


What Illusion Is This?

by SheMovesInTheShadows



Series: A Journey Of Supernatural Porportions!! [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), True Blood
Genre: 18+, Blood Drinking, Complicated Relationships, Cross Over, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hybrid Love, Hybrids, Love of Nature, Magical References, Mature Readers, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Smut, Supernatural Beings, Viking references, Violence, Warlocks, Werewolf, Witches, imagination gone wild, smut for smuts sake, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 124,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/SheMovesInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever claimed good things come to those who wait, clearly had never met you. They would have been forced to revise such a statement. Life seemed to be one heartache after another, until all that was left was a chasm where joy used to reside.<br/>You'd spent centuries living in the shadows, hoping to avoid drama. But now situations forced you to make your presence known. It is not a decision that is undertaken lightly. But one you know must be addressed.<br/>New Orleans beckons, maybe it time to return.<br/>Hayley is missing, Hope too.<br/>Have she and Jackson gone on the run to keep the baby safe?<br/>The Mickaelsons are fighting amongst themselves, once more.<br/>Some things just never change.<br/>They were kin once and it seems they may need your help.<br/>Your unsolicited aid.<br/>Can facing your demons ever be a good thing?<br/>Maybe getting involved again hadn't been the best idea.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reintroduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff.  
> Harmless fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it.  
> Let me know what you think.  
>   
> PS: Chapters with '***' work similar to (XxX)  
> So be warned & have fun!!
> 
> " Always & Forever"  
> ☺ ✌ ❤
> 
> *****************The Legal Type Stuff*******************  
> ©All Rights Reserved to The Originals Creators and CW.  
> ©All Rights Reserved to True Blood Creators and HBO.  
> ©All Rights Reserved on characters of Alicia Ballo, Merete & any/all subsequent new characters and alternate storyline not created by the above Copyright holders and shows.  
> (Hope that covers it. Any new character/s or their backplot/storylines not owned by The Originals or True Blood are solely my own creation and I hold any/all copyright regarding them.)

[Reintroduction Picture](http://www.dumpt.com/img/viewer.php?file=ua6a05yel1gjhvn78e6k.jpg)

 

I bit my lip tentatively. Trying not to revert to nail chewing, before sipping some more coffee. Welcoming the way its sweet, nutty taste coated my mouth. Aroma wafting up the back of my throat. Hot, but not so much to scorch. This was a good blend, rich & smooth.

Over the years it had become my nectar of choice. Sampling almost every kind of bean available. It had happened overnight. Still I kept returning to the acquired taste. More so out of habit and convenience, something easily grabbed for long journeys. Filling any hunger pangs before they could build up. The warm liquid had a certain power, bringing back memories of home. Comforting memories. Holding the cup tighter. Heat crept through my palms, perfection. A hug in a mug. Its power so strong, I could almost make believe I was elsewhere. Another time, another place. Not here & now.

Voices filled the small blanket of air around me. So close the vibrations of sound could actually touch. Assaulting my hearing in their stubborn way. Cups, cutlery, all dancing to their own tune as they clinked and scraped along. The crispness of metal hitting, just behind the ears. That sweet spot where my jaw met them. Infusing that short, narrow pocket of skin making it react with sparks. Blunted metal grating against plates in a sharp handshake. That sound inched, uneasily up my back. Invading the space I craved. Filling the calm, before it had a chance to ferment to silence.

There was a reason why I separated myself from the centre floor of the coffee shop. The heavy crowd. Almost stifling in magnitude. It was the lunchtime rush. Throng of bodies coming and going in short succession. I witnessed them all. Stressed Moms, working men and women. A few 'mature' college students discussing life's existential meaning. Noting all these people and trying to see if they needed cataloguing into memory files for later perusal or inspection. A pastime which couldn't be done sat in the midst of everyone. I needed a birds eye view and time to think.

Opting to sit on one of the high seats flanking the window instead. Not that they were comfortable, heels getting caught on the flimsy iron as I climbed up onto them, with all the elegance of a chimp. No, it was the emptiness that drew me to them. A veritable get away, where some form of peace may be found. Still the sounds infiltrated my imaginary barriers. Distance meaning nothing.

Oh! I'd happily bite my own fingers off, to have something to jam into my ears. An overreaction that surprised me as it seeped to mind. Anything for a few breaths of quiet, to concentrate on the task at hand.

Waiting was the worse. Impatience building with each passed minute. I could literally count to the hundreds between the steady tic, tic of the wall clock. Bringing a book along had proved pointless. It was more of an ornament now. I flicked the pages distractedly, not even taking in the words. Self conscious and agitated.

Trying to convince myself that no eyes were raking over me. Wondering about the woman sat alone, with her battered paperback.

The bitter aftertaste of freshly ground bean, resting on the tip of my tongue brought slivers of hunger along with it. Yet nerves would turn any food consumed into an upset stomach, so I ignored them. Last thing needed in this situation was churning guts. I contemplated getting another cup instead. Catching eyes with the girl behind the counter shelved that thought. Two was enough beverages, didn't want to be cut off. I wasn't some Cocoa maniac, looking to set off alarm bells. This was a family run place after all, peculiar behaviour would be noted. It was a rarity to find a place like this, one untouched by the heartless, conveyor belt companies that had sprung up in recent years. These had a niche customer, of definitely loyal people who enjoyed their drinks flavourful and ambience homely. No wonder it was a popular haunt. Coffee mecca, they knew a thing or two about good blends. 

Behind me the door clicked open. Jolted by its suddenness. Completely forgetting how close I was to the entrance, only a couple of chairs in. Close enough to feel the breeze as it swung open. Alarms chimed deep in my ribcage. Ten times louder than the quaint bell, tinkling to announce another arrival. Instantly on edge, once more. It was the case with every new customer that had entered here since my arrival. At least my senses were getting a workout. Injecting nerves as if they were going out of fashion. 

Clunk, clunk, clunk, of dress shoes on laminated floor. Mind racing, I knew that step. The weight and force of it. Clear with determination. Finally. I had begun to resign myself to the idea that today would be a no-show. He was later than usual, which meant one thing family drama. A stolen glance at the store clock showed, I'd been here for nearly an hour and a half. Time spent attempting to read one of my old favourites, something that proved impossible. I could have, of course chosen a better meeting spot. But his seemed to be his only constant. One that was empty of his siblings. His own stolen moment of tranquility, which I was about to obliterate. Couldn't help feeling a ping of sadness that even this would bet taken from him. For today at least.

Elijah continued to walk into the bustling Barista. Unaware of my observation. I took in the man fully. So different was his attire now from what he used to wear years ago. His suit impeccably tailored, a snug fit. The air lightly fragranced with masculinity. Some depth to his earthy cologne. Brown hair cut into a tight, short style. Classic yet modern. Never was a man more perfectly poised. His demeanor that of a career professional. Demanding the attention of his peers. Cleanly shaven, not a whisker out of place. As ever his stride filled with confidence. Head high. Memory failed to recall a time I'd seen him bowed. The stag hadn't wavered, even when facing his worse fears. It was truly admirable. 

Around us the air changed noticeably.  

Women acknowledged him. Some openly staring, others simply smiled and glanced his way. Flirting with their eyes and mouths. Each enjoying his presence as they saw fit. The allure of a tall, dark stranger. It always surprised me how he could be so oblivious to it all.

Men clearly envied that 'unintentional' effect he had on the females around them. Standing taller and puffing out their chests as if trying to compete in some bizarre show of dominance. Such behaviour I'd witness from male animals in the wild. Actions that transcended species apparently. All that was missing was chest banging and marking their territory.

I smirked slyly. If only they knew who they were competing with. What truly lurked beneath the starched collar. Watching him over the rim of my glasses with interest.

Charm practically oozed out of Mikaelson pores. Flashing the server a crooked smile. Showcasing those structured cheekbones of his. He placed his order. Appearing the perfect gentleman. Leaning in, to no doubt compliment her or the establishment. She giggled. Winking his way. Letting her fingers linger over his while coffee exchanged hands.

It was truly bizarre. The difference between senses. My younger self had seen this man hunt, covered in twigs and loose under brush. Blood still wet on his shoulder, where he'd snagged it on a jagged stump. Scents of soil coming from mucky stains on his face. Determination bringing a wildness to his eyes. Breathing through clenched teeth, Mikael lurking, urging him to kill. To be the man he knew his son was capable of becoming. Out of necessity creating a 'well tailored person suit.'

One he wore quite superbly. 

It was a phrase I'd heard in fleeting conversion and one which had stuck with me. Describing him perfectly, Elijah Mikaelson, and his person suit.

He passed my table never skipping a beat. Savouring the Espresso, allowing its heat to burn his lips. I wondered what it would take to kink this armour? This man so fully confident with himself. Centuries of lessons learned.

He inspected his phone in a brash manner as it notified him of an incoming call. A wave of grimness crossing his handsome features. Adding an air of intrigue to his well dressed appeal. Here was a troubled man. It niggled through the tight line of his mouth. With a deft motion he answered the offending cell.

"Niklaus," he drawled, jaw tensing," tell me you've found them."

A thunk startled me, as if I'd been hit in the ribs. Springing to life, like some caged animal was trying to escape. One that had suddenly and without warning, become aware of their predicament. Fighting for freedom crazily. Wreaking havoc on my body.

Had my heart just skipped? It felt so violent. Too painful to be that which was described so lovingly in so many books. A drowning river suddenly engulfed my ears. The noise sickening. Deafening out all else.

Elijah's head turned slightly, still mid conversation. The news being exchanged, not quite what he expected. Having consciously decided not to earwig, I longed to do so now. If only the racing pulse would ebb enough to permit it. What was being relayed on the other end of the line?

'Get it together,' I cursed, 'you're in the company of vampires.' Those super honed ears would become aware of this unsteadiness. Betray hidden emotions. My cheeks heated. Reddened anxiously. Now? Why was I cursed with blushing. Surely it was too human an emotion for one so cold. Willing myself to be still. Maybe a few yoga breaths would do. Deep, slow to calm the pulse. Should clear my mind. As long as I could concentrate enough to control it. The inhale hurried, exhale forced.  'Easy now,' a reminder to myself. Having a few, more successful attempts. Slowly all else faded away, save the passing of oxygen. Each breath more lengthy than the last.

I could feel lush green grass on my feet, rustling leaves and twisting trees. Breeze warm against skin. The serenity of my mind palace working wonders. Thank god for the Himalayas. And secrets buried there. Grounded once more, I felt safe enough to allow my eyes to open. Re-entering the world of the coffee shop.

"John Keats," came the voice from behind me," not the preferred reading material of our local clientele."

A dark grey sleeve came from over my shoulder. Going for the disguarded book on the table. His fingers moving to twist the paperback around for better inspection. Uneasy by the sudden attention. 

Elijah! He'd noticed me. Yet that had been the intention of course. Although I'd rather be the one doing the snooping and sneaking. The one to solicit conversation. Yet the stag had made the first move, which would have to do. Not ideal but still workable. His phone call had obviously ended while I struggled with internal forces.

"Something about his prose speaks to me," I reciprocated. Trying my best to match his eloquence. This man was well versed and travelled. In his millenia the original had not neglected to better his knowledge. Advance himself with college and studies. I wanted him to take me seriously, prove that I was fit to be listened to, "Its like visiting an old friend, a kindred soul."

He smiled, now in front of me. Stood there I fully appreciated the terror many vampires felt towards this man and his family. He was imposing by stature alone. How could I have forgotten that. 

"Spoken like a scholar," a slight frown crossed his face," I feel like I should know you?"

Know me? I bristled with some temper. Of course he should, after all little had changed appearance wise in eyons. Immortality saw to that. But he could be excused on some front. A millennia was a long time. It must be hard to place everyone who entered his life, however briefly. And our encounter was short compared to centuries. Less than a decade, at most. I had gowns that spanned more seasons than our time spent as friends. How many people must he have taken under his vast wings to counsel? Elijah's confusion was just, if not hurtful. Ours was a past marred with grief, one probably best forgotten. Maybe he had locked it into a vault in his head, thrown away the rusty key. Who wanted to be reminded of a place where life had been difficult.

My own memories were, however, fresh and vivid. I could see him sparring, clear as day, sword in hand, dark hair flying loose about his face. Clashing metal with Mikael & Finn. His father, ever the viking wanted warriors for sons. It was here we had met. Rebekah being the catalyst, making our acquaintance smooth. We had become close, both wild girls at heart. It seemed only natural for her to integrate me, in her own uniquely adamant way, into her brothers world. That seemed like a parallel universe, looking back, still it held a few fond memories. Not all were dark and buried.

I stalled for a couple of seconds, removing my shades, no longer needing them to ease the glare from the window, now using them to brush hair from my face," you did. A lifetime ago."

Looking at Elijah fully, biting back my anxiousness. His eyes clouded over somewhat. Hard to tell what flowed through his mind at that moment.

"Alicia," he mumbled in disbelief. A shot of happiness sparkled in the corner of dark orbs, overtaking confusion for a moment,"that's impossible."

A rush of warmth crossed heart. So he did recall. My name was not lost to him. It was small comfort. 

"Yet here I am," I replied. Stiffly being drawn upwards and into a hesitant hug. It hadn't been expected. Making me wonder what he knew of my departure. How honest the confession all those years ago. Had he, in fact shared his family's belief? That the devil incarnate was living alongside them. Creating the hardship they endured.

Elijah appeared concerned. Possibly because I'd zoned out. Loosing grip of the reins momentarily.

"How is this possible? Who brought you back?" he query blunt.

"Its not what you think," I answered. Knowing from where such seeds of uncertainty sprung. He thought his mother responsible. The witch I knew as Esther Mikaelson.   She had been wreaking her own chaos lately, attempting to turn her vampire children back mortal, would stop at no mind games to get her wish. Desperation forcing acts of depravity. Systematically working through their fears or weaknesses. In some hope to break through. She wanted them begging for the trade. To rid themselves themselves of the curse she herself trust upon them centuries ago. Mother dearest to the rescue. But I had no such dealings with the woman. Nor wished to.   My presence was not at her behest. Elijah needed that cleared up at least.   "I don't speak for her. Pawns don't feature in such grand plans."

His lips pursed,"not necessarily."

"What good would I be now? Especially since she has lost that which created you," I watched his eyes narrow. It was entirely possible he assumed I was working with Finn. The remaining loyal Mikaelson witch. Kol had always been a bit of a loose cannon, so hitching my wagon to him would scarcely be possible. I had no love for Finn, then or now. Always the apple of his mothers eye. I doubted if Mikael ever had much time for him, his eldest, most faithful son. The times he had landed me in deep, hot soup numerous. I was the vagabond troublemaker, who led Rebekah down perilous paths apparently.

"Things are happening Elijah. There's a new witch in town, with power I've not felt before," I paused," they're with Mikael."

His mouth opened, fish like, before snapping shut.

"We can't discuss this here,"he hushed, ushering me one handed. While keeping hold of his coffee, maybe to maintain control. There was no way he'd drink it now, not with his mind plagued by thought.

Elijah led me to a cobbled lane. Not one of the cleanest places to conduct a conversation, but it would suffice. No one would come here willingly to pass time.

Sliver of unease tickling the base of my skull. Also the perfect place to force information out, if needed. No wandering gazes of throngs of people to stem the flow of a physical altercation. I hoped it wouldn't descend into that, but got myself ready none the less. He was after all a Mikaelson.

"Alicia, we have more pressing matters at hand than your feeling of a witch in town. Have you taken a look around? The Quarter is full of them."

Instantly I felt child-like, being talked to in what was clearly a condensending manner. Said mildly, but still aired from the mouth of an elder who was lax to give credence to their younger companions fears.

Of course, women's intuition played on his mind, or witches intuition more like, causing his lack of favour. His mother had turned him against trusting the magically inclined. Had he seriously skirted over that fact that I'd mentioned his father, the great Destroyer?

I rolled my eyes scolding," this is no little witch. Besides I wouldn't bother you with a 'feeling', Elijah. They are here and they are strong."

He sighed," let's say you're right..."

"Yes, let's do that, because I am."

The original cleared his throat," Davina Clare is in the wind, she has been seeking retribution against us."

"The harvest girl..."

"And may have found a way if my father is with her," he continued, ignoring my interruption. This was not the aura of some harvest witch, no matter how strong she was. "He is somewhat difficult to get along with at the best of times. May take quite a while for her to convince him to be her puppet. In the meantime, I have priorities, a wolf is missing. Dropping everything for a witch hunt is not an option."

This flippancy irritating. How could he not see these things were more than mere coincidence.

Elijah turned as if to walk away.

"You mean hybrid?"

My words halting his step.

His gaze fixed on me steadily," yes a somewhat stubborn one."

"Aren't they all?" I queried, trying to ease the tension. He nodded, a slight smile playing on the corner of his mouth. Taking this chance to finish," the girl is gone. Mikael has a witch. When are things any less entwined? You've spilt blood for less."

"Where are they now?"

"Would I be stood idle if I knew?" Counterproductive I knew, answering one question with another. But what an idiotic thing to ask. If I had a location surely it would have been the first thing out of my mouth. Still, this wasn't the time to loose ones head. "I can feel them, but locating is proving impossible. They're cloaked in some way...."

He was furiously scanning his phone, looking to place a call. Rally the troops. Not now, my mind warned. Knowing who was number one on his to-dial list. My hands flew to his in protest.

"Wait. You're the only one who knows I'm here, can't we keep it that way. Just for a while."

A dubious glint lit his eye," to what ends? Have your loyalties changed?"

"My loyalties have never needed to be questioned,"aware that I was spitting with annoyance," excuse me, if i don't go racing to be de-limbed! Torture is your brothers gift, yes? Foreplay to his paranoia?"

"Alicia...I,"he was taken aback, by the venom in my words. Truth stings, no two which way about it," with Hayley gone &...." he trailed off.

My loyalties were unclear, mine? How dare he? Unaware of the secrets I concealed from him. Things I'd done to preserve their family. My eyes downcast, pricking needles harassing them. His accusation awakening sadness from its hidden hole.

Maybe this had been a bad idea. Damn Mikaelsons and that 'Always & Forever' jazz of theirs.

Still there was a ring of righteousness behind his doubth. I had to credit the original for that. I was hiding information. One his family held dear. Unknown to any outside their tight circle of trust.

Hope, the infant many believed dead. I knew of her continued existence. Had watched over her as she stayed in Rebekah's care, halfway across the globe. Joy filling my soul as she finally got to play mom, even if it was to her niece.

Bringing the child back to New Orleans had been a mistake. One I didn't wish them to pay for.

Replacing the glasses on my nose. What's a little tear or two, over the millennia I'd shed many. No harm, no foul. Not liked I'd need to put up with them for long. Just make sure the baby was safe and get myself promptly out of dodge. Hopefully, I could avoid certain members of this family altogether. Certain pieces of my past needed no re-airing. Their cloudy chamber serving enough of a reminder. Let the mind palace hold them tight. I'd no wish to face them on this plane, the present world. It was a foolish dream of course, knowing full well that centuries of hurt would be reopened by one person. He, whose name I hadn't spoken aloud in years. He would do the deed. Tear my palace apart. Mikaelsons came as a package. A broken but inseparable bond.

"Let's concentrate on finding Mikael. His witch, Davina, is it?" again querying his chosen culprit, to which he nodded curtly,"well, she has big plans, whispers have been circulating. Heavy stuff exchanging hands. Dark objects sourced from Europe. You can count on Hayley being on their radar."

"None of this came to my attention," the original stated.

"You're the enemy Elijah, a vampire. The worse kind, a Mikaelson," my words causing him to purse his lips," whatever double agent you have spying for you, isn't being completely honest. This hybrid, wouldnt really run off, would she? If there's a chance Davina or Mikael has her, we should chase that."

He had let me rant, which I was thankful for. Things had needed to be dispelled quickly.  

The information shared, I hoped worked in my favour. I needed something only he could lead me to.

Elijah took a second to absorb it all, before his footfalls shadowed mine. Echoing on the dingy walls. Plans concocted in alleys, rarely bore good fruit. Choice of venue, and apt one. Fitting somewhat to the situation.

"Betray us, and I'll rip your heart out myself," he threatened.

"Wouldn't expect any less," my reply amused. And besides, it wouldn't be the first time I'd been scorched by this particular fire. Would probably hurt less second time around. The physical act less destructive than his brothers psychological one centuries ago.

This time I could prepare for what was about to come.

**************************************************************************************

The day was vibrant. Yet somehow it always played out in a crackly, skippy way. Similar to film reels, that had been watched too much.

I'd managed to distance myself from her, strangely watching myself from afar. Not floating above, some apparition of Christmas past, but right beside her. My younger self. Close enough to count the freckles we so hated, maybe tame the tousled hair. Breathing in unison, trembling that she may startle as unseen, unfamiliar air moved around her.

Oh, how I wanted to scream out, warn her. Frighten her enough to send her running to the safety of the hut. Where our father treated ailing townsfolk. It was safe there. She needn't deal with the harshness today would bring. But it was too late to alter her fate. Nothing could change what happened. So I was destined to just watch. This young girl, tying her skirt tails together, into a crude set of bloomers. Unable to prevent the haphazard sprint through the fields she made next. She should have been in the village, doing her father's bidding. My fathers bidding. But this wouldn't take long.

Niklaus rarely spoke these days, yet had made a point to corner me this morning. There was a new carving he had to show me. And I'd been eager. The wonder of what he could wittle out of wood fascinating. Making my own crude creations pale in their simplicity. My artwork no comparison to his. I was happy to mash berries, using their juices to mark rocks with basic finger painted pictures. A wild hog here, rabbit there. I left them throughout the woods. Always hidden in forest floors. Surprises lying in wait for a passerby to stumble across them. Maybe bring a smile to their face or brighten their day. What image had emerged from the wood now. Which creature had spoken to him. I could not wait to find out.

Our usual trips to the clearing had halted. No sparring or archery, to keep secret. Yet I remembered the way, the exact twists and turns sealed like a pathway. A route we had all sworn to take, lest anyone wanted to follow and spy on our meetings. That had been Rebekas idea, and everyone good humouredly stuck to her plan. Even though the journey took longer and was more overgrown, the whole thing made sence to our young heads.

It was not long since Henrik's passing, and the Mikaelson kin were deep in mourning. Each day bringing fresh frustrations. The village had become perilous. Marred by uncharacteristic death and food shortage. Niklaus would spend hours, sitting, staring into the abyss of the lake. Its darkened depths sucking him in completely. Not a word escaping. Often unaware that I was with him. Too occupied to scold my continued surveillance. Fearful of what he may do. The water too inviting an escape.

Rebekah rarely left the confines of home. Elijah drawn in to care for Kol, while Finn bore the weight of his mothers grief. Mikael spending days away 'hunting'. His fatherly duties, solely stretched to whipping his children into shape. Free moments seeking how best to enact revenge. How much blood to spill to avange his lost son.

Todays trip was a surprise, but a request I was happy to get. Maybe Niklaus was willing to open up a bit now. Surely he needed to talk. Bottling everything up would slowly chip away at his spirit. I knew he had a new carving, but suspected that he may also need to vent. We had, after all spoken of things he felt he couldn't share with others. Certain family situations that weighed on him. Stuff that if brought up, would have been quashed or swept away as foolish. I had offered no good advice, but it seemed that just getting out what troubled him, helped in a small way. Would that be our duty today? My young self and I.

She reached the lake edge, finding him. As he usually was, these days staring off into its vast emptiness.

I twinged for her. My insides compressed and twisted simultaneously. Knowing her world was about to change. Hating him for it. For decisions he'd forced us to make. I could never bring myself to relive the full ordeal. The sadness of history drowning my brain. Grand curtain call imminent.

Shouts that had been loud, intense. Now silenced. Anger, pushing, tears and pleading. Why did I plead? His mind was obviously made up. Contorted in frustration and fury. A silent movie, missing its subtitles. This was the first time I'd seen him this way. Twisted and bitter. Lashing out. A cornered animal, fiercely protecting himself as she tried to reason with him. Avoiding any and all contact, as if a cobra was looking to hold him. Latch on and inject poison.

"Leave," I was lip-reading now, his face schrunched up. Each word spat out, " its your fault. I blame you. Everyone blames you."

Those words, those terrible words. Blamed me for what, Henrik? People had been looking at me strangely since last spring. Avoiding me in such an obvious way that I'd taken to extracting myself from them. Instead becoming occupied learning combat styles, out here in the forest alone. Setting up my own grueling course.

Had they blamed me also for all the deaths these past few months? I was still young, incapable of whatever vileness they concocted about me. All the time spent in nature was not a cover for dark secrets, but an exploration of self. Did they think my fathers ways had come out tainted in me?

Alicia left the building. Shutters drawn. The first time I'd ever guarded myself with him. Our no holds barred friendship cracking. Splinters creeping up glass, spider-legging a merry journey to breaking point. Surely not everyone felt this way. What, even Rebekah? It would have explained her absence of late. The relationship I'd forged with their family so easily dismantled, with idle whispers. How could they believe I had anything to do with such acts of dispair? Had Esters averted eyes, been those of a mother who couldn't bring herself to look on the hated form of she who had a hand in bringing her son harm. Suddenly everything around me changed. Each layer darkened. There was no beauty to mankind. All hated what they couldn't understand.

Even those you held dear, especially those closest to you.

Once. I only had to see him leave me once, leave her. Watching the blurred shapes through watery eyes. Crest fallen with new grief. My young self crumpled. Shadowing her fall without realising. Nothing could solicit comfort, nothing ever would. They blamed me.

I jumped, a passing car horn bringing me back to the present. Seeing Elijah earlier, talking to him had brought memories back. One in particular which was usually pushed far away. I hated being reminded of that day. 

Despised having those wounds opened, yet recently all I could think of were moments centuries ago. Getting sucked into the palace of my mind. It was happening much too frequently now.

Maybe it was this place, New Orleans. The city run by monsters.

Tipping my phone for the umpteenth time, I watched it light up. Still nothing. Scrolling down my logs, calls, emails, texts. All the same. Infernal thing, drove me mad. It was never silent, except when I needed it not to be.

Come on Eric, I cursed, pick up the damn cell. A bead of moisture worked its way down my neck. The car was worse than an oven. Turning over the keys, flipping my engine into life, I cracked the sunroof. Opening the window a few inches. Let the two work in unison to cool the air. Running a few fingernails across my scalp, letting the breeze hit me. Prevent hair sticking to my head with moisture. Thank goodness for this rental, my own faithful vehicle in repair once more. The garage must love seeing me coming, I knew most of the mechanics by name now. Even their families familiar to me.

My Chevy hadn't such luxuries. It would have been a sauna at this stage. I tossed the phone into the passenger seat, resisting the urge to pick it up again. The very definition of madness.

In the time it would take to get to Shreveport and back, it would be too late. Even with his supercharged skills. Besides, I took in the skyline, it was still light. He would be anchored there until darkness hit. Stupid stubbornness, preventing him accepting a daylight ring.

By then, the situation here would have been archived. Another chapter added to New Orleans dark histories. Last time I'd spoken to the owner of Fangtasia, he'd been distracted. A certain fae bythe name of Sookie had caught his attention. Never having met a fae, I was intrigued. What made her so special? She had infiltrated his world with such ease. Something few had done in the years since we'd met. Eric Northman was careful who he trusted. Most of his inner circle were vampires from way back. Had earned his loyalty over years of proving themselves to him.

Picking up the cell once more with some hesitation. Last thing I wanted was to talk to that idiot barmaid of his, Ginger. Poster girl for the effects of glamour. Dialing him, a last ditch attempt, rolling my eyes as it went straight to voicemail. I balled my fists, pummeling the steering wheel at a loss of what else to do. Short of banging my head against it. Pam would have do. Aware that my recent dash into the throes of this city had left her fuming. It 'wasn't your fight' were her exact words.

"Any luck?" I asked simply, as we acknowledged each other briefly.

"Ha, no," she croaked," he left hours ago on some fools errand."

Errand," I enquired," what errand?"

This was even stranger. The Viking had gone to her aid when he could still be scorched by sun. Was there no end to what he would do for this new woman? Burning flesh an obstacle worth crossing for the Fae.

"All I got was blah, blah, Sookie drama, blah. Like I care about that shit,"cringing at Pam's flowery language. Her brashness many found rude. Life shaped her in such a way, she adapted to survive. Madame of a brothel, was no job for a weak person. Honest to a fault, she held a certain piece of my heart. I envied her ability to tell it like it is. Always too aware that my own cards had to be kept in check. Pam had been a rock, unwavering when stuff really hit the fan. She helped right my world when things slid sideways.

"Thanks Pam," the wearyness hung heavy in my tone,"was worth a shot." I really needed to meet this Sookie when I returned.

"Well, don't tell me I need to get to that backwater hole?" her offer lacking in conviction. Forbid she get caught caring. The 'I told you so' silenced for now. I'd left Fangtasia knowing this would be difficult, not fully realising how much their backup would be not only welcomed but needed. Would she make the journey on her own? Pam with her leather and heels, strolling through New Orleans. With its strobing lights, streets jammed with 'meatbags'. I could feel a smile creeping in. Atta-girl Pam always knew how to lighten the spirit.

"We'll manage, thanks."

"Good 'cos I've just got my nails done & these boots are one of a kind Valentino," her answer relieved.

The club was enough for her to take care of. Trying to prevent the customers from eating each other. That and the rumoured Tru Blood shortage. She was gone without a goodbye. I was used to it. Pam rarely said farewell. Always leaving people feeling like they'd wasted her time. And it had of course been a total waste.

With a sigh, I peeled myself off the carseat, stepping out onto the street. Well, here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, So I've edited this slightly, and included a linked picture to the chapter.  
> Let me know what you think. Still a work in progress, am re-reading at the moment and finding things that need changing so don't be surprised at changes to the story. Some things need altering slightly,I apologise, please just bear with the pace of editing.  
>   
> (©All Rights Reserved to Thomas Harris, Hannibal Creators & NBC, on phrases in Italic.)


	2. Into The Fire

[Into The Fire Picture](http://www.dumpt.com/img/viewer.php?file=wmkpwtor92pytoixvglq.jpg)

It seemed prudent to dot some I's. Elijah had requested that we seek out Finn. Needing to be sure weither the eldest Mikaelson was involved in any scheme with their father. Davina Clare was the last person I thought capable of such power. She was strong, someone to be reckoned with. Was I mistaken in my observation of the young woman?

I'd been right in surmising that the two events were linked.  
What had thrown me slightly off my game was not Finn and his spells. Which were of course mere parlor tricks compared to the witch in Mikaels company, but the unfortunate appearance of an angry, overanxious parent.

Subduing Finn was a battle of wits, which was expected. He'd learned some useful techniques from his mother. Made for an interesting challenge. I felt energised getting back into the swing of things. The nervous tension a runner feels, jogging for the first time since recovering from injury. Life flowing back into forgotten muscles. Veins filling with unique adrenaline.  
Inhaling the smells of incence that hung around us. Touching the fabric and fluidity of my casting. Each taking on a different color and texture as encantations rolled off my tongue. Did good to build up a sweat.  
He force surprised me. Had he more time to practice and really hone his craft, he would become a brute force. But thethe singularity of his obsession to rid the world of his brothers, made him sloppy. Rushing to deliver justice. It was unusual to find a Mikaelson as such, so used to their scheming ways. I expected more control from Finn.  
Ester had managed to overlook or forget to teach her eldest son about certain limitations. His compulsion over some French Quarter warlock's was weak. Those minions were easy to disarm and let loose against him once their minds had been unlocked. None looked too kindly on how he'd played them. He lost his cool as foes mounted up around him. Pressure becoming too much in the end. Made him vulnerable. Their sheer numbers eating away at his confidence. It was paint by numbers.  
Before parting ways I'd used a limiting spell to pacify Finn's magic & left him in the capable hands of Elijah. Who'd decide how lenient punishment would be. He chose to take him to their house.  
  
Fort Mikaekson. The last place on earth I wanted to be.  
  
So instead walked straight into a blizzard. Probably should have waited for backup. Or at least given Elijah an idea of my intended path, but I was pumped from Finns encounter. The success filling me with false hope. We made a good team Elijah and me. That must have been from days spent sparring together. Passage of time hadn't dulled our synchronizing moves. The hours spent working and reworking technique worth every second. We had both grown, learned new things, but the basics were there. He'd been a different kind of tutor, one more patient and precise. His younger brothers skills somewhat uncouth and wild, results similar but primal in their execution.  
  
Finn had hit the mark in antagonising me. Getting into my head. Lord knows I hated anyone wandering in. Messy things lurked there. Things best forgotten.  
My hands began shaking, but not out of fear. It was something else. Anger, this witch was angry. The atmosphere alive with it. Singeing surrounding grass, leaving a light burnt smell. Barely noticible to the weaker nose.  
Breeze bringing it to my attention in lung fulls.  
The closer I got to their location, the more stifling with rage the air became. Could practically feel the waves emminating from their pores. Dark and deep, bent on revenge. The weight in my pocket steadied me. A lifeboat in the haze. Surprise might give me the upper hand.  
Conscience niggling, not fully letting me appreciate the matter at hand. I'd lied to Elijah. Used him as cover to get Tunde's Blade. The repercussions were unthinkable. No justice quite compared to Mikaelson justice. Maybe saving the wolf would help would earn me some good grace. It had to.  
After all, could his temperment really be so different to his Niklaus. Similar blood flowed through their veins. I didn't want to have Elijah's bad side on me. His silent resolve scared me more than if he'd just explode. At least I could prepair for that.  
Pull it together, Alicia I scolded myself and this wandering mind. There were things at stake here. Lives on the line. I hadn't come all this way to fall apart now. Go big, or go home.  
Feeling increasing more determined I entered the glade, noticing clouds gathering over the cave. A beacon of sorts. It would have been easily overlooked, hidden under a grassy knoll & covered in foliage, had I not known where to find it. The witch had gotten waylaid, letting down their guard momentarily. Leaving me free to pounce, the location coming to me as a flashing image. A photograph snapped quickly, blurred in ways. Not so out of focus for me to be left questioning its validity. The whereabouts familiar, from long spoken stories. Passed down through generations.  
  
A hidden place of shame. Travellers once passed this way. Witches had told of it, like a folk tale. None wanting to search for or harness such power. A spot tarnished by darkness. My body whithered as a thread of dread wormed in. This was somewhere that nature decided your fate. A place of unknown mystery.  
Tales were varied, yet a common yarn ran throughout. Traveller women had come to birth their illegitimate young here. Babies conceived either before or during a possession. Children with impure mixes, bloodlines the women didn't want fellow kin finding out about. Ignorance or pride ending many young lives. Abandoned or killed on sight by those who claimed to be pure. An uneasy thought charged in. Had any been spared death? Surely some had escaped the knarled claws of the grim reaper.  
My skin struggled to stay unaffected by the chilly ambiance. The deep foreboding circling almost every surface. It was an odd mixture. Molten heat of anger tinged with this freezing backdrop.  
Despair coated the grass, pain oozing from the ground. Weeping its festering infection into the surroundings. Nature trying to cleanse itself. Repair the damage done. It lamented for their souls. I shuddered. This was an uneasy resting place. Not one for those so innocent.  
Such wickedness, I cursed, what had their actions done to this land?  
The earth had shunned them, these travellers, or more precisely witches had. Turning nature itself against them. Those who used their magic with little regard or respect to the world around them. This place housed their secrets. Any moment I expected nature to turn on me. After all I wasn't truly pure.  
  
Gently touching a few petals, that familiar cooling sensation flowing up my fingers. An injection of adrenaline flowing into waiting veins. I couldn't help but wonder if trees felt that way. Aware of their exchange, monoxide eliminated, swapped instead for purity. Oxygen. Life. With my guidance they spread their roots deeper. I felt the flowers weakness entering me, lingering a moment before dispersing. The encounter was brief, but linked me profoundly to what lay here. A handshake of sorts. Wordless. Short, but none the less changing me slightly every time I did this, swapped energy. It gave us both something. Felt so normal, I struggled once more with the complexity of my being. A pervasion of nature, shunned by fellow witches. A true outcast. Hating the way that lonely word washed over me. Outcast. Alone.  
  
Rustling caught my attention. Well, a rustle that didnt belong. Within seconds a wolf was at my side. Pinpricks of unease invaded my body. As had happened many times when I encountered weres. Their animal instinct could present in its basest form. This was a coat I didn't recognise. Remembering Alcides words of wisdom regarding packs and wolves in general. I bowed momentarily. A show of submission, hoping to stay the growl that may break free from their jowls. Raising my head once more my eyes met theirs. Hoping that this show was enough to convey no ill will on my part. That they were at ease.  
The wolves fur began to fade away to flesh. Bones cracking in a way muffled by the storm surrounding us. My pulse quickened. Eye contact, maintain eye contact. Weres seemed to forget their nudity. The awkwardness that entailed. Jackson. I recognised him now from previous walks in the market. His distinct odor had been masked from me by the continued scents of scorched grass. Jacksons skin slightly tanned by the sun. Hair disheveled from briskly running through under brush.  
So he hadn't absconded with his wife, that scared my even more. Thinking of Hayley and the baby alone with this murderous duo. Half wishing that the wolves had run off together to keep Hope safe, the dream a futile one. I'd known in my gut Mikael had taken them.  
  
Jackson was clearly worried about them too. As any husband would be. Face clouded with concern. He'd found their scent, followed the barely discernable smell. His tracking skills were superior. Yet the appearance of wolf royalty still caught me off guard. Alphas took charge. Led their pack by example. Their distress was the packs distress. The lack of wolf bodies showed he must have sneaked out solo. This mission his own. Not wanting to risk casualties. A clear indiucation of the love he had for his family.  
He didn't trust Elijah to bring Hayley back safely, I assumed. Maybe afraid that the two of them alone together would spell trouble. Their marriage could only take so much.  
Unsure of the originals intentions no doubth. A love triangle I wanted nothing to do with. For a man so traveled the original had the worse luck with women. Not that he didn't have plenty of interest. Legions to choose from. He wanted those who were unobtainable. Those who were broken or flawed, bethrowed to another. All bringing heartache. Still Elijah wanted to be their savior. Maybe liking the challenge. A curse we both shared.  
Wrapping my scarf tighter against the breezing wind, wishing I'd donned a hat in the haste. The cold made my reactions stiff, slower than I wanted. Jackson must be positively freezing. What were they doing to this weather? The unpredictability and sudden change making my question their stability.  
  
Cries echoed along the cave walls. Hayley.  
Catching a breath for courage, I entered. Paws padded behind me. What a relief. Jackson had opted for wolf form in this encounter. Enduring the breaking bones and tearing flesh weres hated, he'd changed. For her. Fangs would serve him better. Inflict some damage. Use the wolf venom that caused so many vampires insanity and eventual demise. It may be akin to a bee sting to one as old as Mikael, but anything was better than nothing.  
How I wished Eric was here. Or even Elijah. I had barely concealed my tracks. The path made easy enough to find and follow. My breadcrumbs plentiful. Surely Finn hadn't wound him up so tight that lessons needed to be taught immediately. He knew the right buttons to press. Having to remind myself to focus. Forget them. Look to now, here.  
This was the situation, inconvenient as it was. A wolf and I stood ready to take on the Destroyer. My cringe was unavoidable. Everything in me, knew this wasn't enough. A big wolf. Formidable foe to many, but this was Mikael, a warrior. His skills legendary. Chillingly so, body count reaching the thousands. Norse blood ran in his veins. Fear rising in my throat. He would end life without thought. Without consequence. The worse kind of hunter. Fearless.  
  
"Leave her alone," Hayley erupted. Hidden deeper in the darkness. Fur flashed past. Jackson!  
God-damn-it, I thought dashing his way. Eyes fighting to adjust to the echoy shadows. Fingers of darkness reaching out to touch me. Towering all around. Giving the small alcoves a predatory aura. My mouth dry. Damn his brashness. Mind racing. He'd have no chance. Commotion, & a yelp as he clashed with Mikael. Still in the dark. Obscured from my view. Trying not to let panic take full hold. Getting lost in unfamiliar shadows. The battle ensued. My heart doing its own samba. Growing sick with every step closer. Fast, intense.  
  
How much further? Reaching the corner I saw him, impaled by one of Mikaels spears. Chest panting through pain. Blood spurting from the wound. A crimson fountain, spluttering its outbursts.  
  
"Filthy mongrels, need to be put down," he spat, looming over Jacksons body.

After so long, his silhouette still frightened me. As it had centuries ago. Rigid, wall of strength. Never backing down, no matter the situation. Whatever he faced, this man did so one hundred percent. This was no different, with the fallen alpha.  
Preparing to drive the weapon deeper. Some horrible picture. Such was Mikaels design. The hunter was bleeding. Jackson had landed a blow, frustrating his opponent. Would explain his abrasivness. The usual gloating forgotten. Hayley was hurling obscenities. Restrained by chains, but barely so. Hands clamped by iron anchored to the wall. This torture, a while in the making.  
Still restraints like this should not hold her. She too could change at will. Some spells were at work here. Uncertain as to its origin. Was it repression or simple binding? Thoughts interupped by heated exchange.  
  
Mikael snapped to her jaw," I should cut out that rotten tongue. Feed it to the cur before he dies."To impact his threat he turned his blade towards Jackson. Hoping to hammer the point home. Only to find me kneeling beside the wolf. His eyes glowed with darkness," so the thrull returns."

  
My fear multiplied. Wanting to burst forth from my mouth. A fear I'd not known before. Smelling the mould of dampness and Jacksons blood mingling together. The creation so vile, it filled my shaking with its unique aroma. This memory would cause nightmares. Bang goes the plan. My body tensed. Then quivered, sickness prevailing.  
Thrull, really? His insult scathing. Was that what I was? May as well have spat on me. Mikael, the villages most renowned hunter. Whose children I had grown with, was even close to. Now had sights on me. The spear in my hand was still slick with wolves blood.  
I glanced down. Quick. Not wanting to be caught off guard. Satisfied that Jackson was merely wounded, not dying. The brief touch of my palm to his chest, transferred his damaged artery to me. Its rip, tearing through my torso. Winding me. Ache taking moments to fade away. He would heal. The rise to my feet unsteady.  
Refusing to meet the Destroyer on my knees. I would face him, and his cruelty head on. Let him see the thrull fight to the end without bowing. It would amuse him, this misplaced bravery. My head more adamant than my body.  
Tremors visible, I struggled to stand my ground. Every fiber looking to flee. Urging me to do just that.  
No time to take action. Mikael was at my throat. His blade flush against skin. Movement instant. Eyes intense. So close, veins were visible. Why had steel not split both skin & bone? Its razorness like ice. His puzzlement fleeting, only momentary. He knew the protection spell I used. It had been instinctive, done without thinking. Preserve and attack. His loathed son had thought me that. Shocked by his speed, I retaliated. In the one way most walking dead despised.  
  
Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead," what an old trick. One in need of an update."

I knew vampires hated this. The sudden forced temperature rise.

"Sucker for a classic," I replied, deep in concentration.

This would hurt. My head compressing with a thump. The release of pressure as dribbles came from my ears. Ignoring the warning I continued. Let's turn this up some more. His blood was boiling now, veins pulsing and bursting under the skin. Mikaels eyes turned red as capillaries ruptured from strain. Fear nudged me. Icy fingers along spine. How could he stand this? He drew on that. Passing uncertainty.  
Bubbling inside, yet he never swayed. A slap echoed across my face. The hold on him ceased. He'd knocked me to the ground, such was the force behind the swing. My cheek sharp and raw. Stinging prickling flesh. Strange chill to the earth as I hit it.  
Was that chanting? Ears homed in on a spell. Metallic taste of iron invaded my mouth. Blood. Spitting out its unwanted intrusion. I righted myself. Coming face to face with a blonde girl. Where had she been hiding? Recon 1-0-1, check entire area for possible threats. She could have been Rebekah's cousin...or sister.

Freya.

Chest sinking into my hips, defeated. The realisation hit hard. Another Mikaelson witch. They kept falling through the cracks. This one Dahlias protegee. Her chanting continued. My body was gripped by an unseen force. Blood pouring from my ears, and eyes. What was happening? I rolled backwards, knowing she was forcing this expulsion. Excruciating being squeezed like a juice box. Organs forcing every drop to leave me. Collapsing in on themselves. Oh God! Just stop. Just kill me already! A sharp intake. Trying to steady myself. What little oxygen I'd grasped, smelled of herb. Mandrake, hemlock. What else? What was this incantation? How to break it? Images were doubling. Misting into a haze. Hell. Surely that's what awaited me. After this one stopped, another would take hold. A new fresh hell. Could it be worse than this?  
  
An infant squealed, Hope. Helpless & hurting crying out for comfort. For her mom. Fury welled inside me. How could I give up? That poor baby, never asked for this. War had no eyes. Oblivious to the innocent. She wanted her mom. Hayley was still captive. Shrieking, eyes rimmed with tears. Blood trickled down the restraints, pulled to ripping point.

Mikael approached an overturned boulder. Child in hand. I struggled to move. Each pump of my heart sending fresh streams flowing from me. Loss of blood making me feeble. I willed any momentum. All I had left, would be for her. No more innocents would be taken this way. 

How I wanted to impale him. Feel his skin tear apart as I drove it home. The satisfaction of causing him pain. Any bit of discomfort. Tundaes weapon calling out, seeking a host. I didn't have strength to even draw it now.  
  
"Not a drop shall be spared," he assured his daughter.

Freyas focus never leaving me. Glad in a way that her attention was here. On me. Giving the baby a chance.  
Get up Jackson, I wished. You should be healed. A glisten caught the light. Mikael was still armed. Always with the knife.

Come on, I begged. Get up, now! My hands clutched the soil. Fingers biting into the soil. Gripping the dirt in helpless anger. My palms tingled. The feeling startling me out of fear. I could move!  
The tingle became a surge. Darkness of this place, filled me. Years of torment. It flowed through me. Overwhelming in its intensity. My body felt like it would burst. Go super nova. Nature itself wanted to be rid of this impurity. I slipped off my sandals. Let my being act as conduit. Freya hadn't noticed. Distracted by her plans. She couldnt sence the power I now shared. This was my chance my one shot. Hand lowering, I charged Mikael. The sacrifice he so sorely wanted, now stopped.  
  
"The mighty Destroyer," I rasped,"reduced to killing a baby." His ears burning at my accusation.  
  
" An abomination," he raged," a blemish only surpassed by the bastard, that fathered her."  
  
Power surging through me, emboldened my actions. Bringing increasing claps of fury. Whispering in dark ways, edging my thoughts in horrendous directions. Urging an end to this. Empty the world of such hated. Rid it of the hunter once and for all. Aware that Freya had been descended on by attackers behind me. Not caring. I disarmed him. Clumsily, but no longer did steel threaten the infant.  
  
"Alicia!!" a startled voice, came from the distance.

The familiarity halting me. Wait, that scent? Niklaus. Chest compressing, heat radiating like a fire. He was here. In these close confines. I couldn't think straight. Body stalled. Dispersing the retribution I'd planned to enact.  
A flurry of commotion dislodged Mikael from my grasp. I'd been stunned by this arrival. Loosing track of the child.  
Hope, I fretted. Where was she? Had Mikael dropped her in the assault. Guilt flooded my sences. I'd allowed distractions to cloud rescuing her. What kind of person was I? Had harm befallen her. Eyes frantic in their search.  
  
"Shhhh, hush now," Elijah soothed.

Thank god. He had the baby. Jackson was using all his might to free Hayley. Freya was approaching Elijah. Momentarily torn choosing. He seemed to be holding his own against his sibling.  
This would be quick. Finding the necessary wording I undid her enchantment. Undoing the magic Freya had cast at her makeshift alter. Link to Hayley's chains severed. Across the space, the broke metal splintering to the cave floors. Raining like liquid silver with small clinks.  
Tieing Freya momentarily with an incapacity hold. Giving her brother the seconds he needed. Relief bathed me as Hope exchanged hands. Reunited with her mother.  
  
"Get them out of here," Elijah insisted. As if it needed saying.

Grabbing his wife, Jackson spirited them both away. Hearing the wolves anguished growl. She wanted vengeance. What mother wouldn't kill to protect their child.  
Freya's temper exploded. She'd summoned the elements once more. Storm brewing in the confined space. The chilly whip of hail slamming against me. Torrents of ice melting against fabric and skin.  
  
"I'll wipe you from existence,"Niklaus roared.

Hatred seeping from his pores. Muscles trembling, anxious to deliver justice. I could barely see him through the blizzard. Vision broken with rivulates of rain. Half wanting him to change, unleash the beast.  
  
"Still clinging to the illusion you'll survive me," Mikael spat back.

Throwing his son across the cave. Niklaus stumbling back up. Engaging him in fevered hand-to-hand combat. Bitterness made the scene even more callous. Each detested the other. I'd seen the ill will manifest in many ways over the years. Recalling cities laid to waste at their feet. Elijah looked to me. Locked in a debate on who to aid. There was a snapping of bones muffled by wind. Niklauss' anguished yell.  
  
" Go," I urged, glancing toward Mikael.

The situation there demanded him more. Niklaus's leg crushed. Jutting at odd angles. White poking through the mangled flesh. He was clouded in doubth, but agreed.  
They needed to subdue their father. Gain the upper hand.

  
Freya had returned to the boulder. Furiously mixing potions. Wind whipping around her. I could just make out a locket. Probably containing some of the infants hair, she'd drawn blood. Things needed to create a bond. She must not finish. Such a link would make Freya's destiny hers also. One died, both died.  
Calling on my own forces I pulled the chain to me, its gold swimming through the eye of the storm. Towards my waiting hand. One flick of her wrist sent me flying rag-like. Thrust to the ceiling, floor and back again. I gasped, the knocks crushing me. My head bounced, lip and nose busting against rock. A pinch racked me as ribs fractured. The sickening feel of seering pain, coursed through my stomach. We were locked in a battle I couldn't even keep track of. Wading through the thick treacle of elements, I spotted the locket, back in her grasp.  
Once again determination gripped me, my feet sliding on muddy ground. Hating the squidge of dirt through my toes. Focusing on something besides giving into the injuries inflicted by Freya.  
Reaching her we struggled together. The chain dropping out of reach again. Hitting the floor with a plop. I watched in horror as the ground came alive. A sinkhole opening up to swallow the offending item. Roots enveloping it deep into the cavernous recesses.

Freya grasped her talisman. A move I mirrored. Its mere exhistance a comfort. Drawing out my human instinct for protection. Whatever this was. Whatever came I would not face it alone. Yes, the force and energy of this place remained with me. This was a different emotion altogether. A child and their security blanket. The place was shaking. Weighed down by forces unseen.  
She checked to see if this was my bidding. Freyas uncertainty showed. What was this power?  
  
A grotesque, gurgling snapped my attention elsewhere. Niklaus was pinned to the ground, several gaping wounds.  
My heart jack-hammered. Shoved relentessly on a high swing. Mikaels hand wrist deep in his sons chest. Niklaus gripped him, preventing his heart being yanked out. Blood flowing through the cracks in the soil. How was he still concious?  
Elijah could barely move, crawling towards them. His injuries equally as bad. Apparently Mikael wanted one son to witness the other perish.  
Crap! I reached inside my pocket, ripping it in haste. Tundaes blade. Alive in my hand.

"Elijah," I called, throwing it to him.

Through the remaining fogs of Freya's weather. His catch was sloppy. Its landing knocked out of his grasp. No! I screamed inwardly. My head barely wrapping itself around this ill fate. 

Freya launched herself at me. We scrambled to the wet floor. Struggling with each other, her hands squeezing my neck. We tousled, tumbling to my feet I searched for a weapon. Dismayed at the lack of visibility. Trying to breathe without getting mouthfulls of water in my lungs, the iced wind shocking in its whippyness. Elijah had reclaimed the blade, his target on point.  
Mikaels cry diced straight into my soul. The weapon travelled deep. Every second filling me with unease. He'd tasted this pain before. Hoping my added bonus worked.  
The Shaman must be right, he had to be. Hope building to certainty. Magic starting to take effect. The Destroyer began to crumble, warping before my eyes. A plastic soilder, in a microwave. My throat closed with anticipation. This was it. Time for the immortality of Mikael to end.

Niklaus had front row seats. Horrified. Too weak from the fight to move. Too late to drag him free. His fathers body exploded above him. Tendons and sinues squelched on the cave walls. My stomach flipped. What the hell? The remains igniting in whisps of smoke as I uttered the final incantation. Barely able to remember the wording. Latinised and archaic. Visions of his final moments carved into my eyelids.  
The Shaman had told of a quick demise. But the mess. I would never unsee the mess. Almost slumped over with queasyness. Had he deserved to go like that? I'd helped make that possible. And Niklaus, had pieces of his father strewn all over him. That would never come clean.  
Ashes to ashes. There was beautiful symmetry to that.  
Elijah had reached his brother to administer aid, Niklaus laid on his back, barely believing what had transpired.

"Its done brother," Elijah sighed,"We're free."  
The words sounding alien in their truth.  
  
"Uuuuhhh," a pain ripped through my back, gasp filling my mouth with blood.

Heart beat thumping in my ears. Deafening me with fear. Damn, shouldnt have taken my eyes off Freya. The pain was immense. A weight preventing my breath. Wet, warmpth covered the fabric of my shirt. Trembling I allowed my fingers touch its hot, sticky mess. My palm soaked in crimson. Dread crashed over me. That smell. Wolfhairs and skin. Jacksons blood, merging with mine. The same weapon pierced us both.

Glancing down, I eyed the spearhead. Jutting from my chest. Flesh clung to its razor sharp points. That was disgusting. It resembles organ matter, which should be inside, not out.  
Falling to my knees, Freya advanced," you did this, you killed him," she accused. Stabbing her fathers hunting knife into me repeatedly. Hands raised to protect myself. Breathing shallow. Time slowed. There was nothing but the blade, waiting for its next puncture, and the slice of flesh. Ocean of earth, slapping on my knees. A spell was being whispered, my ears eager candidates. Its Latin words somehow familiar. Clouds of dust billowed from the ground. Whipping into a frenzy of ash, dust & foliage. Were those faces? Smiling as they spun around. A creepy merry-go-round of spirits. Freya opened her mouth, whether to scream or taunt, I'd never know.

Oh god, I worried. Caught in the eye of this hurricane. What's happening? Gathering in momentum. Building in force and speed. Moving with pre decided accuracy. Pinpointing to a funnel shape.  
Spiraling down her throat. The whirlwind of spirits entered her. Panicked eyes met mine. The once white globes turned black. Skin paled to grey. A gluttoral sound escaped Freya's lips. Air being slowly let out of a balloon.  
Then there was no more. With horror I watched as her body became part of nature. Cave walls reaching out & enveloping her into them. Shuddering shut with a sick crunch.  
  
"Colour me impressed, you guys know how to party."  
  
Pam? Low and behold there she was stood in the alcove. I was too weak to acknowledge her.  
Still slumped on the oceanic mud pit floors. Barely able to keep upright. Not knowing which pain to give into. Everything hurt, every inch torn to raw bone.  
  
"Now is not the time," Eric warned strolling in behind her.

Spotting me amongst the carnage and hastily approaching," you know I love a good head-ripping," he chided" how could you start without me."  
Late to the party as usual. Fashionably so. At least they showed.  
  
I could take no more. Exhaustion, as darkness left my limbs. We no longer harnessed each other. My fate would be decided. Sins laid bare, ready to be answered for. Eyes fluttered to the cave roof, as my head fell back. Erics hands supported me. Prying out the spear, the injury worse than when Freya had stabbed it through me. Should've just left it in, I winced to myself. When had Eric ever steered me wrong. The Norseman rose, taking me with him. Tight to his chest.  
Saplings began to grow. Fanning out across the enclosure. Smiling weakly, happy to see the back of that hellhole. I watched it vanish over his broad shoulders. The Mickaelson brothers supporting each other as they too left its confines. Pam stroked some dirt off my face.  
  
"Sweetie you really need a facial."  
  
"Pamela," he snarled,"enough."  
I had never felt so faint. Weakness invading every muscle. A used battery ready for the scrap heap. Get me out of New Orleans, I begged. Before blacked out.


	3. Interlude

[Interlude Picture](http://www.dumpt.com/img/viewer.php?file=qubg3n20d2nisvwuek6v.jpg)

It was vast and blue. Not that deep blue of oceans but just darker than the sky, especially on days like today. When sun burnt the rock faces so feet would scarcely touch them. Bare soles instead urged to tread on grass and soil. The wind whipped my hair, grass tall enough to pull at my skirt hem.

"Come on Becca," I squealed, as the two of us ran through the glades.

Rebekah's giggling spurring on the game. Her blonde locs trailing about her. Kite tails, golden on the gusts that moved the air.

It was mischievous. Playing while the other girls helped keep house. Wrapped up in chores set by their mothers, in a hope to lead them on the correct road to wife-hood. Moulding them in their own image, as best they could.

Ester would be mad when she found her daughter gone. Never showing much of an interest in the day to day goings on of a home. She'd seen me sneaking off and followed, through the forest around the village. The first couple of times I'd sent her back, but eventually she became my shadow. I had no siblings and was quite used to being alone. This was all new to me. The responsibility of having they young Mikaelson sister in my care scared me. I was at least a year or two her senior, so should any harm befall her they would call me to answer for it.

Our conversations were stilted at first, but being at an age where such things as embarrassment and shyness didn't feature in our vocabulary, we became fast friends. Filling a void in one another's life. We worked out ways of dodging through the more menial and mundane tasks set by our parents, disappearing into our own little fortress. A place in our tales where we planned many daring and invincible things. 

Today was no different, although the heat made us more relaxed. It was much too hot for climbing trees or scaling hilltops.

Picking wild flowers we gossiped like only sisters would. Threading the blooms through her golden hair as I braided it. Her eyes twinkling, future dreams shining through them. We shared secrets. Relayed things we could only tell one another. I understood her & she me.   
Laying by the lake, grass tickling my skin. Pollen floating on the air.I'd felt at peace. Rebekah linked her fingers through mine, palms touching. Embracing the stillness as clouds floated by. Finding shapes hidden in their whispy charm.

" I had a sister once," she said, seriousness crossing her young face.

" Oh," I exclaimed," you had?"

Rolling onto her stomach, she continued," yes. I never met her, but Finn speaks of her sometimes. Makes mother very upset. He's scolded for it."

My mind drifted. My own mother had died in childbirth. A thing never talked about at home. I'd never questioned my father about it. He'd told of the grueling trip, made while I was an infant. Over lands vast, and seas heavy with the swell of thunder. How the journey was tough but necessary. His face marred by memories of his final promise to my mother. He'd sworn to take me to the new world, where we'd both have a chance at a good life. There was him and me, always had been. Not knowing any other way of living, I'd accepted kin came in different forms. And mine was just smaller than others.

Elders would urge him to take a wife. A girl needs a mother. The guidance that only a woman could offer, they were certain of it.

He'd just laugh, & in that low voice of his answer ," it takes a village to raise a child. Why place everything on one woman's shoulders, when there's so much to learn and so many to teach it."

His words made me happy. My mother could never be replaced. That position his alone to hold. Both fell to him. My curiosity grew, he said there was much to learn. How much? What took so many people to teach? More importantly, just this village or other villages.

"She'd have been just like you I think," Rebekah stated, rolling over again.

"Maybe not ' just like me',''I countered, catching her eyes and smiling.

"Hhhmmm,maybe not," she laughed.

If Finn was anything to go by, I'd be polar opposites. Ever the obedient son. Never deviating from his mothers path.

"I'll never get it right," came an anguished cry. I shot up, what on earth was that? It was a males voice. We weren't as alone out here, as first thought.

"Niklaus," Rebekah tutted rolling her eyes," must be training near here."

"Here. Line it up, try again," Elijah responded calmly.

"Come on," she stood," let's check it out."

Reluctantly I followed. As of yet her brothers were still just names, faces seen in the village. Ones linked to my new companion, people I'd barely spoken to. Save maybe a brief greeting if our paths happened to cross.

They were only the other side of the lake, in a clearing partially obscured from view. Elijah was leaning gently on his bow. Instructing his brother. A certain serenity to his face. Even then there was something about him. A peace that could be found in his company. It was strange. Not knowing him at all, how could such thought be present. How could you trust a virtual stranger?

His brother came back into view, having reclaimed his arrows. That explained the splintering of wood, the younger man pulling them free of their resting place. There was an impatience to his stance. Shoulders rigid, teeth ground together as jaw locked tightly.

Niklaus pulled back his elbow, drawing the arrowtail towards him, his hand close to his chin. Frown of concentration deep on his brow. The air sliced as he released. Landing once again millimeters from its intended 'x' target.

"Aaaahh," he exclaimed, throwing down his bow in frustration," its impossible."

His sibling regarded the outburst with some pity. How long had they been out here training, yet still he showed patience. Walking up to Niklaus he placed his arm on the mans shoulder.

"Once more, brother," he levelled, much to the annoyance of the younger man. Shirking away from the touch, not accepting such rationalisation.

"Would it make much difference?" he grated, spitting each word,"maybe fa..."

"Can I try?" Rebekah asked, stepping out.

Choosing to approach them. Making our hiding place known. Ever the impulsive one. Niklaus sentence remaining unfinished. What had he ment to say? Her brothers both turned to regard her. Slightly startled by the sudden appearance. Not the only ones who assumed they were alone in the wilderness. Though it took milliseconds for them to recover composure.

Elijah scolded," Sister, should you not be home? Mother will worry."

"Sorry," I apologised," we were just passing. Rebekahs helping me collect some berries."

I looked at her pointedly. Join the rouse, lessen the trouble. As elder, feeling it my role to shield her from his chiding. 

"Without a basket," Niklaus teased, my obvious lie amusing him out of his tantrum," what a feat!"

"We've got hands, we'll manage," I countered, defiant.

Meeting his piercing squint with mine. His orbs glimmering with mirth. Knowing he must have seen me carrying my straw basket when I ran errands around the village. Its construction somewhat lacking in finesse, but doing the job none the less. Perfect for carrying plants and herbs my father required for his ointments. His place as village medicine man, know to all but approached by few. Those brave enough to take his advice were usually forced to. Many with a presence of desperation about them.

"So," Rebekah demanded," can I try?"

Elijah smiled,"all right. Then home, before you're missed."

He passed her his equipment. Her face lighting with excitement. Slightly envying the brother, sister relationship they shared. Always wanting siblings of my own.

"Leading our poor sister astray," Niklaus accused, glancing my way, retrieving his bow from the ground," I suppose you'll want to try your hand as well?" His brother shot him a warning look," its alright Elijah, I'll behave."

Rebekah's overjoyed squeal echoed on the tree line," first time Nic," she pointed to her bullseye with joy.

Dancing around the small group. Victory bringing skips of music to her legs. Her brother struggled to keep the envy hidden. A slight twitch of the jaw. Lips pursing. Biting back a smile, I watched her enthuastic joy. She was not one for subtlety. Our conversations always brash, to the point.

"Beginners luck," Elijah soothed, sensing his discomfort.

Rebekah scoffed," sure."

Nicklaus's bow felt alien in my hands. The smooth curved wood & tight string. Testing its elasticity.

"Oh hell," I exclaimed, as an arrow shot haphazardly into the bushes. Failing to use correct placement had sent it flying out of control. Monkey see, monkey can't do.

The boys laughed, as did Rebekah. It was infectious. Soon chuckles filled my chest. Afterall my attempt had been ridiculous. Comically so. That day had etched itself into my subconscious. A happy time, happy place. Just innocent, children being young in the hot mid-day sun. Lessons & life furthest from our minds


	4. The Awakening

[The Awakening Picture](http://www.dumpt.com/img/viewer.php?file=nvqxekbwzfj4s9tmhvi5.jpg)

The smell of Jasmine lingered in the air. Not sure if it was real or dreamed. Its strength overpowering. Acting as a kind of aid to wake me.

My lids felt heavy. Taking great effort to open them. Light creeped in, blinding in its sharpness. Feeling like waking from a bad hangover. Disoriented & dizzy.   
Were those feet. Resting on the edge crisp sheets. Fresh and cool to the touch.  
This wasn't my bed. The linen and silk a stark contrast to the cotton I enjoyed. Where am I?

Head too leaden to move. I allowed my eyes to explore. Visions doubled as if someone had layered cling film over them. Large curtains, draped elegantly from hand carved posts. Dark cherry embroidered with gold. There was a royalness to them. Heavy and thick. Telling me without touch that they were velvet. Screaming of decadence.

An antique bookshelf ran along the opposite wall. Crowded with literature. So crowded infact , that books spilled onto a Victorian desk. A lifetime of reading. Most original copies,leather bound collectors items. Well cared for. Eyes dry, I blinked hard preparing to take in the rest of the room.  
A vague image of Eric crossed my thoughts.This was a bit too stylized for him. Wasn't it? Where were the coffins? Maybe I'd been placed in one off the guest rooms. Yet I struggled to recall any guest rooms. Probably new, my brain sounded. For Sookies eventually arrival. The much sought after Fae.  
Huge wooden door was slightly ajar, revealing beautiful carpet upholstered the hallway floor. Pam, no doubth taking a hand in that decision. It was fantastic. I'll give her that. Would compliment her choice when next we spoke.  
Taking in a labored breath. My chest alive with that numbing pins and needles feeling.

Was that..dear god, was that an easel?

Fresh pain jackknifed through me. This was not Mr Northmans estate. How could I be so mistaken. Blaming tiredness for such an error in judgement. This glaringly personal item mocking me with its innocence. Its canvas new. The rest dotted with specks of dry paint. Ghostly remains of previous works. Wooden tripod solidifying where I was. Wondering what artistic expressions would be splashed across the waiting parchment.

Those feet. I had to be certain. A clamouring, pulsed in my ears, river alive with movement. Meandering its quick way through narrow alleys. Who owned those limbs? As if the room wasn't proof enough. But still I may be mistaken.  
Black trousers, slim fit. Not tailored. Heart lurched sluggishly. A sickening thud, that startled me with its fervor. Rocking my whole chest as if violently shook. Be someone else, anyone but him, please. Was my luck that bad? Stupid question really.

They wore a charcoal top. Loose and V-necked, buttons accentuating the plunge. Neck chains visible. Blanketed between flesh and fabric. Hands were restful, one draped on the arm of the chair. The other spider-like on his forehead. Fingers barely concealing his features. That almost wolfish nose. Niklaus. Breath catching. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, in repose. That signature nose, its smooth button like quality. I could feel heat lighting up my ears and cheeks. Had always been one of his attractive features, great bone structure aside. He must have dozed off reading, the book abandoned in his lap, pages waving as his breath touched them.

Oh no, this was his room. His bed.

Suddenly panicked, reason leaving me. Had this been closer? Why on earth had Eric left me here. Surely Pam wanted to go. Dodge this unique slice of hell. She may easily be pissed at me again. Knowing her flare for humiliating torture. Maybe she had helped persuade him, edged the decision in this direction.  
I couldn't stay. With effort I attempted to get up. Shaky, but it was working, for about milliseconds.  
"Damn it," limbs collapsed sapped of energy.

Niklaus startled, book dropping with a cushioned thud.

"Alicia! Lie still," his instruction accompanied by hands on my bare shoulders. Preventing further motion. Skin on skin sent a shock. Caused us both to recoil. We hadn't been in such proximity in a millennia. Closed quarters of the room ominous. Wishing for another's company to dismantle the tension. He was the last person I expected to see. "Its been weeks," he moved towards the door," Elijah! Come on brother. Chop,chop."

"Weeks?" I choked. It fell on deaf ears. The hybrid was stood at the entrance, listening for a response. Finding only silence. Deafening in its residence. At least he too shared my discomfort. Seeking his brother showed that.

"Always absent in times of need," he remarked, pulling out his cell," that's family for you, alright." We were avoiding looking at each other. Even now his words being mumbled to himself, not aimed at me in particular. Though I was the only one in this room.

Modern technology, I frowned absently. Where would we be without it. Needing to move. An old, laggyness had presented itself in my body. Let's get up. Hoping attempt number two, was a success in the making. My arms held out for longer. Trembling but allowing me to sit upright. A nausea accompanied upward momentous. The kind of head rush that came from a lack of sustenance. That spell before one passed out.

Sweet floral smell assaulting my nose. What I wouldn't give for some Snapdragon or Thistle. Milder and containing recovering properties. I found the offending flowers. Not far from the bed. On a nearby table top very alive and potent. Dew still clung to their leaves. Freshly picked.

"Alicia," he snapped, thrusting the phone into his pocket," you are the worse patient. Be still."Pot, kettle I thought, resting on the headboard, remembering his various injuries. The less fuss the better. Blue eyes met mine, forcing me to avert my gaze quickly. Avoid seeing his short temper, for fear I'd loose mine if confronted by it. Maybe I'd mistaken the concern in them. Replaced by impatient flashes of amber," I , Elijah has been beside himself. Your condition never changed. We exhausted means of helping you."

"Sorry," voice scratchy. My cords dry from lack of use. Awaken feeling like last years milk, only to play the blame game. What fun.  
Why here? I sighed, of all places Casa Mikaelson. Of all people,him. When I got my hands on Eric. Damn viking!

"There was no sign of anything resembling recovery. Mind you, what  could we expect with someone like you? A heads up next time you decide to check out, would be nice," he ranted, matter of factly.  
Someone like me? That sounded condensending. About to respond, words caught. This was concern, masked concern. Body betraying what his face would not. Palms facing me, stance open, laid bare, somewhat pleading. Wait. Maybe they'd never come across my kind before? It was entirely possible. Having traveled vastly myself and never finding another. But they had to have an inkling as to some of my makeup. His hand was on his mouth, thumb resting there momentarily as he thought," you need to eat."

Practical, but true. My death-like state easily recognizable to those of this house. Vampires knew their own. Yet I'd puzzled them none the less. Good.  
He strode back to the doorway, stepping out of my vision briefly as his footsteps padded across the hall. Allowing an exhale of relief to whisper out, I relaxed a bit. He hadn't changed much over the centuries. Almost forgotten how handsome he was. I had kept an eye of them of course, but always from afar. His features somewhat dimmed by distance. It had been a while since my observation was on this original. Having my hands full with Rebekah and Shreveport. I was dismayed that instead of staying away, fate had brought my once sister back to this place. Having it laid to ruin once should be deterrent enought to have kept it firmly in her past.

Niklaus had reentered the chamber, holding his hand out with authority, "come."

A young lady approached his side, leaning in as he gave further instruction. She entered, feet plodding across the floor. Head high, eyes glassy. Compelled.

"Stop," I stammered. Unable to believe his actions. Having to remind myself once more, that things like Tru Blood were out of his realms of acquiring. Even a blood bag would have been better, although I would refuse to drink it. Out of principle and habit.

She stood motionless by my side. Unblinking, in every a robot. Barely and adult, mid twenties at a push, what was he thinking. I might have drained her. Was he insane? Was mortal life really so worthless. Touching her arm I released her from her command. Whip of discomfort in my skull. Sharp. Another warning. The unwelcome intrusion of my body waring with itself. Relenting, & replacing his instructions with one of my own. Go, forget this place, leave New Orleans far in your rear view. I wished I could join her. The girl relaxed, smiling she turned to leave. Niklaus went to stop her. Angered by such a rebuke. 

"Don't," I warned. If he chose to fight, I could scarcely prevent him. Stupid body. "Just let her be."

His fists clenched, jaw tightening as she passed him. For some reason allowing the woman off the hook. Not that I was complaining, more that it surprised me.

"My methods may not be ideal, but that still leaves the fact, you need to feed. Its been a month," he accused," you're practically dessicating. And well, you'll need your strength, for the questions myself and the good Elijah have to ask."

A month, I blinked. Finally getting a time stamp on my forgotten inquiry. A month?  
But what was that to those who could not die. An immortal blink. Whisp in the fabric of time. Yet it was too long to impose on this particular household. A day was long, but a month unthinkable. No wonder my friends from Shreveport had taken their leave. Time to make my own hasty exit. Before answers were demanded of me. Answers I couldn't explain. Hardly knowing myself how things had come to pass.

My clothes. Where were they?

"Are you even listening to me Alicia," he continued, stepping towards me. Clearing his throat with embarrassment as I inspected my attire," Camille, eh, she made sure you'd be comfortable."  
Nodding, relieved that some care had been taken to privacy. My unconcious form handled by a female was acceptable. Not ideal but acceptable. Although this lace and silk chemise was hardly a womans choice of wear for dressing a patient. It was a garment created by man. One with a clear love of the female form. Bought by someone with an eye for timeless beauty. Pretty and luxurious in it's classical style.

Niklaus' eyes flicked over my skin, tracing along the curve of my shoulder, neck, breastbone. Resting there until he noticed I'd spotted him. My pulse quickened. Excitement causing a flurry in my stomach. Stop it, I chided. Men liked to let their eyes roam. Flesh was flesh. It warranted inspection, whether intentional or not. This was Niklaus. He was a man. No exception. He shifted his weight, running a hand raggedly trough his hair.

"You passed on a perfectly good meal, the next one may not be so appealing, and less willing."

"Compelled isn't willing...'" I countered.

"Stop being so picky love, food is food. I'm going to go grab someone, you'll feed and we'll have a nice little discussion about how you've managed to hang onto this magic of yours."  
His face inches from mine. A move to show determination. Ment to warn against further argument. A subtle but clear threat. You'd threaten me, I thought in contempt. Not allowing myself to back down, especially to him. I held his glare unwavering.

"I wouldn't bother, just be wasting your time," my statement stubborn.

"Oh, I severely doubth that. You'll feed, even if I have to force every drop into you myself," he rose, ready to leave.  
An image flashed, of two rams locking horns. Each butting heads in a spat to gain upper hand. Locked in an eternal battle. Wearily a sigh escaped me.

"Fine, just an FYI, there is one thing myself and Mikael have in common," he glared at me, about to snappily retort, cutting him off," I dine on the dead."  
The revelation rolled over in his mind. Inner cogs locking. Lost for words. My confession hanging around us. There were worse things to confess. Still let's see how he'd talk a fellow vamp into that, I thought rather smugly. Lifting my hand to rub my eyes. Hating that it took such effort. Shaking so ridiculously at a simple task. Gently coaxing them to fully wake.

"Well, that works out quite beneficial to both of us. I'm saved a rather tedious find and compel mission & you get a willing party, happy to spare a drop or two. One hand washes the other, so to speak."

"Wait..what?"  
His response stunned me. Approaching the bed once more. This time sitting down. If I'd had enough strength I would have dashed away from this closeness. He was too near for comfort. This continued attendance of his was causing sealed wounds to begin opening. Should have let him leave, kept him in the dark, but some poor mortal would suffer. I couldn't have that on my conscience.

"The sooner your up and fighting fit, the better. A particular palette is called for, I'm merely offering my services," Niklaus pushed up his sleeve, giving me his wrist," so, have at it love, before I change my mind."

He couldn't even look me in the eye. Looking off into the distance. Face tence as he waited, very impatiently for me to begin. The comparisson unavoidable. Eric would have hapilly poured me a glass of his own blood. Toasting with it to better times, while his Fantasia customers choked down their Tru Blood. Syntethic but keeping hunger away. It was a step in the right direction. Partaking of it myself in dire circumstances.

Surely he too could place some into a container. Anyway, did I really want his blood. He had been the cause of many of my nightmares. 

"Niklaus, no, I can't," gently pushing his arm away. Hoping not to cause a temper flare. Half expecting it. Ignoring the static that accompanied our touch. Saying his name after so long, leaving me vulnerable somehow. As if its utterance made him more real, giving description to the hurt.

He tore into his arm, holding the dripping veins close to me. I could smell it. Layered and deep. Inhaling the different aspects to its build. A certain sweet, meaty quality. Touched by something hidden. Something akin to earth. Spicy wildness, in a hybrid bottle.The thirst building. Hunger taking on a force of its own. Loathing this side of myself. Its animal instinct. Wrestling to hold it. Contain the urge.

"Come now love, can't hold out forever. You'll just have to make do with me, until the honorable Elijah returns. "

So that's what plagued him. Thoughts that I wanted Elijah. Wished to sample his wares. As if all vampire blood wasn't intrinsically the same. Tinged only with the remnants of humans they'd fed from. Ah yes, the allure of his brother. All should be moths, drawn to his stag like flame.  
The drip, drip of crimson onto the bedclothes was amplified. A leaky faucet. Distracting in its continued sound. Niklaus watched me closely. Waiting for it. Seeing the change as my fangs sprang to life. Imminent loss of control. There was a righteousness to his demeanor. Head high. Proud of himself, happy that he'd been correct. My will wasn't that strong. I couldn't hold out. Damn teeth, a guilty confession of need.

He swallowed. Innocently done. The mere movement of adams apple drawing attention to his throat. My focus on it. The pulsing grind. Strong as a current beneath supple tissue. A brush of stubble edging its way down his chin and neck. Irresistible.  
Aghast inhale, his body tensed as I buried my fangs into him. Locking on, expecting to be thrown off. The assault had been unexpected. His wrist forgotten. Hanging free and unused.  
Smell of his skin and freshly washed hair overwhelming. Chest thumping. I fed, the taste of flesh, salty on my lips, tinged with cologne. His wolf scent barely masked under its fragrance. Blood pumping into my mouth. A thick delicasy. Whatever sustained him was clearly the best. Divine in its translation.   
Hearts beating in unison. Quelling an urge to bite harder. This incision not ample enough. Hunger a black hole that demanded filling immediately. Fearful quivers raced along my flesh. Vampire self coming through too strong, she needed leashing. The reigns tightening.

Stop, I willed. Attempting to pull away. Teeth unable to leave flesh. I felt Niklaus hand on the back of my head. Holding me there. Insistent on further feeding. Permitting it. My body leaned into his. Overwhelmed. Sheer volume of blood reaching all my limbs. They were springing back to life. Filling with energy. His breathing deep. Harsh. Tension in his hand lessened. Reluctantly my fangs retracted. He'd given enough. More than enough. Eyes lingered on puncture wounds I'd inflicted. The bite tearing flesh in its haste. The marks jagged and bruised. Skin healing as I gazed on them with fascination. Some droplets escaped, starting to trace a trail down. Would be a shame to waste them. Without thinking my tongue flicked out. Licking the final drops. He shuddered, I barely noticed. Still the reaction registered subconsciously. I savoured them,  like dessert, as my hunger slaked. Allowing the animal to subside. Mind slowly returning to itself.  
Did you? Had I just licked Niklaus Mikaelson.

His fingers were on my jaw, thumb resting on my chin. I froze. Aware suddenly of the close proximity of our bodies. I had almost lost track of my darkened self. Did he sence that? He tilted my face up to his.

"Alicia," name whispered from parted lips. Its sound intimate. Husky, sending shivers through my body. Right now his blood was in me. Heart hiccuping with nerves. We were joined at this moment least. How could I have let that happen? His mouth hovered, almost on mine. Breathing shallow, hot. Our eyes met. He closed the gap. Lips meeting mine with intensity. Mouths caressing each other. A sigh caught in my throat. The rough stubble, mashing with softness of his lips. Sending me to the edge. Possessing me. Body igniting. Not wanting to loose myself. To subside the flame, that ignited.

Stop, my head yelled. We hate him remember! Damn brain, but it was right. Pulling away. I struggled against this magnet. Wanting nothing more than to continue the embrace. Blaming blood rush for this. Taking too much, too fast. The force of feeding, lacing through what was now happening. I couldn't mix the two. Needing to give my body time to adjust to the new acquisition, ignore the fresh animal instinct it was displaying.

"I thought I lost you," he confessed, forehead resting on mine. Images of the forest came to the forefront. The bitterness of that memory. Pushing sentiment into a backseat. An old familiar rise of anger in my temples. Cutting into my racing thoughts. I'd waited to have this out. For centuries. Things needed saying.

"Lost me?"was he serious," you chased me from everything I knew."

"To save you," he snapped, looking to grab my hands, as I wrangled myself free from the twisted bedclothes. Temper beginning to blind any reason I had left. Falling and stumbling, he reached out. An attempt to steady me. Throwing my arms up in exasperation. Not wanting to be touched. Trying to avoid lashing out, hitting him. Having relived that day so many times, wishing she'd done just that. My younger self. She should have slapped the hybrid. Not been weak and pleading. Pathetic. Allowing him to get the better of her.

"Save me. I didn't need saving. Mikael wanted me gone. So I was." Tears choked through the words. He couldn't see this rawness. Not him. Angrily blinking them away. His father had blamed me more than them all combined. And Niklaus, in his unending quest to gain the mans love, took it upon himself to be the one to rid their family of my presence. I would have left them in peace, had it been asked, there was no need to be so cruel. Forcing me to flee everything I knew. On his feet, the hybrid went to pull me to him. I didn't want such comfort. Not trusting my own feelings. The confusion of what transpired in this room clouding everything. " No, you don't get to do that! You convinced me everyone hated me. Blamed me for Henrik. I lost everything that day. Friends, family."

"All I did was for you, believe it or not," he berated. Bringing himself between me and the door, knocking it shut. Impeding my escape," cast accusations of my my allegiance to Mikael, then at least stay to get answers." He was so close to me I could feel outrage crackling the air. Wanting to retreat. Visions of his father springing to me. Temper blistering," yes, he may have given me the idea, that it would be better with you gone. But not out of some ill conceived resentment towards you. The worse thing you ever did was thwart my mothers attempts at controlling Rebekah. Henrik was on me, he laid all fault at my feet. Never yours. He didn't want to see your father suffer..."

"Really?" I sneered, " and what did he think would happen. That my father would rejoice at my absence?"

"Alicia," his tone grew darker still, I felt my back flush with the wall, afraid of the confined space,"he didn't want him to watch you die," I swallowed," the villagers had found a witch in their midst. One they believed had cursed them. Forests weren't fruitful, hunting scarce. People were dying. And you, you'd been spotted bringing some bloody rabbit back to life."

My body cringed. Remembering that day. I hadn't really known how it happened. It just did.

So Mikael attempted to shield my father, if I could believe this hybrid. Suddenly aware that my actions, a youths desperation had caused him greater grief. Maybe it would have been better to stay. Instead of feigning pretext of death. Would it not been better, if he didn't question why his daughter met the silent depths of the lake peacefully. Leaving the world early to join her mother on the other side. In the shadows of the veil.

Niklaus continued his tyrade," you were the hex. The elders called for a sacrific. A witches death. It would end hard times. So yes I made certain you left. Twisted the truth a little. Prevent your return. But I never once though....." his voice trailing," that you'd end it all."

They'd all conspired against me. The village. Closing ranks. Keeping my father in the dark. He would have fought against this. As all parents would. But they needed their medicine man. Couldn't force him to leave or shun them. The schemeing must have been quite an intricate web. How had they planned on implementing the finer details? Mind racing, all this time spent hating the Mikaelsons. Despising him. Trying to convince myself that hushed conversations, figures in the forest had all been sick paranoia. Everything now coming clear. Making sence. Even the Destroyer had shown hints of a heart. When I thought him incapable of such.

"You should have told me," almost defeated, words barely audible. Not wanting to meet his gaze. Still hating him. Despite the revelation. His was no merciful lie. It was one that destroyed me. Yes I had lived, chosen to run but my life had never been a happy one. Always haunted by spectres of the past. I didn't want to look at the original. Opting instead for that rather interesting stitch work on his jumper. Why had he not moved? I was hardly fighting anymore. He grasped my waist, drawing me to him. Hands flew to his chest in skittish protest.

"And have you confront everyone. Take them all on, in your pig- headedness," his thumb tracing the curve of my mouth.

Would have been better than running, I reasoned. Silencing any reply by kissing me once more. Determined lips exploring mine. Wiping away any other thoughts. Coaxing a response. I all but melted into him. Stunned by my own lack of resistance. Wanting to despise him. Having spent so long doing just that. Hands clasping the soft fabric of his top. Feeling him flex beneath my touch.

Niklaus reached out to lean on the wall behind me. Steadying himself. My lips enjoying this expert assault. Soliciting more. Head loosing focus. Heartquake spiraling out of control. His mouth left mine, trailing its heated persuit down my neck. Lips lingering there fanning gently. Inciting further response. I pulled at his top. As if we could get any closer. Swimming with need for him. The musk of his aura, filling my nose. Breathy sounds tumbling from me.  
Feeling him smile against my skin. Now moving his touch to my earlobe.

"Please," I croaked. Startling myself. How dare he be so good at this. He'd barely touched me. Yet I was alive like never before. Tingling with anticipation. The longing scared me. Where had it all come from so suddenly?

Amused blue eyes questioned," please stop, or ple..." he withdrew slightly.

"Don't tease, "panting, tugging him back into the embrace.

He was smiling again. Infuriating. Too cocky, my reactions crystal clear to him. Well two can play that game. His body unyielding against mine. Not betraying much. I slowed the kiss. Lingering, then easing off. Drawing his mouth to persue mine. Hoping to keep the connection. Frustration, holding his attention. Pushing him to get closer to me.  
Until now neither mouth had been explored. I aimed to change that. Nibbling gingerly on his lower lip. Niklaus groaned. Access to the moist haven granted. Thrill stampeding along my stomach. Each breath became shared. Sticky, intense. Noses crushing each other. A dark ache building inside me. Flooding my sences like a clenched fist. His hands found my top. Edging under with curiosity. Finger tips grazed my waist. Arching into them.

Needing to catch a breath that wasn't marred with his. I retreated. My body ridgid, eager for his touch. His hand travelled firmly up my stomach, skimming ribcage. I needed to hold him. Overwhelming urge to rip his vneck off. Knowing by the depth in his look. He wanted the same thing. Shuttering with passion. It consumed me. Threatening to take me whole.

"Niklaus," Elijahs voice sounded, alarming me," is everything alright?"

Shockwaves of torment raced through my mind. Tangled in this situation. Which demanded my attention so intensely. Damn it.  
He was inches away. Timber of the door separating us from him. I lept from Niklaus grasp. Embarrassed. How long had he been there?  
Crossing the room in seconds. Correcting myself. The door creaked open. Elijah's head popped round, before he stepped in.

Seeing me stood, no longer bedbound, he smiled. Approaching without looking his brothers direction. His hug knocked the wind from me with its fervor. Across the floor quickly.

"Alicia," his exclamation happy," you've returned to us," I prayed that my amorous activities remained unseen. No remnants present on my face. Knowing how well my own eyes were at betraying me. But his attention elsewhere," Niklaus, why didn't you call? I would have presented in an instant."

"My apologies brother," he replied. Clasping his hands behind his back," there were more pressing matters at hand. Like allowing our guest to feed."  
I could feel a blush creeping up my ears. The heat distracting.

"Ah, excellent. So well on the mend," Elijah said, taking an inquisitive look around the room," I trust you made the necessary arrangements, vis-à-vis the body. Dessication is such a messy thing."

Niklaus crossed his arms on his chest now, humour dancing in his pupils," all sorted I assure you. Rather interesting turn of events really. We didn't need to keep our girl on ice afterall."

Floor, just open. I wished.  
Elijah turned to me awaiting further clarification. Caught in headlights. Damn it Niklaus, I cursed. The smugness of the man. Confessing to him had been done out of temper.  
Opening up to Elijah, regailing him with my preferences would be hard to put into words. It had been the same with Eric. I strained to remember how I'd brought it up with the Norseman. Hoping it might help me now.


	5. The Soirée

[The Soiree Picture](http://www.dumpt.com/img/viewer.php?file=5nu0w3ryrp1y46s8loc7.jpg)

Hayley was holding me, tight.  
Like we'd been friends for years. Maybe I just came across as someone who could be held. It wasn't so.  
Physical closeness, particularly with virtual strangers was well, awkward. This was no exception. I knew it was coming out of a good place, but that didn't make the discomfort any less intense.

'Help,' I mimed to Elijah. He was stood, drink in hand, across the party. Elegantly attired as always. Merely tipping the glass my way, not moving another muscle. His mirth obvious.  
Trust the hosts to lay on a lavish soirée to celebrate. Well that was just it, I didn't know what warranted this party.   
Of course neither did the guests, they just felt drawn to the festivities. Any reason good enough to let loose. Knowing the method of calculation which backed every Mickelson move, I was cautious. This was held to prove something.  
"I can't thank you enough," Hayley continued, breaking me from my thoughts," if theres anything you ne..."

"Please," I replied, just wanting an end to her over zealous gratitude," I really didn't do anything."Replaying that day in my mind.

"Are you kidding? You put yourself in harms way for me, for us. I mean someone has to say it. Did Klaus even acknowledge your help?" My lack of response was all she needed," so thank you & when you need a break from this place, the Bayou will welcome you. I know a certain girl, who'd like a proper introduction."

She winked. It was a genuine offer, may take her up on it. For a few hours at least. Would get me out from under the watchful eyes of this place. Seeing as I'd been put under house arrest.  
It wasn't an obvious incarceration, but the handful of lingering bodies made the situation clear to me. Everywhere I went footfalls followed. Making the past three days since I woke a rather tired affair.  
Even more infuriating was the apparent lack of contact allowed with the outside world. My cell rendered useless in its current state. Screen cracked and unresponsive. Hearing the sounds of it booting up, then spasming with vibrations as it struggled to communicate with the LCD display. The damn thing would need to be repaired, when I could eventually be able to get to a store. If only my touch lent itself to electronic matters, but alas it was not to be. 

It was the least of my woes. I was minus my talisman. The chain I wore so religiously, it had vanished. Unsure of whether it had been lost during the battle or the ensuing journey to the compound. I felt lost without it. Last tie to my parents gone. Sadness overlapping cheer, it had been mislaid while rescuing Hope from murderous relations. People who would have seen her dead.

The Mikaelson boys had been busy. Organising this party. Taking care of a few loose strings. Getting all their ducks in a row. There were witches, wolves, vampires and other combined locals that needed to be questioned and set straight on their roles in recent happenings. Their enemies numerous, many who despised them. Forging mutiny to rid themselves of such unwanted figure heads in the community.  
Finn had disappeared.  
I had ceased asking Elijah what had happened with the eldest brother. His answer never quite forthcoming. If he was around I certainly couldn't find him, or they simply did not wish me to. The original family and their own disfunctional way of dealing with each other.

Original family, the words rolling over in my mind. If only they knew how ridiculous that was. Juvenile in its conviction. Here they may have secured their reign at top of the chain once more. But in the shadows, an altogether different story played out in hushed tones. As they watched this show with growing amusement. A pass time of sorts for them.

Niklaus was practically a ghost, avoiding me at every turn. An event I enjoyed.  
Despite recent revelations the air was still strained between us. Every so often I'd catch his hasty retreat as he strode back down a hallway that I'd entered. Seeing sneaky silouttes, just out of the corner of my eye. Giving the house an eerie feel. He didn't want to dish out my punishment yet. Keeping the barrage of questions at bay for now. Not that I minded.

I had been given a room of my own. The guest room, just as nicely decorated, but more suited to my current situation. Now that I was conscious. Apparently while comatose a unanimous decision had been made that I would stay in Niklaus room, under his watchful eye. Some nurse, I tutted. Then again how unanimous the decision had been, was questionable.

Probably wanted first blow at beating out any treacherous ideas I may have.  
Although why I warranted being kept here was not yet apparent, I trusted it soon would be. The thought filling me with unease. If I was being held in mind for some new form of torture, I vowed to not break without a fight. Nor would I allow myself to become a weapon.  
Witchcraft in the Mikaelson hands served one purpose. Their strengthening, while stripping down those around them. Not something I could take part in.

I'd managed to touch base with Elijah, for a few hours. He took some form of pity on me. The days passing slow enough in this mansion sized jail. We'd sat down and reminisced. In front of a blazing fire, drinks in hand. An illusion of friendly-ness, to those who happened to spot the scene.  
All the while knowing my cards had to kept close. He was on a mission, no doubth. Playing good cop, with his softly, softly approach. Querying me on my time spent. Trying to gauge when I'd returned, to the land of the walking.  
Still labouring under the illusion that Ester had some hand in my return. I stuck to tales of Eric, Pam and the glorious raids on Fangtasia.The seedy underbelly frequented by fang-bangers. Noticing his unease at the mere thought of humans pimping themselves for a few minutes of vampire love. Yet seemingly happy to compell when he had to feed. At least Fangtasias customers came happily of their own free will to loose some pints of blood. Didn't need their mind twisted to allow it.  
Unless he ventured to Bon Temps he would have no way to really establish a proper timeline. And my guess is, it was pretty low on his list of places to go.

In turn he regailed me on their more colourful exploits across Europe. The rather tumultuous time in Mystic Falls being skirted over. Not wanting to relive his brothers wolf awakening. Delicately mentioning Hayley. As if I hadn't already noted the glances and abrupt conversations they had together. Making time the enemy destined to throw them into each others arms for thwarting it.

Watching him speak of her, I couldn't help being sad for him. It was a deep sadness, not pity. I could never pity him for being in love. But the sadness hit me, in such a definite way. He deserved his happily ever after. And if she was it, his one other half, he should have her. Maybe in the course of their immortality, they would unite fully. But for now, sadness weighed heavy on him.  
Elijah had always been like a big brother to me. When Rebekah and I had become inseparable, he just took it on himself to guide me as only an older sibling could. Their family becoming my second home.  
How I missed her, and our whispered secrets.  
Sharing those lofty plans and terrible desires. It was because of this bond that we decided we could take on anything, just us girls.  
We would see the steep falls of mountains , and golden shores together. No one could prevent it. So defiant and strong, never once dreaming that life itself could prevent such visions.

Elijah had promised not to tell her of me. Hoping to surprise Rebekah on her return. Marcel had been permitted to take her on a whirlwind visit to the city of love, shortly after Hayley's wedding. Something that had astonished them both. Niklaus giving his reluctant blessing. Not that they needed it.  
Due back soon. I fretted over how she'd react. Now that I was no longer hidden in the background, avoiding contact. She'd be pissed of course, but hopefully I would eventually gain her forgiveness. Losses had come thick and heavy for her. Although our friendship was nothing compared to loosing her brother, it had still hit her, when I'd gone.

Maybe the reason I was still being kept from her, was not so innocent, my brain warned. I may still meet the True death before she arriveded. Rendering any reconciliation impossible. It hung with me like a noose on my neck. Its phantom grip choking me with dread.

I allowed my eyes to scan the faces around me. The smiling, joking masses. So many strangers. With unknown intentions. There aligances and stances a mystery. I took a nervous gulp. Finishing my drink, the wine working its way through my insides. And realised with sudden a shock, that Pam had been right. 'These weren't your people. Isn't your fight." A few bodies were familiar. Name, place, rank all locked in my memory. They had a position, a file specifically assigned to them.  
My need to do recon bordering on obsession. This project had been rushed, feeling the urge now to cast a wider net. Add more names to the hidden list.

"The view from here is spectacular."

"Eric," a rush of joy entered me. Knowing before I turned that the tall Norseman would be there. Ecstatic that a person I trusted completely was here. The shadows no longer as obtrusive in their surveillance of me. He would dispel my paranoia.  
"Purple always was your colour," he smiled opening his arms to me. Allowing me to be the hug-er not hug-ee. Blue eyes glistening with mischief, blond hair flopping into his face. With a sigh I crushed him. It was like coming home. The safety of this tall viking, vast expanse of his chest a tree like safety harness.

Remembering how he'd found me. In the woods. Unkempt and wild. I'd become isolated and weird.  
Alone out of conviction that I could live that way. Solo. The wrench of company an unnecessary pain. Everyone always left, or caused heartache. This fierceness with which I protected myself, intrigued him. Eric had drawn me out of myself. Little by little. Learning that wild animals bite. Solicit patience to gain their trust.  
Eventually I left the trees and cavernous hiding spots behind. Bringing me with him to meet Godric. An altogether different vampire. Wise in many ways.

Together they persuaded me, and a rather surly Pam, his progeny, to become friends. It wasnt easy. She was still a young vampire, 20 years at a push. Continually testing the limits to her abilities, and Erics.  
After so long on my own this was all strange. But they became a family of sorts. Godric counselling me on how maintaining relationships, forging connections would help with the nightmares.  
Loyalty and love among friends could bring something akin to relations. Fill the void that emptied me, since fathers passing. His words ever wise.

"Well this screams of overcompensating,"Eric observed, taking in the Mikaelson finery,"can't say I care for it much."

"A pole or two and you'd be right at home," I mocked, knowing no doubth he'd be missing Fangtasia. Its strippers and seedy clientele.

Seeing him perched on his throne. Surveying his domain. A firm hand, as Sheriff of Area 5. The situation cast on him, a role he sometimes loathed playing. But there was no other with such a strong handle on his town. The title too little at times.

Hand resting on my waist, he put his nose to my ear," don't let Pam hear you belittle her design acumen."

His words tickling my lobe as they passed. I couldn't help the twisted chuckle that escaped. It was a sensation that always caused laughter.

I imagened what his fiery partner would do to such an elegant place like this. Pam would probably install a kinky torture dungeon in the basement. Single handedly avoid any Tru Blood shortage by opening her very own sweat camp.  
About to question him on the situation regarding the synthetic blood, my voice caught. Niklaus was striding towards us. Grimace clearly visible. He was not impressed.

"Uh oh, looks like I've angered the nanny," Eric joked in hushed tones to my side.

"Mr Northman," he announced, hands behind his back. Casting his gaze on the arm still around me. Its placement an irritant," I was unaware of an invitation being sent out as far as Shreveport. A slight oversight on my part, but here you are none the less. Please join us in our festivities. Any friend of Alicia's, is always welcome."

Eric nodded graciously," that's very curtious of you. I'm glad to see our little misunderstanding has not soured things between us." I glanced startled at him. What misunderstanding? He noticed this with humour. Skirting over my confusion.

"Think nothing of it," Niklaus chimed in,"it's forgotten."

Why were they being so, well weird. The civility so forced. They were almost age mates, well as close as you could get to a millennia. I never expected them to meet yet alone have come into some kind of argument. Maybe the hybrid could see traces of Mikael in the Norseman, they were both vikings after all. Seafaring warriors.

"I must thank you for taking care of Alicia," he squeezed me closer still. Eric offered him his free hand. A gentleman's motion of gratitude from years past. A bygone era.

Niklaus darkened, accepting a reluctant shake. Having to reciprocate the gesture," it was our pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse me. I really must mingle."  
With a final look at the two of us, he turned to stride away. Taking his leave.

"Oh and Nicky, love what you've done with the place," Eric called after him.  
Niklaus continued his way through the crowd, shoulders tence, blotting out Eric's replies, fast approaching Elijah.  
I elbowed him in the ribs, shooting a warning look.

"What,"he laughed,"just trying to be friendly."

"Uh huh,"I acknowledged, with a shake of my head," so are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Wasn't on my agenda,"he shrugged, as we scanned the crowd," nothing we couldn't work through. Despite appearances we can behave like grown men."

His features filled with impish charm, I couldn't keep a straight face. The smile causing my cheeks to ache. Such a joker. I knew I wouldnt be getting anything out of him regarding that spat yet. Maybe later but not now. Spotting a couple of free seats we headed towards them.  
Rather plush chairs, sectioned off nicely in the corner. We could relax. Their previous occupants probably off partying hard. The Norseman sat down. His limbs gangly as he lounged into it. At over six feet tall it was hard for him not to look giant near anything. He tapped his lap suggestively, mouth curled with expectation.

"Eh, no." I stated moving to slip into the spare place beside him. Grabbing my hand, he'd locked me onto his knee with a bump,"Eric!! What's up with you!?" Sitting sideways to make talking easier.  
He laced his fingers together. Arms circling me, resting languidly on my legs

"I'm making it my sole intention to piss him off," he admitted looking me square in face," he's pompous and righteous. And may own this place but not everything in it."

I rolled my eyes. This would turn into a medieval sword swinging competition. I could see it. Despite appearances he still clung to the sting of their prior meeting.

"Come on Eric,"I reasoned,"you've put his nose out, just by being here. Anyhow how'd did I get ditched here,with his Royal Pompousness?" Seriously wanting an answer but joining in the light hearted joke.

"Well Sook..."  
So that was it. I crossed my hands defensively.

"Damn Sookie Stackhouse," exasperation in my tone,"Eric. So she bumps her toe, and you just drop everything literally and run."  
I found it hard to be mad at him. They had showed up, just a tiny bit late. Having visions of Pam tearing Bon Temps, particularly Merlottes apart to find him.

He sighed, as if reading my mind, looking off into the distance," you sound just like Pam."

"Well do you blame us. Everything is Sookie, Sookie, Sookie," brushing hair from my face in annoyance,"I mean she is still Bills right?" I may not have met the Fae, but her surly boyfriend had been into Fangtasia once or twice. His contempt of the club practically oozing from him.

"She's not a possession, Alicia," he levelled. Never liking when his actions were called to question." Anyhow, a far more pressing query, whats with you and the mighty hybrid?"

"What?"I retorted nearly falling off his legs as I swung round to hush him,"there's no me and...."

He clasped my hand tight. Passing something into my palm. Avoiding prying eyes. A surge worked its way through me. Current flicking its way up my shoulders.  
My talisman.  
I thought I'd lost it in that place. Thinking the restless spirits had claimed it. Eric had saved it. Prevented it falling into the abyss. I looked at him grateful. Misting slightly as I realised I hadn't actually lost her. The last piece of my mother. The only piece I ever really had. Morbid in a way. The vial containing her suspended blood.  
My father had kept it safe. Not sure quite how he achieved the task of keeping it this way, but strongly suspecting that a Shaman or forces unknown had offered some help. This way I could carry her with me always. Along side my his ashes. What was left of them anyway. Erics hand squeezed my knee. A soundless communication. He understood.

Peering at the chain through fragments in my fist. The silver gleaming. I turned over the locket, part of the charms on it. Fingers running its engraved flowers and lettering. Knowing its contents. I swallowed slowly, so that's what he ment. He knew now.

Bemused at my involvement in the matters of New Orleans. Eric had stood at my side while I watched over Rebekah and Hope. Questions on his thoughts but never airing them. Knowing that it was something I had to do and offering support. Must have puzzled him no less as to why I was so protective of the family that caused me such misery. Made certain I was not around for my fathers last days.  
Robbed him of the chance to see his daughter blossom into the woman he imagined she would become.

"The heart wants, what the heart wants," he said," no matter how unexplained or insane. We are mere slaves to it, some more than others."

"Cheeky," I chided lightheartedly, we were in similar boats.

Each afloat in some catastrophic tide. I knew somewhere deep that he would of course win fair Sookie's heart in time.

His charisma knew no bounds. And despite his cold hostility on most matters, Eric was more than human to those he deemed friends. The silver still in my hand, I noticed a break in the chain. Still at least I could fix it later. The important thing that it was back in my possesion. I searched for a pocket. Damn dress. I'd not known what to wear to this event. Couldn't go wrong with a dress. It was one of the only frivolous things I'd permitted myself to pack. An old favourite with its comfortable fit.  
But as most garment's crafted for women, it had no pockets. Men really hit the mother load. Having storage stitched into almost each item of clothing. Even ladies trousers had a lack of pockets. Made for a seamless figure.  
Without hesitation it'd vanished into my bra, deep into my clevage. Safe enough there.

Eric arched his eyebrow in amusement,"actually I think I'll hang onto that till later. May I?" He mocked as I shifted up, off his knee.

"Go on, you'll loose the hand." Our play acting batting him away, catching the attentions of the Mikaelsons once more.

Seriously? I moaned. Niklaus aiming to come our way once more. No doubth to chastise over behaving like a child. Parties were fun right. Unless that had changed without my notice. Elijah put his hand on his brothers arm, reassuringly, and put down his glass. Niklaus hesitantly settled, as Elijah took a second to unbutton his jacket before approaching.

"Wow, that took less than expected, 1-0 to me,"Eric teased, compelling a passerby's drink and sipping it happily. I tried to remain unfazed by the approaching Mikaelson. Giving the Norseman a quick look of caution. His boisterousness knew no bounds. I didn't want things getting out of hand just yet.

"Excuse the intrusion,"Elijah drawled," but could I possibly borrow this young lady for a dance?"

The query aimed at Eric. What the hell, I thought am I invisible. Do I not get a say in matters?  
"Only of you ask her directly," the statement abrupt, but I didn't really care. A lot can be said for 21st century and gender equality. This was hardly the dark ages. Soon he'd be playing chaperone every time I chatted with someone. Were my companions being chosen for me. A list of which people I could talk to compiled without my knowledge. What had the viking done to wind them up?

"My apologies Alicia. Its just a courtesy I'd hate to be presumptuous and deprive our guest of your company,"he stated offering me his elbow, an invitation to link his arm through it.

"Take care of her, I'll need this one back in one piece," he winked. The Norseman propping himself up comfortably against the door jam.

Elijah smiled in approval,"so it's decided."

"It appears so," my response tainted with annoyance. Reluctantly taking the arm being offered me. He led me across the crowded courtyard, which was doubling as a dancefloor.

Heart fluttering, as I realised that we'd have to pass directly in front of Niklaus. Which had been Elijah's intention no less. I became overtly aware of myself. The blonde he was with was stunning. Her silken tresses falling around like a halo. Her dress a gown. Fashioned by the gods themselves. Made with only one in mind. Shouting of designer workmanship. Why would I compare myself to her. Feeling cheapened in her wake.

And yet.  
This would remain my favourite dress. Regardless of how it paled to high end attire. Procured while on a trip to Rome.  
Recalling the busteling market. Clammouring shoppers. Segnoires sweaty, and red faced touting their wares. Senorias empassionately arguing at the elevated prices. The pace and tone of the launguage filling me with the beauty of the city.  
I walked down winding lanes, shops cushioned inside impossibly beautiful buildings. A fashionistas paradise. Tailors and dressmakers galore. I found this unassuming man. His stitchwork pure, working with imported fabric. Embellishing dreams of the orient into his dresses. Believing that the true beauty of woman, was comfort and confidence. I left the makeshift studio with three completed pieces.

Ahead of their time. Shunned for their bold detailing. Only one surving now, despite my best efforts. Coming everywhere with me, I could never loose it. Worn for the first time when I stepped into the Sistine Chapel, to gaze with wonder on its beauty.The true face of art. Brilliance leaving me speechless. Colours slightly fading with time, but every brush stroke one of determination. The technique awesome in its application. This dress was all I had left of my visit to Rome. Making a mental note to holiday there soon. It was disgraceful that I hadn't been back, when my time was so endless. It deserved continued visits and revisits.  
I could feel the loose fabric, flowing and light against my skin with each step. Kitten heels clicking almost soundlessly, drowned by the throbbing beat of music.

Taking in Niklaus relaxed closet choice. Uniform of sorts in the dark trousers. Thinly knit woolen top, teamed with a rather nice black blazer. The wooden and leather neck chains hidden, allowing their exhistance to be known, by peeking every so often as he moved while engaging his companion in conversation. Not looking our way even once as Elijah led me past their chatting duo. I didn't blame him, Camille was not just a pretty face, but intelligenent also. She demanded his full attention. How chivalrous of the elder brother, coming to get me while leaving his sibling safe in the bosom of such a fabulous creature. 

The original took two glasses off a passing server. Handing one to me. I was going to need more of these. The realisation hit, last time I let loose was with Pam and a bunch of Vampire airheads. Doing shots of each one of them. Drunk on blood. Making questionable decisions. Seemed like a long time ago. No doubth current company wouldn't approve. She had led me down a path of debauchery that night. One we were not chastised for but rewarded for. Eric seemingly approved of us letting our hair down and behaving like, well vampires. 

"So a dance?" I questioned,"before or after we finish these?"

Really wanting to know what threat they saw in Eric. Maybe not a threat but just an unwelcome distraction. I spotted the tall blonde, a girl on each arm. Flanking him. Engaged in flirty conversation as they crowded closer to him. Hearing difficult over the sounds of people and blaring tunes. Giggling and caressing him. Typical Eric. It had only taken, what minutes. I nearly choked on my drink. One of the leggy pair had let her hand slip low, groping him. Forgetting her place, audience clearly not swaying her intentions.  
The vikings eyes met mine. Oh your trouble, Mr Northman I thought remembering that trip through Venice.  
Pam having to be the voice of reason, while he indulged on his very own harem. They were mere playthings to him. Not knowing his heart belonged to another.

"Maybe a tune more conducive to movement. Writhing is so...primal,"Elijah obviously answering my previous query. Although we'd both seen Eric's continuing escapades. Was hard not to.

"Come now Elijah, surely it's ladies choice,"I taunted grabbing his hand.

"Alicia,"he warned, the same tone he'd taken years ago when Rebekah and I took it upon ourselves to spar with swords. Having neither the training nor discipline for it.

Stepping closer to him, wanting full effect of his reaction, I stated,"I could always go join Eric's trio, always room for one more. I'm sure they could squeeze me in somewhere?"

A slight reddening under the collar. Mouth ajar by the candidity of this statement. He glanced over my shoulder presumably at Niklaus. How far would he go for his brother I wondered. To keep me away from the Norseman. Well if he was going to keep us apart, he'd have to provide some entertainment. Only a fair trade. Hearing the Hip Hop base of Christina Milians 'Dip it low', drumming up behind me.

He took a few hesitant steps towards the dancing party goers."Shall we?"

Really, I was astonished.  
He'd actually go through with my crazyness. Well fun would be had no less. I grinned. He was already uncomfortable, but willing to keep peace.  
As out of place as the principal at a school dance.  
This R'N'B delicacy was not for the shrewd. I didn't frequent nightclubs, but dance was dance. This had a rhythm I recognised. Understood the concept.  
Time to drop it and lock it I thrilled. Rebekah would have enjoyed this torture. So exquisite she'd replay it over and over. Never letting him forget. Once in a lifetime. Better make it count. Letting the music into my limbs, I dragged a buttoned down Elijah right to the center. Bump and grind in full motion. The mixture of panic and disbelief, causing him to stand paralyzed as bodies pulsed around him. Sweat mingling as bodies throbbed in the vibes.

Music making even the wallflowers less so. Drink and darkness giving them invincibility. The original glanced around, no doubth planning a hasty escape. Not quite knowing how best to tackle the beat, as I thrust a few moves his way. Best to dance around him, I thought grabbing his hand so he could twirl me. The elder Mikaelson no more than an ornament. A pole of sorts.

I threw my hand on his shoulder, allowing it to traverse his chest & broadness as I walked around him. Feeling the fabric coarse beneath my fingers. The song taking a lull before pushing into the chorus once more. I caught a glimpse of Niklaus, Camille bent into him, chat flowing freely. Shaking off their vision. Swinging that man literally from my thoughts with a sweep of my hair.  
Ready to pull a slow hip drop in front of Elijah.

A hand caught mine, to my delight Hayley had come to join us. She shot me a sneaky smile, before twirling around to grab my hips and start moving with me. His eyes were locked on her as the two of us danced, sometimes as one. Moving with each other. Usual girl on girl dance-teasing that had been used the world over to provoke men and drive them to distraction. A wickedness to its suggestiveness. And Elijah seemed distracted. Myself and Hayley periodically moving around him. A sway here or there. He didn't even breathe. I could only imagine what thoughts occupied his mind.

"Thanks for the dance,"I teased prodding him, as another track started up,"such hidden talents Elijah."

Hayley giggled, smiling secretively at him,"one of many."

His lips parted, as if he wanted to embrace her.

Oh hell, so this is why they avoided each other. I'd been oblivious to the exact depth of their connection. Knowing feelings were there, but unaware that the intensity hadn't subsided with time. This awkwardness was on me. I felt like an unlucky bug trapped in the heat of their exchange. Longing hanging heavy in the atmosphere.  
Wanting to, but unsure about leaving them. Fearful of what else would transpire. He was a big boy and could look after himself.  
But would this proximity and drop of the veil, have been apparent if not for my insistence of him letting loose a bit.  
Maybe taking down a layer of the wall he had guarding his straightlaced demeanor.  
This was Elijah, I rationalized, my mind made up.  
He knew how to conduct himself.

In my retreat I'd walked straight into him. Wolfs fur fresh in my lungs. lingering on his skin. Jacksons distinctive odor. The alphas, so much stronger than that of his pack. It coated the branches and trees. Shrubs and insects. All swarming to mind. Its natural fragrance allowing me to distinguish between everything he'd touched on his journey here.  
Simultaneously facing the pair behind us. Elijah was moving to brush a stray strand from Hayley's face.  
A tremouring deep in the wolves throat as his stepped closer to them, only feet from us. His bootsteps making presence known.  
Elijah's hand dropped, seeking sanctuary of his pocket. The touch had remained unfinished. Only the hint of its intimacy lingering.

"Hey Jack," she cheered, twisting the silky waves behind her ear, embracing her husband," there you are."

Her happiess more of a betral than anything else. If I could sence their emotional connection, so did he. Gripping her hand tight Jackson half smiled, saving the icy stare for Elijah.

"We haven't had the pleasure," the wolf said turning my way,"of a formal introduction."

I startled slightly,as his palm engulfed mine," eh, Alicia."

He nodded," Jackson. Your name has preceded you, Mz Ballo. Not many who come away from the Herveauxs unscathed." My relief apparent.

"You know Alcide"

"Only by name, his old man is quite the character,"

"You could say that," I agreed, ah, so the two Jacksons knew each other. His namesake an acquired taste. Not an alpha fit to lead a pack. Alcide had left, not wanting to share in his father continued disgrace.  
Our chatter making the group somewhat uncomfortable. Neither Elijah or Hayley knowing of who we spoke.

"You must come visit us," Jackson said, repeating his wife's earlier offer. She noticed Elijah's change in mood. Placing her hand on Jacksons chest.

"We should go, get a drink,"

"Sure," the ease returning to his voice. The couple weaving their way through the crowd.

"Well that certainly was an experience," the original said, nodding to the dancers as he fixed his suit once more, pulling on the shirt cuffs, " one I'll be in no hurry to replicate."

"Elijah, that was mean of me, I should.."

He put a hand up to stop me, " I cannot be forced into that which I don't want to do. Think nothing of it."  
I hadn't intended on hurting him. Maybe a bit of embarrassment nothing more. This wouldn't be something to jest about later.

"Shall we take a walk instead?" I offered hoping to somehow make amends. Realising how protective I still was of this surrogate brother.

His smile wry," perhaps another time Alicia, I'm needed here. It wouldn't be wise of me to leave Niklaus to play host. He doesn't mix well with people."

I cocked him a hesitant look. He was watching everyone. No doubth trying to weed out all that would do harm. Even in times like these. There was always those waiting to grasp their chance at the throne. Elijah the stag.

I leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. Surprising both of us," extra set of eyes can come in handy."

It must have been small comfort to him. Demeanor softening slightly.

"Sure, I could do with company, that's a little less, well Niklaus." The smile now reaching his eyes.

The party was winding down.  
A weary glace at my watch told me it was past 6am. Boy, New Orleans knew how to burn the candles at both ends. The party goer's spilling out onto the streets, aiming to continue the festivities elsewhere. Vampires, weres, witches, humans, it was tiring keeping watch on them all.  
No wonder Elijah was needed. His pretence of babysitting Niklaus long forgotten.

Hostilities were veiled, but many had reached boiling point. Running counter attack a necessity, to at least keep up the appearance of peace.  
Eric had left hours ago, with a beautiful amazonian couple. At least he would return to Bon Temps rejuvenated from his trip. He was going to stay in New Orleans, for a few days at least. Wanting to have a proper catch up.  
A handful stragglers remained, Elijah ushering them cordially to the doors.  
No doubth they would continue winding their merry way, finding another venue to fulfill their needs.

My feet ached. Forgetting until today why you'd chosen to avoid heels. Even though they were small, a few inches at a push, they'd managed to wreak vengeance on my ankles. The pads of my feet barely supported, even with the gel inserts. Made for comfort, clearly not my comfort. I parted ways from Elijah. Only himself and the few staff hired to clean remained.  
They had been lingering for the past hour or two. Collecting glasses, and picking up items mistakenly dropped or lost.

Stumbling across the cobbles towards the stairwell, I cursed. Stooping to undo the straps and shake off the offending footware. Couldn't wait a moment longer to be rid of their unique discomfort. The rough stone greeting my touch as I padded my way to the stairwell.  
Cold circulating through my soles, early morning coolness turning the slabs into a chilly road. Wind blowing in the dew of this fresh new, day. The birds excited with song, heralding its arrival. Smell of soil drifting in from the potted plants.

Pollen enticing the early bees with promise of sweetness.

I missed the immersion with nature, the ability to run free. These walls doing nothing more than serving as a fancy cage. Perhaps with the Norseman around, guard duty would be lifted. I could happily rock the boat now, knowing my inquisition was imminent.

The Mikaelsons had cleared their current to-do list, creating a lull that could be filled with delving for answers.  
I would not become the chew toy.


	6. Dumb Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ***

[Dumb Luck Picture](http://www.dumpt.com/img/viewer.php?file=0ulkvtger53xhqlzouxh.jpg)

Reaching the first step, hopeful that Erics presence signalled the end of my mis-led adventure. Helping out had led to being kept under lock and key. No good deed, without its punishment, that was evident.

"Damn-it!!" I gasped stumbling as a sharpness diced into skin. Cracking my knee against stairs as I fell, not wanting to put weight onto injury. Glass lay splintered on the ground, someone must have dropped a bottle. Shattering it to smithers. Typical, I cursed, my luck unwavering in its downward momentum.

Leaning over to inspect the damage, barely able to make out the cuts through the blood forming there. A shadow fell across my light.

Fully expecting it to be Elijah, drawn to my aid, I joked "guess they missed a spot."

"I'll see to it momentarily."

My eyes shot up. Niklaus. Avoiding the shatters he knelt before me, taking my foot gingerly in hand. Tingling despite the pain. Flesh warm where his fingers inspected the splinters.

"Looks rather nasty, but you'll live," he stated gently releasing it.

"Thank you for that expert advice Dr," I snarked, sarcastically getting up tip-toeing, preventing further damage to the tender flesh. Feeling annoyed and unusually flustered. Wanting nothing more than to be anywhere but here. Wishing that he was still ducking down hallways to avoid me, not appearing twice in one evening. He'd been successful in keeping me away from the norseman, on this occasion at least, and it had tweeked my temper. I was not one of the New Orleans inhabitants, over whom he claimed dominion.

"At least let me help," he offered as I turned to hobble up the steps.

"Its ok I'll manage," waving dismissively to myself as I made my ascent. Mind already seeking where the tweezers were.  
My belongings had been collected from the hotel at some stage prior to waking. Travel bags stowed unceremoniously at the back of a closet. Faintly smelling of dust and lavender. The storage space left vacant for quite some time.  
Surely I'd remembered to pack tweezers, seeing their silverness in my minds eye, sitting snug inside a make up bag. Though why I even bothered with carrying such vanities when I scarcely used them still puzzling.  
That's where they were found. Thankful able to start the job of removing glass. Could never be sure as to which way this body would choose to heal itself. But choosing the more mortal option of taking charge and beating it to the punch. Reminding myself once again that human was the way we were born, and this way should remain, in spirit at least.

Wincing I grasped two long shards, one at a time and dropped them, with a satisfying clink onto a waiting saucer. Even doubled over I couldn't fully see all the tiny punctures, despite cleaning off the clotting blood and dirt. Lamp light weak. Its bulb worse than a candleflame.  
Contemplating whether it was worth leaving them where they were, images of my flesh healing around and over them. Pushing them deeper. Where would these foreign bodies go. Insert themself into a vein. Take a trip down my aeorta. Preposterous outcome, of course, but its presence in my mind niggled at me.

No, I decided, they had to come out now.

A curt knock disturbed me from my thoughts.

"Its open!" I invited, not wanting to hobble over mid-tweeze.

"I believe these are yours," Niklaus entered, baring my sandals in hand.

"Oh, thanks," answer stammered with mild irritation, cursing myself for forgetting them in the first place. Hating that my haste to get them off, had resulted in more than twisted discomfort. Demon shoes, I eyed them with contempt. He placed them down beside my other footwear, both flats. Lined in front of the wooden closet.

"Here," he demanded holding his hand out for me to pass over the tweezers. My progress apparently lacking. Admitting defeat I dropped them into the hybrids waiting palm. He pulled up a footstool, sitting down. Reluctantly lifting my foot onto his now cushioned knee. An awkward silence ensued, as he positioned it and began manipulating the small needles. Pulling them out quickly.

"So Camille," I started, not knowing quite what I wanted to say. Really just wishing to break the quite and take focus off the pinprick stabs emanating from the continued removal of shards. Some deeper than others. Warranting more prying to ease out. We hadn't said two words to each other since the confession three days ago. Avoiding the awkwardness. He glanced up waiting for me to go on, busying himself with the task at hand," she's....nice," he smirked, still silent."beautiful, actually. A perfect combination really," trailing off.

Well, damn it, if he wasn't even going to try, I give up. Rubbing my neck with wearyness. Too tired to deal with anyone right now. I would have been perfectly happy left to my own devices. This original was the last person on my agenda to be around.

"Nice and beautiful," he mocked," words which offer such an insight to character. You truly missed your calling."

"I was waiting for a formal introduction, but somehow lacked opportunity," reply more of an accusation. Wondering if the ebb of tweezing ment he was done. My usage of words describing her were simple ones. I knew that. Of course things like intelligent, challenging, hopelessly optimistic sprung to mind. I chose not to air them. She was his counsel, the one chosen to hear the many tragic tales of the hybrids life. Camille O Connell was interestingly deep, nowhere near as shallow as I made myself sound. Not that I was focused on the exterior, although he would mistake it as such. She had a beautiful soul. And was lucky enough to have features to match.

"That's funny. When I arrived you seemed perfectly entertained. Surely Mr Northman is a lot more intriguing than Camille, maybe you can offer a judgement into his purpose?"hand resting softly on my ankle. Its placement innocuous but bringing luster no less. What was with the feverishness of my body?

"His purpose?" I questioned, trying to hide the growing surge spidering up my legs. By passing my hips and stirring my lower stomach. An ember sparking in my ribs. 

"Let's not be coy love," he continued," he's here to spirit you back to Shreveport. Remind you of that undying bond you have, whisper barely forgotten memories. The moments that made you his."

Fighting a laugh tickling the roof of my mouth. Almost choking on it. My head shook in disbelief. Its true, there had been a time or two years ago when Eric and myself were that way inclined. But what he imagined was ludicrous. We were friends, family. The love shared was that of kin. We may have mixed it up before with a brash experiment. As people foolishly do from time to time. But I was not his, nor he mine. We were ok with that. Eric belonged to Sookie. The sweet Fae who stole many a wandering heart.

"Don't be ridiculous, we're like famil.."

"Then what could he possibly have given you that warranted such secrecy. If not a love token?" Instinctively I clutched for my talisman. Encased in fabric and flesh. Being amply bosomed had some advantages.

"That's my business. You've no cause to snoop."

"Oh, I beg to differ, weaselling past Elijah, stealing Tundes blade. Perfect cause," he placed the tweezers down on the saucer," Everything in this house, under my roof is my business."

"My motives with that blade, were to save Hayley & your daughter," I chastised,"couldn't very well waste time persuading you or anyone to my intent."

He released my ankle. Lip downturned at this continued war of words, clearly it displeased him. Flickers of irritation twisting in his clear blue orbs. Snappily I moved my foot to the floor. The slap with which it met ground, sending a crack of pain. As the skin began to heal. Ignoring the involuntary jolt my body made. I didnt care if it wanted more time to rest up. A wall needed building, one that would be impossible from my previous stance. To hell with the tender flesh, let it be a bit sore. I was just happy the hybrids first aid duties had been fulfilled. There was no further reason for him to remain here.

Why was he so obsessed with picking a fight? Again.

He grabbed the seat of my chair pulling it to the void space between his knees, with a grunt. Jarring my legs against the cushion of his stool. Locking me in, impeeding any hope exit. Face inches from mine now. Trapped in the old fashioned armchair. A pretty thing, well preserved and cared for. A statement piece usually found in the bedrooms of ladies of means. Sturdy but still delicate. I'd admired the craftsmanship upon first laying eyes on it. An elegance forgotten, it served as a hot seat now. A jailors chair. My heart jolted into some samba dance. Out of control. The beats pummeling to get out. Niklaus' moves were unexpected, too swift to react. Unable to stop them.

"Either you come clean, reveal said trinket, or I find it myself. I assure you there is no third option."  
His fingers went to the loose fabric of my dress top. Blue/green eyes searching mine. His lips soft and inviting. I inhaled deeply. Camille's perfume still lingered around him. The sweetness of petals almost drowned by his earthy ones. Had he kissed her I wondered. Feeling a stab of envy work its hateful way to my core. Did she linger there. I recalled feeling this way when I'd seen him with Talia. Wishing the looks he cast her way, were at me instead. Such was my role, only every seen as Rebekah's friend. As years passed things never changed, for him at least. Was I still harbouring some misplaced emotions?

Damn, bloody body I cursed, ripping my eyes from temptation. Glancing down at his hand instead. Poised to pull the string bow open. Gripping the chair. Tight for dear life. Willing the throb of my chest to be steady. Feeling the slight pull as ribbon came apart with a little tug. Sending a thrill of fear dashing through me.

"Niko," I reasoned,"please don't."

He was otherwise engaged. Not listening. Following his gaze, I spotted what he had, the tiniest piece of silver visible between my breasts. Hot air , brushing against my chin, he leaned closer still intent on getting to his answers. Pupils dilated. Pace of his breath quickened, small sign that this did anything to him.

"Last chance," he hushed.

Leaving me wondering whether this display was one of his mind games. A particularly cruel one.  Biting back the anxiety, nipping my lip distracted. Even he couldn't be that awful. Could he?  
His mouth brushed mine. Body being inexplicably drawn to his, an ache building for him. A touch so light, barely there. He's testing the water, I realised, the brush changing to a caress. Lips massaging mine. With a shallow sigh my mouth opened, allowing his exploration. The access breathy and humid. Over almost before it begun. Leaving my sences drawn out and confused.   
Teeth softly nipped my skin as lips traveled my neckline. His muskyness intoxicating. Skin, cologne & wildness all blended together. Niklaus' unique scent.  
The taste of Bourbon still on my mouth. His bourbon. Consumed during the party. Tongue trailing wet spirals on my flesh. I gripped the chair tighter, attempting to hold back. Every inch of me wanting to be his. To lay claim to him. Possess the man who caused such feelings of helpless abandon. The vulnerability of it, possible rejection injecting fear into my mind. I couldn't lay myself bare.

"Alicia?" his predicament, hitting my heart like a shock-wave. Recognizing the dark hunger clouding his eyes. Glowing amber dancing through them. Unmistakable glint, one I'd seen in fellow vampires. Fangs growing, he needed to feed.  The soiree had a host of humans to choose from. Why now? Could I even allow it?  
Rationalizing, became a cluttered mass of words. Trying to recall verbatim the specialists rather long spiel. All the technical terms he'd used causing my brain to swim.  
Short story my blood was at war with itself. White cells, red cells, heightened hemoglobin levels.  
It could harm him, couldn't it. Eric had taken strangely to it. Causing me too seek answers in the first place.

He nuzzled closer to me, running his nose along my throat in a delicious way,"god, Alicia."  
Resistance melting away on hearing his need. Body betraying me once more. Wanting to sustain him. See his loss of control. Meet the animal head on.

"Wait, wait,' I panted panicked," my blood, its...I don't know, Nicklaus, its no good." I squirmed trying to distance myself. If anything were to happen to him, would I be able to bare it.  
The space confined. Having to create a barrior, before my mind changed.  
Reason fighting a loosing battle. Yearning kicked into overdrive.

"Easy love," he teased teeth clenched. Breath deepening, coming out harsh from the hybrids throat. My knees grazed against the stool. What I assumed was furniture

"Oh God, sorry," I reddened, the heat burning my whole face. I'd brushed him. His crotch and thighs. Closing my eyes, wishing this nervousness away. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
I was acting like some teenager. The hotness on my face as red as ever. I must look like a tomato with hair.  
Jolted out of my thoughts, by his hand smoothing my cheek.

"Smells fine to me," he nodded towards the blood stained glass, in the saucer beside us. One thing still taking president in his mind. Fingers trailing down my neck, and along shoulder. Each touch bringing fresh sensation, making the hairs on my back stand tall. Curling himself back to me. Sucking the soft flesh. His fangs pressing lightly. Deliberating. Sudden pierce rocked me to the core. My intake sharp, as skin ripped.

Strangled sound meeting my ears. A trapped moan. I could feel the blood leaving me, each drag causing a rush in my ears. Chest felt like it could barely contain palpating heart. Eric had fed from me. Never felt like this. Crackles of electricity creating frissures through my veins. The needle like pain as my genes tried to heal around fangs. Hugging them and holding them firm in place. Wetness as my blood entered his mouth. Imagening the crimson covering his lips as the inevitable drop or two escaped. Beads of moisture forming just below my ear as his breath struggled against it. In the non exhistant space they shared. Stubble scratching against flesh dreamily. Causing a rampage of desire through my body. I was barely moving, enslaved to the sea of emotions. Listening to him. Murmers of appreciation barely audible.

I curled my toes, trying not to scream, with the shameless loss coursing through me. Becoming unsteady with its fervour. Holding his neck. Lacing my fingers through his short hair. Feeling the sweat damp on their fibers. I needed something to grip onto before I fell away.  
The feel of his fangs retreating was just as sudden as the bite. Leaving me empty.

With a rasp his mouth possessed mine. Adamantly forceful. Almost bruising as his lips tangled there. Stomach fitfull with butterflies. Tasting myself on him. A strange delight. Carnal and feverish. Pulled to my feet, the stool crashed against the wall. Kicked in his haste. Breathing laboured. Noses mashing each other. Tongues entwined, fighting for dominance. 

Surge of pure hot liquid swept through me. An aching need. Sparking between our torso's. Niklaus hands were insistent. Rough as he held my face to his. Air marred together in a jumbled mess. I scrabbled at his body. Wanting to touch him. Strip him bare. The severity of such yearning enveloping anything else.

Pushing off his blazer, I tugged at his wool jumper hurriedly. Breaking the connection. He yanked it over his head. Exposing flesh. Whisper escaping as it left him. The ripple of firmness just beneath skin as muscles tensed, shoving back to possess me once more. Unrelenting fingers shirked the whispy fabric off my shoulders. Feeling its coolness, slip down my body. I quivered. It pooled at my feet, blanketing them.

Our bodies met feverishly, his heat pressed against mine. Waists almost touching. Their humid encounter brief. Something akin to a growl escaped him. Reaching between my cleavage to undo the clasp. I felt the weight drop. Breasts bare. Thump of the beat nearly leaping out of my mouth. My talisman clinked to the floor. Cushioned by the dress. Fretting his assault would cease.  
Now that the secret he inquired about, lay at his feet. My body clenched. Seeking solice if the attention weigned. Should he decide to stop.

His eyes met mine. Shaded by glowering lights. Face so close, his stubble grazed my cheek. Hands met my body once more.  
Shocked whimper dashed through me.  
Palms and fingers prying my darkened globes to firmness. Good lord, the pants of gratitude were mine. Torment for him engulfing my pelvis, swallowing every nerve. Shivers turning to tremours of anticipation. His mouth replaced those deft digits. I gasped hoarsely. Taking one peak and then the other into the wet recesses. Tongue slick over them. The smooth roughness of teeth giving phenomenal tension.

Allowing my own exploration, nails raked his chest. Bringing twinges to his body and breath. Their descent a distraction. I skimmed his waist. Noting the rise and fall of every muscle. Acquainting myself with them. Abs in such peak condition. Their hidden strength a scary fascination. He was loosing himself. Primal sounds struggling to stay hidden. His hands harsh, holding me to him forcefully. Finally cupping him. Needing this. The release. Wanting to, in part give him the same pleasure he was bringing me. Pushing himself against me, as I pried the zipper down. Grasping his throbbing heat.

His moves fast. Response gluttoral. Grabbing my thighs. Fingers biting into them in coarsely. Lifting me. My legs clasped his waist. Fractured kisses danced through sticky breaths. Pants askew.

"Niklaus...?" I murmured wantonly.

Locking eyes, desire evident in their vibrancy. His jaw twitched, hitching, he positioned himself. We merged together. Insides aflame. The stretch of him rushed and sublime. My sudden intake, one laced with pleasure. His reach probing hidden walls of  lust. Clutching me tighter still. Body moulded into mine. Pacing his breaths with motions. Lost to the fevered rhythm of thrusts. An urgency to them. I could feel myself being pushed. Higher and higher. Suspended on a hilt of passion. All else melting away. Except this pulse and sway. Grinding against him. Hips rocking to meet his. Needing deeper access. Building desire demanding it.

Locking my ankles together, he groaned. Not expecting such penetration. Fingers rigid, his hold unwavering. Clinging tight to my thighs and bottom. Heat becoming unbearable. Deep knot of nerves shooting to life. Climbing closer, the ascent a mangled mess. Sweat slicked our bodies as one. Pulsing. Fusing together, twitching in the matrix. Niklaus gaze met mine, sweat heavy on his brow. Heady shallowness to our breathing. I brought my forehead to his. Our lips fusing once more. Too laboured to keep contact for long.

Arching pelvis into him instinctively. Further loss of control beckoning. Spiraling as euphoria approached. My nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. Breaking it.

"Alicia," the exhale gluttoral. I fell away. Twitching. Waves contorting my body. Sucking him into this vortex. He convulsed inside me. Spirited into an explosion. Pleasure crashing in waves. My mind a kaleidescope of colours. Frazzled nerves and tremors.

Niklaus fell with me onto the bed. Shivers causing his thighs to be sapped of energy. Standing simply not an option. I lay there, the feel of his body on mine still sending rivers of fervor my core. The hybrids face turned away from mine, flush on my shoulder. Turning the drops of perspiration cold from its touch. Tying to regain composure. Body quaking too much to allow it just yet. My goose pimpled shakes caught me off guard. Niklaus raised to his elbows. Cheek heated near mine.

Slipping from me. Our bodies no longer one. He rose. Hands brushed my thighs as he shifted. The touch personal. Lingering ghost-like where his fingers had touched flesh. As he walked away I noticed his trousers were still on. Unbuckled and obviously askew, by still on. A tinge of embarrassment, laced with amusement.  
Wow, couldn't even make it to full undress. The thought played on my mind as I moved to the ensuite to freshen up. Removing the twisted underwear. I slipped on a kimono. Tieing it loosely. Fully expecting an empty room as I opened the door.

He skirted past me into the bathroom. Leaving it ajar as he ran the faucet.

I struggled to keep my eyes off him. His shoulders raw from jagged zigzags my nails had made. Spine curving as he bent to splash water on his face. Dimpling exquisitely just above his bottom. Prying my mind off thoughts, of running first my fingers then tongue there, on those very spots. Surely this was just to torment me. Why he remained, not just head for his own chambers. Well he probably wanted to be respectable before leaving my quarters I reasoned. Pulling on a fresh pair of underwear.

He'd righted the room somewhat. Propping up the footstool and depositing the glass shards in a bin. Clearly not getting to the garments that lay abandoned on the floor. Stooping I retrieved his blazer and top. Cologne wafting from them. I allowed myself to inhale deeply as I folded them, placing them on the dresser. Turning to pick my dress, he stepped back into the room. Both of us eying the fabric. The lightness as I stood, confirming that my chain no longer lay tangled in its creases.

"Damnit Niklaus," the response exasperated," where is it?"

He folded his arms,"safe."

I pulled my hair off my face in anger," really? You can't even trust me with a taudry necklace."

"Don't flatter yourself love, I don't trust anyone," stepping slowly, approaching me," such naïveté would blind to treachery. Make one unable to see demons lurking in the shadows.."

So it wasn't just me he was weary of. Cynical of all that surrounded him. Trust a luxury he was lax to give.

"So what demons do I bring," I challenged," what treachery? Almost dying to save Hope. Is that something that warrants such disdain?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, you can't die," he retorted, crossing the room to open the dresser drawer. Taking out the silver chain.

"Everyone dies Niklaus," I countered,"even the immortal."

He ignored my response, letting the chain twist through his fingers," my mother had a talisman, Freya too, in fact all the witches I've had the misfortune of coming into contact with. Each wore one. In some version or another. Nostalgic to hang onto such a trinket, is it not?"

His concentration on the cluster of charms in his palm. As if making a decision. Weighing up all the odds.

"Earn my trust Alicia, Whose blood is this?"

The vial gleaming as he held it up, light shone through it. Heartquaking. Thunk irregular and loud. Filling with bittersweet sorrow. I moved to take it from him, but his fist closed with determination. Preventing such action until his curiosity was satisfied. Defiance positively emenating around him. Eyebrow arching inquiringly.

"That blood, is she who gave me life. Its all I have left, don't think you can take it." I spat.

Unsure if he felt entitled to keep the necklace as payment for my taking the blade that felled Mikael. I would not permit it. Even the Travellers cave would have been searched to recover them. My parents.

"Your mother," the cogs ticking over. Accepting my revelation,"and you had this in the caves."I nodded," to use her power?"

"Niklaus," I reasoned," I've never channeled her. Used her. Its impossible. That cave is tainted ground, whatever happened there was natures will." 

"So how is it you still cast spells? You can be one or the other, vampire or witch. Not both. Yet myself and Elijah saw otherwise."  
I looked at him dumbfounded. So this was it. We were to hash this out now. The Spanish Inquisition." Make sure your explanation holds some semblance of truth."

"I can't explain it." He stepped towards me menacing, as if his mere presence should cause me to quake. Really, after what transpired within these very walls? "I spent centuries seeking answers, and coming up blank. So torture me if it makes sence. There's nothing you can do to me, that I haven't already done myself."

"Someone changed you," he stated, " We are the first family. From whom all vampire bloodlines stem. Who was it? Who ended your life?"

Confusion darted in, what suddenly caused him to leap to such conclusions. Did he no longer hold Ester responsible for my return?

I tilted my chin stubbornly," my life ended the moment I left that lake."

He paced the floor fuming," if I have to take more drastic matters to get my answers Alicia, you won't like it."

"How can I tell you what I don't know," walking right to him, staring him down,"  I woke as this, this thing that you see before you."

"Don't.."

"Go on, give it your worse. Wear down my resolve with violence. There's nothing to tell."

He reached over. Startling me with the move. Half expecting backlash. The hybrids gaze steady, placing the chain around my neck," I've no desire to torture you Alicia. Any horror inflicted was done centuries ago. All threats to Hope, to my family need to be neutralized."

Spotting the engraved locket he held it reading the French caption," C'est cela l'amour tout donner, tout sacrificer sans expoir de retour, L'amour est la poesie den sens" his smile wry," that is love, to give away everything, to sacrifice everything, without the slightest desire to get anything in return. Love is the poetry of the sences."

Nervous that he may choose to open it, despite the spell cast on it. 'Let only those who don't reside within undo this clasp.' The words reminding me, that even if he tried, such an attempt would be useless. I needn't have worried.

He had surprised by fluency of his language swap. Some truth behind the millennia spent travelling and learning, bettering him knowledge.

Niklaus knew many countries and could easily swap to any tongue. An impressive thing, even in state of exhaustion, it was to be admired.

I couldnt fight the tiredness, once again sweeping into my limbs. He kissed my cheek. Stubble grazing my skin. Reminding me of our shared intimacy.

"Love need not always be tinged with such sorrow," he continued, taking his clothes off the dresser.

Pausing steps from the threshold he cast over his shoulder," should you choose to, I've prepared a drink for you."

A drink? Casting my gaze around the room I spotted the little glass tumbler, sitting precariously on the corner of bedside dresser. Darkly crimson liquid inside it. Dribbles tracking along the inside, where blood had dripped down as the flow ebbed.

One sniff telling me it was his blood. Hybrid essence. 

To stop any effects of wolf venom. 

A unique thing that accompanied his bite through flesh.

"T...thank you," I managed to stammer out. Querying why there was no need for me to beg or barter for such an exchange. He chose not to let me succumb to the terrors and madness. 

With a curt nod, he strode across the last couple of footfalls to the exit. Never once turning to face me. 

Leaving quickly. As the door clicked shut. I held my talisman tight. Only noticing now that he'd fixed the broken link. Was it an act of kindness?

Feeling like a chicken being fattened up with kindness before the big beheading. I took the cool glass in hand and gulped down the thick blend of goodness. Savouring it. As I had before,  of a drop was spared. Yet I could taste minute zings of my own 50/50 blood. The unwavering half dead taste. Lingering on the roof of my mouth. Imagining that I tasted something different. Stronger. As if one side was winning over the other.

With a sigh, I silenced such ridiculous thoughts. Any change was just Niklauss essence mixing with mine. Hybrid and warring undead witch.

The switch had to be clicked to the off position.

Enough theories, sleep was needed. Heading to the bed & slipping beneath covers. Fully aware that any repose would be short. Mind too full of questions, to allow limbs such liberties as repose. Meeting Eric came to mind. Knowing he'd have probably got more shut eye than me. Drunk on conquests no doubth.


	7. Leaving Town

I spent hours aimlessly pottering.

Once again cursing Eric's lack of day ring. That arrogant Viking could do with not being confined to the night. But it was hard to shake him out of his beliefs, being a creature of habit. Warning me in no uncertain terms to keep the creation of such things to myself. It was a thought both he and Godric shared, such information could bring constant trouble to my feet.  
The beings they had been privy to over the centuries were best left in the darkness. Stories to scare children, warn them of things that go bump in the night.

"Ah, good morning Alicia," Elijah greeted when I'd finally given in trying to rest and showed my face at 9.

Entering the study, where a huge fireplace had embers still smoking in it. Whisps of ashes trinkeling onto marble as wind blew down the dusty chimney.  
He was wearing a navy suit. Made less formal by lack of a tie around his shirt neck. The white collar partially open. Maybe this was casual Elijah. Wondering if he ever wore anything other than these elegantly attired pieces.

Folding up his newspaper and tapping the seat beside him,"come, sit with me. Let's talk a while."

"Sure," I smiled, somewhat distractedly, wondering if I should even acknowledge his younger brother sprawled along the couch. Pushing strands of hair behind my ear with nervousness. Feeling somewhat exposed, self conscious, swallowing hard. Having to practically remind myself to breathe. Not get drawn back into thoughts of the moments we shared together.  
The hybrid was deeply immersed in a leather bound book. Its yellowing pages turned carefully. Blue eyes avoiding me at all costs. Made things less awkward, I never knew what way to act after being so physical with someone. Let him take the lead, to a certain extent anyway.

"How would you like to accompany me on a road trip?" the older Mikaelson continued, Niklaus eyes flicked up momentarily from, observing my reaction. Though still wanting to maintain an air of disinterest.

"Road trip?" I queried, intrigued,"where to?" Not really minding where it was as long, as I could leave the shackles of this big dungeon-esque house. 

"Well," Elijah grinned, his dimples creasing gently,"it seems there is an invitation extended to you in the Bayou, and Hope needs to be brought here for a visit with her father. It would be prudent to join the two."

"Do try not to be long brother. Days pass quick enough without you squandering my time, with my daughter" Niklaus stated, snapping the book shut. Rising to his feet quickly. Something hidden behind those eyes, telling how uneasy he was with this decision to travel to the woods. Maybe he was planning on making the trip himself, after all, was it not expected for a father to pick her up? Do his parental duty. Was his sibling unwittingly treading on toes?

"I must apologise for Niklaus, he does seem to be in a peculiar mood today," Elijah responded getting up himself, holding out a hand to help me rise. It was unnecessary but the gentleman in him never wavered. Accepting the offer I placed my palm in his. Feeling like I'd been transported back to the late 18th century, when gloved hands always paid a lady respect. Bringing in the rich Victorian era .With men gentle and poised, their female counterparts graceful.

Thrilling slightly as the younger Mikaelsons eyes coursed my body. Where hours before we'd been joined.

"Let me just get a cardigan," I stammered, releasing Elijah's grasp and moving from the room. Keeping some distance as I passed his steady gaze. Teenage blush coloring my cheeks. The horror of it, I was far too old for such foolishness as embarrassment. But just try telling my body that.

Keep it together Alicia, I scolded throwing a light scarf around my neck, pulling on a long, loose fit cardi. Reaching into the travel bag to pull out my Miracle by L'Ancome, giving it a spray. Almost choking myself with its fine mist. The perfume sweet, but not so sickly as to induce gagging in those who smelt it. Tying back untamed curls, I regarded my face. once again damning the freckles sprinkled there. If I took a pen, no doubth intricate patterns could be worked  joining them together. Giving myself the stare down, I took a few short breaths. Psyching myself up before leaving the confines of the bedroom and returning the originals.

Mixed emotions hitting me as I found Elijah alone. Had I actually wanted the strained presence of Niklaus putting me on edge. The feeling being that of anticipation more so than fear.

"You ready?" he asked simply, at my reappearance.

It was clear they had exchanged words when I left, but he quickly brushed any worries aside. I nodded, taking the bent elbow as we left the compound, strolling through busy streets. He was cordual as ever, engaging in light conversation. Trip to the countryside awaiting us, happy to see Hayley no doubth. Mildly aware of eyes on us. Shirking off their intensity. Any scrutiny an unwelcome feeling, setting my skin alive. I was trying to enjoy this freedom. The imminent release of cares that came when I plunged head first into nature. Happy when we reached the car and I could sit into it. Steel door shutting with a bang. Catching a glimpse of Niklaus on the balcony almost out of sight. That stance, the gait could have only been him. Turning on heel and vanishing into the home as Elijah started the engine.

\-------------

I could have buried myself here. In the Bayou. Running fingers over tall grass, leaves and shrubs. Soil twisting through my hands as I immersed myself in everything. The rustling rushes. Blossoming spring flowers. Every new bud, bursting with life. Berries fell, full and heavy to the forest floor. The sweet headyness of pollen and nectar coating my nostrils. Wild flowers errupting from almost every drop of greenery. Letting the light breeze bring them all to me like some exotic mixture. Sunbeams breaking through the overhanging branches. Some natural discoball. Polka dots of clear sky peeking down here and there. It was magnificent. I was a child basking in the wonder of every fleck of pollen. Each little blade.

Elijah walked behind me. Trying to keep a straight face, brown eyes shining with barely concealed joy. Enjoying the fact that I was so ecstatic. The allure of the forest bringing abandon out. I turned, taking in his reaction. Animals flying and scuttling around us. The contrast of this tall, suited figure amongst the wildness of nature, making me chuckle. Tickled my funny bone just right. He seemed so out of place, no one could have linked him to the capable hunter he was. He had loved the forests as much as I did once. Enjoyed the simplicity of its charms.

What happened to the tuniced youth from the village. The one who kept a quiet council, responsibility for his young siblings giving him the guise of a man twice his age. With such a hidden innocence. It may have taken some coaxing, but he eventually joined in our games. Myself and Rebekah able to bring out the inner child in him. Both of them, him and Niklaus, the ever vigilant, serious elder siblings. We brought Kol and Henrik along with us on sunnier days. Getting them out from under Esters feet for a while. Allowing them the freedom of the woods, under our watchful supervision.

Leaving only Finn, never one to be persuaded to play like his young brothers. Too old to act the fool.  
Our hide and seek through forests now a distant memory.  
Plunges into chilly depts of the lake, not living up to the vibrancy of shivering bodies and chattering teeth. Surely it had not been that cold. Visions doing little but bringing back faded laughs at our daring behaviour.  
Days spent, avoiding Mikael, for he would scold such frivolity. Ester not so strict, but warning none the less of their fathers disapproval if he should find out.  
Now here Elijah stood. Impeccable and fashionably tailored. Hands in his pocket. The only touch of nature being the butterfly that had, unbeknownst to him landed on his left lapel. Life had chewed up this wild stag. Humanity fleeting and dribbled in shreds to those closest to him, his remaining family.

"Oh hey," Hayley called, approaching us,"see you guys are enjoying the place."

"Its fantastic," I exclaimed, returning her greeting,"spring is really alive here."

"Oh yea,"she nodded,"and if you think this is something, wait till you see the waterfront."

I was surprised at how easy talk came to us, considering we were almost strangers. She was easy to talk to. Jovial as we strolled along. Her glances at the original fleeting ones, the attempts to hide them not totally successful. Playing with fire, Hayley seemed drawn to this particular flame, despite best interests to avoid it.

Elijah followed us silently as we wound our way to the homes along the waters edge. Every so often a Were or two shot him a weary glance, not trusting a vampire in their midst. He continued on, practically obvious to the reactions surrounding him. It was the coffee shop all over again, I mused. This time a lot less admiring.  
A gentle curve forming on his lips as he spied Hope. She was lolling in a doze on Jacksons knee. The alpha displeased with his presence.

Shooting the vampire a cold glare,"Elijah. Alicia, so glad you could make it."

"Sorry to be so quick, taking up your offer," I said, watching as he rose, passing the baby to her mother,"its spectacular to see the woods so well looked after. Your pack really respects the place."

"That they do," he agreed. Falling into steady conversation about the latest additions to his ever growing group. The pack dynamic always the same. Young bucks tussling for dominance. An alpha needing to remain vigilant. To keep his position safe. He shared how life changing it had been when Hayley shared her hybrid gift, meaning that now, change was never a necessity that ruled them. It was a luxury he wanted to share with as many wolves as possible. I was nervous at the size of this army already. But knew that size was power, the more bodies present, the bigger the threat. It would dissuade any attacks from formulating. Sheer volume, whimping out opposition.  
We had started once more talking of Jackson Hervaux and the problems stacked against him, when Hayley interrupted us. How could these wolves be so knowledgeable about distant groups of Weres when their vampire couterparts remained in the dark. Still harbouring illusions of their lineage.

"I think someone wants to say hello," she announced, placing a now changed baby in my arms.

Feeling overwhelmed by the infant bundle I held, the blue eyes peering up at me. Inspecting this new face.  

"Hello beautiful," the words tumbling off my lips easily.  
And beautiful she was in every way. A perfect little person. So this is what innocence looked like. Features a mix between her mom and dad. Hayley's lips and long lashes passed down, while nothing but Niklaus screamed out of the deep orbs of her eyes. Time would tell how much of him she actually inherited, but looks wise she was Hayley's double. A mini alpha in the making.

"You're a natural," she smiled, as I rocked her daughter easily in my arms,"she's quiet with you."

"Yes, for now," I joked, still looking with contentment at the little life,"that'll pass, give it a minute or two."

"Don't sell yourself short," her words mumbled, placing a hat on the infants head,"Hope can be picky who she's with."

The sencerity on her mothers expression, bringing joy to me. Maybe there was still some peace left in this monstrosity of my life. Hayley's eyes glistening with pride looking at her little girl. Big pearly smile lighting her face. No wonder Niklaus had been drawn to this alpha, she was striking. Little doubth that his brother had seen the same thing.

"Sounds like an intelligent girl," Elijah sounded in agreement.

"Must get that from her mother,"Jackson stated. The men locking eyes. They really had wafer thin patience with each other. Zero tolerance from both sides.

"Ok guys,"Hayley warned," lock it down. Not in front of the baby."

Thankful that she was the voice of reason. Both men listening to her, and backing their contempt into silent stares.

"So," she continued," Monday morning then. No later than ten. Ok."

Talking over the finer details of Hopes weekend stay with her father. Before both alphas kissed the infant lovingly. This little girl sure had a load of people who adored her.  
Elijah threw the baby bag over his shoulders, easily as if weightless. Moving ever gracefully as we left the Bayou.  
I hated seeing the leaves and freedom of the country vanishing as we drove back to the Mikaelson mansion.

Reaching over to catch a glimpse of the sleeping baby in her carseat. Seatbelt straining against my chest, restricting full view, save that of her little head. The pastel pink hat resting snug on whispy soft hair.  
Elijah smiled,"she tends to bring out the best in everyone around her."

"That's a rare thing," I mused," may she hang onto it. Could come in handy for dealing with some people in her life."

He spared an amused glance, between focusing on the road.  
"Well, she's certainly doing that already. I see my brother, coming back through the cracks of this monster he's created. Its small, but re-emerging bit by bit."

I smiled, remembering the old Niklaus, face shining with mischief as he ducked and dived, weaving through the woods. Rebekah and myself chasing as he'd managed to somehow to elude our capture in yet another game of catch. We really had been a bad distraction to the boys as they trained. Sometimes joining in ourselves, sparring and jousting. Wanting to show how much we could equal them at any task.  
But mainly we goofed around. Needing fun to spice up a stressed and serious life. Even through adolescence maintaining that childish abandon, when we were together. Much to the dismay of their parents.

The way to survive in that world was not by acting the fool, but taking on proper responsibilities. Showing that young shoulders could infact bare the weight of the village in dire instances.  
My father had let me roam free. His features lighting up as I uncovered secrets hidden in nature around us, urging me to continue with my carefree exploration of the world.  
I could fight, and hunt like the others. Hold my own in any battle, armed or unarmed, though it went against the grain of my being. Making me tense and uneasy. I still managed to prove my worth, bringing home a catch or two.  
His belief had always been that of peace. Thruth and exploration. Whatever was thrown at you, never forget yourself. Your body and tie to nature. The world that gave and took life. For when all is said and done, living with youself on this planet was the hard part. The soul needs feeding, the fruits only nature can provide. One lesson he always spoke highly of. Drilled into my head. What prompted me to retire to the call of wildness when life battered my soul.  
I wondered if Hope, was helping her father remember the person he was. Could her infant shoulders do that. Carry his humanity on them. Or was he too far gone to bring back.

Elijah parked the car, as rain dropped around us. It was fast building to a storm. Had been for the past ten minutes, making the road a slick, glossy mess.

"Have you an umbrella?" I asked, not really caring if the droplets clung to me, but Hope was exposed. Her light coat and hat would do nothing even if he sped her through the courtyard and into the porch. She'd still get wet through. And I wasn't entirely sure that we should really speed around with a baby anyway. They were fragile after all.

"No," he answered rivulates, running down his face already. Slicking hair to his forehead in a short fringe, "you get Hope, I'll see to it she stays sheltered."

I bent to open the car door," I really don't know if that's possible. Even the hood on this baby seat is flimsy."

Elijah had stripped off his suit jacket," just tell me when you're ready."

He'd get drenched. Shirt a second skin to him almost instantly.  
I unclicked the seat hurriedly, pulling forward the hood. Bringing the baby as close to my body as possible, turning quickly towards him,"ok we're good."  
He grasped me tight racing to the doors. His jacket thrown over our heads as we bowed towards Hope. She was safely cocooned. A human shield made. Rain pelting down our backs. Bucketing down.

"See," he smiled,"where there's a will, one always finds a way."

Safely inside the house he dropped the now saturated jacket from over us. Smiles lingering on our faces. Babies really brought back the feeling of childishness. The little girl, dry and content staring up at two drowned rats above her. What a sorry sight we must have been.

"Your dripping on the carpet brother," Niklaus stated coming down the stairs abruptly. Stating the obvious as Elijah wiped his face distractedly. What self respecting household didn't have an umbrella or two?

"I assure you its completely unintentional. Your daughter is in high spirits today," he replied.

As I took in the damage. If he looked like he'd gone for a swim, I was just as bad. If hollywood had seen this Mikaelson now, they'd remake Pride and Prejudice once more. Cast out Colin Firth, make him the new Mr Darcy. Just get this stag to a lake. The shows would be a sell out. Hayley in front row, along with the originals legions of admirers. Not sure how Jackson would like that idea. Peeling my thoughts away from such silly notions. Clothes clung to my back uncomfortably. 

"Let me just get her things," he continued, stroking Hope softly on the cheek, about to turn and recover the bags from the car.

"Nonsence, I'll get someone to do that," Niklaus's smile smug," our sister is anxious to see you, heavens knows what she thinks I've done to you in her absence."

My heart chugged, Rebekah. Rebekah was home already. I was not expecting that. Not today.

"Nik, is that them, is my...."her voice stopping as she saw me.

We stared at each other for a while, both caught with surprise. Mere seconds, that seemed more like hours. All thoughts of what I'd say to her left me. Having rehearsed the words a thousand times in my head, they escaped my memory now.

"Bekka..." I wanted to apologise, say sorry until my throat went hoarse, I'd never wanted to leave her. She was the closest I'd ever had to a sister, abandoning her, letting her think me dead was the cruelest thing I could have ever done. Needing her to hear the apology my father never got the chance to have.

She looked at her brothers with horror," how? why is she here? Another one of mothers vile jokes? A last hurrah from beyond hell, or wherever she bloody well ended up."

"Rebekah,"Elijah calmned, approaching his sister, "I don't think this was her doing."

Niklaus regarded my stricken face before speaking," well its hard to know for sure brother. Who else could practically raise the dead. Maybe Ester was just playing a long drawn out game here," he was walking around me, hands clasped behind his back. A shark circling its prey."I mean, our mother didn't even see her death coming. Presumably assuming she had an eternity to convince poor Rebekah to shuffle her immortal coil, with promises of childhood friends and happily ever afters."

"Niklaus," Elijah warned, doubth niggling in his demeanor. Not sure what his sibling looked to achieve from this situation. The eldest Mikaelson holding firm. Rebekah folded her arms. Lips pursed and stubborn. Anger etched on her face. Darkening her pale features. Looking through me, not even registering that I was actually stood in front of her.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken mothers gone. So this 'childhood friend' of mine is without a puppet master to pull her strings. Get her out. Alicia, my Alicia died centuries ago."

Her words cutting like razors. I knew she'd be furious. But I guess I hadn't built up how much of her temper would present itself. Or in which way. This was cold, chilled as never before in our dealings with each other.

"Rebekah, she has been our guest for quite some time now, never once giving any heed to doubth her," aware vaguely that Elijah was standing up for me. But just not really listening in a proper way.

"I found my real sister," she grated, knowing how much the words would sting me," Freya. What a two faced harlot she turned out to be. Using me to try taking down this family from the inside. I'm better off without sisters or friends." Her statement laced with equal measures of sadness and venom. I knew that look, Rebekah was hurting. Wanted no more to do with me, or any pain I brought along with me. It was understandable.

"I'll go,"I piped up , finally finding my elusive voice,"she's right, I should just give you all some time....and Hope you know. Babies they, they sence tension. I'll go."

"Alicia...."

I had clicked the door shut, racing into the darkened street. Someone had mouthed my name, although who it was never sunk in. The heavy rain masking its origin. I left. Without looking back. Not wanting any final images of that clan. Fearing I would see relief painted on their faces. The hex finally gone again. Message received loud and clear. The torture inflicted was to be emotional, not physical. A game well played. No doubth one of Nicklaus's little ploys.  
I merged into the bustle of the night. Laden with waterlogged crowds not swayed from their Friday night debauchery. Hiding myself amongst them, as I spied Elijah come to seek me out. Keeping my head down. Tears pooling my vision. Holding the talisman tight, I steadied my breath and ducked further into the swaying people. Letting their annonimity become mine. Hating that I couldn't turn off the sorrow filling my guts. Moving through my heart with every beat it took. And it danced to many drumbeats now, as a certain terror gripped me.  
What if Eric and Pam shut me out. Grew weary of my ways. The not fully vamp, vamp. I'd be utterly alone. Numb to all else. Rain and tears, mixing together in a smooth, flowing cycle.

 

Tossing another stone into the river, it plopped heavily to the bed. Too weary to skim them. Moving to stop the aches in my joints. I had lost track of time. It seemed meaningless. What need did the immortals have with such trivialities. It was an unending length of rope, one we were destined to hang ourselves with. Rebekah's face burned into the mantelpiece of my memory palace. Her shock, that callousness. Seeing her friend once more, made her resentful. I'd rehashed her grief, opened a Pandoras box of unknown emotions. How could I have been so stupid? 

A child would have gauged the situation better than I had done. Numbness held me, now that tears were dry. Unable to shed anymore right now, too tired for the draining pull that came with them. 

"I thought you might be here,"Eric remarked, joining me on the bridge, some time later. Putting a steady arm around my side, "made a break for freedom, eh?"

I sighed, leaning into him. Watching as plummeting rain danced along the river. Rippling with such aplomb. Feeling the same water clogging up my clothes. Making them heavy, despite the flimsyness of their nature.

"You know I think its true, some things are best left hidden," I confessed, thinking back on my actions here in New Orleans. Coming out of the woodwork. Hatching a plan to rescue people I didn't even know, aid kin I used to wrongly claim as mine. Maybe the Mikaeksons could have handled this all themselves. Had I just had some faith and patience. Part of me wanting the reunion, the other warning against it. Things would never, could never be what they once were. I should had been content in Shreveport. Not looked for more. How did my heart dare for more. This burden just that, my own to bear. I couldn't force anyone to feel what I could, nor did I want to.

"Secrets all come out eventually," he acknowledged my response, his tone soothing, "you chose to personally air your biggest one. There's something both brave and stupid about that."

I nodded, "immensely stupid." He leaned back against the bridge wall. Rain draining down his leather coat. The material too dense to be penetrated. Blonde hair darkened by the wet. Licking drops off his lips thoughtfully.

"Off the scales. Almost criminally so." The Norseman prying me out of myself once more as he'd done in the early days. When I'd acted more like a beast, than any form of human.  
His playful banter one of the more charming parts to his character. He wasn't so bad once you got to know him. Very few poeple got to see that. Who else could have persuaded me to rejoin the world, if not him. The Viking was am impressive force of nature. Anything possible in his eyes.

"Hey," I prodded him playfully," this girl still has feelings you know. Dumb or not."

"Well, how does this 'lady' feel about heading home," he corrected, brushing a stray strand of soaked hair off my face,"this city is starting to grate on me?"

"Estatic, I thought you'd never ask."

 

With all the subtlety of a sledge hammer Eric Northman descended on the Mikaelson residence. My insistence that I'd not left anything of great value there, falling on deaf ears. He clearly wanted it out with a certain person, if last night was anything to go by. At this moment I didn't really care if he punctuated his points with a fist or two. The hybrid could more than hold his own, and Elijah was there to play referee. I was not worried about Eric, at over a millennia old he could more than handle himself.

I'd pulled my car up front. Idily tapping my fingers on the padded wheel, trying to convince myself that this wasn't taking the cowards way out. Letting the Norseman fight one last meaningless battle for me.  
His charm barely extended to the Mikaelson sister as she allowed him into the vast confines of their estate.

"I'm here for Mz Ballos belongings," he stated simply. Towering over Rebekah, she shrugged and let him past. Her nonchalant approach surprising me somewhat. Maybe the hostility was reserved for one alone. Its focus on me at present.

"Make sure you get it all, I want the room gone over, what's left will just get thrown." She'd seen me crank the gear into park. Pulling the car to a stop. Lights on in the upper corner of the building. Elijah was home. Room illuminated as he moved around it.

Taking a deep breath I got out of the car. Standing against its metal frame. Rebekah and myself regarding each other silently. Wishing that I'd parked further away, or at least convinced the viking not to return here.  
I was the first to break the stare, feeling a weary heavyness on my mind. Weighed down with remnants of sorrow. Our years spent growing up side by side, nothing compared to the centuries apart. I'd been foolish, clinging helplessly onto such memories. Feeling it was time to renovate my palace of peace. The pictures somehow skewed now. Needing something new to fill their darkened walls.

"You better go help him," she stated, crossing her arms," he'll be here all night."

Stepping aside to leave the entrance clear for me to pass. The move momentarily stunning me.

"Thank you," I sounded wooden in my reply, "we won't take up more of your time."

Going around her, we struggled not to make eye contact. The air impossibly tainted. Feeling a sting at the recesses of my eyelids. I had to turn my face, not wanting the hurt visible to her. My once close sister. Having  so much to say, yet I couldn't squeeze out a syllable.

"You drowned," she whispered. Barely having taken two steps past her, the statement forcing me to stop. Standing, with our backs to each other. As if not facing the matter made it easier to explain.

"I ran," my confession, making her swallow hard," I was scared Bekka, I ran." Sniffing back drops of watery misery. Thinking of how many times I'd broken down in this place so far. These walls bringing out the worse in me.

"They'd have never gone through with it,"she snapped,"I would...,we wouldn't have let them." Her reference clearly to the villagers devious plans.

"Maybe,' my voice resigned, low," but I convinced myself it was for the best. Sorry doesn't even come close to the regret I have for hurting you."

"The best for who, Alicia? You?" Finally turning to face her, seeing the same pain I felt staring back at me. A pain brought on by my own actions.

"For everyone. The village would have found a way to purge their 'hex'. I didn't want to live in fear, wondering if today or tomorrow would be my last," I turned to her, hoping she would see the honesty in my face," that's no way to live."

She bit her lip, observing me intently," no its not, but trying to piece together life when I thought you dead was no bloody fun either."

"Rebekah..."

"We were ment to take on the world, just us. And I was left alone. I couldn't do it by myself," she continued," make our dreams real."

I stepped towards her," you were never alone, the balls, Plaza Mayor, when your father burned everything to the ground, strolling in Hyde Park with Hope...Bekka I was there, I didn't leave. I was always somewhere around."

"That was you? I thought Niks paranoia had rubbed off on me. There was always something there, just out of the shadows eluding me," her eyes clouding with growing realisation," why didn't you come forward?"

"There was never a right time. Its not like drama shyed away from your family. And you said it yourself. I died that day, at the lake."

Eric's footfalls stopped short of our duo, we turned to face him," I'll give you ladies a minute."  
His appearance more so to check if I was alright after the mini meltdown at the river. Giving him a reassuring nod, he passed by, carrying my bag to the waiting car.

"I want to trust you...." She struggled.

"Its fine, I know...everything's messed up. Maybe in time....we can, you know meet for a coffee. Start again," the words empty, as I doubted we'd ever sit easy with each other again.  
Our hug, tight but strained. Like a goodbye, waited too long to be said.

I trudged to the car, finding Eric in the drivers seat. Too drained to even argue, over how far he'd pushed the seat back. No doubth hanging on the edge of its track. This vehicle not built for his lanky frame.

"Ready?" his face solemn. Trying to gauge my current mood.

"Sure. Floor it," aware the statement was like giving a child candy. Eric having full reign on my car only spelt trouble. The engine roared into life, his grin broad. I was going to regret this. One more thing to add to the ever growing list, number ten thousand and ninety nine, gave Eric Northman driving privileges.

"Let's see what this baby can do," he challenged, creating wheelspin before we even left the street. Scorching the tarmack with tyre burn, tagging the town in his, we were here kind of way. Rebekah became invisible as smoke billowed behind us. City lights fading into the distance as we sped down twisting lanes.

And that's it from me, New Orleans, I thought sardonically, thank you and good night.


	8. Time Out

Feeling the hot sun drench my back in scorching rays, I sighed.  
After the endless hours of travel from car to plane to car again, I was happy with this release.

Finally free of concrete jungles, metallic vehicles alike.   
Throwing suitcases into the wooden cottage, that was to be my haven for the next fortnight. Allowing my fingers to caress its cool ridges. The beams heavy in places. Its open build filling the rooms with crisp light. The place so airy compaired to the humidity outside.  
I freshened up, changing from the sticky trip outfit, which had been drenched in a fine haze of sweat. Hitting me from the minute I got off the plane. Relieved now to be in a plain tankini and white linen shorts. Talisman thrown loosely around my neck. Teaming it with a couple of anklets. I would appear like any other tourist to these fine lands.  
Leaving the cool confines to explore. Crossing lush green garden to reach a partically secluded beach.  
The sand glistening that bright golden white colour. Heated in a glorious way.  
Ital Rest was everything it promised.  
I'd booked the place for myself not wanting to split this experience with anyone, even though it was ment to be shared. A veritable lovers paradise.  
Having enough of certain individuals. For a while at least. The unwanted burden of each despairs adding onto mine, in a tonne weight. Weres, vamps and Faes of this world becoming too much, right now their position taking backseat in my mind.

"Think about yourself for once" Eric suggested. Much to Pam's agreement.  
My acceptance more reluctant, but eventually coming around to the idea.  
Although I felt selfish to getting away like this. They had taken trips of course, coming back rejuvenated. Ready to take on the world with new gusto. Imdidnt even want to know what they got up to on such excursions. No doubth things that wouldnt be my idea of fun. Their behaviour ceased to shock. Becoming numb to the world of the living dead.  Behavior depending on each individual. Bad mortals made even worse immortals.

In centuries roaming this vast planet, I could count on one hand the vacations I'd taken.  
Inhaling a mixture of sea air and blades of grass around me.  
Ah Jamaica, how I missed you, my mind greeted. It was one of my secret haunts, when a break was needed from the maddening world. This was Treasure Beach. I had stumbled onto it rather accidentally trying to get away from the crowds. Vowing to experience it in full on a return visit. Only having hours to explore it before. What better place to abandon woes and embrace the earth. Mix of sand and grassy forest, the pinnacle of perfection.  
This was my first time staying here, a rental found for me by Pam as she traversed the internet seeking accommodation in the beach I'd described from memory.  
I admired her expertise. Her ease and knowledge with computer's making me envious.   
Hard to believe she was born in a time before that of the technological age.  
This was the very sea I spoke so highly of, and although she'd never been here herself, she managed to locate it. Framed by sand and trees alike. Sheer bliss.  
Something told me I was really going to like it here. Cut off from everything. Even electricity hadn't been fitted in this beautiful abode.  
It was a quite literal lock down from the world. If I chose to avoid all communication for my full stay, it was up to me. There was something comforting in that.  
Having flashbacks of New Orleans invade my thoughts periodically.  
The return of Rebekah and our current stance as strangers, still weighing me down. If only things would have been different. But there was no use crying over spilt milk now. I had an eternity to prove myself. If our friendship was worth saving it would eventually come together again.  
I was happy that Eric had talked me into taking a break. Recharge the batteries.  
His insistence not one to be trifled with. Taking on the role of councillor, his therapy calling for a complete change of scenery.  
Right now feeling warm waves lick at my toes, I had to agree with him.

The viking had a few contacts on this side of the globe. Tru Blood stocked into the cottage in an inconspicuous manner. The note elegantly written, but criptic. Luckily I was acquainted to the Sheriffs coded speak. Penmanship written in much the same way. If found by mere mortals it would not make much sence, at all. But to us, the vampires of Shreveport it gave clear instruction on our supply and care to be taken during our stay away from home. A vocational meet and greet.  
Never quite having the heart to tell him, the syntethic blood was like having an aperitif with no main course. It wet the appetite but did little to slake my hunger. Obviously still in the infancy of its creation. Some aspects needed tweaking.

Swaying sounds of music, whispered on the barely there breeze. Drum beat hypnotic and enticing. Jovial in its melody. My eyes straining towards the ocean.  
In the distance I could just about make out Pelican Bar, nestled in blue marblesque, swirls. Maybe a bit of company wouldn't be a bad thing. Besides the hammocks and laid back chatter were beginning to call out my name.  
It was one of the first bars I came across situated in the middle of carribean sea. The idea a fantastic one. Loved by locals and visitors alike.  
Always surprised me how their joyous everyone here was, smiles warm and kind word on their lips.

Yes, I would really like to join them, pretend like I'm merely mortal for a while.  
My complete anonymity a blessing. No one would know me or judge my actions. It was refreshing. I could just relax and be free.

The thoughts of shrimp fresh off the boats bringing a taste to my lips. An hour or two could be happily spent mingling with fishermen, and their lovely families. Knowing a thing or two about casting out a net. I'd spent many a long day out on the raft with my father. Immersed in easy company. Days merging into evening. No need for words, the conversations that remained unspoken, worth more than those that rose on the air.  
At those times, I could almost see into his soul. His eyes hinged open. Emotions freely accessible.  
That impossible, undying love he had for me clear as day. Forcing him to live on, when he really wanted to join his long dead wife. My mother. Even as a child I'd known he clung onto this world for me. Waiting it out, maintaining the promise made to her. One I was not privy to, but knew all about without being told.

We took on many obstacles together, stronger for them. The nightmares being the only ones we faced alone. Each not wanting the other to be afraid.  
I forsaw his demise, the disease that crept in and eradicated his body. A constant waking dream. Convincing myself that it was only a child's nightmare, having already lost one parent. Was only rational to be so clingy to the other. Envisioning what I'd do if they ever crept out of my head, those nightmares. Hating myself when that terror proved true.  
Like somehow I had placed a curse on him. By preparing for the worse I had damned him, my twisted thoughts convincing themselves of this. Making it seem truth.  
As it took him. The disease, I began sneaking into the hut to aid weakened limbs. Feeding him, cooling the fever, his eyes dim. Almost gone blind. I came under cover of darkness. He never even twigged the woman by his side was his daughter. Sickness removing almost all trace of the gentle man I once knew. The person that raised me single handedly and without fault. My irreplaceable father. Our good memories eclipsed the bad.

They had abandoned him. This cursed village that he loved, people he helped so selflessly. Almost all turning their backs on him. I loathed them for it.  
His only visitors being the Mikaelson trio, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah. On odd occasion their mother. Bringing some broth or ointment to cool the fevers that unceremoniously racked his body. Sometimes talking depending on how lucid a day he was having. Sitting with him a while. My presence kept afar, lest they heard me. Always masked by the busy sounds of people bustling about their lives. Seemingly unaware of the death gripping my fathers weather worn hut.

As he got worse Rebakah brought her mother with her, unsure of what to do. Ester knew his passing was imminent. Traces of life too faint to sustain itself. Maybe a couple of days. It was close, his final moments.  
With Mikael away, she needn't make excuses for her daughters absence, as she stayed by him. Insistent on not leaving his side. My fathers sight permitting some vision as he viewed her by lamp light.  
When she had fallen into exhausted, fitful slumber, Niklaus checked in. No longer sitting outside the hut walls. Keeping some kind of guard. Maybe too fearful to enter anjd face death head on. Worried and no doubth plagued with guilt. Had he not been so twisted, maybe I would be present to aid the humble man. Waking his sister as my fathers breathing grew more laboured and less frequent. They had held onto him as he left this world. His passing not an easy one. Horror crossing their young faces as he called out for me. His long dead daughter. The sound strangled and raspy through failing lungs. Fighting with every ounce of will power not to dash forth and hold him fast. Comfort his soul.

But Mikael had appeared. His return unexpected. Presence in the medicine mans home a surprise. Forcing his children out of the hut, with warnings of rage should they betray his instruction to go to their mother. He wrapped the body. I couldn't bring myself to watch. Grimness on his face. A man I thought incapable of mercy. Here he tended to what the village would not.  
My devoted father. No luster of light left in his eyes, they were empty. His face being the last thing Mikael covered. He had crossed over. My heart broke that day. The pain a literal rip in the seams of my life. My sobs, turned to wailing. Lamenting in bitter bursts, he who raised me. Staying far from the village boundaries. Waiting his funeral pure. The blaze a big one. Only returning to gather what was left of his ashes. Pieces that the winds hadn't scattered across the clearing in the forest floors. 

His cremation had been done quickly. For fear that what consumed his body could be spread, somehow contaminate the townfolk. It was nonsence of course. His affliction was one that ate through organs like slow spindly webs. A tumor. Something he carried for years, hidden under the quise of stomach ache. At that time we were unable to fully appreciate how serious his condition. Modern science was clear, something I could have used back then. A millennia ago.

He joined my mother on my chain. They would spend eternity with me. Carrying my family everywhere. So close to my heart.

Seeing young girls running carefree on the beach. Playing duck with the lapping waves. I allowed their giggles to bring me back to the present. And the ease of children's innocence. No darkness in their world.  
Sun creating a kaleidoscope of reds, yellows and oranges on the skyline. Calling me to it. The tones so inviting.  
I pulled on my shades, heading down towards their boisterous laughter.

 

\------------------

Sleep had been fitfull. Laced with terrors from my past.

Things that came to me in drips through semi conscious fog. Always beginning with the same sequence of events. A unique smell. Not one I've come across in my life worth of wanderings.

Its scent instantly filling me with dread, it was an old, earthen smell. Something like plants boiled down to a fine hot paste. Maybe even had some oils laced into the ointment. It was strange. Not quite being able to place where this smell came from. Never able to replicate its build and potency.

Yet it always precursed my terror. This one, I'd had without fail for as long as I could remember. The phantom odor creeping in to set the scene, my body already tense with dread.

Beading sweat, cold on my brow. Hands drawn together, stuck fast to each other as if locked in some prayer. Fingers laced through each other in basketweave. Intense pain filling the joints as I gripped tighter and tighter digits digging into the flesh of knuckles. Trying with every ounce in me to separate them.

Hands which threatened to break into each other, with their vice like grip. My fear always mounting in the same way as they wouldn't come apart.

Semi waking, to realise my sleeping self had mimicked the dream.

Being sucked back into its smoky land as soon as the realisation hit. My mind and body playing and intricate game of trickery with each other. Lungs full of the nightmare smell, hearing crackling creeping through my fear.

The spit and burn of a fire. Flames so close, skin warmed to blistering point. It was a cooking pit. Big and lava like, enough to scorch meats. Bring them quickly to eating consistency. My body rocking as chants began. Chants that picked up in their frequency. Being uttered by a community.

The voices that of elders and young alike. Sounds swelling, smell invading every pore with its perfume, and my hands gripped in prayer. Bound together painfully. Fighting to wake. Screaming for it.

I was in the fire. Flames all around me. Licking the hairs on my skin, bursting blisters. The heat unbearable and unending, worse than the pain. Tears hopelessly dry in burnt eye sockets. Separating my fingers gradually, seeing them laced together, as if sewn. Pulling against the stitchwork, crying as the threads took skin from bone. Flesh so easily manipulated with the aid of blistering heat.

I awoke with a scream on my lips. Bedclothes drenched in wet. The sweat pouring off me.

Snatching my hands apart. Fearful that if they stayed clamped, I'd be sucked back in once more, to the nightmare dream. Chest heaving fitfull.

Always expecting the horror to follow me into this world. Its realness too much, the smells and colors too vivid. Taste of terror and tears in my mouth. Remnants of otherworldly fragrance whisping away.

Sitting up in the king bed I glanced through the net. Something was not quite right. I'd closed it at some stage before sinking into a slumber. Keeping mosquitoes as bay. Not wanting them to feast on what was left of the blood in my body. Heart beat still frenzied in its fervor. The sound echoy and skewyed in my current state of fear. I climbed across the rich red cotton sheets and pulled them open. Allowing the net to breeze across heated skin. Give some feeling that this was reality, convince myself that here, in this space I was safe.

No fires consumed me. Melting flesh off marrow, no, my mind wrestled, there was none of that here.

Only half way through my vacation and childhood images that tore many nights apart had returned. This was one of the worse ones. Its ability to conjour such shaking unease never wavering.

Last time I drempt such, Godric had come to my aid. His level tones soothing. I'd only been in their company a matter of weeks. Yet he was so understanding. My fears of being abandoned by this new kin, all but quashed that day. We sat and drank an old mix of warmed milk and honey. Using the stove to heat the liquid giving us more excuse to remain in company. He never once demanded to know what caused my screams. Instead waited with me in silence while we drank, before regailing tales of his childhood. Allowing me to broach the subject only when I felt comfortable doing so.

That took days, yet he remained ever the patient council. Thankful for his continued presence in our lives. The glue holding us together. What I wouldn't give to have him here now. Needing to get out into the air for a while. Let' its embrace wipe traces of the dreams off my mind.

I crossed the short distance zombie like, from cottage to sea edge. Tide soft. Almost still. Not thinking, continuing my pace deeper and deeper into the water. Its warmpt now cooled, with the exit of the sun. Stopping only when I felt it at my shoulders. Reaching to splash the saltyness onto my face. I sighed, when would this torment ever cease.

Even in repose I had no escape. Wondering what the world would see if my face was to show all these personal torments across it. Would the scars work their way across every spare bit of flesh. Leave nothing but raw remnants of a human. Hanging in tatters after a millennia of pain. I

I ducked back into the water, treading it. My face to the heavens. Clear blue-black skies facing me.

The moon full in its round swell. Night of the wolf, I acknowledged with a weary yawn. Imagining the Weres right across the globe that still remained slaves to tonight. The picture a harsh one. Were they the only tortured souls? Surely more beings shared such afflictions.

If there were in fact legions of immortals, spirits, faes, skin walkers, monsters like the one in Frankensteins tale. A being pieced together from limbs of the dead. There was bound to be things which even I had not seen. 

Hybridization relatively a new phenomenum as genes themselves changed. Adapting to the world around them, finding a way to herald a new age.

A race of fresh monstroceties.

Unions of various beings, mixes of unknown origin. What would happen to humanity? Would being mortal become rare. Mere humans, a race on the verge of extinction.

I swam briskly towards a flower floating on the sea, what was it doing so far out here. The petals catching my eye as moonbeams hit them. Sprinkles of sea water on their surface. Reaching the bud, I scooped it up, threading sea as I looked at it puzzled. Bringing it to my nose to smell its freshness. Plucked clear of its stem. Leaving the deep dark petals, and hearth of the flower, velvety black. Its essence.

What the hell was a Dahlia doing out here? My eyes darting around in confusion, where had it come from? Having not seen this particular floral entity on the island, a deep chill worked its way up from my feet. Suddenly fearful of the oceans depts. As if something hidden there could reach up and drag me down to its watery heart.

Esters sister, Freya's twisted aunt was called Dahlia. She was a powerful witch. I hoped this was just some sick coincidence.

My awakening from night horror then finding this symbol of darkness. Led to it unwittingly, as if commanded by forces unseen. I couldn't avoid it, the two events were a warning. She was making her presence known.

Bringing up my most fevered nightmares, a prequel to what she had planned. Heart beating horrendously fast, as I raced to the shore. No loner did the annonimity of this land soothe me. I would bring horror to their shores I remained here. Innocents would perish, that couldn't sit in my soul.

Dashing into the cottage, pulling my things together in a quickened pace that only added to my fear. Jamming them into the suitcase, in a way only attributed to an unkempt traveller. One too busy having a good time and narrowly missing their flight. Scrunching up garments in an attempt to not forget anything in my hurry. If Dahlia was on a mission, it was for the child. Her temper edging my way for the hand I took in Freya's demise.

Damn-it, I cursed picking up the passport as it slipped out of my grasp. Haste causing clumsiness. Raising I came face to face with an apparition, reflected in the mirror. Not mine. The features that of only one, Dahlia.

Throat constricting, I stumbled back, shock exiting in a gasped choke. Veins alive with trepidation, clouding all that I could hear. How was she doing this? Her power impossibly strong. She smiled out at me. Creepy in its dark way. She'd been in my head, poking around my thoughts. Even the image of it setting me on a tilt. Dizzying with truth.

What could she have seen?

"Hello Alicia," she said. As if we'd actually met one another. On first name terms already. Her familiarity igniting a match of anger. It stood alone scoffing at my fear. She wanted to pass a message on no doubth. Her sound masked as if it literally had to travel through the glass of the silver edged mirror.

I had to strain to catch the words," there is a debt that I am owed. One which shall be paid in full. Then you and I have something to settle. You took from me. I intend for you to make amends." Her smile broadening," make haste girl. I await our meeting quite eagerly, don't dally."

She was gone. The features misting back to my own. Of course I was to pay for Freya.

What weighed on my mind was the debt. A family debt.

She was coming for the child, Hope. I scribbled a quick note, brief in its thanks. Would have something nice sent to the cottage owners. My departure now couldn't be helped.

Collecting the rental car keys from the side table, grabbing cottage keys and deposited them as instructed into the lock box. To be retrieved by the owners at a later date.

I ducked into the car, hoping that the next flight out wasn't fully booked, and I could in fact get on it. Needing to be far from this gorgeous land, and back in the frying pan of Louisiana life. I plugged the cell into its in car charger. The screen springing thankfully into life. It had never been off for extended periods of time, so the last few days must have been a shock to the system. Losing its juice days ago, I chose to leave it as was. On its own vacation.

Carefully backing out onto gravelly dirt road, checking the rear view repeatedly. Obsessed that the scenes from my dreams would somehow chase after me. Dahlias projection far behind me. Lacing the cottage with its unique magical dark touch. I hated driving while this angsty. Attention never quite what it needed to be. Thinking forward to the meeting the witch wanted.

Wrestling as to whether I should get the Norseman involved in this. Taking on Freya nearly ended me, and this was much worse. No doubt the question would manifest many times on the long journey. At least with the whole Mikael/Freya situation I had been there. Saw first hand what they could possibly be planning, therefore aid came easy.

Thinking and rethinking every move. This was torment, I was another world over. 

How could I help from here, the range of my scope nothing compared to hers. Wondering off handedly if I should have really worked more on astral projection. Still that wouldn't help much over these vast bodies of water and land. It would be rendered useless, unless I could create a physicality and strength to back it up. No use wishing for the unthinkable now, I reminded myself. It was too late for such folly as lamenting my lack of capability.

Mind searching its own archive for any bit of information that could come in handy. Damn it, even my Book of Shadows was stashed safely in Shreveport and out of grasp. Its pages unable to prompt me in any particular direction. Sighing, lets take one step at a time. Something would work out, for better or worse this story would play out to its inexplicable crescendo.


	9. Then There Was Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is still playing on my mind.  
> I'm not sure what it is but something just doesn't sit right with me....May have to come back and rework it again (5th times the charm maybe?!)  
> If you have any comments or ideas please let me know, any feedback will be appreciated ☺  
> As always a guys,  
> Hope you enjoy reading it!  
> ☺✌❤  
> Always &Forever

Shifting uncomfortably in the confines of the seat, I readjusted the belt. Loosening it slightly. Sickness in my throat.

We were bumping like some metallic yo-yo. Winds clipping the wings, creating more turbulence. My stomach lurched with every dip, thankful for our pilots experience, very capable of dealing with such bad weather. Manipulating their vessel with relative ease. Our landing was the worse part. After circling once they approached the runway. Touching down with gravity we were thrown about the cabin.

Breaths held around me, as everyone seemed caught up waiting for the plane to slow down and taxi easily to a halt. Its eventual stop bringing many sighs of relief. Only a handful of frequent travellers remaining unphased by the whole senario. My pulse gradually slowing to a steady bump, bump. Safe from the hazard of the sky, but tinged with the impending dread of meeting with Dahlia.

Wanting to get out of the mixed smells and noise of the crowded cabin. Barely thinking as I got jostled around by the moving bodies.

Without noticing how, I found myself in the terminal building. A shuttle must have picked us up, driving fellow passengers here, but that was currently a blank spot in my mind. Too focused on other things. Walking the distance to the customs and baggage reclaim I powered on my cell. Its steady beeping making me aware of just how many messages awaited my attention. Smiling apologetically to the couple in front of me as its sound continued incessantly. Opting to silence it, the vibrations rife in my palm. This was the first time it had enough strength to turn on, the charge started in Jamaica. Managing to get a flight quick enough it had taken backseat in my mind until now. Fighting the urge to start sorting through the reams of notifications, as I waited to have my passport checked, the line impossibly long and slow moving.

Screen lighting up once more. Ignoring the emails which were reaching the hundreds, many of them advertising, no doubth. My eyes crossed over the texts and calls that were just as bad in volume. It looked as if someone had constantly redialled me minute after minute. Day after day. The missed calls reaching shy of a hundred. Thank god the voicemail service would only record some of these calls. That was a small mercy. I had left word that I was going out of state. Not that anyone took that seriously, if these messages were anything to go by. Deciding against my own better judgement I began opening the numerous texts. Deleting a majority of 'where are you?','Call me,' messages, many of them days old.

Mostly relating to business. My hobbies becoming handy. I had a customer base who steadily bought the lotions and potions I concocted. Homemade and natural. There was a market for it. People didn't want a combination of chemicals on their skin, preferring a more earthy blend. That coupled with the rooms I had been hired to mosaic recently only served to add to the wealth made over centuries. Had to find something to keep me going besides Fangtasia and the walking dead. 

Heaving a quiet whine, upon finding word from my contact in India. They had been used them for years to source silk for various designers. Fashion demanded new and edgy materials to be sourced. I had unwittingly become embroiled in that world. Only the best quality would suffice for high end boutiques and catwalk shows. With my small client list, I had become the go-to girl. It was one of the only things myself and Pam shared, an obsessional love of clothes. Mine being a style more eclectic and random to hers. Choice of designers so different to each other, but we enjoyed the differences none the less.

This message only spelt one thing an impending trip, inevitable haggling over price. Honestly sometimes I felt like a market trader and not millennia old immortal. So much for holiday, back to the grinder. Many of these people would have to wait. Witches had taken precedent on the current itenery. Something I wasn't happy about, but couldn't change.

Debating whether to hold it until I'd collected my bags before sending out a mass message, letting them know that I was once more on Louisiana soil and could now be reached. I quickly typed out a hasty explanation  of my disappearance. Leaving it unsent. While searching for the elusive bag number two. Fellow passengers having a more successful time locating their belongings. Distraction eating into concentration. Eventually finding the last of my luggage and heading for the next leg of the journey.

Long stay parking, neon sign alerted me I was in the right place. Relief coming, after being lost in the maze of the Regional Airport. There was no time to bet turned around now, loosing my bearings ment more time spent getting to Dahlia. Was bad enough that all flights straight into New Orleans had been fully booked, now I faced a long drive to get there. Trying to recall where I'd parked my vehicle in the massive lot. The number and letter of its space hastily jotted down. Dodging through reuniting friends and families, navigating through the masses, feeling slightly envious that they had someone to greet them on their return.

Text sent as soon as I located my car in the huge lot. Afternoon was steadily creeping towards evening. Changing plays in the lights telling me it would soon be one of those grey nights. Trainers squeeking against softened tarmac. Smell of rubber and road overwhelming. Not any scent of nature. Man built place crowding any hint of freshness and trees. Air having a slightly stale quality to it.

I needed to ring Fangtasia. Dialing Eric while sinking into the leatherette seats of my faithful Chevy. I was avoiding upgrading her. This trusty vehicle. Considered old but still in good working order. Tie to her a more emotional than practical one, probably could have bought two or three new cars with the amount of money that had been sunk into her over the years. It was a labour of love.

Hearing the call start to ring, I steeled myself for the upcoming conversation. I knew he, would be unimpressed by this turn of events. Not one to shield his displeasure, Eric would speak his mind. It was an unavoidable chat, the viking would never forgive me. Landing back in Shreveport, heading straight out there without at least giving him a heads up. Honestly at times he was worse than a parent. Adjusting the rearview mirror, before setting off.

Taking the turnoff towards the main roads. Traffic barely noticeable as I sped along. What was taking so long? Anxious that voicemail would click into action, and that damn automated robot. Eric never took the time to record a personal greeting, not that it would make speaking any easier. Yet to find anyone who liked dealing with these machines.

"Alicia?" gruff voice answered,"I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. Hows Ja.."

"I'm back,"cutting into his line of questioning, straight to chase ,"something's come up."

Silence betraying his annoyance," what demands your attention? And please don't tell me its Mikaelson related."

Sighing in admittance, yes, yet again I was in fact heading to New Orleans," Eric, this is something I need to do. That witch I told you of, Dahlia, she managed to reach me at Treasure Beach."

"Impossible, that stayed between us. How could she have known?" he snapped, as if stating something I wasn't already aware of. She must have somehow gleamed it from my brain.

I rubbed a hand across my forehead with distraction,"have no idea. The whole thing is new to me."

"Did you speak with them, ANY of them?" he question pointed accusingly. Really, did I seem that stupid?

"No," spat back with frustration. Was he kidding? " what kind of idiot do you take me for?"

As if I was likely to do such a thing.'Hey guys, never mind how you just ripped my heart out, no biggie, we're cool. Just thought I'd let you know I'm off to Jamaica. If your at a loose end, drop me a line. What's a bit of torment between friends.' 

"Route?" came the grated responce.

As expected he was fuming. Taking a couple of moments before I could gauge my bearings. Glancing at passing road signs, I gave him the particulars. Our conversation cut short.What would Eric do? He was unpredictable when he lost his temper. But maybe that was a good thing where Dahlia was concerned. A witch who I'd never personally met, had managed to get into my thoughts.

The mind of a virtual stranger. It baffled me, how powerful was she? And what exactly had been seen, information laid bare in my memory palace. Sudden guilt caving in, my memories weren't glittering roses by any leap of the imagination. Dusky remnants of things best forgotten crept about the place. You wouldn't have to venture far before one of them swarmed into sight. Disturbed bats in their dank cave.

"Sweet Jesus!" I exclaimed in fright. Having driven a few miles when something hit my roof like a meteor striking the ground. Reverberating the metal chassis. Its frame squeeked, indenting  slightly. Caused me to swerve, fear gripping my chest. I'd been lost in thought, the impact scaring me. Hands shaking on the wheel. There was only one thing that could be. Flaming Eric.

Slowing to a stop, engine running I watched as the lanky Norseman slid down my windscreen. Rolling eyes at him. Entrance as dramatic as always. I hoped he could not tell that he had freaked me out with this appearance. Quivers still present in breath.

"Damn lucky, that didn't crack the glass," I stated, as he entered the vehicle. Running fingers inspectingly along the window. Half expecting to find some kind of spiderleg splinter along it.

He wasn't listening. Viking shoving back the passenger seat. Creaks warning against further manipulation. Old metal not used to being shirked around with such force. 

"May still happen before the night is through," he said darkly. Waiting pointedly for him to do his seatbelt. Although reluctant to do so, giving each other a stare down. Neither of us budging. He eventually clicked the silver into its holder before continuing his tyrade, "tell me do these suicidal thoughts take much to be acted on?"

"Eric." My voice tense, swapping gears, pulling out ,picking up speed. Knowing the destination and amount of time it would take to reach there on our current route. No time to waste.

"Its a valid question. We've been here before," I glanced his direction before checking the road again," sometimes you just have to cut your ties before the become your undoing."

"Look I have to..."

"Fucking New Orleans, you have to what? Die there," he was provoking me of course. Biting back a response I kept my eyes on the tarmac ahead. Calm Alicia, keep it calm.

"Don't be so dramatic."

Eric shook his head at the eventual reply," Dramatic? As I recall, your recovery took near on a month. For what? The whelp of a wolf."

"A baby," I corrected, leaving out hybrid. Not really a wolf, but that didn't matter to this norseman. His family had been slaughtered by Weres, so hatred of their kind stemmed deep. Couldn't really blame him, I'd have been the same in his shoes. Out of pure species alone, Niklaus was instantly on his hit list. Half of his genetics demanded such course of action. Never mind the fact that the original was also vampire, that much escaped Eric.

He snorted,"yea, just a baby. Nothing more."

"I never asked for your help," my answer abrupt.

"No! It was implied. I half wish a scourge would wipe that city away, seems you'd steer clear then."

He was gritting his teeth together, trying not to completely loose it," how many times do they have to break you Alicia?"

Swallowing hard, really not wanting to fight with him. Not now, "at least once more, I guess."

"Who gets to tell Pam once more that you're gone, or injured," his sigh forced through clamped jaw, eyes icy blue when they met mine," she does care you know, in her own way."

Swerving around a corner, the pretext of concentration lost on this viking. Of course she did. Pamela was kind in ways that were unexpected, not many people saw that. Her love masked under layers of snide remarks and chastising, but I knew it was there none the less.

Nodding, I reluctantly answered," what would you have me do? If this was Sookie.."

"Its NOT Sookie! This is a lunatic, whose actions have brought danger to his door. Its Karma."

Really, now? He was going to stoop to twisting my words here. Having had previous conversations about my beliefs in justice. Things would come to those who deserved it, whether good or bad. Time would deal with everyone. Universe acting as jury and executioner. Apparently the hybrid needed tougher measures than most. His temperament was questionable, true. But if Eric believed that loosing his daughter  would leave the man humbled, he was mistaken.

No, that would destroy the last of his humanity, whatever shred was left. A Shakespearean rage unleashed. One unseen before. Unbridled and savage.

His steadfast form beside me adamant in its disdain. Stare fixed on the path ahead. He really displised Niklaus, that was evident. Never mind the fact that Dahlia had made clear she not only wanted her dues but had a bone to pick with me. A confrontation I wanted to avoid at all costs, but one I knew was inevitable, so choosing to bite the bullet was a hard but easy choice. Hating having threats hanging over my head. I couldn't run, not after seeing the Mikaelsons do that for centuries. It would not be my fate.

Deciding to pull on Eric's softer side I brought up Hope. It was my best bet to get him more placid with this problem. His humanity was unwavering in the case of the young. Godric had been changed as a child, barely a teen. A transition that was as vicious and terrifying as it could get. Godrics maker brought vile to a whole new level. A vampire whose demise wouldn't be mourned. 

Children didn't suffer with the viking around. Even in his seafaring days he'd leave them unharmed. While his fellow Norsemen would pillage and pilfer. Not him. Allowing them to see some of the world, gain expertise and train. Meet them on a level playing field as worthy adult opponents.  Those days long gone, he still enjoyed seeing 'tiny humans'. Their innocence refreshing.

"And what of the child?" I demanded. Watching a slight twitch to his face. Even this cold heart wouldn't condemn an infant to suffer.

"Collateral damage." he mumbled avoiding my gaze. Satement limp, no substance. Making their execution unnecessary. This wasn't him at all.

"You don't believe that," I snapped back,"even the words lack conviction."

Again plunged into silence. Only broken by sounds of the cell phone buzzing into action. So many unknown numbers. Pressing it to loud speaker as it switched to answer mode. Our argument could wait. Let it fester in the atmosphere a while longer. A break might suit it fine. Give us a beat, time to cool off with each other.

"Hello, eh, is this Alicia?" A hesisatant female voice queried. Lilt and inflection somewhat known to me. Cogs ticking into action, files opening slowly in steel cabinates of the memory palace. Come on, who are you?

Replying with some reluction, still trying to place her,"yes, speaking."

"Oh good, I was afraid Elijah got the number wrong, he's been distracted. Would be easy to do."

She was rambling. Worried in her thoughts. Could easily get lost in there.

"I'm sorry, didn't catch your name." Needing her to focus, without being rude.

"Camille, I'm a friend, I guess of.."

"The Mikaelsons," saving her further information, fully knowing her relationship as therapist," What do you need?"

"Niklaus linked himself to Dahlia," my eyes narrowing at the information, ignoring Erics snort. God damn it, he always played to a dangerous tune,"he was in her head, found out how to take her down."

"How?" I enquired confused. Could the witch be bested?

"I...I'm not sure, he's getting his fathers ashes. Rebekah, Elijah are getting the other 'ingredients', if that makes sence. Some magical weapon I think."

"Sounds about right," I agreed, it all made perfect sence. Only in my messed up world. Magic demanded all sorts. Wondering why she was calling me. How did I come into the equation?

So Niklaus would be going back to that accursed cave. How much of his fathers ashen remains would be left there now questionable after the ferocity of the fight that took place there. Unease of its darkness creeping through me like a bug infestation. Layering and covering me with the death that surrounded it. Too fresh in my mind, the scents and emotions still raw. Avoiding cataloguing them to memory, lest they cause some flood of despair. I'd caged them up. Crated it shut so as not to confront the vivid images that they contained.

"I have Hope, she's eh, 'cloaked', Davina says it will hold for a while," relief washing through me, as Eric watched intently. She was stalling now. Obvious to both of us. Raising his eyebrow inquiringly, a question that needed answering.

"Camille?" my question blunt," what is it?"

"Look, they need a bait, and putting her out there is..."

"Out of the question," I finished," its too dangerous."

"Exactly, and Dahlia says she wants revenge for Freya"

Nodding to myself, this was my role to play. The next best bet.Let's hope the fish bit,"I get it, Camille.Tell them its done. Just name the place."

"You're sure?"

"Honestly, this is just another day in the workplace."

The steady beep telling me she had closed the line. Communication severed. I'd happily trade my eternity, if it ment Hope could live life free of the shackles of servitude. With any luck I could take Dahlia down too. Lets meet our ends together. The Norseman sighed heavy with annoyance.  
Eric pulled the wheel, swerving us into the dirt road at the side of the hard shoulder.

"Alicia, are you sure you know what you're doing?" concern boring into me through dark blue eyes.  
Doubth clouded everything, and it was apparent. What if he was wrong, this theory of what would take down his aunt. Could he have made an error?  
Would Dahlia even be drawn to me in such an obvious rouse, while the infant remained hidden? Getting too into my head. Questions plentiful. The margin for error too great.

My lack of chastising over the pull of reigns answering Eric's questions tenfold. Normally I would have let rip about his actions and how they'd lead to an automotive accident. Having previously sent trucks into a tailspin, so I was weary about having him in a car with me. His vehicle etiquette last thing on my mind at the minute.  
Steering wheel creaking under the pressure of my fingers biting into it. Eyes dead and focused on nothing in particular. Staring into the distance as if looking at its vastness would give insight into the future.

"I won't leave you," Eric stated, taking my tense hands off the wheel. And giving them a reassuring squeeze, my smile weak. Forced through nervous fear. Breath shaky as I exhaled slowly. Hating my warring sides, if only I could turn off these feelings. Their hold weakening my resolve to face Dahlia. Would I really trade life, my pummeling heart for becoming completely one of them, a vampire? The sacrifice one loaded with pros and cons. Wondering if I begged Eric, would he turn me, as he had done with Pam. Could I even be fully turned?

Someone stronger was needed to tackle her. If there ever was a time to turn off my emotions, it was now. What I wouldn't give to be able to do just that.

"Come. Pull in further, don't want to get this baby clipped," he continued, referring to my car. Hesisantly I did so, knowing the plan he had in mind. Flight. A trick he'd learned centuries ago. Perfecting it to a fine art. Elegant in its execution. A thing few vampires mastered, even fewer knew about. Small blessing, could just imagine looking into the vast skies and seeing legions of bloodsuckers jetting past.

Bracing myself, he took my waist tight,"keep close."

The reminder an unnecessary one. Bending at the knees, he picked me up to match his six foot four frame. Feet lifted off the ground. Linking arms around his chest, lacing fingers through each other. A secure hold. Head pressed into his chest. Smelling wafts of alcohol and Aramis from chilled skin. Fragrance of this viking always fresh. Bringing Fangtasia to me. It was our place. Though I complained about its rough veneer quite a bit, it was where kin was. Godric not far from us. Sheriff of Area 9, our neighbouring Dallas. We made a home for ourselves. I wished we were headed back there now.

Instead of here, turned toward a crazy witch. Staring down the barrel of  vampire airlines. I hated this, only experiencing it once before. With the pressure of a coiled spring he shot up, and we were air bound. Leaning my face into him tighter, to ward off what I could of air and debris rushing past us. By far the worse way to travel. Sailing through clouds and wind alike. His body barely twisting and turning as he navigated his way to New Orleans. Narrowly avoiding birds. This was their terrain, even the mighty norseman had to give way to them. The owners of the sky. Squawks echoing behind me. Feathers bristling as we whizzed past. Startling them. Eric landed with a cushioned thud in the middle of the Mikaelson courtyard.

"Uh, I'll never get used to that," confessing, grip loosened, stood unsteadily to his side. Stomach queezy, lightheaded from lack of oxygen. Air was scarce up there. Change in atmoshpere giving mild spins. Should have taken a deep breath before we took off. Next time, I mused, while secretly hoping there wouldnt be any more superman stunts. Amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Trick is to put your focus elsewhere," air of mischief to his tone," if you permit me, next time I'll show you."

"Wrong turn?" I asked, his choice of venue a surprising one," this isn't the Quarter."

He started towards the stairs, forcing me to follow if I wanted to hear an answer," a study caught my eye. One with a rather curious cabinate full of various knick-nacks."

Crossing the courtyard, I mounted the steps two a a time. Trying to keep up to his long strides. Realising he ment their collection of dark and magical objects," Eric we don't have time for this. Would.."

"This place is empty, a rare opportunity. I suggest we make the most of it. Forearmed is always best. Seeing as this is your area of expertise, take a thing or two that may come to our assistance should tables change dramatically," the vikings rationalisation an apt one. But the most sacred things would not be on view. The most damning hidden with such care.

"Typical,"cursing to myself, the shackles were gone. Magical cuffs which would have come in handy to bind Dahlia. Their place on the shelf empty. Great minds.

"Whats wrong?" he muttered, stooping to search the lower rows on the cabinate.

"Nothing,"I said wryly," seems house gets first dibs. Could be a wasted journey."

"Is there anything of use here?" straightening up, "weapons?"

Chuckling," sure probably a few swords hanging around somewhere, long as you don't mind carrying them."

The originals would have stashed such medieval things in the basements, or holed up with lock and key. After all this was a house where an infant stayed on the weekend. It needed baby proofing. Even these immortals knew that. I could just see Eric strolling out of here, like some ninja viking saber in each hand, not a care in the world.

"What, no guns?" shaking my head to answer him," how quaint."

The Norseman leaning his tall frame against the cabinate resolutely. As if trying to further plan ahead. He was good that way.

There had to be more than this. Having risked time coming so far, I needed to be sure it wasn't for nothing. This opportunity wouldn't present itself again.

"Wait here," I said holding fast to my talisman, shutting my eyes. Slowing breath. I used techniques picked up in the dizzying heights of the Himalayas. A clarity taking me and leading me as if focused with precision to a point down the hallway and in plain sight. Eyes drawn high to the overhanging painting, its heavy frame. Something didn't belong. Drawn further still to the light fixture. Well that definitely wasn't right, the clarity intense and sharp with its truth. Two irons were almost but not quite a match. Unnoticeable to the gaze of another, one not looking intently as I was, for imperfections. Hidden treasures.

"Hey, Eric," I called," could you give me a boost?"

Not knowing how intricately the chain work was linked through the system. Needing to be sure before I removed them. The viking entered the hall swift and quiet. Lifting me with ease. Sitting on his shoulder, inches from metal. With some manipulation freeing it. Rearranging the fixture to mask any intrerferance. Their heavyness screaming of a long gone era, when it would have been smelted down and hammered into shape. Its links slightly askew with a dip here or there.

Next tackling the picture frame. Fingers skimming along the vastness of it. Parchment just out of my grasp. It was rolled up, like an art piece. Tied neatly with string. Feeling incomplete. I searched again. Finding an almost empty bag of soil. Feet firmly on the ground once more I twisted the plastic on my hands. What were these? 

"Thanks," I mumbled, as he looked at me with some trepidation. My focus on the trio of objects in my hands. Why was I drawn to this. Had my encantation be wrong. They certainly appeared to be nothing at all.

"Seriously, a bag of dirt," Eric airing my concerns," all the objects there, and you choose a bag of dirt."

I gave him a wry smile. This was certainly unusual. Still, there was some hidden reason as to why they were placed away with such accurate care. The iron engraved with very old and scratchy Latin. A spell of some sort. Anyway what was left in the study wouldnt do much good, not against her.

"Ok, these are useful," finally voice returned, kicking into action,"just have to figure out how, and why. Let's go. We have to hit the Quarter before...., I need to stock up before this....thing goes down.

I wish I could have called it a plan, but being an outsider and not aware of its full intricacies, it was more like supposition. The play by play in the head of a select few. Apparently the hooked worm was a number, surplus to requirement. I'd only know, what was allocated to me information wise, realisation a sobering one. Mere soilder called to arms in battle. Only knowing where to place myself when the charge cry rang out. Was I to become a casualty for the greater good?  
Walking with grave determination, we left the building. Careful not to draw any attention.

Eric striding to my side. If I had any that I could rely on, besides Pam it was this viking. I reminded him in some ways of Godric. Both being drawn to the wild to protect ourselves from harm of the outside world. Myself to shield what was left of my soul, and him to avoid punishment for ending the life of an immortal. We we're both animalistic, My traits had been more visable, the Norseman finding me shrouded in woods. Literally biting and kicking to stay alive. Keep people away from me. The crazy woman out in the fields. Godrics wildness was lingering in his knowledgeable eyes. Its probably what drew Eric to me in the first place. A wonder that if I too was saved maybe he could better glimpse his makers frame of mind, before he'd returned to civilisation. Share things through me, that godric himself was weary to be open about.

******************************************************

A coldness accompanied the night. It was a bitter cold, although void of the hot temper that accompanied Freya and the Travellers cursed cave. I'd arrived with Eric a short while ago. His vantage point hidden and elevated.

Refusal at a day ring standing firm yet he willingly donned a cloaked pendant. Its gem glistening on his chest. Opaque against the dark vest. Not ashamed to admit replicating Davinas idea, it was a good plan. I wanted his presence hidden from Dahlia at the moment. Not sure if it would work successfully on a vampire, and with a witch this strong. 

We'd become separated in French Quarter. Gathering what I needed, before starting a rather rushed casting session. Candles burning around me. It had only been about ten minutes, long enough for the viking to arm himself. In the middle of an encantation I couldn't stop to ask him what happened. Where had he managed to procure a weapon? Blade rivaling a scalpels sharpness. Glimmering dangerously silver. Eric's grin almost child-like. Twisting the steel. Feeling the weight in his hands. Slicing through air precariously. Seriously, what was it with vikings and daggers. Reminding me how similar he was to Mikael. Their previous lives spent in much the same way.

Eric was silent.

Regarding me in an inquisitive manner as I paced the floor, every so often glancing his way or at my watch. Hating waiting around, patience a thing I still suffered to master. Despite several attempts it seemed to elude me. Could wait an eternity watching the steady growth of a tree from sapling, but when there was confrontation afoot it needed to be swift. Restraint being only with nature and not people it would seem.

"Alicia,"skin crawled hearing my name on Dahlias mouth.

Sounding sing/song in tempo as she said it. Mocking me in some way, or maybe that was all in the head. So many notions flowing there right now. Turning I faced the witch. My mind frozen in fear, this would have to work. Please, let him have a handle on this.

Damn Niklaus and his thrown together plan. I'd spent hours guessing at its contents, trying to pick fault, knowing there was one somewhere.

Hair on my neck standing on end. Uneasy with flowing nerve in my veins. Trembling with silent fear, what could she do? With so much power at her disposal.

Just stay put, I reminded myself. Feet wanting to flee. Run off into the night and never look on her dark hair and pale face again. Eyes hardened with a grey glow to their glassyness.

"Sensible girl. Not have me chase you, that's quite refreshing for one so young," she stepped slowly closer to me. Each footfall adding an extra layer of dread.

"Sence, stupidity. Been known to blur the two," my answer brash," your message was so clear, felt obliged to face you, considering I..."

"Considering you severed my tie to Freya,"she finished looking off into the distance, pacing around me,"still never mind, this new child is just as powerful, as she grows, so will her strength, and mine. Can only latch yourself to one horse before it goes weak, lame. You find yourself in need of another."

"So, she's just a means to an end," I accused, horrorfied at her response regarding the plans she had for Hope.

"I had a few plans, but they are proving rather weary some to complete. At least now I can recoup some of what you stole from me," she dropped a spell. One flick of her fingers sending a silver blue flame around us. Smoking circle forming there. Hell, my heart pacing fast.

Stepping back, an attempt to cross its border proving useless. Staticy frizzures racking my body soon as contact with the barrior was made. Painfully zapping in intensity. I couldn't pass its ring.

The viking tenced. Movement miniscule but caught out of the corner of my eye. Twisting my head slightly angling it downwards mouthing a silent 'no.' He needed to stay put. Not move. Though it was the only thing he wanted to do.

Smile etching Dahlias features," I shall take that which makes you different. This particular form of abomination can be put right, make you what you were truly ment to be."

Gaze avoiding Eric, perched precariously on the ledge of the high wall. Don't budge I willed him, just stay right there.

"What I was truly ment to be?" I pushed," as if you know?"

Toothy grin, something which needed wiping off her face," have you not queried what it would be like not to feel the pull. Does the answer frighten you, becoming one or the other?"

We circled each other, I was biding my time trying to avoid coming into contact with this powerful witch.

"You entered my dreams," accusation falling quick from my lips. She almost danced in glee, that I even dared bring it up.

"How else was I to find where Freya died? This town is steeped in blood. Hers was what I sought."

Vision going blurry with a stabbing pain behind my eyes. She was trying to read me. Precautions taken earlier rendered that a hard task. A look of appreciation in her pupils. Somehow I had unwittingly gained a magical brownie point.

"Well done child, a coven could use a power like yours."

So she was looking to build her own league of witches. One of enormous force. Her hunger for it clear in her every move. Sharing a family trait unwittingly with her hybrid nephew. 

"Hhhuuh!" I fell to my knees, knocking them hard on the gravely ground. Heart gripped, squeezed with the ease of over ripened fruit by unseen forces. Lungs too paralysed with fear to do their job. Breath dead in my mouth. The chamber airless and dry.

"We don't need her kind," the female voice from behind me, thick with venom. It can't be. Not wanting to look upon her and confirm without doubth that Freya walked again. Blinking back tears as the pain rupturing my heart continued. That's why Dahlia was in my head. She had managed to bring her niece back from the abyss. 

"Now dear, let's not be too hasty. It would benefit us to join her in this new family of ours," Dahlia soothed her niece. Brushing hair back from Freya's fuming face, " I think she's had enough for now."

With irritability of a scorned child she relinquished her hold over me," she took my father from me."

Dahlia shook her head in distaste,"vikings always want you to be their slave, do their bidding no matter how dark the path. She did you a favour, saving you from the truth. He wass just as ruthless as the others. Animal in guise of a warrior."

Freya approached as if to argue with her Aunt, but with one look, her voice remained silent. Apparently thinking better of angering the witch that had brought her back to life.

"She h"

Dahlia raised her hand. A smooth gesture. "Hush, someone approaches."

Taking a quick moment to regard the viking, he had not moved an inch. Hate heavy in his blue eyes. These witches had become number one on his hit list.  
Footfalls behind us drew attention to the doorway. Stomach fluttering. Scent hitting me before, his figure came into view. 

"Hello Aunt," Niklaus said dryly," I see you've been keeping yourself amused."

He regarded me with one quick sweep of those blue orbs, before returning their scrutiny to Dahlia. Seemingly unphased by Freya's reappearance. Not acknowledging her in the slightest. As if he'd known that she was back. His lack of surprise unnerving. Had I missed something?

 

"Our deal is off, you took it upon yourself to try deceiving me," she directed her annoyance at him," I will take what is mine. What's owed. That child belongs with me, best to say your goodbyes while you still have the chance."

He stepped towards her temper flaring," no one will take MY daughter from me, not even you." Freya joined the witch, only serving to add some amusement to his anger." Welcome back sister. Tell me how was hell? Bet it suits our father immeasurably well. He's probably even enjoying it."

"You..." spitting angrily, moving to confront him. Dahlia stopped her with a look of dismay. It was clear he was trying to get under her skin, force her emotions to blind her. Find the weakest chink and work on it. An unstable warrior would be easily neutralised.

He smirked, jaw tensing. Standing resolute. Point one Niklaus.

With their combined attention on the hybrid, I took a gamble. This could be the my chance, the only moment to level our playing field. Whispering low, words barely audible as they increased in intensity. My incantation nearing completion, her head snapped round.

Dahlia suddenly aware that I was at work, trying to restrain her power. The harness not quite finished, she glowered. Without so much as a moment to think, there was a crunch. Retaliation swift in execution.

"Hell," anguished gasp as leg splintered beneath me. Falling to the ground as pangs whipped through splintered bone and nerve endings. Thigh shuddering with tremors as it tried to begin some form of healing.

Eric's roar loud as he kept, feline-esque, from his elevated hiding place. Blade drawn, descending on the magical barrier. Ricocheted with force he hit it before smacking into the wall with force. Dust and pebbles shaking free, falling around him. The vikings strength used against him. Rising, fangs gleeming with a hiss. At least he knew this was an impenetrable dome now. A lesson easily learnt.

"What the hell is that?" he snarled at Niklaus.

Hybrids nostrils flaring slightly, at this unexpected arrival. Glowering at me then Eric before answering with a forced exhale," apparently a vampire repellent, of sorts."

"Bull!" he levelled, coming face to face with the original," Alicia is inside, how...."

Not now guys, I mumbled, pulling myself to my feet. Ignoring the sharp stabs of resistance from my wonder limb. Leaning weight onto the remaining good leg. This was not the time for a sword swinging contest.

Shuffling behind them, had stopped Eric's rant mid sentence. Turning to look at our new companions with grated teeth. More Mikaelsons.  
Niklaus tilted his head, smug smile replaced on his features, confidence practically emanating from his frame.  
Gaze once more on his aunt and estranged sister. Backup was here.

Rebekah walked in with Elijah not far behind her. Chains heavy in his hands. Whoever was attached to them, remained obscured from view.  
I'll take your witch and counter with my vampire siblings, I thought. The presence of funnyness usually coming at improper moments. My mind somewhat warped by it.

Eric was tensing up. Glaring one direction then the next. His anger at them all ridiculously visible. Who did he despise more at this exact moment. Extracting himself from where he had been stood between the original siblings. Deciding to stride the perimeter of this invisible jail that held me. Brain chugging away, weighing up his options. Wrestling with some inner demons of his own, taking an age to look at me.

My eyes giving away how on edge I was. Dahlia was too close, although her attention was on the trio she remained within grasp of me. And I stuck in this zone of her creation. Alongside a witch I had previously helped kill, with the aid of vengeful spirits.  
What would he do?

Not that the witches paid him much heed. This was just another vampire, they ate these bloodsuckers for breakfast.  
Eric could be a loose cannon, may even blow whatever the mighty hybrids intricate plan was. Relief coming over me, as he chose to stand near Rebekah, backing away from the crazy witches beside me.

"Do you come to plead with me, to leave the child? I assure you I cannot be swayed. A promise is a promise after all."

"You are linked to my daughter like some eternal succubus. I won't permit her to serve as slave, to feed your power, fuel this unending chase for immortality," Niklaus spat. Holding tight to a long silver blade.

"A bit late now for threats." She smiled looking at each of the Mikaelsons in turn," I shall always come for what is owed."

"You still have a choice, everything is not bloody black and white," Rebekah chimed in.

Grinning happily at her niece," yes well, as I told our little friend here, I seek witches, preferabbly family. Hope happens to be one of the strongest, & as luck would have, she belongs to me. A debth long overdue, thanks to your mother. So dear, you see the pickle I'm in."

The thoughts of such a coven. An unbeatable unity of witches, filled me with dread. What would they do with such power. Carve out a new world order, rule with iron fist. A billion times worse than her hybrid nephew, with his forced reign over this city.

Why do such moniacle ways run in this family? The DNA build up flawed in such a way it leaned towards global domination.

"Strongest?" Elijah scoffed, brushing the thought aside as if Dahlia was insane," she is but a child."

"Its a first born thing," her answer chiding such ignorance," you wouldn't understand."

"Immortality!" Eric butted in, barely concealed rage in his eyes,"that's what this is about? Anyone of us could turn you, if it's what you seek."

Her laugh bouncing off the surroundings," and become what, an abomination? Bleeding the world dry for the rest of my days. No, keep your affliction!! Unless she's willing to impart her gift, THAT I could be persuaded to take."

The witches sudden focus on me, sent tremors shakily to my heart. Calf barely repaired, unable to draw on nature for aid. Vampire side slower than I'd like it to be. A boost to energy was sorely needed.  
I shifted uncomfortably noticing Rebekah's eyes were drawn to me also. Finding that I couldn't hold meet her stare.

This warring nature was something Dahlia wanted, seriously? The witch had no idea what she was asking for.

Erics sigh quiet, tutting at himself, for unwittingly putting me into the limelight. Had I suddenly become a bargaining chip? A trade the originals would make quickly. Such choice an easy one.

Well, I would beat them to it. Decision having already made it hours ago in the Chevy. Without fail I would give all for that child. Take this crazy aunt of theirs far from reach to cause any harm.  
Rebekah's look, one that spoke volumes,'no bloody way.' Could practically hear the words daring, behind her eyes.

Freya caught the small glance, seizeing me once more, this time closing off my windpipe. Tightening her fingers precariously, as I was forced to hold onto both exhale and inhale breaths. Trapped like a balloon inside me. Body faltering with this change of pace. It didn't know quite what to do with the choking sensation. Panic holding onto the tail of each organ.

"So," young witch said bringing me towards Rebekah, my body following leashed to her power,"this is who you choose over flesh. To call sister, one who doesn't know what it is like to be a Mikaelson. Look upon her, she who abandoned you, and tell me is that truly how those we love behave."

"Freya, patience" Dahlia scorned regarding us, and her nieces brash temper," I have an offer for Alicia. Join us or fall with them."

"Never," my almost soundless reply, causing a flash of pink. Temper blushing the witches cheekbone. Reigning it in quickly, with a shrug.

"Pity," she said, nodding at her niece," we could have made things so much easier for you. Helped figure a cure for this, thing? An affliction of the body."

The witches smiled in unison. Stockholm's syndrome working overtime on this Mikaelson girl, who'd been kidnapped centuries ago. Ripped from real love, true family. Throat released, I drank in air. Greedily as if it was some nectar that I would never taste again.  
After centuries had I really such need for oxygen. Damn this warring vessel of mine, demanding such trivial things as air. It was positively 'un-vampiric'. No wonder I was shunned.

"Maybe it is not I who is afflicted," my words harsh with accusation. Eric approved of this continued baiting. Lips curved slightly. A certain happiness filled him when Pam was being particularly cold or heartless, seemingly this extended to me now. Biting back at this witch was a very 'her' thing to do. Missing a superlative or two, but still definitively Pam-esque. I would need to enrol in her School of Etiquette for disgruntled souls, no doubth for the transformation to be complete.  
It was possible I was beginning to mirror my kin. What was that they said about vampire clans. A brood would become cruel, unscrupulous if they stayed together, unchecked. Surely that would not be us. Not the Fangtasia crew.

"Watch your tongue child," Dahlias warning clear as wind whipped around us. She wagged a stake at me," lest you'd wish to loose it."

My heart skipping as I realised just what it was. Held dangerously tight in her clutches. The White Oak Stake. Capable of killing one bloodline for sure, Mikaelson, the original family.

"Enough of this," Niklaus said sharply,"brother if you would."

The weapon unhinging things enough to force further action.  
Elijah pulled the chains and walked closer to his sibling. Esther falling into view. Their mother, looking just as she had centuries ago. Not looking as if she aged a day since we last spoke.

"Esther," my mouth hung open. She looked at me with a grim smile. Flaxen hair framing her sorrowful face. Was she to be the trump card.  
What had they done? Query rife with confusion. It took some powerful magic for such a spell. Resurrection being one of the most energy consuming to cast. Expecting it from the likes of Dahlia, but not them. Who was left that could work such a feat? The Mikaelsons didn't have an abundance of magical friends, let alone someone capable of this.

Esther walked among us once more. A shock all of us in this circular dungeon shared.  
Seeing her shackled like this bringing a twinge of sadness to my gut. The once loved and proud mother, what lengths had she gone through to spare her children death a millennia ago.

Dahlia laughed," what is this to be some great family reunion? Your just on time dear sister, to see the last of your misconstrued viking line fade out. Their continued insistence on standing in my way has sealed their fate."

Freya remained stunned, this was the woman who gave her life. The one blackmailed into giving her up, payment for services rendered. Giving nothing up of her torment, eyes a blank.

Niklaus throaty scoff, drawing his aunts attention to him once more," your maths skills are clearly off, even with that stake there is three of us, TWO of you. Tell me, which one do you wish to use it on? Me, Elijah, Rebakah," taking a step closer to us with each punctuated name,"well? Who's it to be?"  
Not phased by his rather lengthy taunting, she examined the wood in her hand. Seriousness to her features. It was an eerie calmness, that warned of things set to come.

Throwing the White Oak into the air letting it hover precariously, she sang," dear nephew, I am known to be quite creative in my methods and execution."

"Dahlia, no," I said panicked, as with a flick of her wrist the stake evaporated in a flurry of splintered dust. Freya intercepting the lunge I''d made towards her Aunt. We toustled in the circle. Horrified as the older witch forced the original family to inhale toxic oak particles. Mikaelsons began to choke and splutter, greying as the shards entered their system.  
Eric stood among them in mystified confusion. Unaffected by the falling particles.

"Sister," Esther levelled,"this is not you, I have done this. My mistake determined your life, we must make amends."

She stepped away from Elijah going towards Dahlia. Watching them writhing on the floor, agony with each intake of poisonous white oak.

"How do I break this?" norseman yelled, seeing how fast things were going downhill, hating that he was close but could not do anything to help.

"You can't," the answer rushed as I continued to fend off Freya, who for some reason demanded a hand to hand combat with me.

"Screw Can't," he spat. Stepping back, launching his blade with precision at the barrior. Dagger piercing through with a crackle of gold static. Lodging itself in Freya's shoulder.

Her cry one of fury and pain. It had worked, much to the young womans surprise. Having enchanted it earlier in case Dahlia had tried controlling the hulking viking. One magic free blade, thank you very much.

Fighting with every part of my being I cast the witch off me. Freya too focused on pulling the weapon free to put up much of a fight. Making a dash towards my friend. Paralysed with fear, Rebekah seemed to be hit the worse. The circle not permitting my exit.

"Eric,"I begged,"get her out of ...."

Unable to finish the plea, as he was literally thrown across the room. Pinned the young witch forcing him to remain there. His roar a feral one, irked by her hold.  
Twisting her hand bringing choked splutters to the viking. Blood trickling down his face. Finding myself torn every which way at once. Chest juttering with tangled decisions. Rebekah was going stoney grey, orbs loosing their luster. Elijah and Niklaus on their knees, unable to stand, blackened veins cobwebbing across their flesh.

"Ahhh," I yelled, tears stinging my temples. Don't make me choose! Fearful that I'd loose someone tonight, pit of worry eating me up inside. Kicking Freyas feet out from under her, my leg buckling from the pressure. Twisting the bone once more. Her head thumping on the dirt not far from me.

Expecting recourse from her aunt, prepairing for it. But none came. She was too wrapped up in her own world. Memories that herself and Esther shared. The two whispering incohierently to each other.

Eric fell to the ground, breathing harsh. Her expulsion had been brief, yet had managed to rupture capillaries in his eyes. Ocean of reddish pink turning crystal blue orbs a murky shade. Crimson trickling slowly from ears and nose.

Yet he rose, stumbling the viking got to his feet.

Following my gaze. Hand still outstreched towards my once sister. Laboured somewhat as her picked her up.

"I'm coming back for you," his promise scratchy. Vanishing from my sight, thankfully taking a greying Rebekah out of the deathly air.

Esther continued speaking with her sister,"I should have never left you. Not alone. So young, thought I knew what love was. Real love. But this is it, you, me, family. We can be together now, for always if you'll just forgive such foolishness."

Dahlias eyes tearing up," sister," she choked as Esther came to embrace her in a hug. Holding her tight," we can be what we once were."

"Don't be a fool," Freya spat, finally getting up, rubbing the back of her head tentatively. Incredulous at the fact that Dahlia even permitted such a move, allowing her siblings embrace. "She's the reason for all of this. Our pain and suffering. You can't just forgive her, I won't permit it."

The tears falling down her young cheeks in slow rivers. Feeling the anger building up, casting a sudden weather change around us.

"She's my family, our kin," Dahlia argued back," we can all be one."

Freya turned and grabbed my hair, pulling me to her, feet scratching along the ground struggling to keep up to her fast pace," if we are to be one big happy family, at least let me finish her. She murdered me remember. Deserves it too. Tooth for a tooth."

Clearly referring to the spirits in the cave, as if I could actually control such forces. They wanted her dead, had succeeded for a while.

Catching Esthers eye in my sheer panic, body spasming with shivers of dread as Freya began her vengance. Tears welting my skin, essence being pulled out. Ripped through layers of muscle and tissue, felt as if it was coming straight from my soul. What magical entity I had, the young witch was stripping it away agonisingly. Slow and deliberate. Each passing phrase chanted gleefully. But I wouldnt give her the satisfication of screaming.

Letting the torture work its way silently through me. Lashes whipped across my tender flesh as piece by piece Freya took from me what didn't belong.

Esther remained cool, calm. A sereneness to her demeanor. Sadness fresh in their clear pools. She held her sister lovingly. As much as one tortured soul could embrace another. Still shackled, holding her tight. The cuffs, those gleaming steel creations. Very ones I'd looked for unsucessfully in the compound. Dahlia hadn't realised yet. They were enchanted, prevented magic being preformed.

The witch could be undone. Faltering on my own knees, I glanced at the remaining Mikaelsons. This was all moving too fast. Inhaling copious amounts of White Oak, Elijah and his brother continued to wither. Esther was doing this for them.

A mothers love, she was giving the ultimate sacrifice for her vampire children,"now Alicia, break it now."

Anguished cry escaping Freyas throat. Her mother was helping me and the thought of it sent her into a frenzy. Forgetting about drawing out my punishment she aimed to go straight for the kill. Throwing me to the ground with fervor, pinning me there. She reached for anything to use as a stake.

Faint ringing, head spinning fresh pain whipped through me. Every limb encased with varying aches. Nothing mattered anymore. Blood dripped into my eyes, stinging with the thickness of it in their watery pools. Attempting to muster all the power I could, concentrate holding fast to my security. The talisman, and my parents eternal vigilance.

Casting my encantation quickly, breaking the circle apart. Drained, from such a little spell. Chills of dread working their weaselly way to my soul. That last foray strange, different in frequency. Had she succeeded in taking it from me, Freya with each click of the tongue had she taken magic out of this warring vessel?

"Elijah," Ester called to her son, he struggled to pass Niklaus the weapon. White ash eating away at his body.

Things seemed to slow down. The motions put through a video recorder and played at half pace.

I could hear the unrhythmic pulse of blood through veins. Ka-chunk, ba-dom of weakened beats. A heart struggling in earnest. Providing a soundtrack of sorts.

Almost smell death on the ground. That indescribable stench of finality.

"No," Dahlia gasped, realising her demise was imminent. Esther struggled to hold her tight. Niklaus got to his feet, quickly impaling them both. Their bodies linked together as life left them.

Dropping wavering to the ground.

Watching in unblinking awe as a splinter of timber flew into Freyas hand. She fell to straddle me, weapon primed for my chest.

A little off center, I reminded her, silently in my head. If your going to do it, at least make it right.

Eric had returned out of sight and knowledge to me. Too fixed on my impending death. The morbid fascination with it astounding me. A millenia was too long for any one person.

With a roar, the norsreman knocked her clean across the room. A sickening snap accompanying the thud in which she hit the concrete. He wasnt done with her yet. Digging his blade off the ground in one swift motion. I struggled to gain a vantage point. Limbs refusing point blank to work. I could make out the vikings feet and hers.

The hybrid struggled to stand not far from me. Still fighting the effects of the stake.

With a crunch, blood poured onto the floor. A swish of a blade, there was no mistaking that sound, having spent years sparring. It was the sound of razor sharp metal dicing through air, meeting flesh, the caressing air again. A clean through and through.

Elijah came to my aid, leaning on each other we rose. The brothers regarding their mother and aunt in silence. White oak still dancing like a fine mist in the confined space. Niklaus eyes caught mine. Orbs dull, light being suctioned out of them. Wanting to touch his greying face, wipe away those hideous black lines working across flesh and bone.

The stag hadn't relinquished his hold on me. This place was killing them.

A veritable snowglobe of death.

"Go," I stated regarding him, the older brother. Giving his chest a little shove to make my point," we'll take care of it, just get out of here."

In this weakened state of stupor, there was no point arguing. They needed to be out of here. To heal.

"Come brother," Elijah coughed, leading the younger Mikaelson out of the building.

"Rebekah is with a Marcel, is tending to her," Eric informed as them in passing. In his bloody hands he held a heart. Sipping from its aeorta like a juice box. His casualness unnerving me. I had not yet seen the Vikings handiwork, but no doubth they had. Witnessing it out of necessity no doubth. Needing to see the last threat to Hope vanquished.

They were reluctant to leave this morbid scene, despite its toxicity to them. Vulnerable to the particles that danced around here. Having to admit defeat and leave to tend to their healing was a hard thing for these originals to do.

Eric stopped short of me, still sipping on his delicasy, "well that went flawlessly."

How much blood could you possibly get from a still heart, I wondered.

Dumbstruck, I tended to agree with him. The whole thing had gone ok, a few stumbles here and there but alright in the end. My fears of Dahlia somewhat childish now. When faced with the harrowing fact that witchcraft may have been stripped from me by Freya. That I'd have to live without it and its pull to nature, this was a bigger terror than the two of them combined.

I had wished not to be so at war within myself. Now feeling at a loss. Barely holding it together. As if who I'd known an identity was taken. Forcefully stripped from me.

"How did? I mean, just Dahlia, that was too easy, with Esther and...."

Words coming out a jumbled mess. Trying to leash the runaway tide of stampeding emotions, was confusing my brain. I couldn't think straight. Luckily Eric seemed to understand.

He approached the statuesque forms in front of him,"simplicity can surprise us, undoing even the harshest heart. Love of family became their pitfall."  
Dropping the now empty heart at their feet.

Swallowing hard. Readying myself to face Freya.  
Aware that I had been avoiding it.

She barely resembled a human at this point. Appearing more like a figure in those wax works you'd see in horror tunnels. Ones where the bodies were arranged in such a way the harshness shocked and twisted you. True viking in Eric had caused him to sever her head from her body. Mounting it on a spike. The lifeless eyes staring into my soul. Mouth hanging open as if the jaw had been dislocated with the ferocity used when he forced it onto its wooden stand.

Her body lay half seated, half slumped over. Blood trailing down like some sick snail to where it made its final resting place. Her chest had been broken wide open. The rib cage cracked apart with ease. The reddish, purple insides of organs and muscles on view to all who dared look. Flesh literally torn with his hot temper.

I felt a sickness snaking its way through my stomach, dancing its merry way up the back of my throat. Stinging at the base of my eyes as bile crept up. Its smell invading my nostrils. Vile and very acidic. Turning quickly, vomiting everything that was left in my body. Which wasn't much at all. The dry retching assaulting my gut and throat at once.

Eric strode over to rib my back reassuringly," it seems I got caught up in the moment," he confessed distractedly," I forgot the fragility of mortals."

Wiping my mouth distractedly,"overkill at its best."

"Hey," he stated turning me to face him," she hurt you. I hurt her. Fair trade."

Knowing he saw no fault in his dealing with the witch, made it both worse and easier for me to cope with. On one hand he would defend his own kin at all costs, on the other he was incapable of showing mercy to those who crossed him.

With great effort I began thinking about how to clear this whole nasty mess up. It needed to be done before the ash completely settled on the ground.

Last thing I wanted was any change left of these three being brought back. Every trace would be collected and disposed of. The Mikaelsons had a habit of keeping the deceased on ice so they could rise again. We needed to render that impossible.

Eric would double over backwards to help twart them.

So cogs were set in motion to rid ourselves of those temptations.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I had never seen Eric Northman so animated. His glee dancing through pearly white grin.  
We had just finished safely depositing the last remnants of the nights escapades. His choice of venue and safe lock box a fitting one.  
Encased in concrete at a location only he knew. Not trusting myself with such information, I'd asked him to keep it to himself. He travelled with the statuesque corpses himself.  
Arriving back to wrap up the witch he'd torn limb from limb. Having been less busy myself. Wounds finally coming within hours of fully healing. The mangled leg, now able to support itself.  
Marcel arriving some time after the Norseman had whisked Freya away.  
  
"Hey," his greeting darkened with the toll of the night.  
  
Seeing Rebekah in such a state must have hit him hard. He loved her, and she him. Like I'd never seen her care for another, it was an eternal thing, though she'd be too proud to admit it. He would have to lay himself bare, all feelings honest before she would give him a glimpse of her own heart.  
  
"Elijah said you might need a hand. But I see you're doing just fine," he scanned the place, seeing only blood stains from where the younger witch fell and ashes blanketing the floors. I watched him curiously. He was up to something. Either spying for the Mikaelsons or looking for some leverage of his own to weild over them in some near future.

After all he had form, it was himself and Rebekah that had made Mikael aware of Nicklaus's whereabouts many moons ago, in this very city. Brought terror to their very doorstep.

Tired of his controlling ways and the insistence that they could never be together. Twarting him every chance they could, culminating in the ruination of their home. Sending the Mikaelson clan fleeing for their lives from the Destroyer.  
  
Reunited years later, they seemilgly picked up where they had left off.  
Even with the arguments that sometimes raged on between them and her brother. Rebekah and her lover had a bond that couldn't be broken. That of unending love, alpha and omega, the beginning and end of each other. Since they were immortals this would be a tale to echo through centuries.  
  
"Yea," I agreed, watching as he knelt to pick some ashes, rubbing them through his fingers," we're getting there. Although I could use some help dealing with this blood, you know remains of a witch can go atomic in the wrong hands."  
  
So they had told him about Freyas return. I couldn't take the chance that he was out to somehow collect any of those last dregs of her essence. She wasn't getting brought back again not this time.  
  
He nodded," sure, let me see what I can do."  
His offer would never be acted on. As if I would trust this vampire with such a task. A rather shady character. Never, the only people that bore loyalty. To me anyway, were limited. A few immortals, led by he who saved me. The golden haired viking. Eric Northman. As if on cue, he reappeared.  
  
Breezing in past the hovering vampire. Blood still present on his clothes and face. Dryed in and splotchy. Absently shrugging blond fringe out of his face. Red drops clung in its blond mane. Pam will loose her mind, I thought offhand. His locks destroyed in this way, the viking would be lucky if she didn't cut the offending body matter out of it.  
  
"Its done," he informed me, taking in Marcel with a slight twist of the hand,"whats he doing here?"  
  
I shrugged," helping out. Right Marcel?"  
  
An uneasyness peeked through the corner of his eyes. Small, almost undistinguishable save to someone versed in deceit. Oh yea, you were really up to something.  
  
"Well have you got a match?" Eric asked jovially, going to the entrance and picking up two large containers of oil. Allowing them to spill merrily as he strode around the small space.  
  
"Woa, hang on now!" Marcel cautioned taking a step towards him," you really don't need to do that."  
  
"No,"the Norseman smiled, that impish grin of his," but I WANT to."  
  
"Look, I can't let yo..."  
  
In a flash Eric whipped around the remainder of the space. His speed much faster than this young vampire. The whole thing done in the blink of an eye. Covering every surface with a layer of the fluid.

Its strong scent hitting me in such a way I could taste it with each breath.

He had a lighter in his hand.

My heart fluttered, heading towards the exit, I knew that expression too well. It was the 'get the hell out of the way, let me do my thing look.'  
  
"You were saying," he taunted Marcel. Who narrowly dodged out of the way as flames began licking through the room.  
  
"Look, there could have been something useable in there, salvageable," his deep brown eyes edging closer to Erics," you don't know this family. Its kill or be killed. This. What you just did was a big mistake."  
  
"If I am to make a mistake," the viking grated," I find the more collosal the better."  
  
"Guys," I warned as the fire began snaking its way towards us.  
  
The heat scorching with intensity, bringing back my nightmares in one big rush," can we discuss this elsewhere. Before we start to melt."  
  
I practically ran out into the cool air. Distancing myself from the combined smells of petrol, wood and dirt crackling and burning.  
  
Destruction, everything that I hated. The fire wiping away all evidence of what transpired here. The viking was looking on at his handiwork in pleasure. Grin resting on his lips. The twists and turns of amber dancing across his form as lames illuminated him.

Marcel had decided there was no point hanging around, continuing a battle with the Eric null as the building began to crumble in on top of itself.

Wondering if our show had convinced him that all was in fact lost. Goodbye White Oak, witch blood. May you rest in some sort of peace. What would he report back when he rejoined them? The Mikaelson clan.

He'd tell of the blaze, any ashes they came to collect would be useless. Destroyed by debris and chemicals laced through them. But would that deter anyone who was as adamant, as I knew they were. Only time would tell.  
  
We stood for a while watching stonework falter and stumble down to the earth.  
Let's see if our slight of hand had been necessary, I thought wearily. Having someone like Eric who saw to the end of the game instead of a few paces in front was a god-send. I would never have been quite so devious if left to my own devices.  
  
"It's almost time,"he stated looking at the skyline, before turning my way.  
  
"I know you'll have to take to ground," not bothering to remind him for the thousand time that if he only had a day ring this mad dash wouldn't be necessary. It was a bone of contention between us.

He was peering at me, as if reading into the recess of my mind. "When should we expect you? Fangtasia just isn't the same without your judgmental presence. Adds a tinge of Je nes sais quio to the place."

The assumption that I was staying on, saving any awkwardness of bringing up that particular conversation.  
We never saw eye to eye on this town and certain inhabitants. Things needed to be settled here. As much as he didn't like it Rebekah was the closest I ever had to siblings. I couldn't leave without seeing she was alright.  
  
"Just a day or two," I confessed,"no more. Shreveport is my home."  
  
His kiss was distracted, planted on my forhead in a mixture of worry and haste," Alicia. Be careful."  
  
"Goes without saying," I agreed wearily.  
  
He placed my car keys in my palm," I took the liberty of reparking her. Just South of the river, beside a rather nice orchard."  
  
I smiled with gratitude, knowing exactly the place he spoke of.  
  
Watching with awe as he took to the air once more. Relieved that this time my feet were staying firmly on the ground.  
Thrusting the metalic keychain into my jeans pocket, I began to walk along the dirt path. Pacing the strides to account for recovering limbs. Heading out of this place and away from the scenes of death buried there.  
  
Wind greeting me with its wild freshness. The upcoming dawn was going to be a bright one, at least to the rest of New Orleans.  
Sun always had the added benefit of bringing a smile to even the most brow beaten.

Pity it didn't work on everyone, its charms immune to certain walking dead.  
Wanting to clear my head, the stroll would do me good. Making a descent towards the river. To where Eric had parked my Chevy.  
It would take a while but at least I would get to watch the day roll in, while many of the cities inhabitants were still curled up in peaceful slumber.  
This natural and beautiful occurrence eluding them.

Feeling of bliss coursing through my chilled veins. It was humbling that I got to witness natures ebb and flow.  
Secrets she only shared with the select few.  
How much longer could I be counted among their weining numbers? The thought a sobering one.  
  
At least I still had today, she had not cast me out just yet.  
Inhaling deeply, the dew drops and fresh earth I thanked nature for this last hurrah.


	10. Take A Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has some magical reference.  
> Please let me know if it confuses in any way & I'll work a bit of an edit.  
> ☺✌❤

The walk I'd started this morning had done one thing. Given me a certain clarity. Sitting into the comfort of the Chevy, engine bursting into life a sudden image had come to mind.

A hut, one hidden in forestry and shrubbery. Somewhere I'd never been before, yet the picture was such a precise one, detailed down to the rockery in the vast wilderness garden. The door similar to one you would find in a stable. One which split in two across the middle. It could be closed up like any other with both halves locked at once, or half opened to let light in through the open top hatch. Its construction weather worn. Never treated to protect it from the harsh winds and rains that battered it. A hideaway from the modern world.

I began to drive, in a haze. Knowing which way to go, without really understanding why or how. Turns and back roads I'd never come across before manipulated with ease.

Landscape new to me.

The car struggling as it wound down tracks not ment to be traversed by vehicles. Eventually having to park and continue by foot. Aware that something was leading me here, calling out to my inner torment.

Dreams had been weighing me down. Occupying even my waking self. Ever since Dahlia had creaked open the door for them, it was all I could dwell on. The severity and magnitude of nightmares that had plagued the past few centuries. Each with their own twisted images, so real I could feel and taste every action. Now too fearful to sleep lest they mangle into one crazy blackness, one which I'd never wake from.

Leaving me in a dome of fitful, hellish torment till the end of days.

The slow and steady thunk of a heart, told me in no uncertain terms that I was still semi mortal. Half at least. Breathing deeply, taking in the fragrance of surrounding wheat fields. Their headyness a relaxing one. A breeze bringing wild poppies to my nostrils. Freshly turned soil and the sky alive with birds, eager to grab a meal of worms that now surfaced since the recent disturbance to earth.

I continued climbing hills and valleys. Yet not once feeling tiredness in my limbs, as if someone had recharged me. Clicked new batteries into the chamber of my guts, giving the power to plow on with this task.

Finding the hut from my vision not far into overgrown fields. I approached with trepidation, unsure of quite how to explain how/why I was here.  
A woman was at the doorway. Hair graying slightly at the temples. Laughter lines edging their way from her eyes down her cheeks. Betraying her age. She was apparently expecting me. Stepping aside and leading me into the darkened home.

Taking a few moments to adjust vision enough to inspect surroundings. It was a practical space. Comfortable and for the most part natural. From the earthen ground to small shrubbery that grew from the wooden bark being used as a wall. Reminding me instantly of my father. Our home shared in the village.

This lady must be a sister of the earth. Maybe even practiced as local medicine woman. Thought times had changed, there were still those who clung to the old ways.

We were at ease straight away, not sencing hostility from each other. Introducing ourselves, as we sat at her table. One made quite some time ago. The carpenter a proficient one, its sturdyness and design both workable and appealing. We began talking with a certain understanding of soul. It seemed like somehow we were familiars. A past hidden, had drawn us together once more. Feeling I could be open with her.

A peacefullness to my sences permitting such a move, for once my body was unanimous.

Listening to their wisdom, despite the confusion in trying to place my companion.

We MUST have met before, but where?

She made tea on hot coals, in a pot. The leaves loose and fresh. A herbal mixture, taking some time to heat and serve up. A while before she sat down with earthen cups. Heavy and ceramic. Handmade and fired.

I welcomed the mellow sweetness of its taste. The warm liquid massaging and calming the nerves and tension I carried in my bones. Relaxing as it took hold.

The brush of skin when passing over the tea had brought a quizzical puzzlement to her face. I had caught glimpse of her strolling through a very different looking market, which every fiber of my being told me was the French Quarter. Everyone attired in clothes not seen for quite some time. Beautiful ankle length dresses,  with frills and ribbons. Each female head adorned with fabulous hats with feather plumage. The odd umbrella held on gloved hand, despite the clear, crisp heat. 

Gentlemen in grand suits and hats walked briskly. A couple tapping the sidewalk with their walking sticks. This was some time ago. Early 1911-12 maybe. Yet there she was, unwavering, clicking down the street. Sometimes obscured from view by a passing horse and cart.

Th scene misting away when our brief contact ceased. I'd seen her. But not something from her memory. Quite possibly one of mine, that had been stored away and shaken loose now on being confronted by that same face.

But had I even been in New Orleans then? Struggling to recall my exact whereabouts. It was years before Mikael came and burned most of the city to the ground. 

Did I pass through the witches domain and just not fully remember doing so? Had I not been elsewhere. Immersed in nature? 

Tiredness lacing through my own confusion.

At least she seemed affected too. Curiosity eating away merrily. What images had she seen? Had the woman glimpsed into my head or merely stayed anchored to her own. A weak smile tipping her lips. It must have been a good reminder. Whatever it was. The lilted mouth surely proved it. 

"Yes, an acquisition, the balance, " she stated. I leaned forward slightly. Not quite catching what she whispered to herself, " cannot take that which is freely given."

She wasn't speaking directly to me. More so, finishing off a conversation had with another, a person in another place.

It was possible that I'd misheard the words. Not pressing it in case the sentence fragment, was a left over memory from whatever vision rushed back her mind.

With a shuffle, seemingly forgetting the shared moment. She settled into the seat across from me. Happy enough to go with the flow and ignore the occurrence, just like she was doing. It was strange, but not so much to alarm.

"You must keep yourself closed off to him, to all of them," Merete warned. Of course she could see that only affairs of the heart would keep me coming back repeatedly to a clearly messed up situation. Emotions leading one on a roller coaster of blind fate.

I sighed," but only with them do I feel less of a monster. They don't shun or dash screaming in the other direction." Clawing over each other to get away from me. The last sentence stuck in my head unaired.

"Alicia," her tone firm, as she gripped my trembling hands," it is dangerous. Your body, always verging on death to them. That beat , they hear, the one you struggle to hold, it awakens questions. We both know how curiosity manifests itself into something darker."

She paused, taking a quick sip of her tea, and regarding me steadily before continuing, "You had to learn to blend to fit in. Mask your differences with people. The pull of blood, allure of darkness, foreign to them. Making you the outcast. Meanwhile, with THEM its not necessary. You don't need to try so hard. The weakness in pulse easily mistaken for recent feeding or that of one dying. Those believing you mortal, look on you with such pity. Others regard you as one of their own. The walking dead. Never aware that you've struggled like this for centuries. Tortured with the pull of each. The easy fix is not the best one. "

I looked worried at her. Wondering why she lamented on things I couldn't change. Not even if I wanted to.

"I know child. The nightmares. Fears of sleep, keeping you awake. Its why your here. But I'd not forgive myself for not asking you, to try living differently."

Trying to gain control of her insight, I focused on the terrors that filled my mind when darkness crept in.

"I need to sleep, but I can't, not really. Not sin..."

"Since you were wounded that night in the forest."

My breath caught, I'd avoided that memory. Shirked it away, in its crazyness. Great fear, I'd convinced myself that terror and the shadowy darkness had played wanton tricks with my mind. But the lightened dots, of what used to be a gash remained on my side. Pinprick marks from where teeth had torn flesh, ripping it with such ferocity apart.

I'd pretended I made the story up in my head. Something to go with the marred specs on my torso. I could hardly have survived that.  
Yet time and time again this existence of mine proved otherwise, showed I could twart some hazardous situations.

  
********************

  
On the night the moon had been full, and peeking ever so slightly between scattered leaves in the greenery. The clouds silently changing shape as they made their way across darkened skies.

The blackness only dimpled by haloes of deep blue around distant stars.

It was like the brush strokes of Van Gogh, in the beautiful Starry Night. Yet this was not a masterpiece, but the backdrop to a nightmare.

My nightmare.

I wrapped the fur tighter. Hugging to it in a vain attempt to get warm. Not wanting to admit defeat on such a night as this. The air so cool and breezy, every scent of nature floated on the wind. Fields full of wild berries, sprigs of rosemary and coriander. Lavender bursting with untamed vibrancy in surrounding hills. If I couldn't be close to people. I sure wanted to feel and touch nature. Its serine peacefulness.

Fires were whispering in the distance. Glowing embers like tea lights. The village that scorned me still in my sights. Journey through thick brambles and narled woods, not one easily taken. Even if I wanted to return, it would have taken about three days. Stopping for a break or two to rest and navigate. But no, I wouldn't go back, even with a soul heavy with regret. I'd left it too long. Only a few weeks, but still long enough to have left my father heartbroken.

I watched the distant lights dancing. Picturing the village alive with chatter. Seeing them all at ease, now the hex was gone. Tormenting myself with images of them dancing for joy as my father kept his own grieving council.

Resisting the urge to start the descent now, running towards them, seeking out his hut and dashing inside to throw myself into out stretched arms. Full of thanks that his child lived. She had not fallen prey to the lakes weary depths.

A village elder, Judith had been one of the last to see me. It was some time after my confrontation with Niklaus. Tears gone dry on my cheeks, cold reminders of emotions I was now too tired to feel.

My chest hollow. Peering into the swirling insects, that formed on an early evening around the lakes murky edges.

The hours had passed, without my knowledge. Her existence only coming to my attention as she trudged across dry twigs. She'd had a limp for as long as I'd known her. Heavy set and stubborn in her old ways. Without acknowledging each other much, save for a passing glance. She continued on her way, muttering something about it being too late to eat. Making her way home.

Slipping off my cumbersome footwear and heavy woven blend I wore on my shoulders, I dropped them where I stood. Letting feet squelch through mud. Starting to circle the lake. Not quite thinking what I was doing. Just moving to keep my mind occupied.

A plan had formulated, not yet admitting to it for fear I wouldn't see it through.

There was a tiny break in the brambles at the furthest point of the waters edge, I ducked into it. Scrambling and pushing my way through. Letting the thorns and branches scrape my skin. Yank at hair. I kept going. Walking on and on, taking the twists and turns that looked untravelled. Bending and weaving my limbs like a contortionist. Determined not to leave a trail, not wanting any followers to find me. Backtracking through any mistaken footprints and climbing trees monkeylike and nimble. Keeping any human trace that came to mind hidden.

Moving until my feet bled with callouses, and my stomach reminded me that I should seek food. Stooping to pick berries and plants, I know were edible. Scavenging what I could hurriedly. Darkness on the horizon. Not wanting to continue in the black cover of night. I quickly put many miles between me and the town.  
Repeating this forward momentum for a couple of days. Trying not to dwell on my decision.

At last seeking safe cover in a small cave. Abandoned by whatever animal had previously inhabited it. I would be safe here.

This is where I watched each night, the fires light, a reminder of life going on without me. The hasty plan completed. It had been a poor one, yet not allowing myself to linger on such brashness.

I conceded that I'd have to move on. Collect what I could and seek refuge far from these loathsome images. Start my life anew. But how could I do that. Leave my father, abandon him. It was for the best, wasn't it?

The wolves had been howling for some time. Calling to each other, in that primal tongue of theirs. Owning the night.

Every so often a deer or boar would dash through the bushes near me. Causing my heart to beat erratically. Chiding myself for such an idiotic notion as monsters. Seeing as I was totally emersed in the bosom of nature, it was only fitting that other creatures should stumble across me. Hunkered down in a small ball, seeking heat. Hugging my legs tight into my chest.

The fur was from a deer I'd found days ago. Only a young buck, but it had been taken down no less. No doubth coyotes judging by the way it was torn into. The smell of death overpowering, the kill looking days old. Many animals had shared this beautiful creature. I picked up some fur. Matted inside with flies and maggots. It was torn and jagged but it would do. I wasn't about to start fishing through a carcass to find any better pieces. Scooping and scraping what I could off the skin with a flat stone, before cleaning it in rather questionable water. Allowing it to dry in the sun, before cleaning it twice more.

Thankful for the harshness of these long summer days. Soaking up any moisture that remained on the soft skin.

Last thing I needed was bugs on me. Attracted to the smell that accompanied death. Thankful that out of all the things learned, using every part of the animal came in handy. We always had that ritual in our house. To honor it, nothing should go to waste. Every part was useful. Even the bones and teeth. They could be ground down for use in medicine or rattled to ward off evil spirits. The latter, for the more superstitious. I had watched in horror as my father stretched, turned and fixed his leather and skin. Surprised at the ease in which I was now able to replicate his lessons.

The deerskin transformed into a blanket of sorts. A necessity when the chill of evening set in. I was weary to start a fire, knowing its presence might be spotted and send unwanted attention my direction. The village in too close a proximity to my current home. High in the echoey hollow of nature, I couldn't risk discovery.

The first thing to alert me to possible danger, was the smell. Odor of wet, matted fur, a wild dog scent. Recognising it from times they dipped into the lake. A strength to its filth. Glistening with blood and sweat. Dirt, was the only way to describe it. When the vileness of dirt assaults your nose. So bad you can almost taste it, as it travels down your throat to rest uneasily on your chest. The visual following seconds later.

A wolf, teeth bared, yellowing at the roots. Snarling low, the lack of volume scaring me more than any howl. Frozen in shock as the flaring eyes came into focus. Nose wet, and oddly warm, inches from mine. A scream dead in my mouth.

My terror laden face, reflected in the pools of its eyes. I scrambled back, as the jaws flew open. Snapping and grabbing leg then arm as I lashed out frantically, trying to escape. My blows angering it more. Saliva dripping from its gums as it growled. The wolf wasn't alone. Breaking branches, announcing the arrival of more of the pack. Picking and scrambling to grab handfuls of stones, dirt, whatever I could to throw at them and defend myself.

The weapon I'd fashioned for myself wildly out of reach. Not having to rely on it, placed in the recesses of the cave. An huge error of judgement on my part. All the teachings of having it on your person always, apparently gone to waste on this student. Angry with myself despite the fear. I had to obtain it, now. It was my best defense.

They circled menacingly, closer and closer. Toying with me, blocking all moves I made to retrieve the spear with their wild forms. Playing with their prey, before launching into action.

Attacking from all sides, teeth snapped at me. My arm being yanked back and forth. Squealing as it cracked. Ivory fangs tearing flesh off in mangled strips. Searing clamps zagged through my knee and thigh. Tears were clouding my vision, streaming down my face in rivers of torment. The jaw locked tight, preventing further motion. Pressing down with blinding intensity. Shielding my face from the persistent nipping of the third wolf. Screaming at the top of my lungs. Throat going hoarse and scratchy. It latched onto the exposed flesh of my waist. Slicing easily into the tenderness there. No ribs or bones to protect my intestines. Going for a drwan out kill. Pulling back and thrashing its head, to open the gash. I was going limp. A ragdoll with stuffing being torn out.

Wondering why they had not ripped my throat out, silence their victim. Take my life outright, and enjoy their bounty. My screams working to egg them on.  
Coughing and spluttering, spitting out the dirt and liquid that caught in my mouth. Feeling my heart beat slow as if giving up. The pulse strumming my whole body at once, head to toe.

Thump.....thump.....thump. My concentration on its sound. The ragged strips of remaining limbs, making me weep. Uncontrollable sobs, pain torturing with its severity. Forcing me for the first time ever, to beg for the release of death. Anything to stop this.

Yelps and snarls began, as activity clamoured in the small space around me. Fighting with each other I guessed, slipping in and out of consciousness. Arguing over who gets the biggest chunk, I thought, deliriousness bringing humor to mind.

Picturing the alpha demanding his pound of flesh. A Shakespearean Shylock.

Yet I was wrong, the commotion was them being forced to flee. Leaving their dinner behind. Whatever creature stumbled on this scene, chasing them off. My guts being shoved back to where they belonged. Inside. Lying still, unable to move or breathe. Pryed and manipulated willingly. A binding tightened and knotted in place.

Then heat crackling with comfort, making orange blazes on my inner eyelids.

Chanting, low and repetitive, sending me off.  
To a darkened haze of feverish slumber.

  
*******************

  
I blinked, choosing to drag myself out of the dizzying memories. The day my nightmares really began. Taking on a life and force of their own, plunging me into a world of insomnia.

"I can't fully recall it," the words honest, not able to remember how I lived, who saved me. Bound my wounds and kept the campfire burning, "some things remain hidden."

She nodded," yes child, we all have our ways of coping. Even you. The mind has its own method of survival."

Sighing, putting my head in my hands. I knew this was a mistake. Merete offered no real answers to stop the bad dreams. It was karma, a cross to bare. Destiny forcing me to live the darkest ordeals of my exhistance on a daily basis.

Sencing my skepticism, she rose, going to get a bottle off one of the cluttered shelves. Its murky green contents passed over to me, with a warm smile," you should get more rest from this. One drop, only when the terrors creep in. Will work wonders. I'm afraid dreams won't fully leave you. Questions still plague your subconscious. Only when they are satisfied will the repose you desire become available."

I examined the liquid in the clear bottle. It's small dropper vanishing its contents. Doubting any aid it could possibly give. I'd try anything at this stage, vaguely aware that I should answer, "thank you."

Pausing, only momentarily she swept bowed fingers through the air. Hovering centimeters over my coat sleeve. Weightlessly small grey/white particles began to rise free of the fabric. Clumping in a whispery way towards her palms. 

Sucking me back to hours ago. And the deathlike snowglobe. 

Stunned to the point of silence, mouth ajar, I watched the sweep move from top to toe. The dust like dots coming off skin and hair. Joining their floating companions. Had I seriously managed to gather so much of the filth onto myself without notice. Things had moved in a pretty dream-esque way. Causing my mind to question whether or not they were real or something imagined.

Hearing some very old Aramaic and latinized phrased rolling off the woman's tongue my eyes became drawn to the workings of dust and air.

Ashes joining. Small, almost indistinguishable flickers of light zapping between their tiny forms. They were joining. 

Meshing together. A miniature 3D puzzle working its own way out. Afraid to blink lest I missed a second of its journey. Fizzles of energy came from the small space around it. Still floating between wrinkled palms.

Flashes of greenery and light brown. 

A seed! 

Startled orbs queried my companion.

"There," she said, almost matter of factly, plucking it from in front of her," a new beginning. You must give it what it needs."

I almost choked. Feeling the same cooling sensation rush through me as the seed passed over. New life regenerated from ash. I'd never witnessed such before, and yet wasn't surprised when that very thing happened moments ago.

This seed was real, and very much alive. I could feel it. Sence its wish to be planted. Feel phantom roots joining through soil, through me. We were conversing. And to anyone else that would have been quite a weird thing to admit, but I knew for certain. As sure as water flowed through cracks and clouds gathered over hills. 

We had an understanding, and would talk many times as sapling grew to tree.

Merete smiled. Although there was a glint of trepidation to her clear eyes. Worry niggled there. Though she should not be concerned, I would not fail to do her bidding. 

Well under the radar of certain families. I would take steps to regrow the White Oak almost taken from exhistance by their clan.

She took my face in her hands, earnesty in her eyes and voice," find the light child, too much darkness it changing your resolve. You know where happiness lies. Replenish your soul. We'll find each other once more, I know it."

With that I left her. Merete Talma. Walking as if in a daze, one foot after the other. Steady and mindless until I reached the Mikaelson courtyard. Not even knowing how I'd arrived back at the car. Let alone driven it back here. A gigantic hole in time. Just one big blank. The bottle still held tight in my hands.

*******************

"Alicia, don't just stand there come in," Rebekah said confused as to why I was stood motionless at their doorway," you look exhausted."

I nodded, still numb from the excursion to Merete. Not having stopped once to rest in well over 36 hrs or so. The mortal side of me demanding I give into the need for sleep.  

"The guest room is still ready," she continued," get your head down for a while."

"Thanks Bekka," I managed to get the words out as heavy legs followed her towards the stairs. 

"Not now Nik," she warned, as her brother appeared, strolling into the courtyard. Elijah came out of his quarters, to stand and watch the scene like a mediator. 

"Welcome back," his smile genuine, but haunted by a hidden sadness. The older Mikaelson extended a hug to me as I reached the balcony where he stood."our home is yours as long as you need it."

"I appreciate that," my answer coming out more tired than I wanted it to, betraying how sapped of energy I was. 

Concerned eyes coursing my face," go, rest. We shall talk in the morning." 

The cry's of a baby meeting my ears, causing Niklaus to leave his observation from the courtyard. Hope demanded his attention, I was grateful for this well timed reason for him to leave. His presence setting me on edge, expecting blunt questions about Eric and last nights fire to be foremost off his tongue.

Taking me leave of the remaining Mikaelsons, I walked into the guestroom. A place I had previously inhabited. Pulling  out a change of clothes from my shoulder bag. The current ones dirty from trapsing  around the wilderness today. 

Silently cursing that once again I had managed to grab one of the Norseman's tops in my haste. I had grabbed it fresh from the dryer while getting the necessaries for my vacation, mistaking its dark colours for my nightdress. Similarities making the mistake an easy one. An error that had not been noticed until I reached Ital Rest and went to unpack things to place in the dresser. In some pretext to make the holiday cottage a home while staying there. 

Now it had found its way into my shoulder bag. After taking out some toiletries from my heavy travel luggage, to have on hand for an overnight stay, here at Casa Mikaelson.

Stripping off the worn clothes with some weary distraction, I scrunched them up, throwing them into a plastic before tossing that into the end of the tote. Ready for cleaning on my return to Shreveport. 

Allowing myself to stroll into the shower and quickly wash grime from my skin. The heated beads cleansing as I mixed some shower gel onto weather narled skin. Noting through the tiredness that faint tan-lines decorated my flesh. Pale but visible to my eye in this light. 

Drying off. I reached into the tote again, letting the smell of lavender waft up my nose as I clicked open the lotion bottle. Skimming a thin layer of its moisture along every inch of skin. 

Effective in the way its pure scent, made me feel at ease right away. Getting chilly as it soaked in quickly. I padded over to collect some nightware. The lankyness of the Norseman coming in useful. His top would be long enough to be a nightie on me. Hanging a bit loose but it would do the job, was only for one night. Pulling Eric's top on to cover my nakedness, I climbed into the vast bed, slipping carefully between the covers. 

My head resting on impossibly soft pillows, the drift off to sleep a swift one.

 


	11. Guest Chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ***

I was startled, my head once more plagued with bad visions. Waking up to ragged breathing, chest pounding with scared fever, caused by yet another night-terror. Eyes struggling to adapt to the darkness of the room. For a moment forgetting where I was.

Fearing as always that some remnants of horror would follow even my waking mind. Imprint themselves there for all to witness.

Vaguely visions of the green liquid and small dropper dashed in. Would Merets solution be viable? Willing to try anything at this point.

Hairs prikled up along bare shoulders, ears noting the slightest whisper of sound. Not the house settling. Or indeed the room. 

Slowly becoming aware that I was not alone. Someone stood at the foot of the mattress, their movements slow and deliberate. Not wanting to cause more fright, to my current state of unease. 

If the sure gestures of body weren't so unique, I would have still known through scent, mere presence, who dared enter the chamber.

Niklaus. Surely now wasn't the chosen time to speak of Eric actions nights ago.

Such things could wait for a more reasonable hour. But was anything ever 'reasonable' where this hybrid was concerned.

What was he doing here? Question pressing me, urging some words to leave still aghast lips.

"Shhh, Alicia you were talking in your sleep,' he whispered. Joining me on the bed,"it was just a dream."

The level and intent to his tone sending fissures of nerves to my bones. Intensity of his stare, the way he took flimsy blanket from my hand, caught my insides. Wringing them up in an insanely tense way. Shaken completely out of fleeting night visions. Burying any queries floating around.

That look said it all. Undeniable twist of nervousness growing at the pit of my stomach watching the original crawling up my bed, moving easily. 

His arrival unexpected, catching me so completely off guard. Surely he had not come to check on me? Was it even in his nature. I struggled with the notion that maybe I was still slumbering. A dream inside a dream. Mind thinking up some picture to shake free of nightmares. Change the emotions that had moments before bound me in a death grip.

He looked so.......hot. Ridiculously so. The kind of image you'd see in a drunken haze, when luster filled your joints. Making it difficult to think of anything else, except possessing the object of your desires.

Hot. There was no other way to describe it. Confidence filled his blue/green eyes as they searched mine. Flecks of burnt umber snaking their way towards the dark pools of his pupils. Hair tousled as if I'd woken him. Bare chested. Save for a couple of chains. Wearing pyjama bottoms low slung on his hips. Their placement showing every muscled curve in such an enticing way, it made me curse their very exhistance.

This had to be some wanton part of my mind playing tricks. Heart fluttering unsteadily in its chamber.

"Niklaus , what ar....."

My question cut short by lips on mine. No explanation necessary. He was pushing down the covers. Blankets and sheets knotting together. The movements hasty. Uncovering my body in seconds. Wisps of cool air meeting every surface. Covering my flesh with an even spread of goosebumps.

"Oh god,"I shivered, as harsh hands met my thighs. Embarrassed by the ease in which his touch ignited my skin.

He hhhhmmmnned in agreement. Biceps flexing to support himself using the headboard. Giving the space needed to lean over me, and observe my reactions with intrest.

Fingers making an insistent exploration up towards the basket ball vest I wore. Pressing my body into the bed, I tried to avoid his prying touch. The vague thought of Eric being present here in the guise of his top, pushed itself into my mind. He'd hate to know how close his belonging came to this Mikaelsons body.

My pulse quickened, knowing I was nude under its thin weight. Somewhat grateful that it was bunched under my bottom, not giving enough wiggle room to push the fabric up any further. That didn't stop his exploration, as fingertips snaked over my hipbone, dipping at the waist before rising to trace up the middle line of ribcage. 

Breath hitching uncomfortably, as color rose up my neck. His barely there touches, worse than anything else. Leaving my mind wrestling, screaming for more. Still clinging onto some semblance of modesty by not airing those desires.

His palm brushed across nipples, the buds coming alive in tingeling honesty. Betraying how much they yearned to be touched. Fingers now tracing lazy circles around them. Teasing but never quite touching the puckered flesh. Vaguely aware of my quickened breath. He was enjoying this hold over me. Savouring it, with limber movements.

Gasping at the friction caused between fabric and hands. Cursing my body for its compliance in arching towards him. Like a betrayal somehow. Leaving no question that it was literal putty in his hands. He seemed to take pity and stop the taunting. Caressing breasts fully, twisting and coursing over their tenderness in a maddening way. Leaving not an inch out of the pressurised exploration. The heat from laboured exhales, filling the gap between us.

Mine were sharp, punctuated with breaks. Moments needed to silence the moans dancing through every other thunk of heart beats.

Niklauss remained steady. Deepening to a certain harshness as they exited his throat. Almost miniscule darkening of veins around his eyes. Not sure if he was in tune with his body or merely controlling the situation. Smile teasing at the corner of his mouth.

Breathless from his touch, I reached up to trace the rise and fall of those lips. Feel the amusement that etched itself there. The smile vanishing, as my fingers brushed gently over harsh stubble and parched skin. Heart steadying its racing beat, as I saw it, a wisp of softness cross his eyes. Brief and blinked away, but enough to cause my brain to thrill. Chest melting similar to the sensation when warm chocolate dances on the tongue. The comfort of it. Coating my soul.

Our breathing linked. Moving as one. His inhale, my inhale completly in unison. Bodies still, the exchange intimate. Its presence between us alien. Confusing, but somehow easy. He turned into my palm, kissing it lightly. It's placement on overly sensitive skin, making my body churn once more. Subtlety sending quivers snaking through me.

The scent of him intoxicating. Wolf coming through strong. I wondered if he'd changed recently. Worldly smells in the air. Fresh grass, and crushed tree bark. Nature mixing with this wildness. The fur of beast, dashing through its vast peacefulness.

Bringing him to me. Wanting to taste its cologne on his skin. The kisses vigorous. Thrilling as he pushed his body against mine. Hard and struggling for release. Breath forcing itself through clenched teeth as I raked nails across flesh.

A tormented sigh leaving him as I forced the hybrid off me, straddling his hips. Sitting atop him.

Feeling exposed in this new position. Lack of confidence nudged in. What had even possessed me to move. Was his advance that quick, I needed to slow pace? Maybe and urge to torture him somehow, trickeled wickedly to mind. Shaking the hanging hair off my face. Feeling it wave down my back. Still half tied in its messy plait.

Get it together Alicia, I cursed. Looking down, to see eyes gazing at me with fire. Waiting. Patiently for once?

Uneasy that he'd been staring at me while I remained motionless. His body beneath mine, with flesh I yearned to explore. Fixating on the darkened tattoo scrawled across his chest. Its design carefree.

Strong heat against my inner thigh, twitching. Straining in its now pinned position. The simple movement of leaning towards him, causing friction that brought a growl to his throat.

Hands tense on my hips to prevent further motion against him,"Alicia?"

"Shh," I whispered, dodging lips, adding to his frustration.

Allowing  mouth to explore his ink work. Tracing the outlines with my tongue, blowing chilled air across moistened skin. Before nibbling and sucking on the darkened designs. Each new touch soliciting a different sound from him.

Fingers busily tracing the dusky shape of his torso. Finding harsh bristles of hair on stomach following their spread across softened flesh. Throaty sounds reaching my ears. His vocalisations deep. This hold on him spurring my desire on. Hiccuping through my veins. I was another person with him, sometimes taking that guard down. Letting hidden pieces peek through.

His hips abrasive between mine. Rising to grind against me in a focused way. Disturbing my assault with their continued heaving.

"Niko, stop ,"I whimpered breathlessly, trying to still his movement with a hand to his chest. Seemingly unaware of the knot he was creating in my stomach.  
He hissed shifting his weight, anchoring me with an arm. Reaching between us, releasing his length. Gliding into me with determination.

A swell, pooling between my legs. Grateful to be linked. Grunted breaths as we pressed together. I moaned lightly, locking my hips down onto him with greedy thrusts. Filled with him. Moulding into the melting depths that gripped between shaky thighs.

 

Husky murmers, falling free. His moves kneading masterfully along every piece of sensitive flesh. Gyrating up wards, fighting against my rocking spirals. The onslaught of our bodies frenzied. My core ablaze. Mind confused at the coiled emotions holding my pelvis. 

No thoughts could manifest. Brain fuzzy on all else, except euphoria. 

I threw my head back in abandon. Pleasure intense, palpitating in shots that reached my heart. Forcing tangled sounds to tumble from my lips. Grabbing at the bedding, trying to keep hold of this bucking stallion. Blustering rainbows dancing on my eyelids.

Euphoria shamelessly savaging my body. Shooting towards oblivion. Sweat a heated mess along skin.

"Uummph,...oh god...."

Sudden change of position startling me, as he tussled and repositioned.

Words making no sence. Their structure not important.

On top of me now, taking things at his pace. Our faces so close, sweat dripped and mingeled together. Lips parallel to each other. Breath and perspiration dotting from one mouth to the other as we moved. Noses brushing along one another, as our pupils struggled to keep eye contact. An undoable feat. 

Inner animals taking over.

The musk of our joined need filling my nostrils. Skin slick with wet. I barely managed to hold onto him, grabbing his dimpeled lower back. Uttering throaty grumbles. His passion burgeoning. Bringing him closer to me. Deeper.

Focused on one thing, our heady hunger. Chasing it as if possessed. His murmers against my skin. Stubble caressing my cheek in its raw way. Writhing out of control as we reached our peak. Enfolded in mistimed fireworks. Shuddering together. Falling into a heaving mess.

Attempting to get myself together. Regain breath. Body relaxing after the onslaught of fevered desire.

Were things always like this with him, the intensity so vibrant?

His hands were caressing my legs softly. Kisses being planted on sweaty collarbone.

My fingers inspecting the moistened flesh beneath them. Dipping into the hollows along shoulder and spine alike. Crossing the bridge at the nape of his neck to rise through fine baby hairs. Entwining in tangled locs. Feeling the heat escaping from breaks made where digits separated curls of hair. 

Laid on me in a blanket style fashion. Pinned here feeling the weight of his chest next to mine. The chambers of hearts so close, I felt one with him. Which was a stupid notion. But one I couldn't push aside. Its juvenile conviction recurring tauntingly. One does not give yourself to a moniacle king, body and soul, no matter how much it was demanded.

Sure fire way to be used. Abused.

Had we not been together before and answers asked of me. 

Realising wistfully, that this was different to last time. He hadn't moved from me. No rush to break contact. We remained one, feather like touches continuing.  
Stoking the fire, not allowing coals to die out.

Body barely over its shuddering climax, before being tormented once more. Wanting to twist from the growing ache, the pleasure almost too immense. Any afterglow becoming burned up by need.

"Niko?" I mumbled, not wanting to question the continued attention. His face once more pressed close to mine.

Lips going to my earlobe,"should I stop?" He breathed into its recesses. Pulling on it lightly with his teeth.

I shivered the sensation an exquisite one.

"Don't you dare," the answer gushed out, needy. Regretting it the minute the words fell from my mouth. Making me sound like some lady of the night. A harlot of sorts.

The deepened exhale he took, a response to my answer no doubth. Its dark intensity giving a nervous twinge. Uncertainty prickling my ribs.

He pulled the vest from my shoulder, leaving it bare. Teeth sinking into the narrow flesh that joined shoulder to neck. I bucked towards him with a contented moan. Bumping my head into the bedboard, with ferocity of the move.

Electricity flowing as he fed. Arching towards him. My mind loosing focus on anything except the flaring pleasure/pain combination coming from his bite. His hands holding my bottom firmly in place as he grew inside me.

My pelvis relishing this new sensation. The placidness becoming long and hard, buried deep between my hips. Hazily realising that I was holding my breath. Wanting to feel every pulse as his arousal became complete once more. Heart beating out a rhythm I could almost dance to. Plunged into mindless need. Feeling heat radiating as he grew. My whole body alive with the same glow.

It was maddening how much I wanted him. Annoyed with myself for the fickleness of these limbs. Cursing how primal the mere touch of him made me feel.  
The urge to push against him overbearing, chewing me up. Frustrated mumbles dying on my mouth. His hold not permitting such a motion. Palms determined in their steady grasp.

Unclamping teeth from heated skin. Peering at me with eyes of liquid gold. My blood still fresh on his fangs. His chest heaving, breath a shallow pant.

Overcome with the feel of me coursing through his veins. Bristling with his own internal storm. Words rumbled off his lips, incoherient to my savage thoughts. His mouth moving but nothing making much sence. A whimper escaping me as he began to pulse. The movements slow, deliberate. Each force deeper than the last. Our bodies had joined in one heady scent. Skin becoming laced with each others fragrance. His muskyness on my hands as they found fistfulls of his dampened hair. My blood and perfume on his mouth and tongue. Our sweat one tangled cologne.

Wrestling with the throbbing quivers of my body. Their nerve endings smouldering with a welled up lust. Exclaiming in shock as he delved harder. Length of him touching parts of abandon I never knew existed. Clawing at him, rounds of shuddering desire rushing up my insides. Threatening to burst out of every pore. My toes and fingers clenched with the exuberance of it. Hips lips finding mine. Our pants and moans shadowing the mounting oblivion. Erraticness coming as we plunged into feverish release. Walls shattering down around us. Clenching each other as the throes subsided. Letting the waves carry us, and release our bodies when they were done assualting them with passion.

He fell from me. Free of the cover of his body, suddenly cold and light. The heat from my limbs almost steaming into the surrounding air. Moving to lay by my side. I couldn't bring myself too look at him. My mind preparing itself for his departure. Psyching itself up, readying the band aid for self preservation.

I didn't want him to go, but it niggled somewhere inside my thoughts, that this could be his Modus Operandi, and I a mere plaything. Thoughts gone heavy, on things other than the hybrid that resided to my left.

Rising. My aim,to go to the ensuite, put some distance between us. Be alone with these insecurities. The ones that ate me up and spat me out repeatedly. I was a tryst, a booty call. Over thinking every detail.

Nicklaus's movements fluid. He grabbed my arm pulling me back down to him, with a satisfied grunt. I was startled, and had exclaimed, in the form of a semi-hushed squeal. Its sound that of a field mouse.

The amusement he had towards it, resting on his features. Biting the pink of my inner lip. Not allowing a smile to present itself. Teeth forcing stabs of pain in my mouth. If I was hurting I wouldn't see the humor behind my reactions.

"Alicia," he stated, waiting until I rose my eyes to his," Feed."

I shook my head. Not out of stubbornness. It wasn't me challenging his quite obvious order. No. 

The urge to open a vein hadn't even created the surge of adrenalin it usually did. His chest rose, filling with air to doubthless remind me of the curse of wolf venow. Silencing the retort by taking his hand to my mouth. Pricking the fleshy part just beneath thumb, bringing a small hiss instead of the impending rant. A few drops of dark red goodness dropped onto lips. Sucking slightly to pull a little trickle into the waiting recess. Tasting him coating the tip of my tongue. I swallowed. 

Wrestling against abandoning this little puncture for a much bigger one. A mouthful. Those few drops would be enough to erase any toxin. 

Niklaus clucked, still amused as my lips left his palm," if only more vampire were as minimal as you. We would have all but died out."

Noting with a flush of embarrassment that my heart was once more increasing its rthym. His crimson cure floating around my body now.

"Are we on such terms that you can eat your fill without asking?," I prodded, not even seriously. Just trying to stop his joking belittlement of my actions." Manners Mr Mikaelson, I'm sure you were taught them."

Feeling more drawn to him as the originals face lit into a grin. Dimples creasing his dusky cheeks," ah, yes. I've learnt many things. Some more useful than others."

Turning blue/black eyes to examine my face once more," I may in fact ask in future, though I hold no promise. Nor do I need permission."

The last part whispered. Sending a surge of fear laced joy around my stomach. Why would such an clear admission of dominance make me happy in any way. Head battling with an inner notion that,' over my dead body, would he ever again open a single one of my veins.' It was the fighter. Oftentimes winning out, with pure reason alone. Wrestling against heart and gut alike. 

I was not to be owned or possessed. Used as a tool in any upcoming wars, just because emotions had become so tied to this particular immortal.

His gaze languid, pushing tousled hair from my face, searching it intently, "are you going to share what torments your dreams?"

The request simple enough, but one I couldn't comply with. My nightmares were personal and would stay that way. Silence giving him all the answer he needed. A look of mild disappointment crossing his eyes,"one day perhaps."

Yanking tangled blankets free he covered my shoulders, bringing me into his chest. Allowing my head to rest there as his chin lounged against my forehead.

"Maybe," I conceded, doubth heavy in my voice, "one day.."

His arms circling my body. I felt at peace. A peace I hadn't met in a long time. We lay still.

The steady thump of my heart moving through my ears. Quiet, muffled by layers of skin, tissues and veins, but there none the less. Thump, thump, a train on bumpy tracks. The sound lulling me to sleep. Feeling Niklaus arms tighten their hold. I felt secure, safe. Drifting off with a clear mind. Gentle and devoid of any thoughts. Peaceful.


	12. Innocence

The gurguling continued.

Content, happy and punctuated by notes of joy. Sounds of a peaceful infant. My curiosity drawn to her nursery.

Peering through the half open door, I saw Hope alone but utterly content with herself.

Perfectly formed hands and feet, dancing to her own tune. The colorful wheel with its dangling toys keeping her amused. Reaching up to catch them with inquisitive fingers.

My footsteps soundless as I stepped closer, not wanting to disturb her play.

  
The gorgeous round cheeks, pink and rosy with flushed energy from her movements. A gummy smile on her face. Gentle curls of whispy hair framing her features. Those eyes, glorious blue orbs, so full of innocence and wonder, was hard to believe she was in the midst of such drama and always would be.

Her parents were wild, united with a deep unwavering love for her. But lethal none the less.

  
Shoving thoughts of wolf army's and vampires aside. I leaned into her cot. Shreveport and New Orleans could just melt away. Smiling as Hope cooed, noticing her company.

Excitement making her fidgety, the gurgles taking on an insistent tone, knowing she was looking to be picked up. More then happy to oblige such an innocent creature. I held her gingerly. The smell of baby powder and lotion hanging on her clothes. Fresh clean skin, a baby scent, which wasn't really a smell at all, but distinctive none the less.  
My nose on her whispy curls as I kissed the impossibly soft forehead.

  
"Hello beautiful," I cooed as she grasped at the bright beads that hung in my hair. Completely forgetting, that I'd submitted to getting a few twists done into them while visiting Treasure Beach.  
The young girls so enthusiastic I agreed to their insistence of weaving a few feathers in too. My return, had been rushed, not even getting a chance to remove sunkissed reminders.

Small fingers locking on the bright threads. Leaning to pick up one of the numerous teddies nestled between her blankets. A fluffy wolf, bringing a smile to my face," who's this?" I garbled, making her squirm with joy, bringing its plushness into her grasp, pulling the ear quickly to her mouth to suck it,"oh no sweetie, yucky fur, no, no."

Taking the fibers from her gums, to her watery dismay. Tears imminent. Poor thing, must be teething. Hurriedly looking around for a pacifier, or something to soothe her.

My eyes met a figure propped against the door jam. The heat of a blush creeping across my cheeks. Not being familiar with babies, I'd probably made a rookie mistake.

  
"Sorry," I apologised, as her father watched us with interest," you hadn't just put her down?" Brushing hair from my face distractedly," I....eh, don't want to disrupt her routine."

  
His eyes soft and alive as he approached his daughter, lighting with love. Its exchange just between them, I felt obtrusive being present to see it. Leaning in to kiss her in my arms. The giddyness returning as his stubble tickled against her skin.

  
"No disruption, its about time for this little one to feed," his voice matching the careful way he took her from me. Turning to leave, before coming back to retrieve her wolf toy," please, do join us, that is if 'yucky fur' hasn't put you off your appetite." He wagged the teddy in my direction, joking easily before vanishing down the hallway infant in hand.

  
I liked this side of Niklaus, but had never really seen it. His obsession with control verging on neurotic.

He was a father, a dad. My hand coursing over my stomach. Fleetingly aware that I'd never have what Hayley had. Never feel the fullness of belly and bond of blood and kin. The thought bringing a stab of sadness. Knowing briefly what Rebekah spoke of in her yearning for family.

  
My mother hadn't lived to raise the child she carried, missing out on that part of life. Denying her the gift of fully experiencing maternal life. Something she had prepared lovingly for.  Yes destiny can be cruel, having delt me a similar blow, decisions made centuries ago preventing any hope of giving life. This warring body wouldn't allow it. Realising that the closest I would come would probably be turning someone. Eric and Pam had their progeny/maker bond, akin to parental ties at times.

  
Pulling my hair from my face with distraction, heading towards the guest quarters to freshen up and dress for the day. Please don't tell me I actually envy Niklaus. That is just ridiculous. He deserved light at the end of the nightmare tunnel, that had been his life.

Although many dark shadows only appeared because of his own doing. Knocking on the devils door too long. Someone was bound to answer him.

Taking out some outfits, trying to put together something nice. Suitable for meeting up with Rebekah. She had spent last night across the river with Marcel. Leaving shortly after I fell asleep. Her departure strange, but then maybe she just missed Marcels company after the witch attack, and needed him close.She'd surprised me by leaving a message under the door about dinner. Her penmanship elegant and cordual. The note short, to the point. We were to have a girls night, whatever that ment.

The closest I got to a ladies night out had been with Pam. She was hardly one for powdering noses and gossip. But then, Rebekah would be the same. A centuries old vampire hardly spent time chatting over their latest crush and which TV series was better than what. Whatever I chose had to be able to be glitzed up for night but acceptable as casual for the day.

I wanted to visit the French Quarter before I met up with her. Collect a few things I was sorely missing from my pantry. Things i could not grow or source in Shreveport. The town ill equiped for the magically challenged. Needing to test myself and see the extent of Freyas torment. There would be no time to pop back and change, hoping to avoid the Mikaelson house completely before my return to Fangtasia. I'd promised Eric I'd be back, and was reluctant to break my word.

  
"Alicia, may I have a moment" Elijah's voice came from behind me. The door had been left open and he didn't want to enter unannounced. 

  
"Come in,"I invited, noting the look of distraction on his face. A slight downturn to his lip. Waiting patiently for him to continue. The original observing the mess of clothes that lay on my bed.

  
"You're preparing for the day, this won't take a moment," attention now fully on me, his tone serious," I believe you intend to go to the Quarter. It is not like other....haunts. They don't take kindly to strangers."

  
"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll blend right in." I shrugged, his concern for my wellbeing admirable. All things considered, "besides I've passed through before and had no problem..."

"Yes," he agreed going to stand by the window, glancing out quickly," but that was before Davina Clare became regent, before we twarted her attempt to bring back Kol. I fear anyone connected with this compound will not be welcome there. Even you."

"Wait,"I argued slightly confused," twarted? Just what did you do?"

He tensed his jaw momentarily, thinking how best to proceed," it was a simple swap, our mothers ashes for Kols. She weaved her magic and resurrected the wrong Mikaelson. Understandably its sent her into a rage. Its probably best to avoid the witch district until this all blows over."

"Blows over...Elijah she was in love with him, this is not something that just simmers down and gets swept away."

Anger visible in my every move. He approached me tentatively," I only mention it to prevent you a wasted trip. Nothing but trouble will follow you there." The elder Mikaelson pausing. Something still niggled at him. Tension building like steel in his eyes.

Waiting impatiently for him to continue,"Elijah..."

"There is something else, but I am hesisitant to unload on you," the look a furtative one. Taking in my steadfast demeanor once more he continued," its Hayley. And the Crescent Pack, it seems that my brother thought it prudent to envoke a curse on them."

The hairs on my arms pricking up, of course typical hybrid, "a curse?"

With great composure Elijah gave me details of how, Niklaus had used Dahlia to reenact an old curse on the pack. Leaving them in wolf form until a full moon when the could spent the night as human. I listened with a mixture of anger and horror, how could he dare do this to the mother of his child. So what, she may have tried to flee and save their daughter from the clutches of his crazy Aunt. She was only doing the best for the baby. 

He should be able to understand that, I battled with myself, of course he didn't comprehend her motives. Only his actions ment anything. This was seen as an act of betrayal no less. Hayley had stolen off into the night taking the thing he held dearest in the world, she deserved to be punished. And those loyal wolves along with her. 

Typical Niklaus, no punishment quite like his extreme forms of torture. It would explain his current good mood. Nothing screamed success like him getting his own devious way. Nudges of adamant displeasure filling my mind. As much as I hated seeing his anger, I would take great joy in wiping this particular smile from his face. 

"Is there a way to undo this curse?" I enquired brashly. Pulling my hair back into a messy ponytail and grabbing some clothes. Not caring right now if they were suitable for the excursion with Rebakah. 

He put a hand into his pocket, "I believe so. But that information lies with Marcel, if tales are correct, it was witches working under his expressed desires that created it to begin with."

"Well that's just great," I mumbled distractedly, recalling the last meeting with Mr Gerad. It would have left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. It was doubtful he would give any assistance seeing as Eric incinerated any leverage he could gain and weild over Niklaus. 

Why was it always this way. A kick in the teeth. The person scorned would end up being the one whose aid you needed the most. 

"Can you keep him occupied for a while," I stated nodding towards the door, motioning in his brothers direction," there some things I need to take care of."

"Ill come up with something to explain your absence," nodding curtly as he strolled to the door," Alicia, be careful."

The statement echoing Eric's one a couple or nights ago. Why did they just assume I couldn't handle myself? Not sure if it was a man or a vampire thing. 

"Elijah," I muttered forcing him to stop before fully entering the hall," if he leaves your side, for even a second. Call me."

Our exchange mutual as he left. I pulled on clothes hurriedly, heading for the exit and my Chevy. Throwing things haphazardly into the back seat and startling the engine. 

Well here goes nothing, I sighed. Heading out towards the bridge and the river. Keen to drop in on Marcel and Rebekah. There is no way she would be happy that her brother was playing god with her nieces mother. Hopefully the Mikaelson sister may help end this current madness of his. 

Be the mediator between Marcel and myself. We could work something out, not that I'd got much to offer in exchange. Maybe just owing him one would be enough. Thoughts spiraling out of control as I floored the acceleration.


	13. Return to The Compound

Skipping up the stairs two at a time, I reached the door giving it a quick knock.

I knew they weren't expecting me but I hoped Rebekah wouldn't mind.

"Morning Alicia" Marcel opened the door, crossing his arms on his chest. Casting brown eyes lazily at me, languishing against the beam. His demeanor not quite welcoming but chilled none the less, "no hulking viking accompanying you today?"

Clearly he was still pissed at the Norseman for letting his plans go up in smoke. Remininding myself that he had a right to his temper I took a deep breath.

"No just me today, I hope that's alright," the answer made with some restraint on my part. Eric setting fire to that building had been partially my idea. Wanting all trace of the witches remains obliterated, out of grasp from the conniving hands of this city.

Heels approached, clicking lightly behind him. Marcel merely blinking to acknowledge them. Gaze never leaving mine, we were involved in some kind of stare down. One soon to be halted by the original sister. 

"Let her in," Rebekah stated appearing to the side of her lover.Thankful that I no longer needed to conduct this discussion on the doorstep. Having to squeeze past the annoyed vampire to join her inside," so whats up. I thought we were meeting later."

I looked at her steadfast, "one guess."

Hand paused on the decanter she had reached for. Flicking an abrupt look towards us, she sighed," Elijah told you, didn't he?"

Ignoring the brooding form to my left. Taking a few more steps into the living room to join her, giving it a cursory inspection before answering.

I nodded,"may have mentioned how Niklaus has gone completely insane, yes."

Rebekah glanced at Marcel before continuing," he has crossed a line, I know that but there's no reasoning with him..."

"Why do we need to talk him round," I argued, wondering what was making my friend so lax to put this situation right. Hayley, Jackson and her pack didn't need to suffer. That baby needed her mother,"Should his happiness be tantamount to everyone else's?"

Soon we'd all become guilty of threading on egg shells just to keep peace. Instances of perceived wrong turning him from hybrid to  child. The regression sudden and often uncalled for. Yes, Niklaus could become infantile. Only his tantrums were much worse, more thought out with a millennia under his belt.

"See that's just what I've been saying,"Marcel chimed in," we all pussyfoot around him even though he has done wrong, sometimes its worth it to put him in his place."

Well at least we agreed on something, half the battle won with the originals partner in crime. Despite his ill will over Eric, he still viewed the current situation with untainted eyes. It was an event that needed correcting.

"What can we do, Davina isn't exactly going to help," she spat.

"I'm sure I can talk her round, you know how much she hates Klaus." He said placing his hands on her tense shoulders and giving them a squeeze," its worth a try."

"Have you forgotten what we did to her? We demolished all hope of Kol remember! No, she'll never foret that, never," her responce grated.

Causing him to nod and sigh," what other choice have we got? I have to try..."

She eyed him doubthfully, concern rife in her expression. Rebekah was right, there was no way Regent of the witches would be seen to bend towards vampires at this moment in time. Not to offer help. Knowing Marcel and how tied up he was with a Mikaelson sister, would be the stick that broke their bond if he were to push her for assistance too adamantly.

Recent plans played out to fruition would have left the young witch fuming. Lava with rage.

This wouldn't only be a vendetta against Niklaus, the hatred aimed at the whole remaining clan.

They had all worked together to take away her final shot at happiness. And they would be marked by her scorn, every one of them.

At this stage Kol the only Mikaelson who held her heart. No words or promises would soothe her. It would be foolish to think otherwise. The mere thought of getting one over on her rival wouldn't be enough, and we knew that, even if none of us cared to admit it.

Davinas frame of mind in this aspect, would be revenge. Total force put into her quest. She would stand for no more than complete anniliation of her enemy.

Anything she did could not be fully trusted, even if Marcel could persuade her to aid us now.

"Let me do it," I volunteered," there may still be some form of magic left in me. Its worth a shot."

They passed secretive looks between each other, I decided to continue with reasoning,"Bekka, you know I would have done anything, to even pass an evening with my mother. How can you stand by and let Hope be deprived of her mom, after she's already missed so much."

It was something I could never hide. Even when young. Missing the female influence in my life. My father did above and beyond for me. Taking on both roles. Yet still the churlish yearning for a maternal figure lingered.

Seen more so on the brief instances that we were in her home. With Esther. It was foreign to me to have someone teach sewing, weaving. More womanly aspects of domestic life. Rebekah hadn't minded sharing her with me on those short times. Never even joking over it. She knew I'd missed out on that facet of life.

"Okay, okay just stop," the emotional plea getting under her skin,"we'll help. Marcel, where's the spell?"

"Can we trust her, really trust her? She is in love with him, maybe even doing his bidding..."

'As much as I can trust you,' my mind spoke thinly to itself. My sister, the lovely Rebekah had proved that she would at times, over the millennia do anything for her own self preservation. It was a hard thing to admit, that I may not be able to fully trust her either. 

Those closest held the card by which to destroy you. Right now getting the feeling that I had to watch my back. Guard myself as if in a nest of vipers.

Regarding Marcel, stood arms crossed suspiciously in front of me. Did he think I was here to steal whatever scripts he had regarding that damn spell? Sent by the original on some kind of in-your-face recon mission. Ridiculous.

Those brown eyes almost slits as, his glare deepened. Keep your friends close, enemies closer still. Would he turn out to be a bigger threat than originally archived in my minds vaults?

"Stay for the incantation if you like, supervise the whole thing," I gushed ears heating at his previous accusation. Hearing my emotions thrown out so blatantly both embarrassing and terrorfiying at once," I follow orders from no one. Just so we're clear, even the mighty hybrid cannot command me."

My stare never once leaving his eyes. He had to have seen the sincerity behind them. Virtual windows to the soul.

Marcel moved out of the room leaving myself and Rebekah silent. Even my brain was tired of the drama. So weary infact it could hardly string words together. His return a quick one, passing over a faded manuscript paper.The spell a tricky but doable.

Reading the words carefully, over and over. Understanding them. Checking for any nonsensical passage. Still weary that this may be a ploy, a cover for the actual spell. Yet the puzzle fit together seamlessly.

"There it is,"he announced," the crescent curse."

I raised the paper to my nose, inhaling deeply the aroma of each tree they had pulped to make the thick parchment.

Satisfied that he was playing no trick on me. This was a genuine leaf from some witches grimoire. Hazy visions of hands working over inscence whisping into minds eye. Greeting them in a phantom way.  The maker of such a encantation an experienced one. Some harassment trickling through their aura. Maybe tail ends of the emotions felt when casting. Had the vampire stood over them, ever vigilant as the spell was completed.

Glancing once more at Marcel. He would be the type to hover, masking his temper behind those pearly whites. A grin that held thin temper in its execution. In every way schooled by his maker and mentors, Mikaelsons.

Still I guess they were guilty of teaching us all. Learning tricks from broken souls. Blind leading those who could scarcely see. Merry-go-round of people in need of therapy. Camille should open up a supernatural practice, would have no end of clients.

Pulling my run-away mind back to the present, buttoning up my coat quickly. The move made to spur on forward momentum, lest the daunting doubths win and cripple me into doing nothing. Succumb, become even more fearful over the witch attack and what it had actually taken. 

Things that didn't bear thinking on for long. Ploughing on would put restless notions to rest.

"We'll need to split up and get this done, time is of the essence,"I said searching for my car keys in overfilled pockets." Compel who you can, we have to get some items from the Quarter. It will be less fishy if we execute this perfectly, a decoy here another there, and the witches won't have a clue what's going on."

Everything needed to be conducted under the radar of Regent, and a certain Mikaelson. Something the couple leaving the house with me were used to. Exchanging looks before forking out in different directions. They seemed eerily calm, confident even. 

Noting that in pencil on brains notepaper. Ready to erase later if doubts were proved wrong. I could have been mistaken, but they positively glowed with the mission at hand. Eager to get one up on the tyrant that ruled their lives. 

Let's hope the spell worked, or their joy would be short lived.

I felt the crushing weight of realisation fall on me. In my current state, lacking proper power I would have to harness some. Feeling the pull of something unspeakable in me, I would need to return to that place. The tainted ground and see if it could render any aid. Giddy sickness nudging my stomach. It would chew me up and spit me out no doubth, but for Hayley, I had to give it a whirl.

***************************

The air was stale. As if it had hung unmoved for a long time, lacking the winds to change it. Freshen it up and fill it with goodness. Grass longer now, in places up to at least my hip. Spotting the cave in the near distance I stopped, refusing to pass the trees that grew, practically circling it. The presence of grief still lingering here.nature finding it a heavy burden to bare.

"You alright,"Rebekah asked as she paused sending my hesisatation. I was glad that she wanted to accompany me. The very thought of being alone here scaring me more than I cared to admit to. Confronting the place that took so much from me, shared so much. Felt like I was taking advantage coming back. Doubth lingered in my mind as to wheither or not such doors would remain open. Would I be allowed to tap into its vast power?

"Sure," I replied,"I'm fine, just hope I can pull this off."

Hayley needed to be freed from this damn curse, the whole pack did. Thankful that it was just us. No recently scorned vampire keeping an eye on the proceedings. So full attention could be given to the encantation. Rebekah had deployed Marcel to keep an eye on the Bayou should anything start to happen.

We had spent most of the long walk quiet. It was not an awkward silence but one flowing over from the time we spent a kids, lying for hours watching the suns ebb and weign. Finally reaching our destination drawing us into words.

She folded her arms, flicking blond hair over her shoulder as she glanced around,"I hope so. Nik has always been cruel but this is low even by his standards."

I was inclined to agree with her. Stepping tentatively to the caves entrance. Smell of wildflowers overpowering hints of anything else. They coated the floors and walls. Ceiling cracking with roots that were working their way through it. Plants embedding themselves into every nook.The place seemed lighter. Air a lot less heavy, devoid of most of the pain I'd felt before. Running palms along the walls gently as I walked into its cavernous recesses. Breathing deep as the soft new life met me. Nature well on its way to repair in here at least. Telling me a story through touch of the continued growth and change taking place within its cavernous walls.

Leaving Rebekah outside I began to set up the equipment needed. Lighting a few candles and taking out Marcels spell. The paper barely visible in flickering dimness. I knelt, taking off my sandals. Feet instantly tingeling with pinpricks of energy as they contacted the floor. Bowing, palms and forehead all touching the weirdly cooled ground, I prayed inwardly that this would work. Layers of electricity entering my limbs.The surges of energy different to our last exchange. Sitting up I began the ritual, palms tingeling, hands ablaze with heat, my gut filling with rawness. Power filling my solar plexus as I spoke the foreign words. Sounds slipping off my lips seemlessly. Voice increasing in volume and conviction as I felt a change in the atmosphere around me.

Vaguely aware that Rebekah had stepped into the confines to watch the spell work its way through to the end.

Then I heard it. Her voice. Inching through me like wildfire. Whispering in crackly way.

The sound of the witch who'd created it. Their tone getting drowned by Dahlias.

Making nerves fray somewhat. Heart quivering faster on hearing her tone. But the echoes were a twist, her own extra added to the original Cresent Curse.

Murmured like a secret into my ear, urging me to use them.  Which I did.

After all, it was Dahlia who had re-awakened it days ago. Only made sence that she would have added a thing or two of her own to make its breaking near impossible.

Pushing confusion out of my head, as to how this knowledge was being brought to me so easily, I continued  with the working. Breaking down walls she'd built. Waltzing through loopholes as the echoes suggested. Listening to the wording, careful of what archaic notes exited my lips.

My chest was filling with pockets of swirling sparks, fireworks ready to take flight, using that to complete the chanting. It felt like a scalpel was running along ribcage to navel, energy brimming over and bursting through its precise cut. Falling forward onto the soil as it released me from the surging grasp. My eyes at perfect angle to watch minute blades of grass whisping as my breath caught them.

Sound exited my mouth in an uuumph. Winded.

"Alicia, Alicia are you alright???" Rebekah's voice coming as if from across a vast space.

Which couldn't be possible as her hand rested on my back, twisting me so I was laid facing her. Her phone ringing apparently not fasing her.The tone shrill and unanswered. Lord, how I hated the fickleness of my body. Unable to handle much stress anymore. My fingers pricking with that numbing feeling.Practically tasting the soil as it invaded my nostrils.

Nodding slightly to put her at ease, she placed the cell to her ear." Did it work."

"Like a charm," Marcels voice loud through the receiver, blusters of commotion around him, filling the voids with static,"things heating up here. You guys clear your end, we'll catch up later."

Line going dead, Rebekah frowned at the receiver," well that was a bloody rude."

I shakily got up to my arms, sitting up to face the Mikaelson sister at her level.

"Sounds like its all kicking off Bekka," I said dryness clasping my throat,"you should go to him."

She shook her blonde head adamantly, "we'll go together.."

"I'll slow you down and you know it," the argument a valid one.

My legs were wobbling unsteadily, now that I had managed to get to my feet. Clumsily slipping on the leather sandals.

"Look,"she stated gathering up the things I'd laid out on the ground for casting, throwing them into a satchel quickly,"we girls look out for each other. I'm not leaving here without you."

Stubbornness written all over her face. Disagreeing with her would be stupid.

So it happened just as she had said, we left together, approaching the city at an increasing rate as some strength began returning to my limbs. Reaching the last stretch crossing the river we got our first glimpse of what really went down when the wolves were released. The curse gone, many had gone on the rampage to seek revenge.

"Oh hell," I gasped, seeing a few bloody remains dotting the sidewalk.

Some bodies I recognised as Vampires others as Weres. The place seemed ridiculously quiet. I fully expected to see roaming bands of Crescent pack tearing through the town. Marcel doing a good job at keeping the venom at bay it seemed.

"Bloody brilliant," Rebekah cursed pulling the Chevy to a stop.

She couldn't get any closer to the compound. Abandoned cars and bodies littering the place. We got out of the vehicle slamming doors shut. Fear niggling up my spine, the silence was deafening. Half of the bodies laid around us were still alive, just unconscious. We gave each other a fleeting glance as we navigated our way to the entrance.

"Over my dead body will you take her!" the shout recognisable as that of the hybrid," she is MY daughter."

"OUR daughter, you psyco! I'm her mother, you can damn well stop telling me what to do.."

"When it comes to her safety I know best," he thundered. Hearing the bitterness harsh in his increased tone. Pulse racing. He was furious. It's cloud spilling out through the thrown open doors to the compound.

 "As a pose to me, who gave birth to her," her retort stunning him momentarily. The wolf more than holding her own. Her anger just as heated as his. Causing the words to be grated out through clenched teeth.

Rebekah burst in on the scene, just moments ahead of me.The parents in each others space, practically spitting at one another.

"Nik," his sister announced,"where's Hope?"

He turned his blind fury towards her," she's safe."

"With all this yelling going on," she levelled," have you even given her even a passing thought."

His jaw tensed, gritting it with temper before biting out a response,"Elijah has her, so I'm sure she's perfectly fine."

"What the hell," I stormed over to check on Jackson, who was laid not far from the arguing group. He was alive, just beaten quite badly. Turning to Niklaus I saw fresh blood splattered to him.The red like a second skin in its severity," did yo.."

"YOU!"he spat, pointing at me with ferocity, before launching. Hand squeezing my neck with rage. Cutting off the passage of air," you did this. Everything was fine, peaceful.This blood is on your hands...Why?"

Struggling to swallow, let alone answer his query. The sharp hold digging into flesh. Drawing crescents of blood to the surface. Latching to the notion that he wanted to rip my throat apart. A desire he was moments from achieving. Feet high off the ground this pressure on my neck was intense. Bearing the full weight of my body. Its only center of gravity at the point where Niklaus was hell bent on inflicting pain.

"Let her go," his sister startled coming to my aid as his hold continued. Unable to breathe the grip stayed fast. Veins red and practically bursting in his eyes as the deep anger burned its way out. Thunderous in nature. Rebekah attempting to prise fingers loose.

"Oh, I'll release her alright, when I've worked out how to satisfactorily kill her. What's dead should remain so, don't you agree?" The response a blunt one. But not a threat he was about to follow through right now. Elijah appeared with the baby in hand.

Stepping slowly down the stairs each footfall punctuating his words,"release her now brother. This whole situation is a culmination of your scheming. We each have to take responsibility for our actions."

Niklaus dropping me to approach the older Mikaelson.

"Elijah, take her back upstairs now," he threatened.

Almost tipping over as I landed back on ground once more. Gravity not a friend to the suddenly freed. 

The air so tense it craked with fissures of heat. I glanced at Hope worriedly, hoping this wouldn't scar her, seeing her father in this state. Infants couldn't remember such things, but it still hung in my mind. Grateful that the stag had enough sence to keep the child close to his chest, shielded from such visions.

"Your daughter is not a possession, Niklaus, she needs her mother."

He chuckled sarcastically,"mothers aren't always all they're cracked up to be. Ours wasn't exactly the eptamy of love and affection was she?"

His reasoning skewed by hatred for what Esther had put her children through. Her maternal bond somewhat warped by fear of loosing them. Driven by Mikaels insistence that she did whatever it took to keep their remaining family alive. Changing them into something else completely.

"Hayley's not like that and you know it," I chimed in, rubbing my neck, as if kneeding away the marks I knew he had made there. Cuts from where nails bit flesh open, still weeping red tears. 

"She sought to take her from me, abscond into the night. I'm supposed to forgive that." he raged.

"Nik," Rebekah hissed," keep it down you'll upset Hope."

He threw his hands up in protest," apparently everyone knows what's best for my daughter bar me. Seemingly forgetting that it was I who put an end to Dahlias reign.Thus sealing her continued safety from that haggard witch who wanted to condemn  her to an eternity of slavery ."

Hope was now in her mothers arms. Hayley kissing her baby with watery eyes.

"No one is forgetting what you did for her," his sister argued," but even you have to admit it was underhanded to invoke that curse on them."

"Hayley did what she thought was best," Elijah joined in," to keep her daughter safe."

Niklaus regarded us all with the same ashen look. Embers of anger dancing in his blue orbs. We were, for all intensive appearances ganged up against him. A stab of pity making itself heard by pulling tentatively at my gut. This was horrible but justified. He had to learn that where his daughter was concerned he could not be selfish and manipulative. Better it taught now than be hated by her in the future.

You couldn't just mess with peoples lives.

Jackson moaned, coming back to consciousness.

Hayley knelt down to him, planting a kiss on his head, baby in arms,"we have her Jack," she whispered.

He wrapped an arm around them both, palm brushing along Hopes whispy hair. The move a subtle one, but solid in the message it sent. They were a little family unit. He may just be step-dad but in Hopes life he would always be there to protect her and her mother. A true alpha.

Which made the hybrid what? A lone wolf, like Alcide. Only difference with Mr Herveaux was that everyone could see the born leader in him, a fair, honest alpha. With the Mikaelson wolf, it was hard to see anything past his hurtful, conniving ways. I knew there was more to him. There just had to be, that free spirit still existed in his walls, the maze of dungeons too dark for it to escape just yet. Niklaus glanced away, averting his attention from the scene playing out as the alpha rose.

Hurt, I'd seen splashes of it dust over his eyes. Fear of being replaced by Jackson in his daughters life. The emotion a very human one, polar opposite to the monster he liked to portray himself as.

"We all want the same thing," the older Mikaelson said putting his hands into his trouser pockets with deliberation," this visitation arrangement is not a conducive one."

Rebekah nodded. We were all listening to Elijah with muted volume.

"It may be best for you to reside here. We have planty of room. And neither of you trust each other enough to live seperately with Hope. At least this way we can work through problems instead of running from them. She deserves for us to try."

He approached Hayley to rub his nieces cheek gently. Jackson trying his best not to react to the move. His eyes betraying how much hatred he actually had.

"Of course brother," Niklaus stated, twisted grin etching his features," all of us under one roof. A situation that benefits us all. Some more than others."

His eyes flicking from his elder sibling to Hayley in a very pointed manner.

"The only benefit I seek is that for your child," Elijah countered, coming to stand by me.

Conducting a quick inspection of my neck, and the reddened welts residing there. Thumb skimming flesh lightly. Color heating my ears as Niklaus looked momentarily regrettable at the injury he'd caused. No doubth its why his brother had approached in the first place. Anything to help simmer the situation down. Maybe being confronted with visions of what injuries loosing his temper brought, he might regain some control. Myself and Jackson carrying some evidence of his strength, although the alphas injuries had been far more severe than meet bruising on the throat.

The hybrid turned to leave, heading for his study," you can have the south wing, its liveable and empty at the moment. I will make sure everything is set for her"

The statement thrown over his shoulder before he vanished out of sight. Making it clear that the only one he cared about was his daughter. Her comfort paramount.

"This is a bad idea," I mumbled lowly, easing tension from my temples by giving them a massage.

Elijah sighed looking a little less than his usual confident self,"For now it may be the only way to prevent further mishaps, a central command base where everyone can be supervised. Its not suitable, but with effort I'm sure we can make it work."

I doubted that Niklaus would even try to be civil. He wouldn't tolerate this new change to his original plan. Trusting no one with his daughter, the re appearing of her mother throwing a fly into the ointment.

So blissfully glad that I didn't live here and could return to Shreveport. Fangtasia seemed more and more like a blissful retreat compared to this vast abode. Looking at Rebekah, her weariness obvious, our girls night out long forgotten. She needed a drink, we all did. Something strong enough to take off paint as is flowed down the throat. I could almost taste the liquid on the tip of my tongue.

Taste buds watering at the very thought of it. I knew there were vast cellars full of wines and assorted alcohols here, but a change of scenery was called for. We had the same thought, myself and Rebekah. What joy a nice bar and pleasant company would be right about now.


	14. Muted Fun

The first few minutes of sitting in the jumping bar were silent ones. Slowly we began to talk, reminisce of old times. Rebekka recalling things in her own way. Our shared adventures things we could not easily forget. We spoke of tales much lighter than the situation with her hybrid brother and maniacal family.

"Bekka, I'm sorry about Marcel," the apology at least a half truth,"If I'd know what Eric intended I....."

"Don't talk to me about bloody obstinate men, have you met my brothers?" she sighed, taking her glass and raising it slowly to her lips,"sometimes I think we'd be better off just us girls."

"That'd be unfortunate," I joked, as she quizzically looked at me before I finished my sentence," without them to slow us down, we'd have taken over the world centuries ago!"

The laughter easy and relieved after so much drama. I felt tempted to ask her had she ever wished she run, like I'd been forced to do. Break free and start afresh, leave the shackles of Mikaelson-hood behind. Yet I had my answer. Most of my memories were of her and her brothers, two of them, at least. Holding hands around the fire in that eternal circle for theirs, whispering their mantra, 'always and forever.' I found it so compelling at the time. How three siblings could be so close. Not only blood but friends.

Kol was too busy causing his own mayhem, with the always quite baby brother Henrik. It was those you had to watch for the silent ones, for in them was untold adventure.  
Sadness filling that hole I carried on my heart. The one I bore as a child when I lost first my mother, then father.  
Decades separating the death of my parents, but the time seemed all to close. Cruel in the wicked way it chose to slice through any chance of real family.  
That hole grew slightly, or maybe grew was too wrong a word. It got filled with more sorrow. Now a bitter sadness dripped into it as I thought of Henrik. Such a lively little boy full of fun, mischief in his bones similar to Kols. But his innocence allowing the youngest brother to get away with almost anything. He was a puppy following his older siblings around merrily, playing out like he was a grown man.

Mikael who was usually quite the stone to break through emotion wise, would be seen on occasion smiling thinly, at this his littelest viking. Eyes crinkling as the child attempted to weild a sword almost two heads taller than him.

His father's softness fleeting as he would quickly rise to de-arm his son, clasping him firmly on the shoulder," you are not ready for such as this. Grow hairs on your chin, and our training shall begin."

The chastising not as harsh as it would have been, had he caught one of his older children being foolish. Henrik, the baby got under his thick skin and had begun to grow root there.

I wondered off handedly, if Mikael was finally about to let one of his offspring in finally, not to replace the lost a Freya, but to give them similar love that he must have borne for her. It was never something that came to full fruition, as the boys untimely death brought catastrophic grief.

Turned his father from cold viking to the beast that tore through the millennia with blood constantly on his warring hands. His hunting ways brought up to a whole new level. Following his kin from continent to continent in a quest to end their lives. Well Niklaus life really, and whichever foolish person stood in his way.

"You've got to be ruddy kidding me," Rebekah whined, rolling her eyes heaven ward.

Her voice drawing me out of my mind. Scanning the room I saw what made her weary. Slumped the narrow shoulders of hers. Defeated.

Thinking of the devil had seemingly brought him out. Her brother weaved his way through the crowd, heading to the far end of the bar. Leaning in to look over the counter, seeking out who was serving drinks today. Apparently Niklaus needed Cami, and some therapeutic sessions made from the bottom of a glass. His smile genuine as the blond approached, not really reciprocating his expression but greeting him none the less. Clearly something he had done sat uneasy with her. Typical for this Mikaelson male.

Shirking off the vile fingers of envy that tapped me on the shoulder. Alerting me to their presence as if I hadn't already felt its painful stab in my chest.

"We can go somewhere else," I reasoned, gulping the remains from my cocktail glass. Her lips pursed angrily, Rebekah nodded.

"Perfect."

Gripping my purse and shawl we headed for the doors. Feeling eyes on us as we made a hoasty exit into the cool night. Our movements noted, through the small pub. Would have been hard to miss us. Rebekah had always been a stunning beauty, drawing the attention of all who surrounded her. Tonight was no exception.

"How's some French cuisine sound?" She asked, brushing a stray strand of golden hair from her face," I feel like indulging myself."

"Sure," I nodded, as she linked her arm through mine," I could eat."

Grateful to the breeze that brushed at our skin, we walked steadily down the cobbled pavements. Rebekah leading the way to an, off the beaten road restaurant.  
The waiters knew her and we were seated within moments.

"Mademoiselle Mikaelson," the garcon sang," how can we be of service to you this fine night? The usual perhaps?"

"Oui. C'est Pierre Michel travailler ce soir ?" She fell easily into her French, inquiring about the chief working tonight.

"Oui Mademoiselle, cest vrai. Et pour votre ami?"his eyes flicking to me happily.

"Alicia, la nourriture y est sublime. Je recomande la maison spéciale. Le chef utilise les ingrédients les plus frais, de restauration pour chaque palette." She was attempting to convince me to try the house special. One of the chiefs best dishes.

I grew tence, not knowing what she ment by saying it was for our 'palette'. Thoughts flying to some poor mortal being drained for our nourishment.  
"Bekka, I.." The words not even needing to be uttered.

"Stop," she exclaimed amused," Elijah has already shared certain tastes with me. This Chief is the best in the business. He makes his dishes to match the unique requirements of his clientele."

Our garçon nodded enthuastically,"oui c'est vrai. Je vais prendre soin d'elle personnellement."

"Merci. J'aurai l'offre spéciale. Assurez-vous que la mienne est bien mort. Le froid, la meilleure. " I answered, my French somewhat rusty having not used it in so long.

He nodded, apparently pleased at our choices. Settling down into the quite comfort of the classically decorated restaurant. It was a slice of pariesenne culture, hidden in the guise of a cafe. If Rebekah hadn't led me to its whereabouts, I would have walked straight past the plain wooden doors without further thought.  
Never judge a book, I reminded myself, by its covers. The contents more deceptive than its unassuming exterior. Wine was brought to us. The cork popped expertly beside our table as we swirled the deep crimson liquid before drinking its fruityness. The grapes screaming of vineyards and rustic farm houses. Layered with the earthyness of years fermenting in the cellars. A fine year. Its flavor perfect in every way. Rebekah always had exquisite taste. It showed in each facet of her character.  
Leaning back contentedly, as the swirls of wine eased their tangled way through my chest and stomach.

"Wow, Bekka. That is just divine," I complimented. The Mikaelson sister mumbling in agreement. Serenity enveloping us in this beautiful place as we chatted for hours. Waiting for and then eating our delicious meal. Exquisite in its make. 

"The sauce?" Rebekah winked," is it to your satisfaction?"

I nodded, chewing into another mouthful, tasting the onion like layers that complimented its richness. The vampire used was a picky eater it seemed, only choosing to dine on a more health conscious kind of mortal. Youth and vegetable goodness slipping through.

It wasn't until we were leaving that a bus boy caught my gaze. Smiling knowingly as his eyes held mine. I gave him the once over confused by our exchange. Spotting his wrist was bandaged. The material dotted with a couple of specs of red. Wound open and seeping into the cotton as he went about his work.

Smelling the familiar qualities that had accompanied my dish. It dawned on me that he was my vampiric secret ingredient. Mild embarrassment heated my ears as we left the building.

Trust Rebekah to have become acquainted with a vampire friendly business. Scruples left at the door, reminding me once more of Fangtasias welcoming bosom. The promise I made to Eric regarding my return jumping to mind. I had been having too much fun catching up with the Mikaelson sister, it had left my thoughts completely.

Shreveport beckoned me in its glimmering way. Feeling more relieved than obliged to call it my home.

"Shall you be staying with Mr Gerad again?" My query lighthearted, as we strolled through the early morning masses. A mix of tipsy partygoers and early rising workers filling the pathways. Easily told by their polar opposite demeanors. Navigating through them simple enough as our shoes clicked down the sidewalk.

"Best steer clear of the compound until the dust settles," she replied, exchanging humourless looks of doubth with me.

"So until the next century then."

My response met with an agreeable mumble," or two."

The new setup in the Mikaelson fort would be a dire one. A decision Elijah had been forced to make for his niece. In hopes that her parents would eventually work together to bring up the child. Forever the optimist.

"Not that Marcel minds," I teased, bringing up her 'off again, on again' relationship," you two are practically married."

She grimaced in mock horror," perish the thought, become one of those boring husband and wife types. No thank you."  
She had always sought her 'happily ever after', the topic lacing through many a conversation while we were discussing our destiny. Hidden away, in the wispy reeds using the cover of their maze to shield our whereabouts from snooping eyes. Ester looked to halt our adventures. Wishing her daughter to have more interest in the workings of home and village life.

Our continued absence a cause for concern, together we filled the others head with visions of new worlds and persons yet to discover. Animals to tame, wrongs to right. Her determined independence that much stronger than mine. Nothing scared her, with Rebekah by my side anything was possible. The world our mere plaything.

She wanted love and a family of her own. One that was different to the life she had growing up. Something was missing, the void filling her with a need. Chasing love and attention that Mikael was lacking to give. His fathering skills lacking in certain aspects.

Marcel Gerard had held her heart for decades. There was no denying that had they been mortal, they would have been betrothed years ago, with some mini Gerards to boot.

Walking in the general direction of the compound, having abandoned my Chevy there earlier. We regarded the streets that hours ago were littered with bodies. Now cleansed of such sights. A different world altogether. Hard to believe this was even the same place.

My attention became drawn to an entirely different scene playing out. Niklaus with his hand to the waist of a glorious beauty. The golden haired goddess, who played psychologist to him. Leaning in to kiss the rosy cheek of Camille O Connell. The blush deepening as lips met her flesh. Lashes fluttering closed at the sensation of the hybrids skin against hers. The movement a brief one, but long enough to stay my breath.

He strode away, but not before hushing parting words to her," sleep well Camille, may your dreams be filled with nice things."

Her eyes watching him intently as he left. A slight hazyness to her features, as if she were already in the heady world of slumber. Dreaming vividly. She truly cared for him, the hybrid king.

Undeniable wave of dismay careered against my heart. Biting down on the stabbing lump that presented itself in my throat. Swallowing hard to dislodge its phantom ness. So this was Caroline's replacement, for now at least. Being aware of how the young vampire had stolen his heart. Mystic Falls being more than just the ground where he unleashed his wolf self. It was where he met her. Now Cami seemed fated to be his new mate. 

"Its a passing fancy," Rebekah sounded, as if doubting her own words as much as I did. I suddenly decided searching for my car keys was in order, opting not to meet her eyes.

"What's that?" the question ridiculous in her company. Diversions wouldn't work. She rolled her pupils in the direction of the flaxen haired barmaid cleaning up just across the street.," oh, Camille!! Maybe it is."

"Come on Ali," she reasoned," its obvious you have a soft spot for my brother, although lord knows why."

"Correction," I mouthed, catching the chilled metal into my fingers, pulling the small key chain quickly," I 'had' a place in myself that cared for a long since gone boy. You remember him, a gentle soul, who whittled and laughed his impulsive way through adolescence. He held that place, not this bitter megalomaniac."

Her mouth lilted," yes, I recall him. He was fun."

"Exactly," I stated,"so you see, she is welcome to him. May even be able to mend what's been broken from years of torment. I have better things to do than seek whatever good is left in Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Still here you are," Rebekah continued,"we can't always help how we feel. Nik kept me daggered in a box for years, stole great chunks of my life, yet still I love him."

"You're blood Bekka," my reasoning stubborn," no matter how disfunctional the dynamics, blood remains blood. Kinship unchanging, weathering any storm...."

"Are you forgetting you're kin too?"

"Maybe once."

Her hand found mine, squeezing it tight," we are still sisters you and I. Our oath stands."

We had made a pact centuries ago, at the lakes edge to always be there for one another as siblings. This was long before Freya walked into her life.  
Swearing with the merging of blood. Pricking our index fingers and allowing the drops to intermingle as we pressed flesh together. Our very own 'always and forever' promise made, though the words were never spoken. We became linked in our own, childish way.

It was our secret. Marking it further by scratching symbols crudely with stone onto the bark of the oldest tree at the waters edge. Its thick wood a chore to carve into. Rebekah chose a soaring bird, mine a butterfly. Both winged creatures. Significant in our desire to take flight, freedom on our wings.

Even then I longed to understand why I didn't feel whole. Two half's, but never whole. Hoping in my young mind that I was some caterpillar, waiting to emerge finally from its crisalis as butterfly. Knowing finally who I was, becoming the person I was ment to be.

Rebekah still held the pact dear. It surprised me, seeing as the centuries had seen us seperated. The Mikaelson sister's anger disappearing after a relatively short time. No longer harbouring a grudge for the fact that I'd abandoned her and run off, forcing us each to fend for ourselves. We were at peace again. Too much time and baggage passed to hold onto petty misunderstanding. Each understanding what we'd done to stay alive.

I gave her a lift back to Marcels home, before once more putting New Orleans far to my back. The scenery and buildings vanishing from sight as I headed for Pamela and the Norseman. At last on the long leg towards Shreveport.

*****************************************************************

A lot had happened since my return to Fangtasia.

The usual spats and quibbles between patrons and employees periodically coming to a head. Needing strong and stringent measures to prevent them escalating. Fearing the lash of the Authority of vampire and mortal should anything happen to either kind. I had been in contact with Rebekah at least three times a week. Filling me in on the progress of the horrendous setup in the compound. It seemed the witches there were getting more confident, Davinas rule as Regent giving them more moxy and power. They were no longer under Marcels rule and had began to practice their magic in the open. Little regard taken to who saw them.

Getting bolder in their methods to keep vampires at bay. Exerting their dominance where they saw fit.

Sensing some need to recoup, I took to the mountains. Collecting roots and plants not usually found in the local countryside. I wished to stock my cupboards. Bring back some of the ingredients needed for spellwork. Teaching myself through sparce records and grimores how best to heal and hex.

I had a trio of artefacts secreted away, having been taken from the Mikaelson mansion. Still not knowing what they were or why they were so important. I studied on. Hoping against all odds that the answer would present itself to me. Coming up blank each time.

It was on my return, while unloading the boot that my cell sprang to life. Bags of roots and various leafs and flowers sitting neatly on my kitchen table. Making sure to water the sprouts and soil. In the hope that replanting them would be a success. I would have a more stable supply of herbs if I tended to them with care.

The noise had been a message. A voice message from Eric. Odd, I hadn't even heard the phone ring. His tone sounding urgent enough to send fissures of nervousness through my palms. Slightly shaking as I got back into the car and headed towards the club. What was wrong? What new drama unfolded to land smack into our orbit?


	15. Are You Kidding Me?

I entered Eric's office without knocking, forgoing normal formalities. He rose from behind the heavy wooden frame of his desk. His mood dark, worry niggling somewhere behind his clear blue eyes.

"You can't be back here, I told her she can't come back here," the screechy voice of Ginger informed as she rushed into the room around me. Perfume so sickly sweet, as if she'd doused the whole thing over herself. Her mere presence an unwelcome irritation. Rolling my eyes in disbelief.

No matter how many times she saw me with the co-owners of Fangtasia, her bosses. It still hadn't sunk in with her that we were friends. She treated me like any customer that entered the clubs threshold. Even Erics repeated insistence that I was one of them bore no effect. No doubth a side effect to the glamour madness, taken out on her.

She was a puppy, yearning for praise and attention for her perceived vigilance.

"Thank you Ginger," he said waving her away," it's all right."

She left smiling. Her heels clicking away merrily, barely able to stand on the teetering stiletto's.

"Your message sounded urgent?" I asked as he stepped towards me. The kiss a distracted one on my forehead. Hands resting on upper arms, keeping me at length as he spoke.

"Its Sookie," continuing despite the sigh that silently escaped me," she's in trouble, and I can't seem to get a hold of Pam."

One problem at a time I reasoned inwardly. Only returned from my trip less than a few hrs ago, and it appeared like I was being sucked into a dramatic novella. Glad in a way that sleep deprivation seemed to elude the dead.

Still having not properly met the elusive Fae, mind boggled at what problem she was now embroiled in.

Trouble seemed to follow her around. She, the epicenter of some magical storm.

"Ok so, what do you need," I enquired as he pulled a coat over his black vest. The leather barely long enough for tall torso. Appearing like some cropped affair, resting above the belted waistband of jeans. Nothing a bit of good tailoring couldn't sort out, had Eric actually cared enough to have things altered.

"Try Pam again," he said, throwing a cell in my direction. Luckily my attention was on high alert, or the phone would have gone careering to the floor. The viking so un-focused it had been tossed wothout much thought of the intended target. Feet from my current standing place, ducking like a goalkeeper to save it from smaching on cenpment.

I clicked it on, battery about to go, signal weak.

"Eric, what do you expect me to do with this?" Chiding the lackadaisy attitude he had regarding his belongings. Approaching the desk to search for a charger.

"I'm no techie," he mused, flicking his gaze up at me from beneath blond fringe,"it never works as it is."

Exasperated, I pushed past the Norseman to pull open the desk drawers, finally finding the cable I was looking for and clicking it into a socket," see it needs to be powered up, or you may as well be carrying a paperweight."

He smiled, holding up his palms in defeat,"sorry ma'am."

I stopped, realising that I was shaking his cell at him like a wagging finger of an overbearing parent. Placing it down, I called Pam from my own phone. The tone ringing off, until it reached voicemail. Kindly informing me that her mailbox was now full and try again later.

"God damnit," Eric was waiting cross armed. I shook my head,"nothing. That's not like her."

"There's my point," he agreed,"I've even summoned her."

"You...you did," I stammered, recalling how uncomfortable, even painful it was for a progeny to be called that way,"when?"

His pace towards the door quickened," too long ago."

I pulled at his leather sleeve, forcing him to face me, repeating my enquiry,"When?"

"Two hours," the concern once more in his voice,"Look Sookie and Tara, they're having vamp trouble."

"So, let Bill deal with it," the answer more snappy than I'd meant for it to be," or send Long Sh.."

"Long Shadows gone," he hissed, face darker than I'd seen it in a long time.

I was almost too scared to ask for further information, my body suddenly on edge.

Eric leaned in towards me, voice secretive, aware that Ginger was hovering in the premises, " he was stealing from me, from Fantasia. He met the true death."

The look of horror must have been etched all over my face. Knowing how hard it had been for Eric to let the vampire into his inner circle. Veins were protruding intensively from his face. Memories forcing him to relive the ordeal. Had he served a severe sentence? The ultimate punishment.

"Dead?" The one word I could wrap my head around," but how..."

Knowing it was against the laws set down by the Authority.

"Sookie,"he whispered," he went for Sookie."

My mind struggling to comphrend, what would happen if Eric was forced to meet his final day. A life for a life. My ribs knotting together, clamping tight. This society had laws and a code of living, unlike that of New Orleans. The set up here similar to that of mortals in so many ways. Trials, sentences and punishments to ward off any reckless behaviour. Long Shadow would need to be avenged.

"Eric."

He stopped me with a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder," it was Bill. Bill killed him. Not to say I wouldn't have done it myself but he just beat me to it."

In quick succession Eric ran me through the Authorities ruling, how Mr Compton had been forced to change a young woman, Jessica Hanby, to make up for the life taken, and replenish vampire ranks. He told me of his recent prisoners, how one of them was close to the Fae.

Letting Sookies friend Lafayette go, would mean she owed him one, that and sorting out this current vampire problem. Would get her on his side.

And worse, far worse was yet to come. Godric had been taken. By some cult, Fellowship of the Sun. Her unique abilities would aid the recovery of his maker. Our dear friend. The information too much to take in at once. My head swimming. Not knowing what to focus on first. How had he not mentioned any of this before. I would have forgone any trip to help in such a situation.

The mountain treck one I'd taken seeing as things were relatively normal here and in neighbouring Bon Temps. Bordering on the mundane truth be told. Its like I left and the cowdung really hit the fan.

"I need Pam," he stated, "to look after things here. You and Pam, while I'm gone. I trust you both."

She was probably gone to ground somewhere. And would soon be with us. Maybe she'd met someone and forgotten the time, to busy gorging in her desires. It was what we hoped. After all it'd been a while since she had someone, and the clientele were sometimes too needy for her acquired taste.

Her empty coffin had been noted, but it was nothing new. She'd spent days away before leaving it unused. We hoped this was one of her more pleasurable excursions, despite her lack of contact. This could all still be completely innocent. Our overreaction just that of racing imaginations.

*****************************************************************

Eric's decision sat badly with me. He had gone a few hours ago, but I still hadn't managed to get hold of Pam. The feisty force behind the roaring success of this venture. She lived for its continued popularity, both with vampires and fang-bangers alike. Never really missing one night, unless there was dire reasons, requiring her presence elsewhere.

Where the hell could she be? Time was ticking on, getting closer to opening hours for the club. Whoever demanded her attention, better be worth it. There was no way I could open this place and run it myself. The task a big one.

Ginger was flitting around setting up tables and getting the bar stocked. I had to admit, she was good at her job, vigilant and thorough. Despite the ditsy way in which she carried herself. Patrons and customers loved her. She was part of the colorful furniture in their favourite haunt.

With Long Shadow gone, who could be trusted to hold the fort and keep things ticking over. My mind going over the various names in Erics sparce list of friends. He wasn't the most sociable of vampires. Not high on anyone's list of acquaintances. People were suitably scared of him. His rank and Sheriff alone putting them off, let alone that he was a blood sucker, one of the walking dead. The vikings somewhat jovial chatter a precursor to random acts of violence. His temper short. Centuries making him more or less stubborn and at times plainly selfish. Unafraid to persue and achieve his darkest desires. 

A clipboard was shoved into my waiting hands. Driver red faced and sweaty, impatient to finish his days work. His consignment today catering more for the mortal customers. Only ten boxes of the syntethic on the list. It was hardly enough for a nightclub, but was more than some of our rivals were getting. Lord knows how Eric managed to gain such leverage. No doubth by dubious means. Didn't need to know his methods, whatever they were. Things got done.

Sighing I put down the pen, finished signing for the Tru Blood delivery. Leaving Ginger to stock it into the fridges. Was important that things continued as usual even though the owners were MIA. A thing she understood, without fully knowing why. She would have grown on me, had my duo of friends not glamoured all semblance of intelligence out of her. Poor Ginger, she had been led blindly to follow her heart. Drawn to the towering norseman. Sticking like glue to his premises, watching it turn from seedy adult video rental store, to the glory that became Fangtasia. 

If Pam could be believed she was a promising young student at first, clapping eyes on Eric changed all that. It was hard to picture our head waitress/stripper in that light. I would have loved to have known Ginger then, but that had been during a rather dicey trip to Europe. Following on the coat tails of stories of The Destroyer, he had been rampaging through the continent. A sight I needed to see for myself. Unsure if those endeavours to find his kin were successful. Needing to know either way if the Mikaelsons were still around.

Still, Gingers studies mustn't really have been interesting if a mere pretty face was enough to get her to quit them. Focus souly on romantic pursuit.

I took the docket into Erics now empty office. Opening the vast folders to add it to today's receipts. The big filing system clicking shut. I leaned against the steel cabinates, rolling up the sleeves of my hoodie. I knew I'd have to change into something more conducive to the needs of the club. But it was still too cold yet.

And I didn't even want to try putting an ensemble together for its unique taste. Something dominating, sultry and seductive. Speaking to the customers. Encouraging them to buy more drinks and stay for the dancing girls. None of which even entered my comfort zone.

The office was tidy. Everything in its right place. Neatness of the co-owners minds spilling over into their daily rotine. The control a necessity. I placed Eric's charger back into his drawer. The cell charged and taken with him now on his trip to the cult headquarters. How much power did he assume the phone held? 

It would probably die before they were even halfway through the rescue mission. Darn Eric, he just hadn't a head for electronics. Despite Pam trying to drag him into the 21st century, introducing him to new gadgets, he seemed adamant not to budge. New things were trivialities that didn't concern the viking.

Wiping some dust off the computer screen, tossing the wipe into trash basket. Giving a last glance around, keeping the worktop tidy for the return of picky owners.  The surfaces were satisfying pristine, orderly even. Yet there was an odd feeling  bothering me.

Something wasn't right. Hairs on my arms tingeling . I sniffed. A light fragrance of leaves hung on the air. So faint, no wonder I hadn't noticed it before. Pam had decorated the office with some plastic flowers. Hating the fact that real ones needed the attention of watering and changing as they withered and died. Not being blessed with the green fingers needed to care for potted plants. Patience for such frivolity thin with her.

So why was there any scent hanging around. Closing my eyes, as if the odor would get any stronger with their distraction gone. Still not being able to place it. The wisps eluding me.

I took the cool metal of my talisman in hand. Whispering an almost forgotten spell as I swept the room. Feeling myself slowly hone out, giving into its full power. Holding out the other palm, as a breeze gently blew the room. Pages shuffling softly, curtains shivering. Being drawn to them. My body pulled, a fish caught hooked and ready to be landed. Eyes glassing over as fingers went to the far corner of the fabric. Skirting the floorboard and reaching the hidden object. A small round navy button. I rose, the fastening twisting through my fingers in an obsessed way.

Broken out of the daze as my spell broke, I inspected it. A button too small to be used to close any garment, more so a decorative piece. Part of a design feature. A collar, a V-necked collar. My body straight and filling with crashing waves of realisation. Constricting my reasoning slightly with fibers of temper. Angrily crushing it, plastic biting into flesh of my palm.

Niklaus. It was him, he'd been here, in this very room. All but one trace of him left, this damn button. What had he done with her? I strode out of the office, tension jackknifing through each move. Why had he been in Shreveport in the first place. No business could possibly present itself here, and in this office. It was closed to all excluding those who owned it. Even staff weren't privy to it when on duty.

Dialing Eric's cell with determination, glad that he answered after the second chime," I know where Pam is, I'm going to get her."

"Alicia?" He queried, the questions quiet, level. Not wanting company to be overtly aware of his concern," is she ok? I still can't feel her."

"Its Pam, there's nothing she can't handle," I threw the door open, startling Ginger," and if shes harmed even slightly, my wrath will be known."

We severed our connection. The line going dead. Both aware this was just a heads up. A passing of the reins imminent, should he call the club and I too was missing.

"Ginger, I'm bringing in some help, don't open up until they arrive. Eric wouldn't be best pleased if you did."

She nodded, the flames alive in my eyes, warning that no other action would be acceptable.  
Ringing Eric's other staff, and rallying a cover crew. The show must go on.

Relief flooding me as I saw them pull up while I loaded an overnight bag into my car. Slamming the boot with determination. They were not stupid enough to anger their friend at a time like this. All trying to prove their loyalty so soon after Long Shadows demise. The Sheriff had proved how unrelenting he was. He would get his answers, whatever the outcome, you best not beonhis bad side.

"Take care of her guys," I warned nodding to the vast building, before passing over a set of Fangtasias keys," oh, and make sure Ginger remains in one piece. You know how Eric hates people messing with his stuff."

Our accord mutual. Not having long to dwell on their nervous compliance, my mind setting to Pam. And the furious drive ahead. Thinking of Eric heading to the throes of that messed up Sun cult. Hating the fact that yet again the world was turning to pot. And we were right in the middle of it. My task an easy one compared to the Norseman.

Just basic recon. Each of us with a person to release, return to the free world. This was no crazed cult I was racing to, just one isane immortal. Something I could tackle. Only made tough by the thought that Pam was with them. The Mikaelsons. What could they possibly want with her. I floored the acceleration, engine roaring. Any repose from my tryst through nature gone flying out the blurred windows.


	16. If I Cant Have Pam

I slammed on the breaks. Nearly tearing off the gear stick as it was thrown into neutral. The parking sloppy and scrapping against sidewalk in my haste. Ping of metal just adding to my impatience. Hell, throw in some car damage as well, it could just join the queue of nonsence piling on my plate. A universal karma kick for daring to think things were 'normal' in the first place.

Wishing somewhere in my subconscious that I had never come back from Jamaica. Ignored the message sent by Dahlia all those weeks ago, cut my losses and started afresh. I could have made a home there, and forgotten all about this side of the world.  
It was a dream of course. Heart and soul drew me back to these shores. The sanctuary of my kin in Shreveport and allure of the past calling my name. A call I always answered. Their seduction all too strong. Meretes words playing over in my head never leaving me for long. Keep to the light. Was easier said than done.

Cursing that my life was never quite what you'd describe as normal. I would happily trade a few mortal decades for these centuries of woe. At least complications would be less frequent then. A life lived in colors and blissful ignorance to monsters, what a pleasure that would be.  
Still this was my punishment, for unknown wrongs, my burden. So who better to bare it.

Throat betraying how parched I was, having not stopped once in the long drive. I threw open the glove compartment, finding a half full bottle of water. Not even remembering when it'd been purchased, unscrewing the cap. Its staleness wafting up my nose as I brought it to cracking lips. Swilling the liquid around my mouth, deciding weither to drink it.

Well one sip wouldn't do much harm, swallowing the clear liquid. The mildly off taste reminding me once more with disgust, why I should give the vehicle a regular clear out. I tossed the plastic container and remaining contents onto the passenger seat. Would serve as a post it note, to get rid of accumulated garbage. Pity the same couldn't be done with people and life clutter.

Heavy brickwork of the Mikaelson house reflected on my side window. Visible out of the corner of my eye. My sigh was long drawn out. Not this place again. Its grandeur hiding pain and betrayal behind decadence. Recalling how weeks ago myself and Rebekah parted ways. Bringing a dull stab to my bones. Things could have gone better. Not saying that they would have been any different, had her interfering brother not stuck his nose in, but he had made matters worse. As usual.  
I'd had to undo a rather vile punishment he'd dished out. The sting of which probably still stuck in his head. To hell with it anyway, I mused. We had done the right thing in dismantling his plan, I wouldn't ever regret that, no matter how much he demanded it.

Anger that had brewed in me since I found that button, still fresh and more alive than ever. How dare he take Pam? And on her own turf no less. I could see his skinny frame, just strolling in as if he owned the place. Somehow subduing and taking her. Pam was a tough cookie, would have put up a fight, yet there was no sign of struggle in the office. Ment he had stuck around to set things straight and cover his tracks as best he could.  
The cockyness of the man. Probably thought it'd take a while for such deviousness to be found out. Damn hybrid, he was some piece of work.  
I was glad in a way that Eric wasn't here. He would have ripped the original apart. Deservedly so, but I had thought or two of my own, about what revenge would be enacted if she had been harmed in any way.

The fact that the Norseman couldnt feel her, unnerved me somewhat. Knowing full well, with their maker bond he would tell if she was hurt or in danger, yet he felt nothing. It posed too many questions. Mainly that of magical interference. Being used no doubth to mask her true wellbeing. I knew this towns secrets all too well.

Who could he have possibly harassed into helping him? Its not like the witches extended themselves to aid his kind, not with Davina in charge. She was Regent and her will, would be done.

Pamela would be like a fish stranded on land here.

Not to say that my Shreveport friends didn't know about witches and covens. They just didn't deal with that particular kind of problem all too often. The magically inclined getting a bad rap, mainly due to the necromancer's who'd posed repeated threats over the millenia. Godrics warnings foremost in thoughts. My magical ways were kept in a closed circle. Known to an elite few. Especially in that corner of the world.

I had taken his advice as gospel and kept myself closed off in that way. Had Eric not stumbled onto my brief exchange with an injured horse, he too would have remained in the dark.

'What creature are you?' His startled question played in my mind, blue eyes aghast with wonder. Thinking I had got away with sneaking to the stables to tend to one of Godics mares that had taken a tumble hours ago. Needing to be carted back, the vetenary stating that the break would never fully heal. She stood quite happily now, full of spirit while the steady crunch of pain wormed through my being. Our trade complete. We exchanged looks, and he slowly came to the realisation that I was even more complex than he first imagined on finding me in the forest. An altogether new challenge.

A chill spidered up my arms. Reminding me once more of where I was.

I clutched my scarf. Double checking that the talisman was there. Blanketed in the soft folds. Its solidity a comfort. My parents always with me. Guarding in their own way. A trick of my mind picturing them alongside me for an eternity, my spiritual guides. They were at rest I knew that. It was a kindness of sorts that they didn't linger, their souls in torment between the veils. They were good people and had gone forth to a land of light when they passed.

I regarded the entrance to the Mikaelson home. Its steely walls just waiting to be knocked down, if they wouldn't give me who I came for.  
Looming as some vulture overhead. Its height made less daunting by the fact that I knew somewhere in its brickwork Pam waited. Exiting the car abruptly, psyching myself up. I approached with determination. Purpose filling each stride.

Storming into the courtyard, forceful. Mildly surprised by the lack of bodies. Fully expecting a frosty reception.

Where the hell was everyone?

My boots chunking on the stairwell as I approached the living quarters. Any business was usually conducted there. Scoping the room I found it disappointingly empty.

Okay.

This was beginning to get weird. My mind starting to play tricks. Getting a Bermuda-esque feeling creeping through my veins. What if they all disappeared? The curse of over thinking. Within minutes I had investigated every room in the vast building. Finding no trace of anyone. Nervousness niggling at my body, making the fine hairs on my arms fizzle into attention. It was entirely possible that the family were out for the day, but where did that leave my friend. The options too plentiful. This city a tavern of hiding places.

Doubting that I'd find what I needed here for a locator spell, I jogged down the stairs. Making my mind up on heading to the Quarter to procure the necessaries.  
A slight movement got my attention. Its subtlety, ringing alarm bells in my temples.

Slowing as I reached the lower steps, I was not alone. Not anymore. Half expected to find a vampire underling playing guard. This was, after all where not only where the original family lived but pack masters, Jackson, Hayley and young Hope. I had expected more of a troop to meet me on arrival.

But this was no security guard, far from it.

My fists twitching as I saw the smug hybrid in the courtyard.  
His stance, an easy onre. This was his home, his comfort zone, the advantage all his. A glisten lighting up those blue eyes.

"Where is she?" I rasped, practically leaping down the final stairs. Joining him in the courtyard.

"Why, hello Alicia, I'm fine thank you for asking,' his taunting drawl, making me instantly more irritated."I see we are to forgo the normal pleasantries.."

"Don't try me Niklaus, where is Pam?" cutting him off. Not in the mood for one of his lengthy platitudes.

He clasped his hands leisurely behind his back, strolling across the open space. Taking in his surroundings carefully before replying. Drawing this out, seeing how agitated I was. He was mistaken if he thought he was fully in charge of the situation. Anger bubbling in my fists warningly.

"Quite an interesting place, Fangtasia. Tell me, do you frequent it often on your stay in Shreveport?"  
Here we go. Aavoiding the issue, trying to pull things in a way more beneficial to him. Weaning some hidden or plainly trivial information out of me. Not like he truly cared how I spent my days or where.

"If you have something to ask, out with it,"my statement simple. After driving for over five hours I was ill suited for nonsense. A flash of temper shot across his face.

"Now, now Alicia you'd do best to remember who you're dealing with here. Im a lot worse than your average kind of monster," his voice tinged with darkness. Mere footsteps in front of me.  
A distance I crossed with determination. Skipping beat reminding me of how close I was to the original. Cracks electrifying on the surrounding air. Our eyes bore-ing into each other.

"I suggest you return Pam to me. Now, or else..."

The response bringing a harsh chuckle to his throat," you'll have to try better than that love," he strode away, casting out an arm to punctuate his words,"I mean if that's supposed to make me quake in fear, its sadly lacking in conviction. Why should I bow to a whim just because you ask it of me?"

This goading getting increasingly under my skin. Exhaling deeply through my nose, an attempt to keep control of burgeoning temper. The dark sweep of it growing with intensity. Skies greying above us. I glanced worriedly at the clouds. Rumble of distant thunder echoing its whispering way through. A glaring betrayal of emotions.  
Slightly disturbed as to the ease and power that came with this place. Blood had been spilt here, I knew the families history. Many lives ended around this home, these grounds, and I didn't want their presence near me. Previous brushes with spirits, life altering. Changing me every time they shared their power. Their torment whipping through in surges.  
Niklaus narrowed his eyes, sweeping their gaze from me to the skyline.

"Just give her to me and I'll go," I repeated, sounding like a broken record. He was still examining the moggy clouds. A small tilt betraying his amusement, regarding me once more.

"There she is," the accusation somewhat startling.

Not sure if he referred to my friend. I glanced quickly around, seeing no-one.  
The accusation about me. Turning I faced him once more, venom on my thoughts. His body inches from mine. He'd been through the French Quarter today. I could smell it. The smokyness of incense heavy on his clothing. Hating the fact that I had just been thinking of going there moments ago.

"Your services could prove quite useful here. Always so hard finding a good witch." Words harsh on his mouth. As if the taste of them on his buds was disgusting. Their flavour like that of Marmite, an aquired taste which didn't agree with his palette.

"Damn you and your ser.." my voice cut short by a hand on my throat, forced into the far wall, with a strangled gasp. The push a strong one, made worse by the original pinning me there. Its stonyness scratching my skin. A flutter in my gut, betraying fear. Its flight a short one.

I'd grown stronger since his last attack. Body not sapped of power by the dark magic of Freya or detangling the web of Crescent Curse. Surely the atmosphere proved that hidden forces helped me. Although I didn't want their energy it had began to flow into me with each breath. Sullied ground always had this effect. Leaving me with niggles of uncertainty. What people, whose presence gave me this strength, and what did they really seek in return?

The originals eyes fierce with annoyance, fingers biting uncomfortably into flesh,"might I recommend you stay that tongue of yours. My patience is fleeting. Now, I have it within my power to reunite you with the elusive Pamela. But only if you prove useful," he cocked his head slightly, still maintaining a glare,"And something tells me, you could be very useful."

My nostrils flared, smelling distinctive cement from his hand. A very old mix, tinged with a layer of damp earth. Soil which had been dug centuries ago, and left unaired beneath floors. Almost forgotten about. Rotting gradually from lack of nutrient's. Like that of a basement. Glipmpsing a fleck of hair, almost invisible on his arm. The forearm, just before his elbow. Blond and light. Not one of Camilles or Rebekahs, color that bit lighter. Fragranced with coconut/honey conditioner Pam had recently fallen in love with. Though she'd never admit to anything as mundane as emotions. Without realising, he'd told me all I really needed to know. I could follow my nose to a certain extent, if he continued to be obstinate.

"Get off me Niklaus." His hold unwavering. Not letting me free, but lessening the vice like grip," whatever poison you need help spreading. Leave me out of it."

He paused,"so you choose the scenic route. Well Alicia, when you see things my way, and I'm sure you will, please recall the fact that I offered you a swifter, albeit less eventful journey."

A blackness came over me, silent, snaking through my veins like a bushfire. He kidnaps Pam, and dares blackmail compliance out of me. Do I really appear such a simpering fool? This would be his downfall, maybe not now, but in years to come, this cockyness would loose him everything. A new fury took hold of me. Trying to remember to stabilize myself, knowing well eruption would occur if I let it. The vampire side always becoming extreme in its emotions, trying to enslave my body. A war it hadn't won, to date.

Flicking my fingers towards the stairwell. I Watched with tempered fascination as the original took flight. Landing with a crash short of them. Sliding across the floor on his shoulder, aghast at the way I'd cast him aside. My breathing laboured, having to hold back eighty percent of the power behind that simple move. I was sure a fleck of approval crossed his features. Which confused me mildly, but not enough to sway any annoyance I had left.  
His emotion a fleeting one, as he rushed to right himself. Moves swift and elegant. He growled, the wolf in him rearing its head. Clearly wanting a fight, I was unwilling to give.

"Your arrogance is foolish," I cautioned, raising a hand to ward off the hurried approach. Stopping the recourse he seeked as revenge for my actions. My palm prickling with the power surging from it. His body bending to my concentrated will, buckling to his knees as I forced blood to begin leaving him. Choking on its deep crimson-ness," you come to my home, take that which is not yours and seek to gain when confronted by the very people you wronged. How very stupid my hybrid friend. I saw how you used that poor harvest girl, Davina, do you think it reflects well on your intentions with me."

His straining eyes met mine, feeling the drip of liquid red coming from my own nose I released the grip on him. Choosing for now to heed its warning. 

Niklaus's body fell forward, clutching his chest.

"You're nothing like Davina Clare," he croaked accusingly. His esanguination a brief one, but enough to render him weakened for a moment or two. Knowing how accelerated his Were genes repaired themselves. I blinked thoughts whirring away in my brain. Why had that not taken more out of me? The retribution a small one, mere drips in comparison to the searing pain I usually felt. Ripples of rain had began to fall. The overhanging clouds emptying themselves of pressure that had steadily built up.

"That's right,"I agreed, replying to the originals statement, turning to see Rebekah and Elijah stood in the doorway. Arriving back from their excursion."you'd do well to remember it."

Laughter dancing on his lips once more," you're beginning to sound more like me Alicia." He was rising to his feet, somewhat labored.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"Rebekah demanded. The scene before her an alien one, no doubth not used to seeing this hybrid remotely bested by a single person.

Choosing to ignore his quip, I turned to her," your brother is holding one of my friends captive, now he's trying to broker a deal, I don't much care for."

"Niklaus, is even a modicum of this true?" Elijah chimed in. Undoing the bottom of his suit jacket, and trusting hands into the waiting trouser pockets. His almost Greek features, cobbled with crossness. As if he actually thought there was a chance the man was innocent of any accusations.

"You know me Elijah, always the entrepreneur, I needed leverage to hash out the finer details of our arrangement," he absently wiped blood off his mouth. My lack of pity for him a surprising revelation. Maybe a monster really did dwell in my soul. Nawing its way out piece by piece.

"Nik, what did you do?" Rebekah continued. We each seemed to be on different pages, the Mikaelsons clammouring at once. Squabbling like only siblings would.

He smiled that toothless grin of his,"nothing sister, compared to what I WILL do."

"As much as I love a good family spat," I sighed readying to make a hasty exit," I have to be somewhere. Places to go, friends to free, you know how it is."

"Let me help," Rebekah responded, taking my hand in hers,"I've an idea where she'll be."

"Don't be foolish Rebekah," her brother warned," you offer assisance at the most inopportune moments."

Elijah had put his hand out to stop Niklaus approach," what is on your mind brother. What benefit to this new act of cruelty?"

He regarded Elijah with disdain, "there are forces at work here, that would seek to distroy us. I choose to build my militia, not bury my head in the sand. Davina grows stronger, are we to permit it."

A sigh escaped the older Mikaelson. Rubbing his temples distractedly," its not your intentions that I despise brother, but the method by which you choose to employ them."

I began to walk towards my parked car. Rebekah in tow. The clink of her big earrings jingeling as she walked. I couldn't care less about reigning Regent or her sewn together coven of misfits. My mind was clear, steadfast on Pam and getting us to the cult to help Eric. Godric needed us. Greedy quests for power would have to wait. They didn't even make an appearance on my list of things to do in my vast life.

"We are not yet done,"Niklaus spat following us. Elijah tailing him. Still seeking to act as moderator.

"Think on this brother, aid is more valuable when offereed , not demanded."

The council falling on closed ears. Maybe he thought I owed him a debt, since breaking his planned punishment of Hayley. I had gotten away from New Orleans in one slightly marked piece after all.

His persuit was becoming a nuisance.

I spun around, really wanting this confrontation over, I needed Pam free and back in the comfort of Fangtasias warped bosom. Really wanting to be away from this blasted place and the self proclaimed king.

"No, but I am," my response cold, soliciting the reaction expected, as he lunged towards me. I clicked my fingers, unable to watch as his body thumped to the ground. Opting instead for the blank canvas of sky to his left. I knew this would cost me, as a bolt of sharpness sliced my brain. Being stabbed by an internal force. The snap of neck bone, bringing a sick wave across my ribcage. I really hadn't wanted to do that. Yet there was a surge of retribution igniting my fibers with knowledge. It was necessary.  
He would have used more forceful measures to prevent me rescusing my friend, I just got there first.  
Elijah stood mouth swinging open. Surprised by my swift reaction to his little brother.

"Sorry about that," I nodded to his sprawled sibling," his stubbornness is stiffeling."

He crossed his arms, mulling over what I said and what he'd seen, "will do him some good to sleep it off. Although now, you know he'll be less inclined to chat and a lot more lethal."

I smiled grimly," hope to have put many miles in the rearview by then."

"Alicia,"the quiet level of his voice stopped me as I reached the Chevy,"whatever this is that you hold. Whatever power, He won't stop. Not until he has worked it out."

"I know," I mumbled cranking open the door and getting in abruptly. It was clear to me that making myself known after so long in hiding was a mistake. Staying secret would have kept my Shreveport kin safe from such nonsense. Having to remind myself that I had made the hard decision for Hope, Hayley & for the Mikaelsons. This child would change them, enrich their existence. Give them a point of joy instead of staring into the dark abyss of eternity with bleakness.  
The right decision was not always the easiest, words haunting me in their truth.  
Slamming the door shut, I joined Rebekah in the vehicle. Cranking it into gear, buckling my belt quickly.

"So where to?" The silence, forcing me to turn to her,"Bekka?"

Her face peaceful, despite the fact I'd just incapacitated her brother.

A smile crossing her features, light dancing in her eyes,"it was all lies,"she uttered . My confusion clear."my mother's words. It is possible to be both."

I nodded, before pulling out into the street, my answer one worded & simple,"yes."

  
************************************************************************************************************************

  
We hadn't driven far when Rebekah pointed me off a narrow dirt road. Towards a private cemetary. It seemed as if it was the resting place for those of lesser means. Many graves without headstones, little hand carved stonework's marking where bodies laid. Even those were partially hidden by grass that was slightly overgrown. It was clear someone tended this graveyard, although they hadn't been around in some time.  
The proximity of this land was a few fields over from the vast orchards. This must have been where labourers were laid to rest. Following the original I stepped into a rundown building. Stone steps leading down towards the center of the earth. Our footfalls echoy against the walls as we descended.

"Are you sure about this Bekka?" I faltered, tiny hairs on my arms dancing to attention. Something niggled at me. Sniffing the air as we continued. It was beginning to take on a familiar scent, the damp earth, the chalkyness.  
Niklaus had definitely been here.

"You better fucking let me outta here you dick. There's blood on my Prada, that shit doesn't wash out,"jumping , that was Pam alright. We quickened our pace.

"See," Rebekah elated," I know Nik, there's a certain method to his madness."

I wasn't even listening anymore, rushing over to hug Pam tightly," I'm so sorry I got you into this." The words said into her hair. Faint coconut still hanging on the strands. Surprised that she hadn't yet told me off for embracing her. She was not one for physical shows of affection like this.

"Just get me the hell outta here and we're square," she mouthed, as I looked to the cuffs that shackled her. They were silver and burning through her pale wrists. Damn Niklaus, he'd found a way to prevent her escape. Touching the cuffs I moved to unshackle her.

Hesitating I looked her, anger simmering beneath the surface of her eyes,"remember who put you here, she can't help who her brother is."

Rolling her eyes she grated out her response,"fine, just do it already."

Within minutes myself and Rebekah had managed to suss out how to free her. The cuffs coming open with quite a bit of manipulation. The whole thing would have been a lot easier had we any keys, and had Niklaus not got some kind of incantation linked through the silver chains.  
No sooner was Pam released , than a whip of static raced through my body. Dread rushed over me. Coming over with a strange weakness. What the hell was that?

"Alicia?" Pam looked at me quizzically," what is it?"

"I'm not sure," my answer honest. But there was something definitely at work here.

"We should go," Rebekah insisted, sencing my worry, getting uneasy herself.

"You read my mind,"Pam agreed, walking briskly to the bottom step. I was the last to head towards the stairwell. Smell of dampened earth growing in layers on my chest. Distracting in its heavyness. About to leave the stuffy confines of this horrendous torture chamber an unexpected shiver ran through me. Nothing would feel better than fresh air and sunlight. It called to me.

I stopped abruptly like I'd walked into glass. Scissoring pain prickling my torso. I glanced around breath dying in my throat, glimpsing Latin carved into the stonework overhead. Someone had laid a spell, a magical trap! One that seemed to click into effect as soon as the shackles untied my friend. Panic washed over me. Moving again to step towards the stone stairs out of this dingy hovel.

"God-damn it," the curse rolling anguished, as the same discomfort prevented my escape.

"Alicia?" Rebekah maintained,"come on we need to bloody well get out of here." They had gone on ahead of me, my absence noted only moments ago.

"Gee, I wish I could, nothing screams luxury like a mouldy basement," I grated sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow querying the brash response, so I filled her in" Niklaus has this place spelled."

"What's the hold up?" Pam scorned rejoining us,"we can braid each others hair and sing koom-bo-ya later."

"She's stuck," she turned letting my friend know the new update.

"Stuck!?" came the huffy reply," step aside."

With that she reached forward grabbing my hand in hers, attempting to pull me to her. Her limbs moving easily while mine became contorted with an agonising crush. I was in some supernatural bubble that this Fangtasia owner had never seen before. Apparently Eric hadn't regailed her with details of our trip to New Orleans.

"What the fuck?" She whispered, reaching up to trace fingers on the carved stone,"what is this?"

Rebekah shook her head angrily," bloody Nik." She was clicking on her cell. Knowing full well she was going to call her still upwardly mobile brother for help. What could the stag do, that she couldn't in this situation.

"Bekka," I reasoned," who does he know still willing to do this? Who could he have got to?"

"There's no-one who'd dare go against Davina," she said, at a loss. But we both knew there had to be someone. There just had to be.The phone by her ear had been picked up, hearing Elijah on the other end. She quickly explained things to him, having to move above ground as reception down here was proving problematic.

I needed my friend safe, away from the hybrid at all costs. He would find a way to use her to get my compliance in his twisted plans for world domination. I didn't know has long it would be before he descended on us. I could almost see his satisfied sneer etched on my minds eye.

"Pam!" I bit," just go." Not remotely angry at her it was the classic honey trap and I'd walked myself right into it.

Damn it, I cursed to myself, kicking the gravely ground, how could I be so stupid. It was such a rookie mistake. Pride cometh before the fall.

"Not without you." Her institance not enough to pacify annoyance.  
A spell locked me into this place while also limiting my powers. It was well made and perfectly executed. I couldn't leave. Her insistence on such a course of action irrelevant. Only they who cast the spell , knew the exact way in which to break it. The order in which to pick this magical lock. It would take me longer to figure it out than I cared to admit to. Even then I would need a witch, who was safely out of the magical lock down to cast the necessary key to open it. This damn basement. I've gone from Casa Mikaelson to a dingy basement cell.  
I wondered if the Mikaelson siblings would find who was cohersed into submission to create this. Their brother played his cards close to his chest. So I really doubted it. This was a clever design, although traces of young fingerprints hung all over it.

"This is un-fucking-believeable," Pam raged,"first I get blind-sided, now this?"

I forced myself once again to try to exit. It was impossible. Not only the seering pain accompanying such a move. But the fact that it literally couldn't be done. An invisible wall blocked my way. I must appear some mime, the illusion a comical one. Pity neither myself or Pam saw the funny side.

She never left me. I had succeeded in getting her out of cuffs but she stayed in the horrendous jail because now I was unable to leave. It had been a couple of days. Passage of time only noted by the draughts that presented on the stairs. Blood bags had been sent our way, much to Pam's amusement. Our vampire delivery boy obviously compelled by an original. Coming and going without much question.  
Relieved that she had something to sustain her, not wanting my friend to succumb to the bleeds that accompanied time without eating. She willingly traded my blood bags for some of her own. Taking it directly from her wrist with little drags. I didn't need much, not t that I even wanted to feed, more so that she forced the issue for long enough that I eventually caved.  
The longer we were here the grubbier we got. The Ritz this was not. Still Pam stuck it out determined never to leave my side.  
Rebekah had gone on a reconnaissance mission. Herself and Elijah trying to get to the root of this incantation. The air down here was stuffy and humid. I guessed that the atmospheric changes above ground were causing it but couldn't be sure.

"You need to call Eric," I mused, trying once again to get her to go," he was beside himself Pam."

"They're be time enough when we get you out," she replied candidly," can't give him a good news/bad news deal."  
That was fair. Anyhow he would have enough to deal with in the Sun Cult. He needed all his wits about him to get Godric out of those warped clutches, which would be next to impossible with Sookie in such close proximity. His feelings for the fae were strong, I couldn't be sure that he wouldn't put himself in undue harm just for her sake.  
Selfishly glad that Bill was there. Maybe he could be the faes vampiric shield if anything went wrong. Not that it would leave the way clear for Eric to pursue his love interest, but more so that the immortal viking would survive to fight another day. Battle like the warrior he was.

I had made Pam aware of Godrics situation and we were both suitably worried, although we wouldn't admit it to one another.  
Our quiet contemplation was broken as footsteps sounded on the stairwell. About time. Both heads turning to watch with interest to see the owner of the hollow sound.  
I relaxed, recognising the steady tread as that of Elijah's dress shoes.

"Its ok," I said to Pam who was priming herself for battle. Fangs drawn. We were expecting the hybrid. Each passing hour and day making us more determined that the next face we'd see was his.

"Alicia," he announced hesitantly,"we have found the witch. Rebekah is just bringing her here. They had to procure some necessary elements. But I assure you they are well on the way."  
I sighed, at last, there was some end on the horizon. I'd had enough of this abysmal excuse for a holding cell.

The stag turned his attention to Pam," I must apologise for my brothers actions. Niklaus has always been a bit well....underhanded and devious to say the least."

"You can say that again," she spat, venom lacing every word," I will personally eat, fuck and kill everyone involved in this idiotic stunt."Planting herself firmly in front of the towering original. Not phased in the least that a millenia old vampire dwarfed her. 

Elijah seemed at a loss for words. Adjusting his tie as her sentiment wormed their way through his head. The Mikaelson was not used to her coarse tongue. I bit back a smile. Typical Pam.

"Where is the man of the hour?" I enquired bitterly. Wanting to be prepared lest the hybrid made a sudden appearance. His no show in the past few days a puzzle.

Elijah cleared his throat leisurely," he is pacified."

"Pacified?" My confusion clear. How could one soothe the savage beast?

"After we were made aware of Davina and Kols conspiracy in creating the Golden dagger, I took the necessary precautions to gather any such duplicate weapons. There were two, one of which is lodged in my brothers chest. He shall not rise until I choose to remove it."

Pam laughed dryly," and if its not removed."

He regarded her steadily,"then he shall stay daggered for eternity. Desecating with each passing decade."

She nodded happily, turning a joyous gaze my way," well that's just peachy, don't you think."

"Elijah," his sisters voice sounded from above ground, "we're going to do the spell from up here. It won't work with the inscription in the basement."

"All right Rebekah," he called back," just make sure it is done to completion."

Pam decided to head up the stairs now. Giving me a dubious look. Obviously trusting only her own eyes to see that the witch did as was expected.  
Nerves niggled at me. I just hoped she would leave them both intact. Attempting to take out Rebakah would prove impossible. She was a warrior like her brothers. We had copied their training afterall, Pam would be ill matched. I needed to bring her back home in one piece, or Eric would go on a rampage to end all rampages. Please behave, please, the thought said like a prayer of sorts.  
Elijah leaned on the wall of the basement, regarding me with intent.

"What is it?" I questioned as he remained silent.

"It seems Nicklaus will stop at nothing to keep you here," he mused.

"Why?.....Has he not got enough to keep him occupied with Hope, and the coven, without messing with my head. Why inflict more damage? I've made a life for myself in Shreveport, is it too much to ask to be let alone to deal with my own demons?"

The original tugged at his sleeve cuffs, pursing his lips before answering," its more the notion that you seem to be something our mother claimed could never be. It weighs on him. The lie..."

"Ester lyed about many things," I observed, cutting into his reasoning,"why would this be any different?"

What was so difficult? Was I not walking, proof of her dishonesty. I was getting exasperated. My exhistance was nothing compared to that of other immortals. Their powers seemingly more gifted than mine. What good was a cat when you could have a lion?

"Over the centuries we have not come across any such creature as yourself, what do we begin to call you?"

"Try Alicia,"I snapped," we grew up together, me and Rebekah remember! Ester hid things from you all. Which one of you has she really been honest with? Even loyal Finn, never got the whole story. She was afraid of what her children would do if they knew what was really out there."  
What monsters lurked just out of sight. Out there in the dark of the big scary world. Not bothering too much with a young race of immortals such as the Mikaelsons were. She didn't want them investigating these beings, for what good would her eternal life spell be if her children went and got themselves killed?

His orbs glistened as they flicked to mine,"I'm aware of my mothers many flaws, but on this she seemed most adamant."

I rolled my eyes,"yes, with good reason. Afraid someone would seek to abuse such knowledge. Seems she was right about that...," I paused, pacing my next query,"Tell me, what is it your brother seeks from me. You are his council, and should know him enough well by now."

His face looked troubled," I fear Niklaus once more looks for dominion over the city. In his own way, to make it a safe place to bring up his daughter. If he is above all, everyone quaking at the mention of his name, no one will dare harm her."

I shook my head in disdain, even as he said it, the words were hanging uncertain," he brings Hope greater danger that way. She will be the easy target. Take out the princess and watch the kingdom crumble. Samson beneath the pillars."

Our silent agreement was shortlived by Pam's voice," its done."

Tentatively I stepped by the Latin lettering. Elijah brisky wiped dust from his palm with his handkerchief before offering me his hand, as I passed him to go up the claustrophobic stairwell. Thankful for the chilled drizzle and fresh breeze that coated my skin. I drank it in in mouthfuls. Nature in its beauty welcoming us to the bosom of its simplicity.

"Let's get out of here," Rebekah replied starting to walk out of the graveyard. I glanced around trying to find the witch, who had moments ago acquired my freedom.  
Fresh earth had been dug. A hasty grave. I was in no doubth as to who and what had happened. Pamela Swinfort De Beaufort.  
She had tell tail sprinkles of blood on her clothes and hair. Although she must have wiped her face clean, it was still clear. A child caught with their hand in some cookie jar. Guilt written all over them.

"Pam...."

"What? I drained the bitch, she had it coming," she cut into my intended chastising. Luckily her fellow vampires seemed to agree. Or pretended to. Neither betraying any differing emotions either way. Trudging through now water logged grass we approached the Chevy.  
Road trip, I thought tiredly as Elijah opted to take the wheel. I didn't even care that he just assumed driving privileges.

Used to his 'leave it to me' approach. The air of an older sibling, take care and take charge, done without even blinking. I glanced across at his form from the passenger seat. Jacket wet with rain, he brushed the short fringe from his forehead, spiking the strands up unbeknownst to him. I smiled, the look to young and modern on his chiseled frame. Giving the chair a slight adjustment he threw the engine into life and we were finally on the way.

Goodbye earthen jail cell, may your next inhabitants be ones truly deserving of your grandeur.

Sinking back into the leatherette seat, my mind laboured on the things that had transpired here today.  
Why could I not have a normal life, would I even know what to do with it?


	17. Our Fallen Sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> So wrote this a while back, was debating whether it would make it to a chapter or not. Decided to include it.  
> Let me know what you think!?  
> Any input/comments appreciated :-)   
> Have a great day, morning, night!!
> 
> ☺✌❤

He was solemn, filled with such sorrow as I'd never seen. Its mere exhistance in the towering viking telling me, that what ever left his lips, I'd be ill prepared for.

We had just returned from that hell hole so aptly called New Orleans. Both Pam and myself  glad to be back in our own home town. The less glittery, but more manageable lights of Shreveport. After dropping off Elijah and Rebekah to the compound, we headed straight home. My vampire companion having to hide in the confines of the boot as day broke. Glad that my trusty Chevy had been tended to by a rather blood thirsty mechanic. Doing the necessaries to make it safe for immortals lying there. No chance of them bursting into flames. Not a presidential suite, by any stretch, but ample in emergencies. It was too time consuming to take to ground, and Ms Swynford Du Beaufort yearned for the repose only her coffin and Fangtasia could give.

Pushing thoughts of Niklaus daggered in a box, to the back of my head. I drove. Putting many miles between us and the current Mikaelson run city. Had I unwittingly brought his wrath our direction? He seemed so adamant to gain some sort of leverage. I knew the witch situation with reigning Regent, Davina was getting to him. Hardly able to sway any of the magically inclined to do his bidding. Would have had better luck going to Mystic Falls, trying to find allies there. 

That particular town, more suited to tales regarding cold mystery.  Beings there may fear him. But this side of the country things were different, our monsters more savage. Their lineage, existence even, a mystery to those who claimed to be the first of their kind. The Original vampires. Only thing any way 'original' about them was the fact that they were a human blood related family of vampires, turned on the same night, using some twisted ancient spell.

Many immortals existed, more millennia old. Some known to the inhabitants of this town. Things that went bump in the night here, would turn your hair white.

Cranking open a window, allowing some fresh air to permeate stuffy room. I sighed. Ginger and the staff had done a great job keeping this place ticking over.

Long Shadows replacement, a rather unusual choice, a vampire called Chow. Had more than shown his worth. Glad that Eric had penciled him in on the books.  A rather quick substitute, if truth be told. Leaving a slightly uneasy thought, what it the viking had stand-ins for us all? Didn't bear imagining.

Still at least Fangtasia and life as we knew it had chugged on regardless of the lack of reigns. The building not only still standing, but in immaculate condition. A small bonus was probably in order. Would show gratitude, happy staff equal to happy workplace.

No doubth Pam may throw a few snide comments at that idea. Given that no owners had been present in nearly a week, theh had more than proved their worth. Fangtasia sure had some good, if not slightly weird employees.  

We'd arrived only twenty minutes ago. The drive delayed by uprooted trees. Had to run a detour to avoid them. A storm recently knocking heavy trunks into the dirt road. 

I couldn't get a hold of the viking. Which was not surprising really since he had left his cell charger in the office. And it seemed maker/progeny bond really only worked when he summoned her. Not the other way around. 

Pam hadn't tried to call him to her, but rather she forced emotions through her body, in the hope he could feel them. Put him at ease that she was fine. I had to twist her arm to get it done. Human things like feelings made this vampire somewhat queezy. Not wanting to worry the norseman , when he had such a huge task at hand. Last thing I expected was to see him back here. Already.

"Eric...,"inquiry tentative, not even sure I wanted to hear what he had to say.

An urge to flee pulling me in opposite directions to that of my heart. Brain wanting to leave the scene, while my gut rushed to him. Eric collapsing into the embrace. Niggling ice creeping up my back. As the weight of this once sturdy warrior rested on my shoulders. Not prepared to burden such. Only great woe would crack this immortal, of that I was sure.

"I have Pam," my words null, as she appeared in the room behind me. The grime of capture cleaned off her face.

"What's wrong," she demanded, concern rife. Her stance uneasy. Towel still in hand, all but dropping it to rush to her maker, upon seeing blood stained cheeks. Together we held him. Arms circling each each other. A trio that barely dared move, his body caught in the abandon of tears. Their red, wetness pressed against our hair.

"You're starting to scare me," she confessed sharply, hoping to snap an answer out of him. Neither of us ever witnessing the man broken. Eric was always in control, nothing and no-one getting the upper hand for long. Breaking down like this so unlike him. And where on earth was his maker. 

"Its Godric," a female voice sounded from the door. My heart stopped, waiting for some continued clarification. Picturing him wounded, hurt. Still held captive somewhere. Thoughts racing, twisting to see the owner of the light inflection. The woman sounded young. What information did she hold about our kin?

I could barely make her out, over Pam's hair and shoulder. She was slim and blonde, pretty in an unconventional way. Blood dried in varing stages of brown onto the floral cotton dress she wore.

"For gods sake Sookie, what about him. Where is he?"

Pam answering my question, before it had a chance to formulate. Her eyes frostily on the Fae, before us. So this was Miss Stackhouse. At last having a face to allot to name. This was the lady who had stolen our vikings heart. There was something about her, something infuriating and sweet. Candyfloss mixed with honey in a human package.

Sookie swallowed hard, Eric's grip around us becoming painful,"he's... Well, he's dead."

The blow winded me. Whiplashing through my head. Chest tightening as if all the air left the room at once. I'd known bad news was coming, still its harshness. The raw reality of it cut deep, dicing straight to the bone. Not sure I could even stand, world coming apart slowly at the seams.

Dead, gone. Long Shadows demise startled me, but this, it exploded in a flurry of tangled emotions. Refusal, raw denial chewed up with clarity. His maker, father, friend, counsel was no more. Our norseman was distraught. His loss that much greater, yet hitting us all. Folding into Eric's strong grasp. Water swelling up in my eyes, in a strangely quick way. Not Godric, surely not our Godric. Hating myself instantly for not accompanying them to the cult. What the hell had happened? How could he cease to be. The one who'd turned Eric, nurtured and raised him. By whose hand, wise ways we'd become family.

Pam was likewise stricken. Her best effects to console us futile ones, succumbing to her own grief. This side of her rarely, if ever seen. Cheeks a fountain of red. Sobs silent but evident by her shaking form.

"How?" I demanded, wanting more than just a statement. Needing to understand. An integral part of our life, Eric's life gone forever. Surge of temper suffocating watery misery. As if any explanation could bring back what was gone.

"At daybreak," Sookie practically whispered," I stood with him. He wasn't afraid. Didn't go alone." Her response tentative and broken.

This made no sence. Why had he not taken to ground? Had she tried to help him, prevent the death. Information not forth coming. She seemed scared, eyes locked on us. Yes we were vampires,  it if Eric hadn't turned on her, was it likely we would. He had laid claim to her. Every golden hair protected. Any harm to this Fae would bring viking wrath. She had no need for fear to pass her mind.

"Godric made his choice," Bill chimed in," he wanted the true death. We have to respect his wishes"

Prying myself from the Norseman's grasp to regard Bill. I hadn't even noticed his arrival. Too taken by the girl in front of me, wringing her hands together. Nervous discomfort making her fidgety. Mr Compton must have been stood in the doorway. His presence beside Sookie now, that of a bodyguard. The sound of Godrics name on his mouth somehow tainted. He dared to talk about a man he barely knew. What gave him that right? Angry that he could even utter such statements, not being close to the one we held so highly in our hearts. 

"Wanted to die?"the words confusing to me, as I aired them. Aware that I was looking on him with some contempt," Godric, chose to die."

"Alicia," Eric strained," its true. He had enough of this world, the....violence of it all. There was no talking him out of it..I..."

Two thousand years of immortality had taken its toll on him. Having seen wars that raged in just one millennia, it was little wonder that our friend had had enough. But still, it seemed so out of character. He was a survivor, a fighter. Yes, the passing decades bringing a more human side to Godric. My mind putting that down to his role as Sheriff and maybe a renewed love of mankind. A trait some viewed as weakness. 

Eric previously scoffing at seeing the mortal as any more that meat bags. Something for sustenance. Human cattle.

Pam slapped him. The mark clear on his jaw. Sound echoing around concrete walls. Shocked cracked through me at her reaction. He snarled at her. Angered by the hit. Too stricken to block its advance.

"Fuck you Eric, you wanted to join him. Never even once thought about me. About us." Her blows now on his chest, with continuing severity. Clasping her hands in his large palms. Quelling their furious assault.

"He was my maker," he spat. Blood stained face glaring at her. Thunderous eyes, blazing in temper.

"And you're mine." Hurt, masked by sheer fury. That he'd even think of leaving this world without regarding her, cutting deep. Godric was his world, he sometimes forgot that to Pam, he was hers.

The two squaring up to each other. I'd seen this before, everything was not always calm in the Northman home. They liked to push each others buttons. Knowing neither would back down, I approached them. Placing a palm on her, trying to defuse the situation. 

Reassure her. She had every right to be angry. She should rant and scream, rip into him with how she felt. A thing best saved for later, when emotions weren't so high. Everything too raw at present. Any outburst now, would only add to the terrible news.

"Not now, this is not the time," she shook my hand off her arm, but moved away from Eric.

Pam would have taken me on too in her current mood, had I not been the one who'd taken her out of Niklaus's grasp. The move one she appreciated, not airing the sentiment but at least acting on it.

"Are you staying for the floor show," she jibed at Sookie and Bill," really should start charging for that shit."

"Bill?" his girlfriends query hurried," we should go."

"Mr Northman and myself have unfinished business," he stated, hesitant to leave. I looked from him to Eric, who was now seated on the edge of the sofa. Head in hands, staring off into the distance. Crimson rivers barely dry on his face. Still raw from grief.

"Your 'business' can wait," I responded. Wondering why it was that I so loathed a person, I'd only met a few times. Bill Compton was like a hair in the ointment. Maybe my loyalty to Eric clouding judgement somewhat.

"Yea, fuck off," Pam joined, standing pointedly at the door. A clear indication that if they didn't go of their own accord, she would be more than happy to lend a hand getting them on their way.

Sookie was insistent, pulling at his arm," god damn it Bill come on."

"But he had you drink of him, you're now linked he..."

"Leave, before I drain the bitch dry," Pam cursed, crushing Sookies throat. The Fae letting a startled wimper. Her heart a flurry of scared beats. Hearing them ricochet around my ears in a crazy way. The slight tinge of fear giving the air a lingering scent of adrenalin.

"Pamela," my voice low, Sookie didn't deserve this treatment. Far better she direct her anger at Bill, he was an immortal. Could stand to take such punishment," she alone eased Godrics transition... He wouldn't..."

"Fuck that! He's not here," she spat, knowing where my statement was leading. Our friend would frown on such viciousness towards one who showed him great kindness.

Twisting fingers tighter. Her lack of empathy disturbing me.

Dumbfounded that Eric hadnt moved. Staring off into space, he was positively numb. Glazed over with hidden thoughts.

His progeny was grieving, and blinded with rage. Not ready to let Sookie go, until she was satisfied. Lord knows what would slake Pams temper. 

Realisation that Fae blood could actually get spilled here, finally pushing Bill into action. Snapping his girlfriend out of the vampires grasp. Careful not to harm a hair on her blond head.

"We're not done, you and I," he threatened Eric, pointing a finger accusingly. Making myself and Pam glance at each other with mirth. It was amusing that he actually thought he could take on the viking. That index digit of his so temting to tear off and insert into his throat. Let him choke on such stupidity. The silence that met Bills ears a short one. Noticing our smirks, he shot the Norseman a last disgusted glance, before spiriting Sookie away. Out of harms reach.

We both turned to look at the Eric. There would be some crud to wade through in Bon Temps, if Mr Compton's threat was anything to go by. He would not suffer the Fae being beholden to this viking. Lord knows what retribution the vampire would demand. Not that he was even remotely scary. Pam could probably skin and wear him as a scarf without even breaking a sweat.

No there were bigger things to worry about. Figuring out how to progress from here & honoring Godrics memory as best we could. Life had to go on,  but loosing an immortal was hard even for the heartless. Even the dead mourned their fallen.  Pam came to stand beside me, both of us regarding our kin.

We just had to get this sheriff back on his feet. There was no way this once proud viking would appear any less warrior like.


	18. Artists Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ***

It was crazy. The last few weeks. Between getting into the knitty gritty of helping run Fangtasia, and dealing with the loss that ripped our little kinship apart.

Each of us attempting to put on a brave face, appear strong for the other. A task we sometimes failed miserably at.  

Thank goodenss for Chow and the staff. It was doubthful that the first few nights would have paseed, if it hadnt been for their support. Even Ginger doing much more than her share.

Things were starting to get back onto a kind of even keel. Godric had left a gaping hole in our lives, that much was for sure. It was an emptyness we would never quite know how to fill. It seemed like Eric threw himself into the business. Not even the cutting threats from Bill Compton putting a dampner on his new found pastime.

The bar needed new staff, as periodically our strippers came and left with little to no warning. One very fiesty young woman had been taken on. A zesty beauty by the name of Yvette. She had Eric and Pam suitably smitten. Wishing my eyes hadn't caught the rather amorous activities happening around the club when she was on shift. She had been a welcome distraction for the co-owners.

Everyone grieved in their own way. The viking loosing himself in the arms of passion and wealth. With his mind on carnal things it was less likely to dwell on the demise of his maker. Our friend and kin.

Things had been eating away at me. This warring vessel moving into an undisclosed territory. Whatever power I had seemed to come and go in surges.

Uncontrolled.

The strength scaring me. Had Freya done some lasting damage? Or had the very notion that a two millennia old vampire choosing death over living in this world gotten to me more than I admitted to? An immortal whose head was screwed on tight, one who filled us with strength. Gone. It had all been too much for him.

If he could succumb enough to take his own life. What chance had we? 

Worries and questions plaguing and quiet time.  

Chewing up many attempts to get this vessel back on track. Identity warped by Godrics death & Freya's torment.

Loneliness creeping in for the first time in many years. Deafening, hole in your gut emptiness. 

I dived into old grimoires, plucking out leaves of information at a time. Trying to piece together a magical bandaid.

Getting through a week or two with farely good spellwork gave me a sence of false security. Things turning at the flip of a switch. Just when all is fine, nature decides its not so.

Needing to hide myself away as ribbons of magma exploded through this fleshy frame. Afraid of what stray magic might do. Who I may hurt. This was worse than any night terrors, struggling to leash onto a single image of peace. Mind palace closed for renovation due to unforseen circumstances. Body racked by fevers and cold spells, as if going through some immortal menopause.

I had dreamed of Merete. Her presence out of stress, a reminder that I had somewhere to turn to. Maybe try to recall how I'd found the hut before. I'd been led to it, somewhat unwittingly. Her home hidden in obscurity. Surely I could get back there if enough effort was put into it. But I was loathe to even steer my car in that direction. Facing that long road, somewhere between here and THAT place. The city of monsters.

My decision remained resolute. Only when all other means were exhausted, would such contemplation lead me towards New Orleans.

Today the morning was bright, chirps ringing since long before dawn. Not that they disturbed sleep, far from it. Despite the bottle of natural remedy Merete had bestowed to aid nightmares, they still refused to ebb. Most of the night spent in Fantasias bosom, arriving home to grab a fresh cup of coffee. And continue the day while the immortal companions of mine got their heads down.

While mixing some Tru Blood into a mug with freshly ground beans, in some hope to gain a bit of comfort, canvasses caught my eye. Allowing the coffee to percolate and sit. Come into its own flavor-wise.

I approached them. There were some finished pieces, now dried from where they had been propped up to rest. Sitting nicely in front of wrapped, new parchments.

Sipping the weirdly strange taste that accompanied my now syntethic drink, I strode over. Undoing twine strings and brown paper that protected the unused parchment. Inspecting the empty canvas distractedly. Feeling the warp and weft bumping subtly through the smoothness. Calling out to be brought to life. 

Through colour and line. Needing itself to be seen.

It had been a while since anything remotely artistic had been done. Not sure that it would be even possible given current moods. Pieces presented themselves. One could never force inspiration. Although? Seemed like a good idea to try and wind down a bit. Opening up the cupboard, fishing down the paint jars and brushes. Set-up began. 

This is a good venting mechanism, I sighed, trying to convince myself that it would help with magical nightmares. Ease pangs of loss still whispering through my core.

***************

Dipping the brush once more I watched as golden hues splashed onto parchment. Joining the waves and speckles of colour already there. In places layering over them to create a new blend.

Hair loosening, falling free from the exhersion of movement. I felt unchained. This was the closest to running in the glades as a girl. Not a care, uninhibited and alive.

What a difference a few hours made. Forgetting all else but here and now.

Steady tones of music filling the expanse of air. Calling me to flow, let the rich tones take me away. It was a young singer, with such penmanship, had he been a poet of old he would have been in my repertoire. The steady collection of fluid words and emotions that they were able to execute with such elegance, it felt like they were reading my soul.

This songwriter a modern one, but still speaking to me none the less. Edward Sheeran. Ed or Teddy as his friends and family affectionately called him. A rambunctious, yet humble young man. With fiery locks of red hair, speaking to me of Celts and heaving seas. His pale skin adorned with handfuls of freckles. Quite the mischevious joker if tales were to be believed.

They say you live your life in colours and moments.

Well at this precise moment I was alive, the vocals of this tattooed youth filling my ears and limbs with joy. His light shining through each note. I danced and painted, painted and danced the two intermingling. Throwing my head back I sang happily along to the track. Bliss.

Reaching over I grabbed some more colours for my palette. Giving them a good mix, bare feet tiptoeing as I spun around enjoying the carefreeness of this stolen morning.

Incense mixing with the scent of tansies and sunflowers that had put in a vase on the mantle. Loving the fact that I could call this place my own. I could choose to stay with Eric and Pam, but found this a more comfortable arrangement. Furniture remained covered most of the time, spending chunks of it on the road between venues. The decision had been a practical one. Neither dust nor the liquid of paint could touch them beneath the sheets.

The album came to a end, going over to the cell I picked it from its holder to change to a new set of music. Casting a hand across my forehead with concentration, forgetting the brush in it, paint dabbing across cheek.

I chuckled at myself, rubbing a wrist to erase the mistake. Typical Alicia, I chided myself.

A movement in the window caught my eye. Taking my attention as I settled the phone back down, steady tones of Bon Jovi sneaking out into the air.

I rolled my eyes, cursing that overactive imagination of mine. The floor length glass always seemed to have phantom lights and shadows upon it. A breeze flicking at whispy curtains. Was probably the wind blowing shrubs, making their shadowed image tremble across it. I approached to investigate, put my mind at rest.

"Niklaus?" Blinking repeatedly, certain this had to be a mirage of sorts. Surely my vision deceived me? Yet the pure, untainted light of day, was cementing the certainty. He was here, almost statuesque in appearance.

When had he become undaggered? Lenght of his punishment decided by who, knowing that Elijah had been the one to put the hybrid to sleep. 

Hardly the same person to allow him to rise. Unsure what confused me more, his figure here or woken state. Surprised that an original was in Shreveport, yet alone right there. Surely New Orleans demanded his presence. His daughter and family, commanding attention?

But low and behold in the garden stood a Mikaelson. At the verge of the grass, just centimeters from the herbs. A hares breath from trampling them. My chest constricting, clutching onto the dripping paintbrush tightly. If it were but a magic wand maybe I could spirit him away.

Totally unprepared for his arrival, which no doubth came with some kind of drama attached to it.

Sun caught his hair. The rays dappling on it creating a nest of highlights. His mouth lilted at the corners. Light teasing at the softness of dewy lips, stubble running across jaw and chin. Rugged and lythe in every way. Forcibly having to draw my gaze off his body. Embarrassed at the fact that I'd let myself wander, hoping he hadn't noticed it. Knowing that it would be cause for the hybrid to mock. He was wearing a dark tailored coat with impossibly deep blue jeans. Midnight blue. A cream top finishing the look. Always knew how to play to his best aspects. Clothing nothing but impeccable. More laxadaisy to Elijah's style, but stylish and structured none the less.

"Good morning Alicia," he greeted, stepping closer to the open windows. Observing my reaction with a straight face. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking. Tone of his voice light, but that ment nothing where he was concerned. Smile slight, returning to play on his mouth. Since I was avoiding his eyes at the moment, it was hard to tell if it was genuine or not.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. Airing my concern. Sensing the good morning I was having literally disappating with each breath. It felt wrong of me now, to have been happy.

Wondering if the previous smirk was due to my off key singing and prancing around. How long had he been stood there, observing in that still way?

"Calling on you," he answered simply, adding actions to the statement by sweeping an arm out dramatically," I happened to be in the area, and thought it only proper to drop by."

"You, just happened to be," I punctuated," in Shreveport. A place you hate. What could you possibly want here?"

"I could think of a thing or two," he replied, gaze drifting over the bedded plants and shrubbery. I sighed wearily, it was too soon after the last load of stress to deal with more drama and plotting.

"Look, as much as I love trivial matters, can we cut to the chase. What do you want?"

 Aware that repetition would be lost on this original. Hoping to brush past the lengthy platitudes, that usually entailed. I had no wish to listen to any false niceness or the mundane. Pleasantries best saved for another. If he needed something out with it. Enough 'how do you do's ' they didn't suit him, or us.

"Why do you assume I am looking for something. Can I not j..."

"Because its you,' the interruption, acting as irritant," did you not spirit Pam away last time you were here?"

"Now that was a misunderstanding," statement made as he bent, running fingers along mandrake creeping up near the wall.

I snorted in disbelief," a 'misunderstanding' that's rich! Either you wanted to weild power over Eric, or me.." 

Knowing full well I had been the intended target. The musty cemetery basement proved that. No guilded cage for the witch. Dingy, mould ridden cellar would have to do.

The rationalisation rolling harsh onto the air, seemed to annoy him. Enough to cause the hybrid to try entering the property. Unable to do so, he leaned on the jambs.

"Whose house is this?"  demand curt. Seeking information that would no doubth surprise.

"Mine," I stated adamantly, holding my head high. Watching with some satisfaction as confusion crossed the originals brow.

"Yours?" eyes narrowing as the information sank fully in," spells won't keep me out, love."

"Its no spell," I rasped,"as if I'd need one. "

"Invite me in," the words harsh. Realisation that my mix of living/dead was causing this predicament. His fingers clenching tight to the outer beams. Veins popping in hands. Tension working its way up his body rapidly.

Furious that some things in my life would always be just out of his grasp. Either to control, fully understand or both. It was something he could accept, not like my genetic build up was changeable. Through some messed up loophole, this ridiculously faint mortality clung onto me, refused to let go. Protecting me in unusual ways. Instances that continued to cause puzzlement.

I shook my head incredulously," Surely that choice is mine?"

His jaw tightened, glaring up at me from down turned face. An attempt to not loose further control. Visably trying not to sink to that level. Apparently wanting to hide such turmoil from me, avoiding meeting my eyes full on, masking the flare mildly. Flash of temper working through his pupils.

"Let me make this clear. Either you do as I ask or I start rounding up the locals and depositing their bodies at your door." His grin appearing creepily, hand rose to vampire ear. I could hear what he could, the sound faint but unmistakable, that of a group of young girls. Their giddly inflection caused by the sunny day and joy of friendship. Talk of shopping and boys on their voices. I cast a look at Niklaus, who raised his eyebrows inquisitively." Would be a shame to spoil their day."

God damn the man. This house had been in my possession for over 15 years. I had bought it straight out, money accumulated over quite some time. Finally finding a kinship I had felt justified buying here. Eric had given the place a once over, delving into every crack. It met his high expectations and I was thrilled. The interior still resembling a half completed work. Having not got around to finishing all the redecorating I had in mind just yet. Wanting to restore it to previous glory.

The locals slightly weary at my choice to have known vampires as close friends, I was considered a social periah. It was hard enough to get people out to fix some wiring yet alone complete any of the plaster work I required upstairs. Thinking with determination that it may be a task I had to conduct myself. A touch of DIY, not that I was new to it.

Drawn to pulling the heavy beamwork back to its original state, before tackling the antiquated oak drawers and dressers. Eventually I was fixing to have a walk in wardrobe and the added extras of a cubby for my vampire guests if they needed to repose. This would be a cubbly of luxury, no hurried affair.

All big ideas. Still remaining just that, pictures floating around my mind.

Heavens knew why myself and Sookie hadn't become fast friends. By rational standards, we should be kindred. Our choice not one accepted by the greater population. Blood sucking dead our companions of choice.

I loved this place. It was a piece of me engrained in the world. Papers signed in the presence of the towering Northman. Who oversaw the whole transaction, even down to hiring a vampire lawyer to represent me. With the deeds in my name the house and surrounding acres became mine. Finally a property owner after centuries of wandering.

It wasn't the first time someone had to be invited in. The move surprising me. Surely it was only for the living to give permission for the dead to enter. Nature throwing a curve ball. My barely beating heart somehow erring on the living spectrum.

I'd had to invite both Pam and Eric in, their inability to cross the threshold showing, once the documents had been made mine. The previous owners long since deceased, we'd had no problem while the place was on the market, viewing it countless times before I was satisfied.

Luckily they found it funny. Quite happy that I would be safe here, unless it was my expressed desire for a vampire to enter, none could. Now here was an original forcing the decision upon me.

That or have my very sparce neighbours gifted to me, in some bizarre human floral arrangement. Not great multiple choice options. When weighed up, I could always rebuke him later, these mortal country folk were good people. Didn't deserve a lash of the originals unusual cruelty. Yes, there were worse things than opening up my home on the grand scheme of things.

"Fine Niklaus," I shrugged sarcastically," come in."

Instead of moving, he crossed his arms. Statement not sitting well with him," I'm not entirely sure that classes as and invitation."

The noise of the teens getting closer, causing me some agitation. Which was clear by my whole demeanor, body rife with stiffness.

Retreating further into the room, away from this vision of him in my garden I sighed," do what you like. The offer stands, I won't ask again."

It was a chance I was nervous taking. He could still decide to follow through on his threat, but the hope was that he would think better of it.  
Muffled sound of shoes on the floor signalling acceptance of the reluctant invite.

Smell of his cologne drifting around like a phantom. Owning the vast space of the living room. Its deep intensity causing flutters in my gut. Chest heating as it tightened, closing in on beating heart. Cursing its increasing rhythm.

Where was my brain when I needed it? Always choosing to leave the building.

Using the mirror as my sight, I watched Niklaus stroll across the space, inspecting it with interest. Hovering here or there where further observation proved warranted. Those glistening blue orbs scrutinizing pieces in progress. Canvasses strewn rather haphazardly around. My works lacking direction, brushstrokes erratic and bright. Taking in the whole scene. The thought of him critiquing them, setting me further on edge.

Not wanting to turn and face him just yet. I closed my eyes, trying unsuccessfully to control loss of emotions. Peace I felt moments ago all but a distant memory.

This would be about Hayley and her pack. He would skip happily over his unreasonable taking of Pamela. His version of retribution no doubth.

No, this would be regarding one thing alone, the wolves. Never mind the fact we had already argued about it, the thought that I had gone against his wishes probably still weighed on his mind. Needing me to, no doubth fall on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Hell would freeze over first.

I hated that he had used Dahlia to reenact the Crescent curse, and made up my own mind to remove it. Practically dragging the information out of Marcel, with the help of Rebakah. Who had luckily kept duplicates of the spell. Not entirely honest with his maker. He still held certain grudges.

Jackson and Hayley had been suitably furious. It had boiled up into a battle between originals and wolves. Culminating in a less than appropriate body count. The only common ground being that of Davina, regent to the witches. She had put an abrupt end to the fighting in her city. Witches proving once again that they were not to be taken lightly.

At least now Hope got the benefit of both parents. Never mind the strained situation, each child deserved to grow and be loved by mom and dad. One should never take presidence over the other. Despite their equally violent tempers and wild ways they both would die for Hope. She should know that every day of her long life.

Diciding to bite the bullet, I turned to confront whatever he had to say.

Fixing my mind on the fact that he owed me an apology. Eric's progeny chained in New Orleans, that whole damn ordeal. One that could have been avoided. Allowed us to have more recruits here. Extra bodies for the Fellowship of the Sun. Would Godrics resolve have been different if more people had gathered to save him. We should have been there. Not under a damn cemetery.

Finding the original right behind me, almost knocking myself off footing with the shock. His hands went instinctively to my waist. Propping up the unsteadiness. Averting my gaze from the hybrids face, knowing that at this proximity eyes would be drawn to the chiseled frame of his features. A face that caused my body to act in irrational ways. I was trying to prevent that. Even though the touch of his hands and husky odor had began effecting my pulse in excited ways. Steady quickening and loss of air already showing.

Hating him for this power he had over me. Despising myself even more for permitting such runaway feelings.

"You asked me what I want," he muttered, so close the words breezed across skin.

"Pardon.." puzzled at the statement, too many thoughts flying through my mind in the past few minutes. Trying to follow his thinking now.

"What I want," he repeated, cupping my chin, bringing it to face him," its you Alicia."

Heart thunked. The skip in beat startling me. Mulling over the words allowing them to flow through my mind. He wanted me. Unbelievable.  
Still not meeting his eyes. Mine searching somewhere inside my head for answers.

What was his game? There had to be some unseen reason urging such utterance to pass his lips. Not believing the statement in the slightest. He had legions of lovers. From every walk of life.

Camille, Hayley, Caroline, Tatia, Katharina to name a few, not to mention countless women who were used to gain power. Witches who could be manipulated to his bidding. The knowledge of such filling me with doubths.

The cup floweth over.

"For what?" I said, attempting to extricate myself from his arms," is there and encantation that needs casting, someone whose power you wish to to quash."

Did he wish for me to come back and take on the might of Davinas Regent.

"Does everything have to be a struggle for dominance..."

"As a pose to what? The belief that you came here just to visit me. A purely social call?"

"Yes," he replied pointedly," it is a social call. Devoid of any scheming, although there may be an ulterior motive or two"

Good lord, if I didn't know any better, could have mistaken this for some form of flirting. That sliver of mischief creasing his brow easily misconstrued. Seething, I hated how agitated my body was becoming. Infused speedily by seeds of twisted yearning.

A feeling that would be quashed. Reign it in Alicia, he's up to something. Of that I was sure.

"There it is," my response weary," an admission at last. Let's skip the emotional rollercoaster please?"

His grasp had weined, and I took the chance to move far from his reach. Only now getting my pulse to quieten its racing. Steady its building frenzy. If I was to be used at least I wanted in on the ground floor. Let the transaction take place without destroying me. I deserved the solice of protecting the last of my emotions.

His shoulders stiffened, clearly my reaction wasn't what he expected. Reaching to run a hand across his jaw, as if I hadn't already noticed the tight way he had clenched it shut. Biting down on whatever snappy retort wanted to came out. Eyes darkned, when Niklaus brought them to look at me. Inner turmoil showing in the original, at my continued stance.

"Must you leap to the conclusion that it is to gain leverage of some sort? Could it..."

"Once a king has a taste for the throne, its hard to give that up. So yes, it is always about power and your control of the domain," I cut ranting," in all your dealings with witches, it has been to overturn someone, give You the surerer footing. Hell, you had to bed half of them blinding them to the fact they were being used."

He laughed, sound filling the room as it rolled from his throat," that's what this is love, petty jealousy."

Red colored my face as it heated with a mixture of embarrassment and fury," No. That's not it at all."

The answer sounding limp even to my own ears. Words thrown out in haste. Where the hell had they even come from? Aware that I did, in fact sound like an envious partner.

In an instant he was hairsbreadth away, face almost touching mine. My inhale sharp, although his move somewhat expected. I couldn't halt its utterance.

A clear amusement lit his orbs, whispering now," methinks you protest too much."

Swallowing hard, trying to keep from swaying with the ferocity of the shakes that had taken hold of me. Any butterflies I felt, bursting, trying to escape confines of ribbone jails.

"Why would I be jealous," I breathed, trying to avoid looking anywhere but at his eyes. Noting the plays of varying blues and greens that made up the irises." Maybe I'm just letting you know how open your playbook is, and how much I loathe being added to the reams of women it contains. "

Imagening all these notches adorning his particular bedpost, quantity getting to me. Damn thing must be worn down to a twig by now. Continuously hacked at as the years steadily passed.

Smile creasing the corners of his eyes as he continued prodding,"and what annoys you more, their numbers or your appearance on the list."

Attempting to hold onto some dignity, jutting my head up defensively," after an eternity, what makes you think that I care who you sleep with."

His hand gracefully navigating through small space between us to reach for the silver chain of my talisman, tilting his head slightly as he ran the charms through his fingers," the determination you use to deny it. Had you not been so adamant, I might have mistaken it for just anger at yourself for giving in to me. This is something more."

He was cocky, but right. It did bother me. Flitting between relationships, and sheer magnitude of love interests made my sick with envy. The ease of their interactions with him laced with intimacy, an irritatant. We never shared that, arguments slicing through many conversations.

My feelings had never been his.

The connection not recpriocated, and him even having an inkling of my mind proved how cruel he could be. I never opened up and thrust my emotions out there. Unrequited was unrequited after all. There was a beautiful sorrow to it. Something akin to despair, it made up the person I had become. So any tie to him I felt stayed under lock.

Being fair to myself, knowing it would kill off a part of me when they were trod on.

"Don't even.."

"There's no reason for it Alicia. This jealousy, its eating you up so unjustly," lips almost but not touching as his locked eyes with mine. He smelt so good, skin and cologne coming to me in glorious mouthfuls," One alone plagues my each moment. One who'd dare question me, defy my wishes without concern. Has seen everything laid bare, things I buried inside myself. Horrors I'd forgotten about. Still they stand unwavering in their love, even when family began to question that very emotion."

His body coming into contact with mine running a palm around my waist once more. A dull ache niggling at my spine, working its way outward in a radiating heat. Wanting so much to kiss him, be the one to stop this tormented lingering. Holding back with such fear it became paralising. He knew how I felt, truly felt.

Now it seemed he was prepaired to use it. Throwing in vague emotions if his own. Sentences he could hardly believe. Yet I was supposed to? The things he was airing still not ringing true.

Quashing whatever happiness dared shuffle into my heart, with bitter warning, don't be a fool Alicia. Mind attempting to put a shield up.

"I'm here for you," he whispered, causing me to shiver against him," because I. Need. You."

His mouth finally claiming mine. The kiss hurried and layered with hidden innuendo. Labouring to breath as we explored each others lips. Tongues and teeth meshing together. This was messy and intense. My hands were on him holding his face to mine. Stubble crushing with roughness against my palms. Loosing myself in the tumultuousness of embrace.

Needing his touch like no other. Possessing the hybrid, pushing out all thought of lonely nights. Fitfull terrors. Not caring that his words were hollow. Loosing heartquake to raw need.

Despite every warning light flashing glaringly away, I was drawn to Niklaus. Inexplicably pulled. A thing felt with no other in all my time on this earth. 

Marred breath, lips bruising with heated exchange. Time stalled. Juttered with crackled tension. 

Laced with desire.

If it was possible I could stay here forever, in this very moment. Being joined to him felt like joy and fear, clarity and uncertainty, all at once. Conflicting emotions joining a queue in this warring body. Reluctantly separating to claim solo air, I saw paint smeared on his face. The smile getting out before I could catch it.

"Sorry," my apology lighthearted," there's eh, paint. I got paint on you." Wiping it off made more of a mess. My fingers brushing across the panes of his face, becoming an exploration forgetting about the speckles of colour I had been trying to remove. Getting lost in the deepened breath. His skin mildly smelled of the earth. When fresh grass and soil is dampened by rain. Placing the undertones of cowslip, from the fields south of my home. He'd traversed the land, walked the vast acres. Taking in the flush of berry bushes and wild hares. The wildlife plentiful at this time of year. Land somewhat abandoned and protected as a reserve of sorts.

His face leaving my grasp to work its descent down waiting neck. The all too familiar rush of longing following his lips and nose as they took it in turns to assault tense flesh. Exhaling in a haggard way. Aware of nothing but his caresses the world melting away slowly.

I could feel him smile against my collar bone,"its getting everywhere."

Bringing my eyes to him I saw the paint had indeed began to get everywhere. There must have been more splashes than I thought dotting skin and fabric. Looking down at my clothes it was spread all over. Dancing the culprit for this particular mess.

Dabs of it transferring to his attire. Glancing at him apologetically, they would be destroyed if they didn't soak soon.

"I am so sorry, let me see if there's a top around for you," moving to go to the upstairs room. Thinking quickly of my closet and the least girly T-shirt I owned. Surely it'd do him for a while. My home wasn't exactly man friendly.

"Alicia," he said pulling off his coat, quickly followed by the top," if you wanted me to undress, you only had to ask."

The statement halting me in my steps. Heat colouring my chest and neck as my gaze roamed the peaks of his body. Throwing the clothes quickly onto my covered lounge he approached me. His teasing, knotting me up. Making me nervous, shivers of need flowing through my veins.

Deer caught in headlights my pulse almost brimming over with the blood flowing through them. Gush heavy in my ears. Watching the rise and fall of his hips as he strode over. Feeling the need to back away from this approach I stepped back. Scared of myself and how I was when we were together.

He knew it, saw the conflict scrawled on my eyes. Almost toppling the paint stand as I bumped into it. Gripping the table with both hands to stop its wobble. It was too old and rickety. Nails coming loose over the years. Always falling off the end of any To-Do list.

"You seem to be overdressed," he mused, popping buttons of the oversized dress shirt open frustratingly slowly. A deliberate stall to increase my nerves. Heightening anticipation. Pushing the soft cotton open to bare my mismatched underware set. The plain black bra at odds to its fuschia lace friend. Flimsy boy short design hugging lower on my hipbone than I'd like.

His sigh husky, drinking in the sight. Leaving me slightly off kilter and stunned.

Hands raking across the falls of cleavage. Lips gently brushing flesh as he pushed close to me. Face almost buried in their recesses. Stubble grazing in a sensuous way. I grabbed his shoulders, nails digging distractedly into his skin. Feeling it ripple and pulse as he brought my thigh up to hip level. Giving himself more room to entwine his body with mine. His scent overpowering. Melting my insides as I sucked in lungfulls of it through partially opened mouth. Pushing the fabric off my shoulders with his nose and kisses. Nipping my flesh every so often bring fresh gasps to my breaths.

The table moving unsteadily with our weight pressed against it. I grabbed worriedly at stained wood, putting my hand straight into opened paint.

"Damn," cursing, too involved here to deal with clean up. Body fizzling with other notions. Practicality a nuisance, I was lax to deal with. Niklaus grinned mischievously light playing in his eyes. Taking my hand in his and trailing it down his chest, clearly enjoying the feel of how color layered on his skin. The thick, lukewarm liquid spreading oil like across flesh.

Body tensing as I followed his lead bringing drips of paint to his nipples, working zig-zags and spirals across the peaks. Weaving fingers across his flesh massagingly.

His hardness pressed insistently against my pelvis. Breathing incoherent words into my ear. Harsh with need.

I wrestled with his belt buckle. Friction bringing a groan to his lips. Working one handed an impossible thing. The other holding fast to our precarious perch. Lest out give way beneath us.

A move he had mirrored when the first creak of timber became apparent. His tense fingers tipping mine. Half  wishing I'd fixed this table. Freeing up limbs for better uses.

Left hand working with mine to undo the troublesome clasp. Shoving the trousers down off his body, toeing off his shoes, he quickly stepped out of them both. Pulling me to his now boxer clad form.

Mouth on mine once more. Tongue exploring with heady desire. The flick of cool paint working across my ribcage making me lean into him. Sensation a sublime one. Fingers drawing patterns across bare flesh. Using me as his canvas, a living artpiece. Such was his design.

I bit his lip lightly, need for him growing like a aching hole in my pelvis. Palm pressed against his length, still shielded by the elastic of boxers, I moulded around it, working in a steady up and down rhythm. Loving the tortured moan he placed against my mouth.

Taking this chance I let go of the weaning furniture. Praying it stayed together. 

Needing to fully posess the heated hybrid. 

Avoiding paint drabbles, tiptoeing untinged digits down his torso. 

Mind dancing with excitement as my fingers teased at the waist band, before slowly slipping around his ample girth. Hips bucking momentarily as I allowed them to wander over the tip a few times, before gripping him once more.

He huffed against my shoulder as I began working on his pulsing length. Feeling the veiny tension in my palms. Releasing its jutting frame from his shorts to give more freedom to move.

Wanting to further his pleasure, see him lost in desire I was about to replace my hand with my mouth. Going to dip down and kneel, he stopped me with a grunt, twisting me around instead. Hands crushing my breasts in a determined manner. Nose pushing against my ear, kissing the sensitivity behind it.

"Alicia," he gritted, "what are you doing to me." The words bringing a shudder from deep in my body. Pulled from the vortex of pleasure built there. His heavy breathing similar to my own.

I leaned back against him. Needing to be closer. Hardness against my bottom. Hands contouring my torso and waist forcing my thighs back against him. Length pulsing against the lace of my pants. Fingers rubbing between my legs. The fabrics movement causing me to melt further. A human candle. Wax heating and dripping away.

The gusset pulled to the side, giving easy reach for prying digits to press along the already raw bud.

"God," I bit, loosing control of my footing and nearly falling as shivers washed over me. Thankful that his need mirrored my own. Bending forward momentarily as he entered. Slick and easy. Our bodies in sync with each other. Feeling his blissful length joined in me, sighing contentedly.

Pool of desire, finally getting the attention it craved. Lost in a dream stance, getting accustomed to the new depth and reach of him. Slithers of excitement dancing around his every move. Pelvis aflame. Barely able to contain the sounds escaping my parched lips.

I laced my fingers through his tense hands as he began thrusting. Slow and hard. I could feel myself tightening as I pushed back, against each of his lunges. Bursts long and quivery. His lips covered in grunts and murmers as the pace intensified. Our bodies slamming against one another, tightening as my core built up with pleasure. Block by steady block, leading to a towering inferno.

Tossing my head back, hair creating a vacuum of sweat with its added heat against my face. His mouth coming to possess the back of my neck with gusto. My locks tickling his shoulders as we moved. Hand working its way once more to spiral between my thighs. My cry cracked with torment as the bud was coaxed further. Sky-rocketing a surge of release through me. Explosive, leaving me breathless. Shaky and ablaze. I reached out looking to steady the weaning balance.

Clasping onto the mantelpiece as if it were a life preserve. Watching through semi closed lids, in a heightened daze as Niklaus joined me in oblivion. His mirrored reflection over my shoulder serving to heighten the twitching coils as we sailed through the abyss. I couldn't prise my eyes off him, shuddering with carnality as the flushed brow came to rest against my blades. Before rising to plant a fevered kiss against earlobe. His gaze meeting mine in the reflecting glass. Trembles taking a while to leave us. Staying joined was the only way to keep upright. Limbs wobbly, four legs serving better than two, while strength rejoined them. Slowly parting our bodies, as if it was the last thing either of us wanted to do.

We were literally covered in various shades of paint. A moving artwork. Turning I took in the sight of the original. He was snapping the band of his boxers back into place. Covering the now placidness of his arousal. Marks worked their way through the colours. Dividing them up where fingers had raked through the wetness before it had a chance to dry.

Would I ever be able to shake this image from my mind, each time I bought a new canvas or opened a pot of paint. This morning, right now, would burst forth and leave me haunted. Things with Niklaus had a habit of staying with me forever. Some exquisite torment.

A sudden shyness hit me. Despite the fact that we had just shared a moment, I felt as if I should put up some barrier.

The hybrid carefully twisting waves of messy hair out of my face, regarding me with quiet contemplation. Sensing some change to my demeanor his mouth puckered to lay a kiss on the tip of my nose. Tickling it enough to bring a smile to my lips.

"Alicia," he mused," don't leave me now. "

"But I...."

"You were retreating into that tavern of yours,"he continued tapping an index finger lightly on my head," Stay a while."

Mouth teasing against mine. Foreheads touching lightly. Snaking my fingers along his neck, I permitted myself once more to lay down arms, and give into his expert kisses.

As we stood semi naked locked in each others arms I wondered if this morning had really been a loss. After all it had only been punctuated with a mild disagreement.

One of my own doing, no less. Being stubborn rearing its ugly head for a few moments, before being locked down by pure gut need.

It was still quite a nice day, I might have written it off too soon, by jumping to the foregone conclusion that Mikaelson=trouble squared. This wasn't so bad, the only casualties being paint damaged clothing. That I could live with.


	19. Piggy In The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight forewarning. This chapter includes a dream sequence of sorts.  
> The whole thing is a little longer, but have cut it down slightly for posting in the chapter.  
> Reason being.  
> I'm not sure if it fits, so didn't want too much emphasis put onto it.  
> So apologies in advance for that.  
> Hope you guys enjoy reading it, was intriguing to write.  
> ('Intriguing' in a smutty-esque way.☺)  
> Any comments/input greatly appreciated!
> 
> PS: This chapter is ***

I'd been dozing when my door crashed open. The full force shaking windows in their frames. Whole house reviberated from the bang of the heavy wooden structure. It was the front entrance, even though the sound had come from downstairs, it wasn't muffled in the least.

"What the hel.."

Barely had the question left my startled mouth than Eric darkened the doorway. Completely shocked by his arrival. Jaw hanging open, at not only the sight of his figure but his dramatic entrance to the house. I had almost forgot, that I wasnt alone. The viking not regarding me in the slightest.

His gaze heatedly clamped on the half naked hybrid beside me.

I got up hurriedly, this was not going to be good. Chilled air niggled against skin. Reminding me that I was nude, scrambling to grab a sheet, top, anything to conceal myself. Confusion dissappating with the frenzied movement, of course, it had somehow come to his attention that I had an unexpected visitor. One he had a quarrel with no less. There was no behind Eric's back, he was everywhere.

"I've seen it all before," the Norseman chided, watching my frantic search. Temper hanging off the tailend of each word,"every nook and cranny." Sending a sliver of ice through my embarrassment. That was beyond the point. Could he not have kept such knowledge to himself, given current company? I was entiteled to history, but having it displayed nonchalantly, hung out to dry, made me nervous. Already on edge, before he even uttered a word. Damn Eric! Probably trying to make matters worse. Exhert dominance somehow.

"Eric, have you lost your mind?" I spat, finally stumbling into a dressing gown, that barely covered anything. Was better than nothing. Bare flesh making me more vulnerable. Not only one set of eyes but two, to see the flaws. Tying it closed firmly, cementing in my mind the need for locks. As if they could keep out this viking. There was only one way to prevent his unsolicited entry, but I wasn't about to stoop to using it now. The situation causing more tugs-of-war in my already battleing head.

"No. Apparently you have," he hissed," what the fuck is HE doing here?"

Although the Norseman for now had remained stood in the doorway, not even passing the threshold, I was aware that could change. Slightest nudge would push him over what remained of his razor thin composure. I shot Niklaus a look that I hoped conveyed the message to keep his rather big mouth shut.

His jaw tightening, making complete lack of understanding apparent. Psyching himself up too. Playing fire with fire.

This was the last thing I needed. Today was destined to be just as I'd feared earlier, a lost cause.

"I'd say it was obvious," the hybrid drawled through curled lip," but I can explain the dynamics in detail, if you like."

Eric growled, zipping towards him with precision. Niklaus, had chosen to now rise from the bed. The immortals locking horns. Firmly planted facing each other. Their noses practically touching, fangs drawn.

"Stop it, both if you," I snapped, attempting to push between their adamant forms," this is my home! Simmer down or leave."

I had dreaded a meeting such as this one. An instance where I'd be forced to play referee between two aspects of my life. Could the warring not just be kept within my bodies strange build-up and not here also.

Fizzles of bubbly static creeping through nerves. Unease settling through every fiber of my being. Please don't flare up now. Barely able to control simple spells, holding onto magic and temper would be impossible. A feat I'd barely mastered before Freya got her claws stuck in.

"Put your baby fangs away, you're really starting to piss me off," the viking grated.

My voice falling on deaf ears. Veins around Niklaus's eye sockets deepened even more, orbs glowing a mixture of orange and flaming red. The vikings condensation hitting the mark and itching through his skin.

Words worming their way through eel-like.

"Eric!" I levelled ,"control."

A reference to Godric and his constant,'we are vampires, we are not ruled by our emotions, we dominate them.'

I hoped it would calm him, enough to stop blood being spilled under my roof. His mentor and maker was peaceful, nearing the end of his two millennia life. He had seen too much violence. Grown to dispise it. Especially in forms such as this. There were enough people who hated immortals, without the race destroying itself from the inside.

Blond head turned to me momentarily, the vikings pupils biting into mine," recind him. Or I will despose of him myself."

My heart beat furiously, he would aswell. In all the time I'd known him Eric hadn't made an idle threat to date.

The Mikaelson found this humorous," you? Remove me?"

"Shut up will you," the statement forcing Niklaus to look at me in quizical annoyance. Taking this moment to finally separate the men. Not wanting to be seen siding one over the other, I faced them both. Firmly in the middle.

Some supernatural mediator.

In the blue corner Area 5 Sherif and viking prince, Eric Northman, in the red corner , from out of state, self acclaimed hybrid king, Niklaus Mikaelson. All I needed was a bell and boxing mitts. Shaking the image from my head irratated, at this lack of concentration, the usual unwelcome presence of mirth, when stress took hold.

"Steady love, remember who you're dealing with here," he scorned.

The original not used to being spoken to in such a way, yet retaining enough of his composure to not strike out. Biding his time no less. Prodding at the beast. Wanting to see how fickle the vikings patience actually was. A question I could have answered ten-fold. Zero. The northman had no tolerance whatsoever.

Eric's temper flared once more," this is how he speaks to you? Welp who's daughter you nearly expired to save. Then shows what gratitude, huh? Snaking off with Pam, shackling her, or don't you remember?....'Him!' You allow into your home," shaking his head in heated disgust,"Alicia, I greatly misjudged your intelligence."

Ridicule reducing me to child like state before prickling up angrily. Just who did he think he spoke to with such moral outrage?

"Don't dare lecture me about decision making," I defended, finally finding my tongue, his rant over, " as if you haven't made some monumental mistakes yourself."

"My 'mistakes' don't impact our family," he snarled, hunching over slightly to bring my sight in line with his as he pointed to the hybrid," that is one catastrophic fuck up."

"Why are you even here? To tell me who I can and can't have in my life?" I knew Eric was angry. Understood it even. He wanted retribution for Pam, for me and lord only knew what else.

"Yes," the Norseman's short response stopping me. It was unexpected,"danger should not follow you here. Not while I'm in charge, not in my town."

"Well a touching sentiment no less, but I'm sure the lady is more than capable of making up her own mind," Niklaus stated, crossing his hands over his ribs languidly.

No amount of suave sophistication would disarm this viking. Having lived his mortal life as both prince then warrior. Putting up with too much crud from those who claimed to be schooled. It wasn't something that he regarded all too highly. Fools came in many forms. You just had to locate their Achilles heel.

Eric's eyes darkened even more," has he told you why he's here?"

The question aimed at me, though his gaze never once left the hybrid.

"Eh,.. No, he...," I stammered, shaking my head despite the fact that neither man regarded me. I knew the originals earlier sentiments were out of place. Should have listened to the niggling doubts, but my churlish heart still clung to immature dreams of an eternal mate. One whose soul could make my own whole. Yin to my yang. Dropping my gaze to the floor. How can you be so stupid Alicia?

"How convienent," the viking insinuated," he has been to Merlottes. Acquainted himself with a certain young waitress. If stories are to be believed, tried to compel  information out of her, about her kind."

"Seems I've been sussed out," the Mikaelson responded, taking a few measured steps around the room," No wonder everyone raves about her. Sookie is quite delectable."

Words sounding dirty on his lips as they came out. We both stared at him, not quite believing how smug he appeared.

Each footfall measured. Steady. Clearly he failed to release who he dealt with. Eric Northman was a viking possibly as fierce as Mikael. Surely the fact had not escaped the originals knowledge. His fathers temper renound. Maybe this Norseman was different in character but their training, beliefs remained the same.

Had they not given all to conquer new lands. Demise in battle a thing norsemen craved. Dying at the tip of a blade sure recognition that they would enter their Valhalla. Take a coveted seat beside their pagan god Odin.

Eric jerked into action.

Anticipating his desire to rip this vampires head off, I placed myself speedily in his path. Blocking any attack. Ignoring the fact that the original tremored behind me, prepairing himself for combat. Probably wanting just that. When was the last time he'd had a fight with level opponent, or as close as.

Spindles of needles agitated my eyes. I felt scorned. Toyed with. The sorrow tinged with anger.

Realisation washing over me.

He continued playing on my emotions, rubbing them raw. Feeling an outerbody grip take over I turned to Niklaus. Time slowing creasing to a halt. Aware that it matched the steady flow of my exhale. The immortals locked, unmoving as if time itself had paused. Only my animation permissable. I stepped quietly around their statuesque forms.

Confused.

Emotions rushing feveredly through my guts at once. Maybe Merete was right. Darkness, death wasn't the thing to surround myself with.

'Give in, who are they to toy with you? How long shall twisted demands shackle you,' whispery voice floating around my mind. Its sound an alien one.

A new presence in this palace. Hiding just out of sight.

'Let them know what you hold, a little shot should do.'

'Go on, release it.'

'Find the key.'

'Release it.'

'Don't be scared.'

'Release it.'

The voices egging each other on. A merry-go-round of sounds. Urging me to open Pandoras box. That part of myself kept locked away. A darker self. One who I hadn't got around to naming yet. Simple act of giving it a recognisable word, would be admitting that it existed.

I promised not to go there. SHE only surfaced when things were beyond dire, only a couple of times in a millennia. Last time I swore never to be weak so again. Letting loose the reigns to IT was relinquishing control. Things occurred then that could never be undone.

No, my concience needed to be clear. Despite the murmurs in the shadows encouraging the opening of cells, that wouldn't happen.

Let them be disappointed. Heartbreak would not be quashed by that particular gust of vengeance.

Time blinked back into action. Off skew and hazy.

Attention coming crashing back to reality, as Eric slammed into me. Speedy intercept something neither of us could avoid. Expelling ribs of all air I held in them, in one massive thud.

"Oh hell." My hands were shaking, without reason. Racked by quivvery nudges. Nausea edging through fear. Someone new was in there. Playing around in tunnels of my mind. Uncovering unspeakable things.

A dizzying nausea darting behind my eyes. Head loaded with weight and tingeling sparks.

Brushing fingers across my temples, trying to focus blurred, watery sight.

I hadn't registered for a moment where I was. The space furnishings alerting me that this was my room. 

Momentarily confused by the quick leap from mind to here. Palace to reality.

A squeak of leather bringing my gaze downwards. Erics shoes scuffing the floor as he stepped around me. Observing, as I was now, the original sprawled out on the ground.

What the hell had just happened?

Norseman's eyes inquisitive," how did you do that? Not that I don't approve, but you didn't even touch him."

Shrugging in bewilderment, I slouched against the bedpost," its.... Gone, I don't kn... Feels strange, like I blacked out."

Hoping there was some tangeable information to gleam from such ramblings. The viking was leaning over him almost gleeful.

"It's quite a neat trick," he mumbled. Still appraising a deed I had no knowledge of doing.

"What exactly.... Eh, what happened?"

"Well," he stated, rising to his feet, putting out his hand, palm facing me," you did this," he swept his arm downward," and Nicky over here just checked out. Saved me a job...."

Looking at my hands, inspecting them as if they were some form of weapon. Puzzeled, what on earth had I done? The blackout frightening. Loosing hold of racing emotions, was that to become some kind of ominous event now.

"What the fuck does he want with Sookie anyway?" he spat, continuing to get even more riled up," he shall meet the sun before setting eyes on her again.."

"Eric please," I reasoned," let me deal with this."

"You'd stand with him against kin?" the question hurting more by its accusation than its bluntness.

"Never." He had used me again. Not only to piss off Eric but no doubth search my home at leisure for artefacts I had taken from him. " we are one, united."

He looked angrily at the hybrids still form. Twisted, unconscious, limbs askew, making him appear as some rag doll on a child's bedroom floor.

"Choose more wisely next time, who shares your bed," the Norseman said,"for you deserve much better."

"It was never a choice," I reasoned, wondering how he could be so adamant that I cast aside my emotions, when his own for Sookie were just as disastrous," not one I made consciously. Do you not think, I wish this away? Forget him. Them."

Placing my hand subconsciously across my heart as if shielding it.

"You can," he stated, peering steadily into my eyes," we can help you get rid of all trace. You are getting stronger, Alicia. It can be done."

His promise was an empty one. Contents impossible. Nothing could wipe the Mikaelsons from my memories. Each moment of my life lived in constant replay in the vaults of my head. The dreams and nightmares, reality, fantasy all intertwined like an enormous tapestry. History couldn't be erased or hidden, no matter how hard I tried, the millennia cemented them. None fading in their colors, each as bright as the day I visioned them.

Eric sighed, weary, the sound coming from deep in his body," I should put him out of his misery." Statement making my heart race rapidly, mere thought of a world devoid of the hybrid working its ragged way through my bones. Every immortal must die. Nature demanded it. No one, nothing was eternal. " but maybe some humiliation would serve better," he continued," Where are those chains?"

"They won't hold him," I argued, watching as the Norseman leaned to scoop up Niklaus body, throwing it over his broad shoulders effortlessly. The sight an almost comical one. 

"Find a way, you leash a far inferior wolf to Fenrir, " he said," I'll be at the club."

With that he was gone. Wind slamming the door shut as he sped by. 

Brushing off the reference made to the Norse diety. 

I stormed down the strairs, pulling out a faded Book of Shadows. Jammed between long ago acquired spellbooks. My own grimoire, filled with everything learned and passed down over many centuries. Hiding its vast knowledge and worth under a more modern name. Hoping whoever stumbled onto it would think it nonsense. The outer covers changing over time but contents remaining the same. Their thick pages like history on my fingers as I searched through them. Pulped years ago, still retaining scents of earth and water.

Flicking through them hastily, only stopping to gather some candles and plants, a plan formulating in my mind. Hoping if I could get the right mix I might be able to surpress the hybrids strength. After all Esther had succeeded in doing it. Leashing the beast. After turning vampire unlocked his true lineage. Curse of Weres kicking in full force. Making such a move unavoidable.

Maybe, just maybe, I could create a working restraint. Aware of my lack of time, he wouldn't stay unconscious for long. This was not a broken neck, repose unknown.

Last thing I wanted was his wrath unleashed on Fangtasia, or its numerous population. Working fast, without distraction the situation demanded it.

****************************

Niklaus awoke somewhat, dazed and confused. But that was short lived, his anguished roar could be heard from where we sat in the office.

Pam looked up from her paperwork, arching an amused eyebrow," ah, our guest is up."

Smile laced through her eyes although her lips remains pursed tightly.

Quickly adding up numbers along the roster, my limbs continued to jot down figures. Goosebumps dotting along spine excitedly, even though I fought against such folly. He had lied straight to my face, been dishonest. Proclaiming love when nothing but scheming lay in his mind.

A typically Niklaus thing to do, no less. My utter disregard of self preservation eye opening. Letting him weasel right into my feelings, where he could do the most damage. Moments of weakness, a downfall.

Sookie had not folded, his compulsion useless on her. The visit to me, one to gain leverage, acquire knowledge. Use pillow talk to get the information he desired regarding the fae.

A ridiculous notion seeing as I barely knew her. She was a being many thought long gone, even more believed didn't actually exist.

Stupid heart, foolish thing. Here it was leading the rest of this body astray once more. Heating up distractedly.

Trying not to seem too interested in the hybrids current state I replied," it would appear so."

"Would be a shame if he wasn't properly greeted," she drawled, getting to her feet. Black stilettoes clicking across the floor," you coming?"

I rose to join her somewhat unsteadily. Heading towards the staircase that led to the basement. It had taken some time to enchant the shackles that had been used to tie Pam. In this twist of karmatic fate they now fit snugly on the wrists of a Mikaelson.

Recalling how Eric's toothy grin spread watching Pam bind him up. He'd thrown a hand leisurely across my shoulder, squeezing me to him," paybacks a bitch."

"And I'm the god-damned queen," she agreed, kicking his feet, as if to make her point stronger.

That was two hours ago. Now I headed with dread down the stairs once more. Strained grunts punctuating the air. Filling it with tension.

"Welcome to the presidential suite," Pam teased. Hands on hips as she stood at the base of the steps, regarding her prisoner icily,"hope you enjoy your stay."

"I shall remove your tongue, and feed it to you in tiny pieces," he thundered.

"You'll have to get free from those cuffs first, " she reminded as I stood beside her," something tells me that won't be as easy as you expect."

His eyes met mine, before darting back to Pam," oh don't worry love, no chains can hold me for long."

Niklaus was stood barefoot on filthy ground. His trousers and shirt dusty from where he'd been laid. My top no less, Eric must have grabbed it in his haste. Drabs of paint long dried in speckled mess. Remnant of our stolen morning. The shirt unbuttoned, having been thrown onto him quickly, no time wasted on trivial fastenings. Wanting the shackles to be fully attached before the effects of his forced sleep wore off.

Awakening much quicker than if his neck had just been snapped. My haste in getting those chains here a correct one.

His fury halted, for now. No mighty fight between immortals taking place while I still wrangled with grimoires.

Eric had taken care of the arrangements. Hefting the original down to the basement and giving him semi decency.

My gaze became drawn to the peeks of flesh that worked their way through his open shirt. Heat crossing my collarbone as he pulled against the restraints once more. Drawing strength into the move. Sweat beginning to dot along his torso. Teasing me to touch it, in some way. Heart flittering. Humming into fitfull life.

Pam caught my stare with amusement, fully aware of the untoward thoughts that were snaking through my mind. Pink lips twitched, she itched to say something. Very thoughts coming off her in waves. She couldn't fathom why this particular man should incite such loss of control.

I could feel the tell tail color tipping my ears.

Clearing my throat," I'll just go check on Ginger, nearly time to open up."

Her eyes following my ascent out of the dingy dungeon, thankful that she hadn't been drawn into taunting me. I hoped to stem the flood of emotions starting to swirl upon seeing Niklaus once more.

"Keep your shit down," Pam warned as I crossed the hall," Eric has a place picked just for you, if you insist on making your presence known. We have a business to run after all. You can become the main attraction."

There was no way the original would be heard. The music was always loud, the patrons louder, not to mention that once that metal door was shut the basement would be virtually sound proof. He could shout himself hoarse with no risk of exposure. The threat was a pointless one, more so to remind him who now stood in charge lest he forget.

"Time to change," Pam beamed joining me in the office once more after sealing the basement off.

I had been finishing up the last of the wages. Totting up figures in fast succession. Ginger and her fellow barstaff needed their weekly pay. All cash, mainly under the table of course. The business demanded some sort of bonus depending on the staff member. Some more willing to part with blood than others. They were tipped quite generously, we liked to divy it out accordingly.

Gathering up the brown envelopes, checking that the last one was tightly sealed.

"Do I have to wear that?" I questioned, pointing to the black leather nightmare that hung on the back of the door.

"Eric wants you to take more responsibility here," she stated taking down the outfit I was hesitant to put on and examining it," you have to look the part. These'll be great, wait and see."

Like hell he did, my mind argued, the viking wanted me to have my every waking moment documented and consumed by his vampire To-Do list. His own attempt to keep me out of trouble. Away from New Orleans and certain families.

Playing along with the rouse for now. The demands small, doable. 

"Ok," my sigh full of doubth," if you say so."

Placing the wages into the safety of lock up until the end of the night, I passed her back the key.

Picking up the pencil skirt and heavily embroidered corset top I left to change. Regarding my reflection in the mirror with horror. The ensemble left nothing to the imagination. Leather skirt clung to each curve like a second skin. Length stopping just a couple of centimeters above my knee. It wasn't short, just tight. Pulling at the corset I couldn't help wishing it was a bit bigger. The cups barely doing a job of covering breasts that were usually kept hidden.

Walking into the office, adamant that I would show Pam the true error of their judgement. Some people were just not ment to look sultry, domineering.

Only to find the co-owners murmur in admiration. Flaming fantastic. Apparently they had conspired together to bring my appearance up to standard for Fangtasia. It felt like I was wearing the uniform of a street walker, which just wasn't me. Nothing against Pam's style, but I couldn't help but feel like I was touting for custom in this garb.

The club began filling with the usual fang bangers and vamps alike. I was lost in a sea of bottles. Beers, wines and Tru Blood alike. Mind swimming with orders, a Larger here a B Positive there. The tills were getting full quickly. Drawn back behind the bar as things got busy, much to Pam's disgust. She wanted me to mingle, not take on the role of bartender.

As always she got her way. After long I lost the will to live. Talking to smarmy vamps and sweaty mortals proving quite a chore. Each race looking to further their clubbing 'experience'. I was not some interspecies matchmaker, so being treated as one sickened me. How should I know who was,'up for it,' and who wasn't.

Getting a break from the nonsence, chatting briefly with Pam and Eric. Taking our accustomed places, we stood either side of him on his throne. Our sheriff. King of his dominion, and his loyal underlings.

We talked on things other than the hybrid stashed in the basement, not that he wandered far from my mind.

Picturing him down there, struggling to get free, while those on the floor above partyed and made merry. It seemed wrong. I knew past behavior warranted a lesson being thought but I wrestled with it continuously. Eric was aware of this discomfort, but would only permit Pam to go and check on him. He didn't trust me to leave the cuffs on, I wasn't sure I could trust myself either. Heart seemed to rule head on all matters regarding that certain immortal.

I began to accept drinks being offered by various customers. Vampire and mortal alike. Not caring that Eric was watching with displeasure. Right now, I wanted to be in oblivion and forget everyone. This warring body weighing relentlessly on my mind. Pam happily joined me propping up the bar.

"You celebrating, or drowning sorrows," she queried, taking a shot and downing it in one.

"Little of column A, little of column B," I jarred, grinding my teeth together as the fiery absinthe wormed through ribs. Coating each twist with a layer of alcoholic heat.

"Do you ever feel like you could just rip your skin off, and become someone else?" I queried.

Her eyes lit meeting mine," of course then I found someone willing to change me. Haven't looked back since."

She rose her glass, as if toasting her maker, a move I copied. All hail our mighty viking warrior. Eric nodded and continued his observation of the twirling dancers in front of him. The Norseman was taken with one of the brunettes. Winking suggestively as she continued her teasing shimmying for his approval.

Yvettes night off. He was in need of amusement. They were both missing her charms, leading their urges elsewhere in her absence. It was very few mortals that commanded this kins desires, our feisty employee clearly one of them.

My companion had turned her attention to a glamourous blond on her right. A lady in her mid thirties, more clasically dressed then our regulars. Some Stepford wife type, out for a bit of action. Looking for a thrill out of the mundane, no doubth. Everything goes in Fangtasia, where the lights are low and the drinks always flowing. Wearing a fitted black dress, split to her thigh. Fabulous jewellery completed the look. Appearing quite lady-like, until she opened her mouth. Her accent southern and laced with innuendo. Their flirting bordering on obscene. It was clear they had mutual feelings regarding the other. Both knowing exactly what they wanted out of tonight. Having to avert my eyes as hands began to wander.

Pam sure knew how to pick them. Preferring her conquests either totally complicit or in need of great persuasion, depending on her mood. Leaving to go to the confines of a more secluded spot. She didn't like to be disturbed in her endeavours, they were usually conducted in the safety of her office.

Another drink was placed in front of me, our bartender nodding to a Gothic looking lad at the end of the counter. I smiled in his direction accepting the cocktail. Lord, he must have been about twenty, barely out of his teens. How the hell had he managed to get past security? His attempt to approach me halted by the appearance of another nearing the bar. Claiming the place he seeked.

The older man sat down taking Pams now vacant seat. His fragrance was of honey, smelling of summer.

"Hey, sweetness" his greeting as light as the scent,"I don't know what you is, but I feel you, and you is in need of an escape."

I gave him a once over. Trying to make out just what his intentions were. Wheither he was some kind of nut. This place attracted all sorts. Looked harmless enough. Mascaraed lashed, flickered questiongly,"or was I mistaken."

"No," I replied finally,"what do you suggest?"

With a flourish he reached into the sleeve of the silken shirt he wore, pulling out a small container. Explaining that this was something he kept stocked for a few friends. I eyed the vial with recognition. V, all the mortals in need of a high partook of this particular drug. Would be nothing to me, seeing as all it was, was vampire blood. Judging by the scent, a bit mediocre and watered down. The donor mere decades old. Like wine blood fermented better in a more aged vessel.

Leaning into him, to make sure only he could see as I forced my fangs down.

He didn't look shocked, just nodded, a twinkle in his dark brown eyes," oh, I gots some good juju for you."

Sitting back, I doubted that this man could have anything more potent than V. He was attractive, in an androgynous way. Those orbs of his like chocolate swirls of luxury you could just eat. Pity they weren't on the menu.

His face thinly rouged with blush. Eyeliner applied with expertise.

Dressed nicely in distressed jeans a silk shirt with purple vest peeking from the opened buttons. An unusual floral scarf wrapped, around a clearly bald head. Shaved, bald by choice not genetics. He'd make someone a good boyfriend, assuming he wasn't already taken.

With subtlety he passed me a small tablet. Out of a nickle sized plastic bag, which contained around a handful of similar pills.

Eyeballing it inquisitively. Round bluish/grey. About the size of a sacherine sweetener. Hardly appealing in sight anyway.

"What's this?" query brash, to the point. V I knew, this was new. Different. Maybe a street drug working its way into club life.

"The answer to alls your dreams," he soothed,"way outta of this world, if that's yo thing."

"Uh-huh,"

"Consider it a taster, sugar," he winked, sensing my doubth," if ya likes it come find me. I's always around."

With that he got up, mingling into the throbbing masses of people milling around the now crowded club. Nudging the round dot along my palm with a finger I contemplated the odds of anything actually happening if I took it.

He hardly appeared to be some mad scientist.

To hell with it, the decision reckless, ignoring a minute voice screaming stop, I popped it into my mouth, letting it sit on my tongue for a few seconds before it slipped down the throat.

Damn the consequences. Being torn apart hadn't killed me, what's the worse one little tablet could do?

"Hey!!" Gingers voice rose a few octaves over heavy music. Sharp and outraged, causing my head to snap in her direction. Poor woman at the mercy of one of our less than gentlemanly regulars.

I rose to rescue her from his intoxicated, rather handsy mitts. Pam would have descended on him in a flash, had she not been otherwise engaged.

Not giving anything else another thought, club life called. He needed barring for his overzealousness with our girls. Wasn't the first time there was an intervention with this particular patron. Waving a hand, Eric's trusted bouncer escorted the irate punter to an exit. A ruffing up would ensue, no doubth, but for now the staff were as safe as they could be with vampires around.

It took about fifteen minutes. Then the pill made its presence known. Gradually at first. Beginning to feel my heart racing. Palms sweaty. Voices and faces became more pronounced.

Someone had taken a fish bowl and placed it over my eyes. Everything exaggerated and more colourful at the same time. There was a laggyness that accompanied sound. People moving before the next beat even hit. Music seemed to take on colors, smoking through the air.

It was a struggle to keep my eyes open. They were being dragged by forces unseen to be closed. Fright niggled in my stomach, although it couldn't get past the feeling of restfulness. Body was becoming peaceful, but it wasn't a natural transition, that much was clear.

"Alicia," Erics concern apparent as I felt his hands take my waist," are you alright?"

He was tilted, at an angle, moving my head sideways to right him. The vikings brows knotting together in confusion.

Was I swaying or just the room? Rocking as a ship on rippling waves. Had he taken us adrift somehow, this seafaring warrior?

His blond hair was practically glowing like a halo, which was insane seeing the amount of blood he'd had spilled over time. Lives he ended with little to no thought. Battles a second nature.

Angelic Mr Northman!

Laughing I took his stricken face in my hands, touching the highlighted beams of hair," everything's fine."

My answer coming out strange, jumbled up, not like I'd heard it in my head.

The viking gripped my arm leading me to the office forcefully," are you drunk?"

Hysterics took over, making my entire being rock in glee. Drunk? Ha, I wish! Drunk was fun and lacking inhibitions. Drunk wasn't scared and spiraling into a dark universe.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, had I been laughing that much really? He wasnt usually so comedic. Snipes and jibes bringing more of a chuckle to those who heard them. Sarcasm second nature.

Pam rose from where she had been sat indulging herself.

Shoving her guest to the into the corridoor unceremoniously," leave."

The woman merely whimpered a response, doing as she was bid. Pulling on her disarrayed clothing with haste. Disguarded, her use no longer necessary. She shot Pam a glazed look, not that the vampire noticed. Her focus souly on me.

Whipping my head around to face her, she prised open my half closed eyelids quickly," what the fuck, did she take?"

He let me go, facing Pam fully now. Room beginning to stretch. Skewed with neon dots of flashing light.

Standing was too much effort. Sinking into the plum leather couch with gratitude, I lay to look at the dancing fireflies that spun the room.

Slipping expertly past Eric and Pam's agitated faces. Those were some seriously stuntworthy bugs. Get them on some talent show, they have my vote.

"Take?" he spat, "she's been emptying the bar all night."

"Eric," Pam hissed," that isn't drunk, look at her eyes, she's out of it."

He grabbed my chin forcing me to face him," what's it called? Alicia, what did you take?"

"A taster," I mumbled, feeling like I was being pulled slowly down into thick treacle, "always around."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Pam snapped. But I couldn't answer her.

They were disembodied faces, swirling water-esque down a drain. Motion of watching them making me queezy. I blinked slowly, seemingly following them into this invisible hole in space.

Wait for me guys! Talking to myself once more. Maybe I was insane, and just to blind to see it.

Head meeting a cushioned thud.

"Fantastic," Eric replied. It was the last sound I heard from them as I drifted away.

He was there to greet me, my descent into dreamworld. The man who held V for friends.

His glorious lashes and silken scarf dancing into view," Sweetness, your wish is my command. You wants unity, right? Released of all responsibility."

It was as if some hidden piece of my brain had given this floating head all the answers. Filling me with ease. Body bobbing easily on serine waves.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Then be free," he urged," just lets go."

The features were misting away, matching silence that accompanied the disappearance of his soothing voice.

A room was slowly being painted around me. Not a place I recalled as ever being. Understated in its finery and decoration. I found my self laid on a chaise lounge. A large and quite comfortable one. Its dark mahogany wood simply carved. With a few lines along the gentle slope of the back of the chair and along the arm. Its feet, for that is what they were made to look like, were a crisp four padded paw affair. The cushions a mixture of creams and browns. With a hint of gold working through their designs and tassles. The fabric a dark hazelnut. Lighting along the creases I made when I moved to get up. A satin like quality to it altough it surely must have been a more heavier cloth.

Whisps of light material floating against my body. So flimsy, I could see the fleshy tones of my skin clearly underneath it. Split up the sides to the hips. The same openness creating a deep V in the front & from what I could feel, a ridiculously low back. The fabric seemingly gathering and resting at the small of my spine.

A rather daring design reminding me of some greek mythology. The darkened globes of breasts and dimple of belly button appearing through its flimsyness easily. 

Whiteness almost too bright, sparkling in starchy innocence. Was there even a need for such opaque material I wondered off handedly. Hardly concealing the nakedness beneath it.

This place was elegant. Walls designed with vintage swirls and decorative patterns.

Complementing the sparse furniture inside it. It was like I'd walked into another timezone. One which blushed when admired for its undeniable beauty. Speaking volumes without even saying a word.

A small fireplace held glowing coals, casting flickering waves of warmpt into the room. Simple candelabras were on opposite ends of a narrow mantelpiece. Mirror hanging above them. Tying the look together.

Going to peer out the floor length windows, lush meadows met my eyes. Sprinkles of rainbow flowers dappling the steady greens. A botanical garden. Full of flora and fauna. Its beauty captivating. If this was heaven, I didn't want to ever leave. As far as I could see pool blue skies went on and on. Disappearing blindingly in the distance.

My hands went to the iron doorhandle. About to push the glass open and step into the bountiful wildlife. Its serine calm whispering my my name. A tempting inscence weaving through, gripping and pulling me out towards it.

'Come frolic with us!' Smell the blossoming buds and tread among the lush blades. Share our world, come join us!

There was movement behind me. So small it was almost unheard. Padding of feet on wood. Light and airy approaching my ears with whispered echoes.

Sudden realisation that I wasn't alone. Others shared this vision of beauty. Figures approached from hidden, shadow corners. And, as they made themselves known the room became fully lit. Bright in its vibrancy.

Niklaus.....Eric! Catching my breath I took in the impossibility of them being here, not quarrelling. What peace could be had with warring immortals around?

Zigzags of uncertainty crossed my ribs. Getting dispersed by a soothing knowledge that this was a world in which they must behave. Surely a sequence I had some say over? Was it not a place of dreams, the scarved man had certainly said so.

What tranquillity with them cast into the mix?

These male figures towering in their own way. In height, strength and sheer will alike.

They practically glowed. Not shimmered, not glittered but glowed. Each feature bloomed in its tone.

Eric's pale skin, was a cooled shade to match the aquatic nature of his past life. A viking used to spending vast quantities at sea. His hair was still bright with halo shine. Cut shorter than usual, but complementing the cheekbones and length of his face. Blue eyes a swirling pool of oceanic tide. That mischevious upturned grin twinkling with hidden promise. Distracting and cheeky, leaving one wondering what played on his mind. His impossibly long torso outlined deliciously with structured definition. Each peak and plateau detailed sublimely. Michelangelo would have loved to sculpt such a form out of marble. Enjoy every stroke of hammer against chisel, bringing the Norseman to glorious life.

Nicklaus's skin tone was a couple of shades darker than his vampire companion. Although still paler than anyone who was mortal, there was a healthyness to the color. His scrawling tattoos seemed to become somewhat three dimensional. The birds flying across shoulder and chest almost taking flight. I imagined I saw a wing or two flapping. Others hanging there gliding through fleshy sky. But that was down to trickery of my mind I was certain. His brown hair tinged with golds and ambers by the light. Kissing them with flecks of color. Stubble appearing whispery soft as it covered his jaw line, teasing across his lips. The hybrids blue eyes, deeper than the vikings. Speaking of wild dashes through woods and staring at cloudy skies. Animalistic, in the way shades of green and blues sparked through them.

Sauntering over in soul twisting half time. Seconds turning into minutes as my eyes drank them in.  
Each tiny movement that made up the immortals I knew so well. Every hair and freckle. Filling me to brimming with molten, palpitating fear.

These were powerful beings. Stubborn, confident and lethal.

Both dressed simply in white linen trousers. Low slung hugging on hipbones. Like some form of modern Adonis's. Linen taking the place of tunics and gold. That would make me what, their servant or lady? Question fleeting as their approach continued. Stopping close enough to touch.

Yet not doing that. Instead pacing themselves around me, as if taking part in some dance. A courtship of sorts. Each moving different directions in their impossibly slow navigation. Not knowing who to look at as they went. Eyes being pulled to each man randomly. Skittishly. Noting how their orbs took in my body, savouring the sight. This fabric leaving nothing to the imagination, it may as well have been invisible.

Eric's knuckle caught through flowing whisps along the top of my leg. Just at its rounded curve met bottom. Stopping him momentarily to appreciate the exposed skin. Pressing my knees together tightly, biting my lip, feeling the swell of longing starting to pool inside me. As if tensing my body could push such emotions away. Stop they way surges gathered.

The vikings lips parted, catching my eyes as he drew a long breath. Ivory points poking through the parted lips. Visably reacting to what he had seen.  
Niklaus tilted his head. Slanting at the neck, as his fingers traced along the hairs that stood erect on my skin. Hovering in their persuit from wrist to shoulder. Skimming the fine lines but never touching flesh. I panted silently. Breath breezing along my own bottom lip. Feeling the heated air abruptly coursing across the inner wetness of my mouth. Stuttering with a need for his touch to become more solid.

For it to cover skin the way their eyes did.

He came to stand with Eric in front of me. Shoulder to shoulder, almost. Immortals seemingly unaware of the turmoil wreaking havoc on my sences. Their faces betraying nothing. Each handsomely enticing and languid. Moving as one, with some unspoken accord to reach for me.

Heart beating rapidly as they each took one of my hands, bringing them to their lips. Planting a kiss on fingers. Somewhere below the knuckles.

Monsters in the guise of gentlemen.

Unspeaking, the Norseman brushed hair off my shoulder, mouth making teasing ascent along skin. Eyelids fluttering shut, I allowed myself to enjoy his touch. Gasping as Niklaus joined in the assault. Their tongues laved against flesh in a tormenting way. A hunger never felt before gripped my body. Hands were skillfully caressing me, lips, breaths, bodies pressed against mine. I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Pushed harshly against the glass frame, mouth hanging open while heady bliss rocked through each exhale.

Their labours present in ragged breathing that met my ears.

Eric embraced me, my hand raking his chest as our lips meshed together. Leaning into the hungry viking. My need forced against his devouring recesses. Hitching with a shock as his hands met my body more intentedly. His palms trailing a descent along flesh. Dropping to his knees, finding my navel pressing his face heatedly there. I pushed my head back into the window with a trembling sigh as hips swayed. Greeting him.

Held captive between the chilly window and these millennia old immortals. I felt a helpless. A slave to my body, yet not caring all that much if it took over. Thoughts of letting myself go completely prancing through my mind. A giddy foal who'd just found its feet.

Hands caught my hips, holding them tight as kisses pulled along thighs. The feeling chugging through my pelvis like a steam train. Damn Eric.

Moan caught by Niklaus. Latching my bottom lip in his, gingerly teasing before he too possessed me. Tongue snaking along teeth and mouth. Noses, lips touseling for space as we deepened the breathy exchange. His stubble grazing my mouth distractingly. It was too much. Sensations darting everywhere at once. Hybrid hands eased around me, rolling the tips of his fingers along the indents of shoulder blades. Plucking at the material as it got in his way. Squirreling beneath its lightness to claim more writhing skin. I was quivering mildly.

Firm flickers of nature turning my being from person, to a more animal form of myself. More basic and carnal.

Smelling phantom hints of wilderness as my sences skyrocketed. Eric weaved himself tighter between splayed legs. While deft hands coursed my body. Niklaus slipping the whisps of fabric off my shoulders. Nipping at newly exposed flesh.

"Oh god," groan heightened, as now naked skin was fully explored. The viking had risen, pushing his body behind mine. Slipping between the panes of glass and me limberly.

Hands probed, prodded and tantalized steadily. Four hands, two mouths. Nipples grazing against my spine and chest at once. The whole sensation drowning me in reckless abandon.

I yearned to be possessed, owned.

Grasping out, grabbing fistfulls of hair and skin to steady my trembles. Whatever, whoever was in reach I needed them before I exploded. Mini eruptions sparking in my chest and pulse.

"Alicia," Niklaus breathed, biting earlobe shakily. Tone laden with nerve-ending surrender.

"Give yourself to us," Eric continued the statement temptingly. Licking a hazy trail up the back of my neck.

"Completely." The words sending shivers of excitement swarming through the air. Our bodies were one moving unit. Slicked with hot moisture. I was lifted and moved to the chaise lounge. Placed like royalty on this understated throne. Shuddering internally with thoughts of what was going to happen.

Why did I need to be seated? Would my legs cease working? Skipping heart drums shaking through veins as they watched me.

Niklaus knelt, taking my foot smoothly in hand. Eyes never leaving mine, his parched lips raked over ankle, calf, knee, thigh in dizzying determination. I'd stopped breathing as he drove higher. Anticipating his next move. Side railed, as the viking sat beside me. Fingertips grazing a path along my torso. Whispering huskily in his native tongue. Although I didn't understand a word, he was filling me with desire nonetheless. Guiding his hands suggestively to my breast, he captured it, murmering hoarsly. My response a garbled one. Grateful for the added attention. Pushing into his palms determined to ebb some of the building tension. Sighing as deft digits worked insanely on the buds. If Niklaus hadn't been positioned at my legs I would have wrapped myself around the glorious viking. Given into the tumultuous waves and set sail.

The original rose, breathing haggard. Pulling him towards me by the waistband of glowing linen. I ran a thumb along the hard length barely contained there. He shuddered. Tracing fingers through my hair. Gripping them harshly. Not enough to cause pain, more to quell what burned inside him. A need to be touched, released and touched. Finding his tip, dampened against fabric. Lacing fingers over it, he ground against me. Hissing, tortured as I dragged along the tender ridges with fascination. A stab of desire flaring in the gaping chasm of my core. Shooting up like some crackling firework.

Eric sucked harshly at my neck. Fangs pointed but not piercing flesh. My responce mumbled and throaty. Reaching to stroke the vikings thigh, with my free hand. Fingers met with the same rigid heat I kneaded in front of me. Access to the viking that bit easier I unbuttoned his trousers. Slinking between stomach and fabric to pull his length heatedly. His groan muffeled as he weaved his nose through fallen tresses to nip my ear. Bucking hips against me rhytmatically. I gripped him tight.  
Winged bird caught in my ribcage once again made its presence known. Barreling to get out.

Both men were more than vocal now. Grunts greeting each other mid-air.

I was teasing them, rubbing palms along their arousal distractedly. Trying to subside my own raging storm. Blazing out of control in its dizzying spire. Eric moved, extracting himself hesitantly from my grasp.

He rose to join Niklaus standing in front of me. Prying my hand lightly away from the hybrids groin. Deftly unhooked linen clasp, tugging the originals trousers down with ease. Catching my breath as his naked form met my gaze. Swept away by the vikings action. His tenacity as shocking as the lunge of fury that overtook my already palpitating pulse. He had stripped the original bare. A vision I never thought possible.

Eric brought his lips to the hybrids neck, causing a murmer of appreciation to tumble from Niklaus mouth. Closing his eyes, the Norseman began to run his hands languidly along his body. Grunting focused. He clasped fingers tightly around the hybrids bum and thigh. Pulling their hips together doggedly. The original laboured out a harsh response. Deep and carnal. I couldn't tear myself from the sight. Mirroring every sigh and groan with one of my own. The intensity of need boiling over.

Grabbing Eric's waist, Niklaus shoved at the unbuttoned trousers. Causing them to slip quickly down and off his body. Hastily biting into the flesh of the vikings chest, Eric hissed. Forcing Niklaus to him, as the hybrid sucked deep, lapping up the crimson tide. Feasting on him. His hand locked around the vikings jutting sword. Words falling from the Eric in a jumbled mess. Imprisoned by the hybrids masterful stimulation. His sigh hollow, jarring against teeth.

Rising his face up to meet the vikings, their noses brushing, mouths parted mere millimeters from an embrace. Air practically sizzling between them. Locked in some lusty gaze. Deeply immersed in it. Knowing that in seconds Eric would taste himself on Niklaus mouth. The thick velvety build of pure viking blood.

I gasped wantonly unable to control myself any longer. Driven insane with burgeoning desire. My own touch proving little relief to quench it. Its moves too familiar. Useless in uncharted territory.

"Alicia," a voice whispered staticy. As if coming through some untuned radio station.

Who was that? It sounded like Niklaus. Yet his lips were still. Locked in the hairsbreadth space near Eric's waiting mouth. That couldn't be him, could it?  
Unless he suddenly became able to throw his vocals. Some hybrid puppeteer.

"Hear my words." The sound was getting stronger, more insistent, "Find my voice. However deep in your mind. Follow it. You need to open your eyes. Alicia...Come back."

With great difficulty I prised heavy lids open. Resisting the urge to fall back into peaceful slumber. Glazed vision, gradually clearing with each slow blink. I couldn't even hear my heart. It had all but stopped. A couple of weak thuds working through the impossibly tight fist that was clamped over it. Vice-like.

I felt like someone had punched me in the ribs. Space where they met bruised as breath passed them.

Clink of metal met my ears, glancing over to my side. Niklaus was absently rubbing a hand across his forehead then stubble. A low exhale, leaving parted lips. Eyes meeting mine hesitantly. Tempered concern crossing them.

Slightly thrown off by his presence. Having been locked against him in insane ways only moments ago. The visions still too fresh in my mindseye to ignore. Dreamland indeed. It was some messed up world with things I would never have even thought about, let alone done.

Had they brought him up here, unbound him for me?

I had heard his tone, the voice only he owned coaxing me from the hidden land. A place that had been created just for me in jarred head. Lair of untold pleasures, made to keep me locked tight in its forbidden vortex.

Pam appeared at his side, talking over his shoulder," what the fuck happened? One minute you were drinking, the next," she paused wrestling for words," I'll rip off the idiots head right off."

"Pamela," Eric levelled, stopping her impending rant.

My head thumped, having a pulse all of its own. Sickness coating my throat and gut. Moving shakily to sit. Hybrid watching with silent interest as I settled back onto the couch. Eyes drawn to the stupid Fangtasia uniform that clothed me. Sitting was better. Dizzying but better.

God, please do up your shirt, I thought heating slightly as his chest continued to peek throuh the unbuttoned fabric. It was a distraction I didn't need right now. That along with the dotted anger barely visible in his glistening globes. He too was irked by my behavior.

Well take a ticket, I seethed inwardly, no one could be more cheesed off with myself than me. The line was disorderly but still I was first in it. My own chastising would be the worse by far.

The Norseman uncrossed his arms, speaking to me as Pam turned away to pace the floor. Clicking with each step. Everyone stabbing my brain with its inflection.

"Do you recall who you spoke with?" His 'no nonsence' tone mirroring the adamant way he'd pulsed beside me moments ago. In the fleeting world. Concentrate Alicia, I scolded myself, fiction/reality differentiate between the two.

"No," I whispered confused," I .... I didn't know them." Focusing was difficult.

Whispers of seduction still wormed in my mind. Calling me back to the dream meadow and freedom. Tempting me with scenes of lost inhibitions. The men's faces dancing scandalously close once more. A whisper away from satisfaction. Blinking rapidly to rid myself of such images.

"Describe them," the viking strained, anger contained. I had been stupid. He was holding off telling me just how much, for the moment.

"Em. head scarf, purple vest, bald," I struggled to be accurate. There was a shirt too wasn't there, maybe chocolate, or was that their eyes?

"Bald?" Pam snapped,"and a head scarf? This is pointless, she probably imagined..."

His held his hand up stopping her," man?"

I nodded,"yes, with mascara and....eyeliner." Struggling still to recall details from my usually precise mind vaults. Having worked a number on them with that crazy pill. Some cabinets remaining locked. My palace not as accommodating at the moment.

Was it eye make-up at all, or impossibly long lashes?

Niklaus scoffed, apparently he wasn't used to the dramatic costume of Fangtasia customers. Surely there were drag queens and the likes in New Orleans, I wondered off handedly.

"Lafayette," Eric grated, storming from the office.

"Who?" My confusion aimed at Pam who had began to sigh wearily. Heading to the heavy desk to pull out a silver bottle. Swiftly necking a mouthful.

"Damn Sookie Stackhouse," she mumbled. Coming over to offer me a pull at its contents. I shook my head dizzily. Stifling a surge of nausea.

"What's Sookie got to do with it?" I stated, further confused the mention of the fae.

"He's her friend," she explained,"they work together at that excuse for a bar."

Penny finally dropping with me. So that's where the viking had vanished off to. I hoped Merlottes was ready for him.

"You have five minutes," she spat at Niklaus," then your suite awaits."

He rose slowly to his feet, avoiding my gaze. Moving as if to touch a hand to mine, but thinking better of it.

"I expect more for services rendered," he grated begrudgingly as she caught hold of the chains, twisting the shackles behind his back once more sharply. Wincing as she cracked his shoulder into out of joint in fast succession to restrain him," how about loosening the reigns? We'll have ourselves some fun."

"Just because you managed to bring her back from the fucking brink, doesn't make us friends, now shut the hell up, and get back down there," Pam fumed. Eyeing him with disgust. Much to the hybrids unaffected gaze. His silence usually a precursor to explosive retribution.

She wasn't about to give him leave to wrap the irons around her neck, if his arms remained as they had been, in front of him. Clever girl, she had earned herself a brownie point. Nodding her head for assistance to take him back to the basement, a couple of Eric's bouncers stepped forward, joining her. Pam accompanied them to bind him downstairs. As the group left I could hear his usual condescending tone.

"Make sure you eat up heartily and enjoy yourselves. When I come for you, it'll be fast, without warning. Would be such a pity to deny yourselves a last great hurrah. Any preferences as to how you'd like to die will be noted, although theres no iron clad promise I'll adhere to them. I've been known to be quite impulsive."

A smile crossed my face. Typical Niklaus would never go down without a fight. His threats were honest. I just hoped the shackles remained able to do their duty.

Getting up to walk on foal like legs. If I didn't move the allure of darkness would succeed in calling me back. I couldn't allow it. Traces of the pill lingered in my body. I needed to push them out kicking and screaming.


	20. Let The Truth Be Told

"Oh my god Eric what is that?" I stammered looking at the vile black ooze held in a small glass vial.

An item the Viking was twisting rather precariously between his fingers, examining it as one would a new gadget or fancy piece of modernized technology.

"Trial one," he replied off hand, the answer doing little to give any insight.

Was I supposed to know what weird experiment he was conducting? Hardly mixing up a punter pulling shot. Missing the vital alcoholic beverages for that. This club owner renound for spicing things up with a themed cocktail or scorching shot.

No, the current liquid looked inedible, not fit for human consumption. So the six foot four blond was up to some other plan. One which had kept him quiet for most of the afternoon. Almost reclusive in the office while I tended to the more mundane matters of dealing with the deliveries and cleaners. Acting employee. Unpaid employee nonetheless.

It was strange to see him up so early. His coffin lay upstairs, easily accessible should he need repose. Nestled in a semi-secret location, a small room hidden from prying eyes. The casket placed between Pams and my own, so we could circle him, even in sleep. 

That was the thought process when the set up was decided, after he bought me the rather odd 'gift'. A long coffin, wooden, cushioned with satin decadence and exquisite detailing. It was a purely vampire luxury. Although I never laid there, the box remained religiously on standby just in case. He should by all rights be sleeping yet here he was trudging onwards like one possessed.

"'Trial one' of?" Hoping to entice more information on the subject.

He strode over to his desk back to me. Acting more cagey than usual. Secretive even. Enough to set hairs dancing with expectation. Whatever it was, his bright new hobby this spelt bad news.

Eric wanted to cover his emotions. Spending the last decade or so with the man, his face was a very betraying factor. Not so the eyes, which he could cloak quite well by turning to that cold , unweilding way vampires had of turning off their feelings. The trick, rule of thumb, for me anyway, was the skin surrounding his left orb.

There was a vein there, if watched minutely it skipped a bit when he was being untruthful or in some way upset.

Something Pam had probably picked up on too, but it was not an item of conversation I wished to discuss with her.

Staying turned from my gaze the viking continued working. Mind clogs ticking away. Although through the darkened window pane his smile was undeniable. Acting as a mirror through the semi lit evening. The special 'anti glare' glass giving the office an extra layer of added protection from our friend Mr sun.

Rummaging through the safe quickly, the Norseman acquired his target.

Nose springing to life. Adding credence to my previous wave of unease.

Clear scent of wolfsbane hitting nostrils as he picked it up. Watching his shoulders move as the Viking reached further into the secure lock box. One only he held a key to. The sole thing not shared with his progeny, which drove her crazy. Taking to sniping that it was full of 'old country porn', in her quest to behave non-fussed about its contents.

Wrong on so many levels Pam, I thought. Seeing vervain and Calamis appearing out in quick succession.

Dawning on me in one quick slap that this collection was for the hybrid. Well good luck to him. If he thought they would do anything more than cause mild discomfort.

Giving an involuntary chuckle, seriously Calamis, did the viking even realise that it was something which needed willing participants. That is if he intended on smoking it, the plant one commonly used in Were purification ceremonies.

Shutting the lock box sharply, he vanished into the main body of the club. Returning with a few rose heads.

A gift left for Ginger from one of our regulars. A real Casanova, always wooing some member of staff. This month his sights were set on our resident airhead.  
Not sure how much of her mind had been left stable from the owners over use of glamour. She would still register that her flowers were decapitated here and there.

Answering an email to F'Elma Cassie, a very fashion conscious designer, I became distracted.  Her order had just arrived and I was assuring her it would be delivered first thing in the morning. Personally, as she wanted to show me ideas for a gown. The pièce de résistance to her new collection.

And I knew Pam would want details of the designs. An insider scoop. That and the complementary tickets that had been put aside for us. We would attend such fashion shows together, mingling with the masses. Pretending for those few hours that our lives weren't ones shaded in darkness.

It was a side track I could do without. Given the lay of land here in Fangtasia. I still had to work out how best to approach the subject once more of Niklaus. How long did the Viking wish this punishment to be exactly. Mr Mikaelson had priorities. Mainly a daughter, whom he had to get back to.

His cell ringing off the hook. Its been switched off by a rather irate Pam when it went off for around the twentieth time.

One original was enough on the premises, it wouldn't take long for Elijah or Rebekah to come looking for their sibling. Making the situation even more volatile.

Watching cross armed Eric mixed up his concoction. Using what he had seen me do on previous occasions when grinding ingredients.

"Quite observant," I mulled considering he pretended not to be in any way interested in magic or brewing. His grin an impish one through long blond fringe.

"One picks up a thing or two."

"I'll say," my agreement made while picking up his stash of potent Aconite.

Wondering off hand when he'd procured the Wolfsbane. It hadn't been here yesterday, even this morning. The scent one easily picked up. Then again so was the Calamis root. He had been very busy it appeared.

Deep blue eyes showing some discomfort as I twisted sprigs in my fingers before tossing them onto the tabletop once more. Shrugging with pretended disinterest "what do you expect to do with these? Not a spell I recognise."

"This I have pieced together from a few pages in your 'Book of Shadows'," he chastised using air quotes to emphasize the laxness of my hiding a real spell book in the guise of something more lighthearted." Although most of the lamenting inscribed there resembles very vampiric notions."

Of course it would. Besides scarce notes, probably written to remind myself of the exact location, or growing patterns of hard to finds plant life very little could be gleamed 'spellwise' from their pages. My rather lengthy grimoire contained some hit and misses. The odd thing learned, even passed down by other witches over time, but these things remained a mystery to the Viking, and general snoopy guests I may have. It gave me some peace of mind knowing that the full scope of the book remained for one set of eyes alone. Mine.

Inner workings of incantations would remain so unless I chose to share the words. Until I passed  fully to the other side, something that was proving quite an undoable feat, none would be able to see powers laid bare. A little quirk of the blood used to seal it. My failsafe signature made eyons ago. Witches could keep their secrets this way. Not be drawn into stealing one another's magic. No. The great leveler was nature. Moving past the veil to meet with creator, that's the only key. When the author died their book became open for perusal at leisure. Only then could their real insights be divied up, shared among the community. 

Seeing as I was still clinging onto a form of life. My friend would have been practically clueless as to how to continue what he had started. The vile black substance in container one showed that.

Not just anyone could whisk together ingredients and become master chef.  The same could be said for a craft I had spent so long immersed in. Learning from nature herself.

"Am I running a library?" annoyance barely concealed, clearly the open door policy regarding my house would need to be re-addressed. Not wanting to be forced into rescinding the Viking, yet seeing the benefits to such a step." anyhow, forget that. Do you even know what you are doing?"

Viking eyebrows knotted together," not really, but your here. Not like you'd let me poison him, right?"

Peering at the bowl in front of him, I measured," what kind of weapon do you imagine will be made from this?"

Pearly white teeth greeting the question" not a weapon, a serum. One which will render him incapable of lying."

A truth serum. The Norseman wished his hybrid prisoner to be honest. But Wolfsbane was something used for discomfort, Weres rendered weakened by it. Hard work to get it of any use on a hybrid.

"Find me the root," I demanded, all but pushing the six foot giant aside to contine work on this strange mixture.

Vervain for the vampire side, Aconite for the wolf. It was a clear thought process. More interested in the gadget he had set up holding a few pieces of Calamis inside. Some scientists boiler but on a slightly larger scale.

The Viking was sweating it out. Heat causing vapors to start acculmulating in the jar. Tiny drops forming in pipeline, snaking down into a container. Taking the full essence and using it all. Resourceful. Hating the wave of respect that accompanied his reasoning. Exiting quickly I followed his walk, leaning around the door jamb for better vantage. He hooked the contraption to the duct flow giving air to basement cellar. Sending the waves straight down to a wolf who would no doubth notice the change in essence around him. Easily ingested if he chose to breath in such obvious attempts to alter his mind.

"Really?" I queried as he rejoined me in the office." Do you see no flaw to that theory?"

Smirking, unphased the viking took a bottle from his trouser pocket. Bringing it swiftly to my nose. Attention on the smell wafting potently from it.  
Clearly Blue Calamis. In the form of an essential oil. How the hell had he managed that? The contents pure. Expertly extracted.

"Just incase," he soothed easily. Brushing off my confused face." It pays to know a man or two in the right places."

There was obviously no end to the tactical people this vampire chose to add to his repertoire. Eric clearly thought this through. As usual seeing to the finish line, past any bumps on his path.

Using a small dropper he placed four drips straight down amongst already warming potion. Under my watchful observation lest he get too eager. That extract was enough to work on an army.  

It merged easily with the contents. Swirling with belonging. Surely this was overkill? Including it, when it's airborne family smoked into waiting lungs. Doing pretty much the same job.

"It smells like shit in here," Pam announced, strolling into the office, nose wrinkled in utter disgust.

Damnit, I cursed. The movements must have woken her. She would be off sorts for the night. Cue the sniping and lit fuse. 

"Good evening Pamela, glad to see your in such cheer," he greeted passing over the roots I previously asked for. And some rose petals, they would take the place of some vital plants which were currently lacking.

She slammed the door shut," are you both out of your fucking minds, witchcraft on show. Should I start taking stubs at the entrance...."

"I assume you want rid of the hybrid in the cellar," my query half made concentrating on mixing together this brew adequately. Trying to measure levels, establish strength enough for a being such as the millennia old immortal it was intended for.

"Like yesterday," she agreed crossing arms over her ribs. Throwing out a hip dramatically making Eric smirk,"what's this then some killing device.

"No," the sharp retort too quick, making them exchange looks of derision. There was no denying my feelings for him. No point in hiding them anymore, seeing as they were readily known by these two at least."Mr northman demands an honest audience who am I to deny it."

"What truth do you seek?" She questioned mildly irrigated.

"Sookie. He wants something from her. I'm certain of it." Eric said.

Leaning down onto the corners of the table. Deep in thought. Shaking the dribble if dread off my shoulders I continued the encantation. One I was having to construct on my own. For no other witch had ever done such to delve into the psyce of a hybrid. None to my knowledge anyway.

'Link its consumption to you, ' whispered voice nudged at my mind. 'Once drank let the fate of the spelled become yours.'

Was there really a part of me doubthing the loyalty of this kin. After all we had been through, did I still feel guarded with these people.  
Thankful that these vampires knew almost nothing of spell work, I continued. Barely breathing the words, lest Eric noticed something untoward in the Latin phrasing.

"How are we to admister this," I asked stalling," he'll hardly drink it smelling what's inside."

"Oh he'll drink," Eric leveled, " I'll see to that. "

"And waste half the mixture!"I argued,"what if he spits some or spills it to the floor, have you ample supplies for another batch?"

He glared my way.

Pam offering up a solution," inject it. There's a few syringes around here."

"Sterile ones," I said calmly, knowing that she cared little for the hostage Eric had claimed. But I wouldn't permit any filthy needle breaking his skin." Unopened preferably. Any contamination will find its way to mingle with the potion."

The viking nodded. Agreeing to be rational. This course of action satisfied him.

"Shame," Pam sneered," thought he wouldn't mind sharing with dumpster rats."

"It was your idea, just giving an input," my shrugging causing her to curl a lip of disapproval," after all a rabid hybrid is a lot worse to deal with than a sane one."

"Fine, I'll get one from storage."

It was a fact that all who worked here were aware of. We kept needles on the premises. This business, as messed up as it was demanded their workforce be free of diseases of the blood. Random tests conducted on the spot, usually with the aid of a surly Dr Ludwig.

"Grab a few," he instructed.

The viking either wanted to draw this out or ration the mixture. Both thoughts doing nothing to ease the voices in my head. Pricking my finger quickly, under their radar as they exchanged instruction on where the supplies were kept.

Allowing a couple of drops to squeeze out into the bowl, swiftly drawing them back into conversation, "and what of him then? After this interrogation?"

" Well. Then we see if he should greet another full moon or not," he grinned, knowing that such a statement would draw out venom.

"He has a daughter Eric. Niklaus needs to get back to her."

Pam snorted " we'd be doing her a favour. Less Daddy issues...."

Shooting her a warning look I continued,"I shall render this potion useless.."

"Now, no need to dramatize," the viking cut in, taking the bowl out of reach, " You shall be in charge of making sure all knowledge of Sookie is gone from him. Escort him to the edge of Shreveport with the express instruction ne'er to return."

Eyeballing the blond man," and how pray-tell, am I to achieve all of that?"

"It is not my concern," he stated challenging me,"but know this Alicia. Should he break our agreement I will be forced to make Valhalla his new home."

The thought almost laughable, send a hybrid to Viking heaven! Sure. He'd enjoy that to no ends.

"What I meant was plainly this. If you truly wish to keep Miss Stackhouse safe I will need her blood."

"She would deny me" he spat.

"Then give her no cause! Don't ask, just take."

Pam was watching us with some displeasure," would suit things better if both disappeared."

We observed her. Our friend who had no real person of interest involved in the current battle of wills. We would be fully given to this nest if ours should they be gone. That suited her fine. No obstructions to our vampiric frolicking.

"I will not force her," Eric replied orbs boring into mine.

"Then she shall never be safe. He will persue her endlessly. You know how these things work. If I am to hide Sookie from him I need her essence. That of hair and flesh."

Locking his jaw contemplating." It shall be done but this had better work. "

"It will," my reassurance reluctant. He filled up two syringes with the vile contents. Tapping them to distribute it evenly throughout.

"Now shall we converse with the wolf?" he riled," I pray his actions become clear to you."

Rolling my eyes with annoyance. Of course this was to include some show of righteousness for my benifit. Eric wished to be one hundred percent correct about the hybrids intentions.

What an elaborate 'I told you so', but of course no less would please the giant viking.

"Just get on with it," I tutted, watching him walk out the door.

"You are joining me?"

The query one he knew I would not refuse. More an order than request. This was the first potion I had made regarding hybrid manipulation, it worried me. What if something hadn't been properly worked through.

Only one, the witch who created potion could render quick aid.

"Who's gonna clean up this crap?" Came Pam's call, following us down the stairwell.

Her continued rant accompanied by sounds of clutter being moved.

If I hadn't been so taken keeping an eye on the Norseman I would have made some haste to leave their office in a pristine way. She was still irritated at my irresponsible behaviour the other night. Succumbing to a need to face oblivion, culminating in a drug induced trip to La-La land.

"Ah room service," Niklaus stated, a touch too jovial for one who had spent the day shackeled in a basement, " to whom do I speak about the rather questionable choice of fragrance?"

Gaining no response to his accusation. Of course the Calamis was noticed. Its bitter sweetness hanging tendril-esque all around. Praying this particular plants qualities just worked on Weres. Not wanting to succumb to it's warped charms.

Pulling the hem of my T-shirt distractedly I forced myself to keep eyes on Eric. Feeling the hybrids gaze on me was enough, needn't solidify that by meeting orbs with him.

"I see we're still on hunger strike," the viking accused, tossing the unopened blood bags my way. "Well I shall waste no more on you."

Startled slightly, taking quick count, number became apparent. A dozen at least! Staring at Niklaus in disbelief, he hadn't fed in days what the hell was he playing at? Acting the marter.

Was this to prove anything?

"Eric," I warned striding over to the hulking man," why wasn't I told about this?"

Shaking the bags in his amused face.

He shrugged," it was of no import."

Squinting at him angrily," no 'import' to who? You or me? That!" I exclaimed pointing to the barely concealed needles he had in his palms," may not take as it should."

In fact, I though worriedly, it may do more harm than anything else. Halting the viking once more, standing between him and his intended victim.

"This changes things, we need to reduce the amount."

"Piffle," he shushed, brushing past me unaffected," A 'hybrid', is he not. He'll be fine. Made of strong stuff, these new breeds."

Sounding similar to a mad scientist hell bent on dissecting a specimen to see what could be noted for documentary purposes. Wishing off hand that Dr Ludwig be present. She may be surly and short tempered, but the woman knew her way around supernatural species. Her aid may be needed.

Fascinated as to how the hybrid hadn't begun to show any signs of the bleeds. A nasty side effect to vampires who hadn't fed in quite a while. This original bore no indication of such a malady. Was it a trait he shared with his siblings? They were after all a unique case. Made by the hand of Esther, none of them sired.  
It piqued my somewhat distracted interest.

"What's this?" Niklaus asked, not quite in the loop as to what was going to happen. Glaring at the approaching viking.

Fighting against his chains with what strength he could muster. There would have been more in reserve had he actually been taking advantage of the bags offered to him. It was quite generous of Eric seeing as it would have been handier to dish out the Tru blood that was readily stocked in the premises. The gesture an almost humane one. Even if made to keep face.

Yet Niklaus had resolved to not accept such shows of mercy.

No, doing such would have shown compliance on the part of hybrid. And Mr Mikaelson wasn't known to be in anyway weak.

Two immortals so similar, both ill at ease with each other. Differences minute, almost arguable. Maybe circumstance, timing even, made them enemies. Given some other chain of events they may have been friends, or mutual acquaintances. What a different world to live in? Not having to be mediator between the two.  
Eric was behaving in a predatory manner. Toying with his meal before digesting a single morsel.

"For god sake," I pleaded, "let me alter the amount."

A fizzle of static running through my palms. Not wanting another magical outburst. Feeling it building nonetheless.

Golden wolf eyes flashing my way.

"What have you done Alicia?" ground out question growled menacingly. Drawing me into animal orbs. Spiderwebbing a twist of anxiety in my stomach.

Yes, what exactly had I done? Enabled this viking to torture some answers out. That liquid would work twofold as a lie eliminator and pain device alike. Dried in bloodstains showing that without shadow of doubt, the original had already faced torment at Eric's hands. Quite a bit of it too if jagged slices through fabric were anything to go by.

Damn Norseman owed me a shirt. One mistakenly put on Niklaus when carted to his dungeon. A trivial matter, the least of our problems. Cursing it's place for coming to mind. Concentrate, must concentrate.

"Don't worry yourself with her," Eric stated twirling a solitary needle in contemplative manner, jabbing its spike forcefully into a wincing hybrids back. "Concern should lay with me."

Folding arms across that gangly torso of his, the viking stood to my side.

I was frozen. Literally rooted to the spot. Not that he would have taken heed to my continued warnings anyway, but the ferocity with which he'd stabbed Niklaus stunned. Emptying the syringe with one foul swoop.

He hadn't patience for testing. Dipping a toe into mirky pools too time consuming for the norseman, best suited diving in head first.

Silence deafening. Save the splattering of off filter heart thunks from within my chest.

Wishing to aid the down turned form of the original, unsteadiness not ready to permit it. His movements laboured. Effects of liquid taking quick hold. Marring with the vapors hanging around us. His battle coming out in animalistic snarls.

Wolfsbane creating inner scarring, working its merry way through his system. Teaming up with vervain, a true team effort. Whole thing spurred on by excited spectators, who stormed the field in the guise of our added herbs and plants.

Worry building in pit of my being, something wasn't right. Didn't sit well on so many levels, conscience being one of them.

Sounds came out gurgled, strangled. Starved of air or life. An immortal version of anaphylactic shock. Was he going into shut down? 

"Eric?" I worried aloud," that doesn't sound good."

"Give it a minute," Throwing up a finger, as if to silence anxiety. A move that angered me tenfold, I was not a child who needed repremand, nor he a parent to give it!

"Not a chance," storming past the blond man, regarding him fiercely when Viking fingers bit into my elbow, halting forward momentum. "You don't understand the forces at work here...."

As per usual my scathing remarks falling on deaf ears. Not a single syllabe lodging in Erics brain. He peered suspiciously at Niklaus dangling from raw wrists.  
"Are you coherent?" He snapped towards the hybrid.

"When I get free your innards shall adorn these walls," came the rasped answer.

Shrugging nonchalantly towards such a threat Eric faced the man. Shooing me back like a mother hen, this chick getting in the way. Pulling up a chair, to the spot I'd reluctantly vacated. Making himself quite comfortable.

Adjusting his jumper before continuing to taunt this prisoner," dancing with the devil before paying your dues. Typical of a misguided youth."

Closing my eyes wearily, biting my tongue, why must he enjoy this so much. Others pain, it was the one thing I loathed so much about my viking friend. Swallowing shallowly. At least the mixture seemed to be holding up, not poisoning it's recipient.

Rivers of twinging acid beginning to grow ever more apparent along my own veins. Struggling to hide the shared effect from Eric. Staying to his back lest he suss it out, that we were linked in this stupid plan. Daggers dicing haphazardly through flitting organs. The pain a very surreal one. Effects that seemed very watered down compared to what the hybrid was experiencing. Taking some time to even become present in my form.

'Self preservation,' a voice echoed,'only a touch shall suffice.'

'Should he be injured.'

'Yes, then it will take full hold.'

'Keep sharp girl, stay vigilant.'

Attempting to ignore the hidden foes masquerading as my own thoughts.

"Ask what you desired, before the syrum wears out," warning bringing pastel blue glint to mine, " or my patience. Whichever comes first. "

He grinned broadly, bearing not only teeth but fangs," shall I start with questions of his intent with you? See what...."

"Don't," spitting with temper, "I have already agreed to your terms. Force me to endure that and we shall be kin no longer."

A serious cloud fell across usually impish face," you have no desire to know the inside of his heart?"

"None. Ask what you will of Sookie."

  
My knowledge of Niklaus feelings were cemented with the deception pulled days before. Under pretext of coming to seek me out, the original had instead been searching for our fabled Fae. Wishing to gain insight into her species and what power she held. The dance one I was versed in seeing. Power hungry kings never filled their belly's until the universe lay wasted at their feet. What foolish notions I held of emotional connection childish ones.

"Straight to business then," the Norseman agreed clearing his throat.

Taking his observant gaze from my crumbling form. Body weary, wasted, caring for such a diabolical creature as a Mikaelson.

Some honesty to Meretes words. ' Light begets light, darkness merely extinguishes it.'

"Merlottes," Eric demanded,"why were you there?"

Pulling up, swaying to stand Niklaus looked at him. Gasp an internal one. Never had the man looked so drawn, features stretched out in some grim manner.

"I sought a magical creature," he winced, hardly believing the words escaping in such easy manner," locals talked of one who can read minds."

We exchanged brief looks, the viking eager to find out exactly what facts were being thrown about.

"A clairvoyant."

"Nothing so trivial," the hybrid lashed back, "getting into someone's head is but one of her talents...."

"Really? Can she predict the future too." Laughter edging into the tall mans voice.

Niklaus gritted his jaw, staring dead on with crystal clarity," she has within her the power to let night monsters bask in daylight."

Zipping to his feet, no longer jovially content to be seated so far from his captive, the Norseman held Niklaus up by his neck.

Squeezing the muscle tightly, snarling, "tell me what you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious," came the crushed response, " She can give vampires back their ability to live in day once more without the use of magic or trinkets."

Eric dropped him approaching me with speed. I was drymouthed, still struggling to digest what had been said. Without magic or spells Sookie possessed the capability to give them back what nature itself took away.

"Her blood." We spoke in unison, dumbfounded.

"Do you think Bill knows?" He rushed, mind racing.

"If he does, its well hidden," I replied, surely such a man as Bill Compton would have taken full advantage, unless he had bigger plans for the Fae. Eric paced the few steps in front of me, ignoring chuckles coming from Niklaus direction. The hybrid was probably being effected in more ways than one from his recent acquisition.

"He's drank of her," I probed,"maybe tested the theory."

"Yet he's as confined as the rest of us," Eric said thinking aloud.

"Your spies I guess."

"Eyes are best served everywhere," he responded, "which reminds me Herveaux is in town, I've sent him to repair that roof of yours."

"Eric... I can arrange for my own house..." Stammering. A bit off track from current conversation, yet the though must have come to him, needing immediate airing before it slipped his mind once more.

It was an act of kindness. Smoothing the bumps being created by this current situation. I hadn't been home in days. Running around doing errands for the Fangtasia owners and seeing that Lafayette didn't follow through on what grudges he now held from the brush with Eric. The vampire was menacing even to immortals, yet alone a very flamboyant young man.

All of the above 'errands' made to keep an ear to the ground, make sure our current captive didn't vanish without trace. I would never forgive myself or indeed them if anything happened to the hybrid.

New Orleans needed his swift return. Hope mainly. My own feelings aside, there were quite a few people that sought the continued existence of this particular immortal. In my town he would not stay nor be irreversibly harmed.

Even if Pam and Eric didn't say it, they were aware of my continued surveillance. A move made out of seeds of uncertainty. Queries more about them than my own very roller coaster emotions. Trust was a double edged blade, one which would not cut this particular hand again.

"My guess is he'd need to take every drop," Niklaus chimed.

Startled by this input I faltered," kill her? He wouldn't do that, would he?"

The vikings eyes suddenly grey. Making me even more nervous. Sookie was the only Fae I'd ever heard of. Tales of sprites were mere fantasy until I'd been confronted by the intoxicating aroma that was Miss Stackhouse.

"Bleed her dry," Niklaus continued happily seeing the norsemans expression.

"Get him out of here!" Eric hissed, knuckles twitching.

The truth he wanted much more than either of us could begin to comphrend. If it was to be believed, and the hybrid honestly thought so, Sookies life would be in more danger than ever. Not just from one powermad Mikaelson but the vampire community at large. This side of immortal life, the one which spanned more than our mere millennia combined, would find her. Use the Fae so they could trace through the day. No longer confined to the shadows. She was in a far worse predicament with only Bill between her and impending demise.

If he was even in fact looking out for her well being. That much was still in question. The man had an uncanny ability to put her in harms way without even trying too hard. Was he in fact testing the strength of her character , Sookies willpower, and using that as a basis for the potency of her blood. The flowing essence of Faes.

"We need to talk," I demanded taking sharp hold of Eric's hand, "without an audience."

He moved quickly to the stairwell. Shooting a blank expression my way. Apparently our chat would have to wait.

"I must visit with Miss Stackhouse immediately," the Viking conceded, " it appears you may be right. She needs protection."

"Eric!" I stumbled, wondering just what it was he was going to unload on her," for the love of God, don't tell her about this. She'll just think you're trying to split her and Bill apart."

The young woman would see it as just another attempt by the hulking blond to gain her for himself. For a quiet girl, she attracted a lot of male attention. He would not be the first underhanded man she would have encountered in her short life.

"I am going to demand an acquisition," he whispered bringing blue orbs in line with mine. So I could fully understand his meaning," after which I shall summon Bill to join us. Make sure you are available."

"What can I do?" Surprised that he sought me to be present at such a meeting. Surely himself and Pamela would be more than enough for Mr Compton.  
"That skill set of yours,"he murmured into my hairline," I'm growing quite fond of it."

Leaving abruptly, I found myself staring at the creeping flickers of light on the stairwell wall. My magical ways were proving beneficial to him. Something Eric usually had a less than zero tolerance for. It was an aspect that he felt marked me as a weak, but moving target.

Easy to manipulate with these all too human emotions. Quick to kill, as both skill and full vampire capabilities were out of my realm. List of cons far outweighing the pros.

But here and now this Viking saw what I possessed was not only useful but necessary.

"Alicia."

I startled on hearing Niklaus utter my name. Having quite forgotten that we shared this space, too busy working through my head. Hesisitently peering over my shoulder at hybrid form. One that was looking a lot less skewed than a few minutes ago.

"What is it?" Asked from my safe distance at the foot of ascending steps. Weary to give my full attention lest it became too impossible a feat to leave him chained.  
"Why?" He said simply. So levelly that it caused a flutter of anxiety to flit around my ribs.

"That's hardly a question, "I responded taking in the man who caused so much drama over vast centuries," why, what?"

"Instead of making a clear choice you play us both."

Curiosity getting the better of me. The original thought I was involved in some sort of what, game? Employing womanly wiles to get her own way. Keep them both sweet.

He was probably correct, about 20% or so. They were two facets of my life. Parts I was unwilling to loose. The Mikaelsons from a far distant past, Eric and his surly progeny a present kin. It maybe selfish, presumptuous, but why could I not have more than just a spacrce few in my life. Surely one deserved to dream of more? Wish for what could be.

"I keep you both from killing each other," my statement drawing a smile to his cracked lips," nothing more rest assured...."

"Whose life do you fear for....his or mine?"

Heat rushed to my ears. Was this serum still in effect or did he merely wish to embarrass? Heart thudding wildly despite efforts to remain aloof. The pools of his eyes clear. Hearing every move of veins as blood thundered around them. I would not stoop to answer him, let query still plague the uncertainty that forced him to air it. This out of synch beat could be attributed to either of them.

How could I choose concisely. They both ment so much to this tormented vessel. Eric was the one who saved me from life spent in solitary wilderness. Showed compassion, even love to a creature others deemed outcast, abomination. He gave me something never seen since my father's life ended. A home. My time spent wandering, halted the minute the towering viking walked into it.

Niklaus was something else entirely. With Rebekah, Elijah even at times Finn I felt kinship. What could be attributed to siblings and their diverse relationships with each other. While the hybrid drew me out of myself. Encouraged the aspects others belittled. He treated me as equal. We brought out the fear in each other. Quashed it. Confronting them without scary recourse. A thing I couldn't even do with Rebekah. Our sister hood made for dreams and future conquests, not one for dwelling on miseries or faults.

With the hybrid talk was easy, honest. I was better for knowing him. Gained more confident. Began regaining a suriety that had left without prior knowledge, that sence of worth and self.

He held a special place in the vaults of my emotions. Our spirits entwined on a different level. A feeling that presented on varying strenghts throughout the millennia. Mine was no fickle fanciment, no cling to first crush. It was soul meets soul.

"At this moment Niklaus, I 'fear' how long it will be before you see you daughter again. You crossed the wrong Viking."

Leaving him mulling over lingering words I closed the heavy basement doors. Not giving in to what very well could have been an act to garner pity. Play with emotional strings in an attempt to gain freedom. I could put nothing past him, even in that weakened state. He would always be cunning, til the final whistle.

Striding over to the office shared by Pam and her maker.  

She was sat at the desk typing away, placing more Tru Blood orders. Reading emails, trudging through spam to clear the company account.

"We may have a problem," I informed her reluctantly.

Pouting out flame red lips, she sat back into the chair, tapping her fingernails patiently.

"Its Sookie," ignoring the roll of her eyes, I continued," every vampire in the country may well be after her. She is some kind of miracle cure to daylight."

Pams eyes twinkled with a glimmer of mischief," well that meatbags certainly gotten a lot more interesting."

"Pam..."

"What?! So Bill will have more than just Eric to contend with, sounds great to me. She'll have the pick of the bunch lucky girl.."

"They'll kill her, you know that. " I insisted, trying to get her to see the gravity of the situation.

"Also not a problem."

Mouth hanging open. How on earth could she be so blasiee about a mortals death? Going back to the keyboard fingers skimming the buttons with speed.

"What if they drain her practically dry," eyes flicked at me momentarily lack of interest evident," and Eric in his blind haste feeds her.. "

That got her attention. Paused mid type grimacing," that is what I call a monumental fucking problem!"

"Exactly," hating that I had to be so callous to get her attention. Pam would hate sharing Eric with another, let alone a vampirised Sookie. Her vampire sister if such an occurrence actually happened.

"So team Stackhouse it is then," she grated. Admitting defeat. If worse came to worse we would have to protect the fae with our lives. Beneficial keeping her alive for Eric, while preventing her becoming an eternal nest mate for us.

Win/win by any accounts.

Although I was well versed with choosing the greater good, it would sit uneasy with Pam. Still it may prove humbling for her to bite her lip and go with the flow for once. Even if it was to help a mortal girl she thought very little of. This was a hymn sheet we had to be united on.  

Certain that Godric was pleased, from wherever he resided. Our guide and mentor would be impressed that we for once were working together. United. It was all he ever asked. Family, kin must stay together. Then no power would break us. By his reckoning this link would become an unstoppable force. 

Sighing heavily, he was correct on most things. Let this be one of them. 


	21. Break Time, Memories

"So that was one A positive & three mixers, one part O two parts B neg," I repeated opening bottles to sort them out for heating.

Waiting for Eric to return from Sookies was a rather tedious affair. It was taking much longer than expected. Hating the fact that the Viking was meticulous in every aspect to his life. He had noted that the club would be home to 'important' vampires tonight.

The penciled in reminder staring back from the blue folder he kept beside his computer monitor. Luckily myself and Pam had the foresight to check it to see which staff members were running high on 'tips'. We would see to settling up with them, the usual run of business being dealt another knock by this expectation.

As usual everything seemed to cascade in at once. Drama not complete unless it hit high levels. 

It was the last thing we needed seeing how recent information  still lay undigested in our minds. But the show must go on. A migraine settled in on my skull. Throbbing in that drugering sluggish way it had. Shrugging it off as a side effect to the link I made earlier. Potion kicking it's final field goal.

Eyeing the 'VIP's with some contempt. Small grouping of vampires who demanded our undivided attention. Whatever that ment. 

Emphasis on their status had been a little too generous. They were megre tadpoles masquerading as top level immortals. Word had spread of their contacts to the big cats in the Authority. It worked in their favour forcing our establishment to bent to their will.

Only good reports would be acceptable from the premises of Sheriff Northman. Ever since Long Shadows demise, due to Bills brash retaliation, Erics position was hanging unsure. 

If he couldn't control his own staff let alone immortals in his district the Magistrate would see to it a new person weilded said badge. These individuals were more in the unending foray of spies sent out to take stock of Louisiana.

This was a young man from out of state, getting his round in. Sure had a taste for our blood substitute. Himself and the group were finishing up some work for our local vampire council, report that would return to the Authority.

Looking to let their hair down for the night. Eric had left strict instructions to see to their every whim. The complete debacle was that it had fallen to me, his progeny clearly didn't copy.

Pam wrinkled her nose in disgust before slipping into her favourite Jimmy Choos. She didn't see why they they should get star treatment and neither did I to be honest. These council members were no more than decades old, boot lickers, gaining rank and title with the authority through unseemly means. Liars, thieves and snitches, all had been tarnished with one brush or the other.

"I'll have one of those cocktails cold," he demanded, pulling a coaster apart easily. Gritting teeth I replaced the shredded one with another. Tapping the black and neon Fangtasia square pointedly. As if daring him to repeat his preformance. 

Expressionless orbs skirted by my own. He didn't care if things around him were destroyed. So long as they weren't 'his', I guessed unamused. 

"A B Neg," he continued sharply.  

Bored, full of self importance. His tone getting under already aggravated skin. Really.

Did I look like staff? My garb so different to the strippers and bartenders here. Rolling my eyes in Gingers direction. She merely smiled removing one of the glasses from the microwave with a clink. Luckily she hadn't even shut the door to heat up said beverages.

"Here you go sugar," she chirped passing it his way. Vampire nostrils flaring as her skin moved inches from his grasp. I didn't like the way he looked at her. Like she was some prime fillet of meat. His steak. 

Dapples of what appeared to be dried in blood caught my attention. Being drawn in to the exchange of glass from one hand to another. His suit seemed clean, steamed and well kept. Except for those drops almost invisible on shirt cuffs, usually hidden from view under jacket sleeves. The fact that he had deviated from 'mainstreaming ' didn't surprise me. Many of our clientele topped up their feeding in this way. 

It was against the rules set down by our undead government but not many stood apart from the herd in implementing it. Even less took it upon themselves to 'snitch' on such activities happening around them.

Well this particular young man was all too intrigued by Ginger. That beating heart of hers. Warm, comforting, real human blood. He could take that 'need' elsewhere. Striking me as one who couldn't leash his beast, the further away from Fangtasia he fed, the better.

Although it was knowledgeable to a sparse few regulars here, vampire on human feeding happened, under this very roof. Was allowed sparingly in very dark corners.

It wasn't a loop thrown for outsiders to consider. Too many eager blood suckers would surface and drink the customers dry that way. Eric and his bouncers were clamping down hard on it, after all. Just to be on the safe side, too many double agents could ship him in to superiors. No one could be trusted much anymore.

There was an election soon and many vied for control.

"I'll finish up here Ginger," my statement drawing an annoyed glance from the suited vampire.

She shimmied away. His gaze never once leaving our slightly oblivious employee. I'd have to let Chow know about this one. Something seemed off, our bouncers would be given under the table instructions.

"She's..."

"Mine," I grated leaning over to meet him face to face voice low.

He startled, my harshness one he didn't expect. Rank didn't give anyone card Blanche to feast on staff. Rank didn't give anyone card Blanche to feast on staff. Especially one extremely loyal to the owners. Ginger had been hired when the place opened it's doors as a club. 

She had a thing for Eric, taking every shift offered just to be near him. A fact that he was aware of but never acted on. Not wanting to break her spirit by leading the woman on. Instead he kept a purely business relationship with her. Staying true to himself. She was no little mortal whom he wished to feed off. No, Ginger had been the first person to take an interest in their well being and success. So was rewarded for it as he saw fit. The main way being including her in the empire she helped create.  

Pam enjoyed having her around. It had been one of Gingers ideas that the building would take in more revenue under different management. Fangtasia had once been an adult store. A dull, dingy place frequented by few. It had been reborn as thriving night spot for living and dead alike. This  history made her untouchable. No matter how she may grate on frayed tempers, Ginger was irreplaceable.

"I just..."

"If any part of your anotomy comes within hairsbreath of her I will rip your damn throat out," he opened his mouth as if to speak," she is 'mine'."

The microwave pinnged, breaking our stare off. Ignoring the flickering lights surrounding my movements past electrical equipment, wrenching out the drinks with abrasiveness. Unbelieveable, this immortal had reduced me to claiming Ginger. Something that left a vile aftertaste. Words that brough surreal truths crashing down on me. I gave into my vampire side far too easily. Using it it times where brutalness was desired. It was against everything my father stood for, and I despised letting him down. Like it did his memory a disservice. 

Thrusting remaining order at him the lad left our full counter.

"I could have handled that," Ginger chirped winking towards a young woman, while filling her glass.

Working through the throngs of waiting patrons vying for our attention. More bar staff had presented themselves upon seeing how busy we had got. 

Leaning distractedly to check on glasses, shelves almost bare. Finding a new task to busy myself with, avoiding her chatter momentarily. As if she had the power to dissuade an immortal set on one thing. He would have ripped her apart. Curse her 'on the bright side' way of thinking.

Emptying the dishwasher I stated," well now you don't have to." 

The words felt wrong. 'She is mine.'

Knowing my lie was one to preserve Gingers safety. Didn't make it any better. Termanology archaic, possessive, 'mine'. Still vampires knew not to go near one who was already spoken for. Hoping the fib didn't swing 360, bite me in the back. Luck and good deeds made strange bedfellows. 

Recalling how, on a few occasions, before we moved out here to the Americanized shores of Shreveport, Eric would use that exact phrase in my regard.

Something loathsome then, even more so now. I knew from first meeting him, the Viking had taken imagined ownership over me. It was strange and frankly off putting. Treating my presence as a second progeny, one he hadn't had the misfortune of creating himself.

It was what made Pam anxious for the first tentative weeks we stayed together. But my insistence at independence and bawlking at 'vampiric' things set her at ease.  
I was no competition, just some broken shell he had chosen to observe for his own skewed learning purposes. Some half baked synopsis that he would better know his maker through finding one just as dismantled.

This kinship had been borne from that starting point. One of curiosity. Should really have stayed in the woods.  
  
*****  
  
It was late. My trek for food sending me further afoot than usual, but self preservation demanded such steps be taken. One could only live on plants and berries for so long. The body urged for offerings of a more carneverous kind.

Heading back wearily towards base. A little nook in the forest I claimed as my own. Evening slinking into night, the sky remained bright. Weather of the past week unusually humid. Leaving a strange light to even midnights darkness. A change even the animals noticed. The more noctournal species knocked off whack by this twist.

Something new entered the forest. The whisps of beach sands, fresh fish oil, the kind you only got when handling live bait and catches, snaked down my nostrils. Inhaling deeply, enjoying their scent this far inland. It had been a while since anything brought back visions of simple life. Bobbing on wooden boat, holding tight to bark branch neatly bound as a rod.

My father had fashioned it for me. Smaller than his own but just as effective. The loose weaved strings laying to my side, ready to cast for impending quivers in the waters. His form at peace beside me. The only time he was ever truly at ease, facing the tranquility of fishing. It was a break from dealing with the problems facing us in our home. A village that wasn't particularly kind to him. This medicine man whom those approached when demands forced no other options. Without such worries they blanked him, periah. Consorting with his kind frowned upon. That is unless you could use the earthy concoctions provided by healing hands. My fathers ointments the only thing he permitted me to aid in. Although he created more things. Darker objects, ones for warding off predators, creating holes in time and the likes.

After catching me holding onto a small totem investigating it curiously, he startled. Forbidding such enquiries. Shielding me from them in his way. It was then I knew there was more to his abilities than he let on. Catching Esther on occasion slipping suspiciously out of our hut, clutching hidden treasures. Deep in folds of apron or laid amoung things in that heavy basket she could be seen carrying oftentimes around the village.

I wondered what they were. Tasks usually completed while I was out running errands, collecting plants or herbs. Drawn into bartering with some of the less picky villagers for items I could not source in nature. Making a somewhat fair trade.

Esther was one who traded blossoms and sprigs from her collection. Flora hard to come by, but she had a keen eye, was able to somehow source them. She was a kind enough person not to take his sageness for free. Maybe she even pitied the ageing man raising a daughter on his own. Either way he was seen as an equal in her eyes, which in turn made her acceptable in my books.

Even knowing what I did about her home life. Some things, no matter how terrible couldn't be changed. Although I struggled with finding excuses for her laxness in regard to Mikael with her children. Its like all of the fight went out of her where her husband was concerned. Instead of standing for them, the woman took backseat to most of his heinous behaviour.

Practically drawn to shaking her, as racing thoughts flew through,'protect them with your life! Never accept a hand to lash them in anger. Come on woman, be strong!'

Its possible my father made a totem for her. Whatever good such objects did?

Yet the things done or sourced at her bidding. They remained a secret, and I held back my knowledge of his dealings with the Mikaelson mother. Still questions ate at me. What exactly had she requested? The upstanding wife of a Viking, no stranger to mixing her own remedies.

Had he scope not yet open to her or were the creations so dark, they were things she could not make around her young family.

It was a fearful worry that niggled at me. Never quite finding out anything of their business.

Scuttling of squirrels weaving up through branches alerting me to further disturbance. I grabbed for my sharpened weapon, jaw tensing. Birds, even the few deer brave enough to be out this late grazing turning heel to dash off.

That was the late evening hunt done. Something else took hold of last tendrils of day. Afoot lay trouble, feeling hairs dancing their warning tune. This time I would be prepared.

Leaning spine into tree, I edged tentatively forward, around it. Whatever they ran from did not belong. Smelling as they did of the ocean.

'Go back to the sea little creature.'

Though in all likelihood this new presence was no more small than a lion.

Dropping to my knee silently, crawling lightly over pebbles, leaves. Avoiding as best the dry soil patches that may create any sound.

Using nose as my guide to seek out intruder to land. Eastward. They were too close to the canopy. Nervous tension on recognising what drew attention. Twisted, lightening split bark I cradled as home. Territorial over this meager lodging I would remove the threat.

Catching glimpse of tracks in moistened earth further near grassline. Skimming fingers around the shoe print of man. Still remaining low, unseen, brushing quietly along, determined. I followed the thread of one not versed in the plays of nature.

Grumbling lowly, their line lead straight to my home. This person would be one easy to surprise. Leaving hints of their movements everywhere. Rubbing a leaf between thumb and forefinger inquisitively, gaining more of their aura. They were from the town. Despite the twirls of ocean this being was based in neighbouring civilisation. Fragrance of soaps coming off their garments.

Furious grey sweeping over me. What was one so used to luxury doing out here? Darting to my feet hurriedly, I headed for the sanctuary they would soon stumble across. For it would be clear that someone lived there. Tell tale remnants of firewood and torn fibers of clothing.

They wouldn't understand. Bring more people to natures door, to seek out the freak. Savage hiding in the woods. I couldn't let that happen.

Spying the hunched down form of a man investigating charred ashes. Palms all but burried in there. Prodding around, searching through them. Not much to be gleamed from charcoal remains.

I charged snarling. Drawing out the sharpened wood, tipped with venom found in mother earth herself. So much poision to choose from I made my decision wisely. Aiming to fell animals, beasts much bigger than this intruder.

Anguished scream leaving my dry lips, they moved. Swiftly, without pause to halt the action. Speed only witnessed in dancing bees. Once hive has been ambushed. Darting with pinpoint precision to protect themselves.

Chest heaving with snaps of feral temper they held my wrists tight. A pressure strong, unyielding. This was mine. My place away from the world, and it had been tainted by their mere presence in it. Snapping and snarling at the giant man. Staying resolute in his approach to the attack. He had gained the surer standing, loathe to let it drop, lest I had more fight left.

"You are a curious creature aren't you," he said calmly, causing fearful eyes to finally meet with theirs. A tone far too calm for this situation. Clear China blues stared back at me.

Glassy, like dolls of fair flaxen hair. Nordic, a race I hadn't seen since Mikael. Yipping at the man, bearing teeth. All too similar to the wild dogs that roamed this wood.

He smiled, releasing my empty hand. Clawing at this chance I caught his face on an upswing.

More puzzled at the simple tutt," feisty too."

Wiping away drops of blood, that were forming from the scratch I'd managed to inflict. Centimeters from his eye, which had been my target no less, had he not moved. Plan gone.

While he dealt with almost being blinded, I could've escaped. Took to the trees before he realised.

Putting my whole body into pulling away from him. He stumbled forward. Only a couple of feet, but it served to shock. Clearly this man didn't expect one built as me capable of that. Small, silly thing that I was caked in dirt and ripped remnants of decency.

Seeing a threat still laying in the weapon, he pryed it from my hand.

Twirling the branch towards his nose curiously. Breath caught, one prick was all it took. A break in the skin and he'd be down. Succumbing to the juices there. Sniffing at poison coating the tip.

"Clever," he stated twinkling orbs my way." But not quite smart enough."

About to hurl it into the thicket my inscription caught his attention.

Grip of my arm lessening slightly, almost on the verge of letting go.

Muttering lowly in foreign tongue," this is the mark of courage. For those who seek Valhalla. Who taught you this symbol?"

Valhalla?

Should have guessed. No wonder Mikael carved it into his blades so lovingly. And I having no knowledge of what it was, simply replicated the design, having no other thing to put on such weapons. Using my fathers sigl seemed disrespectful. He was a man of peace, not one whose name should be tarnished on a killing device. He deserved far better honor than that.

"Speak girl, what know you of Odin?" He pressed sternly. But I knew nothing of those pagan gods.

And I wished to be far away from who I now knew to be viking. Murderous, cruel Norseman.  
Once in life was enough to be ill fated with them. This some pervasion on nature keeping one alive centuries after his kin died.

Twisting to free myself, he jarred me to him. Back pressed into his long torso. Arm crossed from shoulder to waist, retaining the captured limb. Pinned as such, I kicked out. Trying to tear into flesh with teeth, yet unable to do so. No clear line of target in acquisition.

He may easily think I stole from or killed his kind. Using their mark in twisted humour. Panting from effort expelled trying to gain freedom.

Almost collapsing in disbelief when fingers brushed through forehead and hair alike. Slow, soothing motions. What the hell?

The man was humming, offhand, another day another lost cause. It didn't phase him. My clear animal reactions didn't dent or sway the immortal. Not quite sure what disturbed me more the blasee attitude or verging insanity of this situation.

He let go eventually, edging back, away from the hovel I called home. Standing in confusion, watching his humming form. A tune surreally familiar. One of his tongue, of viking origin.

Unsure wheither it was safe to continue living here or seek solice further inward. He didn't look like he planned on leaving fully, not anytime soon. This Norseman gone off deep end. Possibly employing the madness and trickery of Loki.

Would he bring others. Take away this sanctuary in natures bosom.

Picking the weapon from where it had been placed. I pulled aside sparce canopy. Exposing the inside of shattered bark, casting quick glance to the gathered food store. To be sure nothing had been touched. Everything appeared intact. Almost pitiful gatherings. Belongings that would be seen as folly to fight for.

Nothing of great import. But useful to one just surviving. The basics of living. Some wrapped meat of wild pig. The animal one shared with a young hunter that took it down. A cub with eyes too big. Waiting to grab some remnants before wandering dogs had their belly full. I had cooked it up. Preserving some freshness. Nothing much left now. I'd been lucky that the smell stayed hidden behind smokes blanket.

There were lean days. Today looked like one of them. Thankful that these remains would serve as sustenance. Although there was a need for water. Stream not far from here but I was loathe to leave this place unguarded.

The Viking remained observing such dilemma. Why he did not just leave a mystery.

His clothing was upscale. Still appearing almost new. Tearing a small sliver of meat from the stash I sucked it, weighing him up. Taking juice from the food before being drawn into chewing steadily. Reminding my mouth and stomach to savour the taste. Ignoring the well of hunger inside. It was a nauseating feeling. To eat, yet remain hungry. Body screaming for more.

He certainly didn't look famished, starved. Skin a pale colour but then, he was an abomination of sorts. I knew what creature he was. Well aware of his kind.  
Clocking a tilted chin at the skyline he turned on heel. Vanishing into the tree line and away from his surveillance. Dawn was approaching. Would be along within the hour. The immortal sent to his undead chamber for repose.

Gathering some small timbers, a fire soon splinted to life. Devoid of acquatic beings, natures beasts were once again a threat. The flames would warn them off while affording me some reprieve of rest. Sighing in relief I leaned back into the grooved wood. Pulling cover over the opening. My eyes shut wearily. Seeing nothing but pale blue orbs staring back through closed lids.

That man, the Viking had put me on edge and repose would no doubt be littered by his presence.

  
*****  
  
Little did I know that the next few years would be shared with this imposing immortal, Eric Northman and his small nest of vampires.

*****

"Here,"Eric said.

He had skulked into Fangtasia avoiding the punters who usually vied for his attention. Head buried in his phone, looking busy. They knew better than to approach when he was this aloof. It only ment one thing where mortals were concerned, business worries. On the flip side vampires just assumed it was council matters hanging overhead, being in power, a position like his wasn't easy. So he got a wide berth tonight.

While Pam assumed the role of hostess, we were free to discuss less lighthearted matters. Retiring to the back office, out of sight, and earshot. The billows of sage smoking around us making the space soundproof. Wafts of it leaking out into the hallways making the barrior bigger. Our more vampiric customers didn't need to be privy to the private nature of such a conversation.

Passing over a small bag containing a few blond hairs and bottle of blood. Its essence creating swirls of blossom. Sweet almost to the point of caramel. Examining the amount, I hoped it would be enough for the spell. Not venturing any query as to how he gained them. 

The Vikings face was almost unreadable. Worry lines forming on furrowed brow. 

"We have to move him,"he stated gesturing towards the door. From the office he could only be referring to one. 

Anxiety weighing through my reluctant agreement, "Ok where to?"

Were the basements rather dismal ambiance going to house another unknowing guest. In need of emptying for such an event. 

He rubbed eyes wearily," yours is the only place he can go."

Veins quadrupled. Mine? Did he expect me to handle such a thing. Seeing as I wasn't even permitted to makeshift jail unsupervised.

"My house?" I repeated. Quering the sanity behind such reasoning. 

"I don't intend to close the business, nor have I the desire to talk to Mr Compton in public,"he said plainly. 

"Perfectly good office right here...."

"Alicia," he levelled, glaring my direction," in case you hadn't noticed, we've a full house to contend with."

It was a totally reasonable conclusion for the basement to be used for his meeting, especially if things got heated. Escalate to a high noticible to our various clientele. There was  nothing much to destroy down there, but from this room access was easy to the clubs floor. Any altercation would spill out quickly.

"But there's no where suitable for binding," arguing stubbornly. Despite my wish for the hybrid to be out of Fangtasia, I didn't really want him in a place ill equipped for crazy rage to manifest. He would lay it to waste. 

Eric merely smiled.

"I intend for suitable guards to be stationed with him. And this,"he mulled throwing an ivory shaped scythe onto the table, "will ensure some cooperation." 

Staring blankly at the gleaming creamy white. It was no little weapon. This particular one screamed of bloodshed. Not ordinary life. Powerful, dark beings. Those I could hear lamenting from the abyss. It was used to end immortals. Feeling some of my own kind wailing out. The magical part. It took them, ones consumed by black magic. Along with too many supernatural beings. A nuclear power source in solo object. The spell work using all it's binding power to hold onto their essence. Use it further to inflict horrendous pain.

This was worse, far worse than Tundaes blade. And it was to be entrusted to whose possession?

Where had Eric sourced it? The Viking succeeded in scaring me. In all the years since we met, he had never shown such premeditation. His temper one I was used to encountering, but not this. The calm far worse than whirlwind storm. What exactly was the blond giant capable of. His cunning rivialing the Mikaelsons.

"Eric," I accused unable to look at him," where did you get this? And don't tell me it 's unimportant..."

Cutting me off sharply," in the bowels of African jungle. Prohibited objects were easy to gain back then."

So he'd possessed this vile creation for a while,"back when?"

"A couple of centuries ago," he recalled, closing off the Inquisition," Mr Compton will be here soon. We have more pressing work to do."

His motives suspicious. What would the Viking need such a strong, pit of darkness for? He was cagey on movements made before settling on changing Pam and walking a more civilized life. Was there a being so devilish he wanted protection. Its hell calling out to be weilded. Whispering in seduction. Catching my inner desires brimming forth in it's mere proximity.

"That needs to be destroyed," I egged on, ignoring his subject change," whatever abissmal source you seized it from, cast it back."

Blue orbs blazing with brilliant white, the crack of lightening when it diced through sky," It cannot be returned Alicia. The place no longer exists."

He strode out the doorway without giving proper chance to reply. Ambling to the over stock room. Moving between kegs and crates towards the walk in ice compartment.

Shadowing him dumbfounded," what the hell do you mean by that?"

"As in gone, ransacked and obliterated by God fearing folk," he shrugged over shoulder, pulling out a freezer box. Thunking it onto counter top impatiently," now can we please concentrate on the present. Take this."

Heavy plastic shoved my way with determination. Slipping slightly before a good grip could be had on the container. This was norseman game face. Mapping through some master plan. Pity he was being so uncooperative with sharing at the moment. 

Stalking away once more. Convinced that today all I would see was his back. If I was to aid him, the Norseman needed to be more forthcoming.

Finding his steps halted Eric turned to me gritting jaw. Waiting for the reason behind me taking control of vampire body. Small circles of smoke exiting his nose, a bull on red alert. We were still stuck in the freezer, but I was adamant, not one more step would be taken until I knew what he intended. Which role he wished me to play.

"What exactly are you demanding I do with Bill?" leveling a steely look at barely retained temper." All these incantations... you've seen what happens..."

"Sometimes one needs only the proper motivation to achieve their true potential."

"Enough riddles Eric," I flashed shooting sparks his way, causing one of the long bulbs to shatter overhead, he observed me steadily ignoring the splintering glass raining down around him," no more double talk. Which 'skills' are to be harnessed? "

Dropping the box impatiently onto a crate. Approaching the giant. 

Mouth a thin line, he paced out an answer," you shall get into his mind," continuing quickly despite the bemused expression afforded him,"in the old country there was tale of mists. Those who stepped unseen into slumbering thoughts.."

"Dream echoes!" I spat, pulling fitful hands through hair. Had this woman, Sookie, turned his brain to pulp,"are you insane?"

"It can be done..."

"With great risk. Navigating your own terrain is tricky, going in uncharted to another persons pure lunacy,"chewing a nail, pacing."Christ when you ask a favour it's never dull."

He was seeking orbit from one fastened to earth's atmosphere. Trying to recall any stories of witches who had come out unscathed. A piece of you remained with the other, a trade, whether little or big nature herself decided. That is if you managed to get out at all. It was too easy to get trapped in another's illusions confuse their mind with your own. Then all would be lost. And you in vegetative state permantely.

"No. This I won't do."

The straight up refusal astounding him. Finding rasped breath touching mine, without a beat, towering over me.

"I am not asking," he said clearly. Scouling at him. 

"You forget yourself Eric, don't push it with me," I hurled back defiantly.

"That Scythe is tip of the iceberg in a vast collection," the viking disclosed, "one I shall be happy to share if you afford me this courtesy."

Courtesy?! Understatement of the year. If only he was fully aware of what dangers came with such a thing. Skipping over the infuriating ease of his request, mind fastened on his confession.

He had more damned creations secreted away somewhere?

It paid to know what was in his armoury, even if if was a few 'chosen' relics put out for show. For he would be foolish to expose them all, even more juvenile of me to expect it. No. We would play with each other. Each knowing that only half a hand was shown, pretend as if no cards lay hidden. Moves that may well change the course of the game. 

Debating what to do. Judging it from all angles. Taking this trip was indeed to save a mortal, but an exceptional one, a fae. If she could even be judged as only human. Still whatever name her kind had, whichever path they took. Sookie was still an innocent. Worthy of protection.

Niklaus had led us to what he believed true. Only made sence for him to weild such a creature. Would give him more sway and power. But the query as to why overwhelming. His world full of magics and dayrings, harness himself a witch and Miss Stackhouses abilities would be of no consequence.

This place, the other world that none of the Mikaelsons had been fully a part of was deeper. The girl would vanish. Some greedy vampire taking her to gain day abilities for themselves or sell to the highest bidder.

Without doubth her mere presence drew too much curiosity. Many would seek to try out the fabled theory. Everyone shackled to the night wished once more for sun to bathe their undead skin.

There was a need to search Bills intentions, let them reveal themselves unknowingly to us.

"It will take time," I said finally, silencing him with a hand of protest, quelling impatient mutterings about time constraints. The man had been with Sookie for months, she still lived and would continue to do so in a couple of hours, lest an act of nature changed that,"Mr Compton needs to be in 'normal' slumber, for the most accurate sights. A thread of clothing, long enough to enchant a weave through minds. That is all we need from him. You see it cannot happen at the drop of a word. I need to prepair. Sloppy hands get muddled results."

Eric peered into the distance before uttering acceptance," this business of his wayward progeny needs addressing. He shall think it reason enough for my requesting him. Jessica Hanby is his charge after all."

Bills current progeny was out of control. Young and finally free to do as she pleased the red haired whirlwind spent most nights here at Fangtasia. Mainly making a nuisance, fighting with loyal punters or almost draining fang bangers. It was cause for Sheriff to be alarmed. Seeking to set the right tone for vampires in his town. Bill would see that clearly, even though he detested Eric, it was law to call to attention of maker their distressing flock.

So the old art of sneeking into dreams. Moving to set time in motion. I shall have to acquire an anchor. Something of mine strong enough to bring me out of his head.

Staring blankly at my talisman, whispering,' well here we go again.'


	22. Walking Unseen

"So," I stated throwing another blood bag Erics way,"how are you holding up?"

"Fine," his response like a child on verge of tantrum. The impending whinge noticible. 

I was irked that he had somehow got Alcide involved in matters with Niklaus. The wolf was merely over fixing my roof  but wound up wielding that cursed scythe. Eric didn't want to hand the weapon to another vampire. Yet was perfectly happy slipping it into Mr Herveauxs hand. Their exchange frosty at best. With certainty one held power the other. Ball squarely in Norse court. Whatever discomfort I had knowing he had been procured to do work on my property was multiplied upon finding out he would be temporary guard to hybrid prisoner.

A knowledge that needed boxing until this insane task was over.

"It'll be time soon," soothing the viking in an instinctive way. 

Almost mothering him. One should be weary of those bearing honey. They were oftentimes paving the way to cushion impending explosion. The gift arriving tainted.

He had chosen to forgo natural sleep pattern to keep vigil while I traversed Bills unknowing mind. Unsure of whether he had fed or not since our discovery about Sookies inner fae magic. 

Better for me to top him up just in case, avoid the debilitating 'bleeds' from taking hold. Weakened stupor best kept at bay.

He snapped it open, gulping hungrily. Maybe an anxious eater, I mused setting down oil beside the woven thread. 

Eric had yanked the string rather aggressively from Bills tweed jacket. Under the guise of heated argument grabbing the mans arm a little too rough. They had exchanged words over his handling of Jessica Hanby, Mr Compton's wild progeny. The vampire too wound up to notice it pulling free, tucked away into the Norseman's jean pocket as soon as the next unobserved chance presented itself. 

"Are you sure your up to this,"I prodded, getting a waved hand of dismissal,"alright, just way past your bedtime is all."

That impish glint lighting to acknowledge my attempt at joking. This was what he requested after all. Bills intentions laid bare. It was me taking all the risk, not him. Why should it fall on my shoulders to comfort the Viking. Be jester to bad mood, perhaps it skipped notice that his demands of late were too like the Mikaelsons, he so despised. May as well have been their brother, or cousin twice removed. 

"Let's hope young Billy is spent from our long discussion," he smiled, easing up a little,"I was quite stern with him."

There was a subtlr difference between 'stern' and verging on overbearing, but that would be a debate for another day no less. 

Catching the candle start to flicker violet, I moved towards the table, placing the string on top of the oil. It was a lot sooner than expected, but no argument could be made with nature. The immortal creature that was Mr Compton slept. Time to strike fast approaching.

Reciting echoes mantra until the thread floated free atop surface of the liquid. Mixture a potent one. Essential oils intermingling, acquainting themselves with each other. Becoming an altogether new entity. 

Pulling in deep drags of sandalwood incense, to relax the mind, I traced small patterns on each temple and eyelid. Filling lungs and solar plexus with purity. Clean, fresh. 

The symbols drawn in oil safeguarded a passage where one,'saw the truth',  'had empty thought' capable of 'absorbing honest intents'. 

"All right here's where I need you to keep a level head," addressing the viking for the first time in over 20 minutes. "That string is going to start moving. It will knot, curl and possibly wave," he nodded listening intently,"if it bends, loops around meet the other end. Wake me up. Do so immediately Eric you understand. If the damn thing joins, checkmate...."

"Should it seal into circle, what happens?" 

The question a valid one. Shuddering to think of the outcome, "well.....then I've been trapped and will be so forever." 

"As in?.." he mulled," no return."

I nodded," yes. Stuck in limbo God knows where. Possibly in Bills head but there's no telling for sure. Just wake me ok? As soon as it begins to bend in on itself...it could happen quick, in seconds, please stay sharp.. "

Pastel blue orbs pinpricked in aphrension,"that's not much of a time span... how long before you're out."

"Immediately if you've got the timing proper."Not having many moments left to give support to the vikings wavering confidence. Intelligence came easily to the Norseman, now aware of the trial ahead, he joined with panicked nerves. Teeth clearly biting down hard inside his mouth, forcing his jaw to appear on the verge of splitting from pressure.

I had only ever seen him this way once, when our small  nest was descended upon by the Authority. They had taken Pam captive, forced us to accompany them to American soil. Godric had already been on the verge of death at their hands. His progeny wanted to rip them all apart, claim back our kin, but such attempts would have been futile.

This current expression mirrored Eric's reluctant acceptance of handing himself over. Us over, his mini family. Unsure of their true intentions with us. He placed belief in a higher power. Begrudgingly shaking a frown in my direction, ready to fight along side the giant. Surprised by his sageness, it would be better to give in, so he did, despite always speaking of war, bloodshed. He knew to properly lead, he must first follow. 

I stood down. Accepted it. Let him give the order of surrender. 

But now this was not the time for second thoughts. He believed the Fae was worth fighting for. It was a calculated risk. This time as our commander stood unsure, the choice would be mine. 

"We can do this. Its for Sookie," I said,"let's not forget the goal here."

"With Godric," he paused swallowing sharply, detesting the word he was about to say," gone... another cannot fall.."

Staring blankly for a moment, if it was the will of nature to trap me now, there was little I could do to avoid her. What better cause, to give ones life for another. 

"Eric, with you at my back failure is not an option," I willed," be vigilant. I shall uncover what secrets he has..."

Sitting down abruptly, placing both barefeet onto ground. A move to keep me centered during the trance state I would slip into.

Arching over the bowl, Eric stared fixed at the floating fiber. Shooting me a look as I began repeating a mantra, whispering the words in a refrain. 

"Vara säker lillasyster," he mumbled," may Meili accompany you on this journey." 

Lullying into a glob of colours, the room around me and my companion blurred out. Finding myself drifting into another existence. The vibes, aura, purely masculine. Fleeting thoughts whispered around. They weren't my own. 

Anger of being reprimanded. 

Helplessness as one who depended on him refused his aid. 

Then there was the glow, light tinkling laughter of a certain Merlottes waitress. Sookies distinguishing inflection. I had echoed into his mind. Thoughts ones aired during repose as brain cells broke down fragments of the day. 

Getting here had been easy. Traversing unseen would pose the biggest hurdle.

****

Bills mind was far from clear. At points his vision full of war, unending gunfire. Minimally armoured soilders weilding muskets and water bottles. The blade necessary if bullets ran low. Trying to avoid being seen here. Blending in as much as one could to men engaged in battle. 

Toying with the notion that I should morph into one of them. His garrison. Borrow their aura. That posed too much of a risk. Make error in getting it just right, and the vampire would know.

Spotting the garb of the prey instead, using what power I could to mimic the attire. In battle time was rarely wasted on small fish. Defeat numbered cannon fodder placing end game on their leaders instead. Safer to become a worthless enemy, filed as nothing more than target practice.

Dropping to kneel, turning over a dead soilder. Staring at the lifeless pools of orbs until I became him. Might as well have taken his face off, the fallen soilder wouldn't mind me becoming his clone. A man decades in the soil. Decorated with honors of bravery in the field of battle no less. 

Wondering in my own uniquely morbid way how many mourned his passage. Not that it mattered now. Pulling the weapon out from under his full weight. It made a churning sound. Bodily eminations ready to leak free. He had laid there for some time. Fighting bittersweet bile I threw its fraying leather across my chest. Raising slowly, allowing the feel of it to settle before sneaking further into Bills dream. Some corpses were without faces, jawbones. Brains splattered in a childish attempt at paint smears across ground and buildings alike. 

They were the lucky ones, killed instantly, unlike their disembowelled comrades. 

'Here lies the truth of man.' I thought, wading through rivers of death. 

We would send this planet into the apocolapse, it was certain. A world that survived for so long with just animal inhabitants would end at juvenile will of our race, mankind. 

There was a savage beauty to it. A sad irony. The place that homed us all would be undone, uninhabitable before blinking twice. Even the immortals could not halt that.

No more than wayward teens out for our own selfish gain. Dissolving vast chunks at a time in the name of technology, progression. Our animal ancestors looking on in aghast pity. Their lamentations heard by nature alone. While she wrapped arms of comfort around them.

'We knew not what we were doing.'

A rain of gunfire showered to my left. Ducking into a small doorway I witness Bill fly past. Eyes wild beyond belief. Even the grime and matted blood couldn't conceal their dark desire to shoot anything in his path. Flanked by a couple of his squad. They made their route onward. Exhailing low. That was close.

Schrunching eyes shut I sought to end the uncertainty of me being here in his thoughts. If I began being sucked into mine, he would notice an intruder. Things that shouldn't be, sniffed out by razor immortal thinking. The visions, doubth, which weren't his presented becons to something untoward happening. May even cause him to wake before I had proper chance to snoop.

There were more avenues to persue. Best seeking them now, while enough willpower held my wavering confidence. Scanning beadily around for whispers to follow. There seemed to be lights, dim but obvious enough to lead out of this particular hell.

Thankful that the flickers of this realm seemed to glow various colours. I could tell where one ended and another began. In this cluttered mess. Organisation still remained. 

Did that say anything about Mr Compton? This was the first time I had ventured into sleeping world,  so had nothing to use as basis to analise him. 

Time for dissection would be later. 

Grinning wryly, might even give Camille a call. 

Moving onto a murky memory. One which caught my attention. It was dull, yet still present enough to lurk at forefront of wavering thoughts. 

I walked towards it, only to bypass another snippet. Dancing with innocence. A feeling that coursed through my being freely, giving comfort. Vying for attention in such an innocent way it intrigued.

Trying to gain access to what we sought. Well, what Eric sought really, I merely provided 'go between' services. This image, aura, sidetracked my path. A parked car. Stationed in main access route to deeper dreams.

It called out to be seen. Enjoyed even, for it seemed warmed with light. Piquing my interest.

Taken in by the woman and small children. Young, yet they looked like their father. Of course Bill would have had a family. They were in a field to the side of their property. Playing while their mother hung up a few clothes to dry. It was a simple scene. Homely. 

This probably a thing that he kept for dreary times, to remind him of love, kin he once had. I too held comforts like these. Adorning my mind palace. Somewhere private, a space made for repose. Soul needed sanctuary in more strenuous situations. Only fair that brain should protect it, provide the sanctity of a holiday home.

Bill couldn't see his arrival but the picture was obvious to me. A cinematographers opening vision. He trudges in, stained in questionable filth. To the unmasked happiness only children display. Running outstretched armed to the man, their calls for their father loud, merry. 

Family recalls only serving to remind me of my own parents eternal rest. They taunted me unknowingly. Such merryment bringing envy. Guilty sin replayed for centuries.

My swift lane change bringing me face to face with the original target. One that smoked with foggy sparkles. It was tense, agitated. Most likely what the Sheriff was looking for.

An unexpected sight emerged. Causing mild paranoia, forcing myself to query plain sight. 

Why on earth would she be here? My current kin Pamela, and a rather beautiful woman. Her curled hair that colour between light blond and red. Strawberry coloured, if they had a ginger tinge to them. She seemed to hold herself with an air of authority, accustomed to getting her own way. 

Moving cautiously closer I strained to hear what they were saying, keeping ever vigilant watch for Mr Compton. He must be around here somewhere for such a memory to be stored. 

Spying a game we shared at this exact moment. Eerie whispers crawling down my spine. Our unnoticed observation crossed paths creating a strange, communal wash of intrigue. Very hard to put into words. Strange, but I knew instinctively we had shared something. Left footfalls of each other in this realm. Minor, tiny traces of tracks.

Pam's exchange with her companion seemed short, punctuated with what I could only imagine were foul words exiting her lips as heated expressions passed between them.

Either Bill hadn't been in proximity to hear them, which seemed doubtful seeing as he was a vampire, or whatever had transpired wasn't worth recalling. It was possible that he hadn't fully understood the encounter, but it has been stored nonetheless. Watching my friend mist away, Mr Compton emerged from his hiding place.

Enter stage right.

This image brighter than that of the previous conversation. They too were arguing. Trivial matters it seemed, over Bills maker. His attempt at killing her and how she 'covered his ass'. Hardly the language I expected to hear from such an elegant creature, but said it she did. 

"So you owe me. Never forget that," she stated, before picking up the hem of her long dress and straightening it out, she sat. Flicking a wrist in the direction of a chair opposite her. Giving him direction to be seated," how are things in Louisiana?"

"Slow moving," he said, continuing quickly upon seeing her clear frown of displeasure,"but I make progress. I have come close to drawing a sample."

"Close,"she spat,"Tell me I haven't waited five months for 'close'."

"She has just began trusting me..."

"How great an achievement. Even after our arranged 'mugging', the girl only trusts you now. Some Knight in shining armour," she chided,"Maybe I read to much into your resume of character. This is too major a project to be given to the likes of you..."

"No,"he stalled, "your Highness, the task is manageable there have been unforseen circumstances.."

She slapped a palm onto the chair arm aggressively,"what circumstances?!" 

Bill sat up at even more of a right angle, fingers biting into his palm. Pratically levetating on the chair, he was so uncomfortable. The vampires temper barely contained. She was talking to him so disdainfully. 

This woman had power, why else would he subject himself to such humiliation. He had referred to her as royalty... this must be Sophie-Anne Leclerq, vampire Queen.

"Its eh, another vampire, he vies for her attention. Causing some confusion...."

Sophie-Anne threw her head back, laughing heartily. Picking up a fan, quickly wafting herself," can you not handle a bit of competition? Though you would be well versed in wooing a woman. She is after all naught but a child"

"Sook...Ms Stackhouse is no 'child'," he stammered.

"Compared to us Bill," the Queen interrupted impatiently, "she is infantile."

"She carries herself with a certain maturity.....," the vampire siderailed by her fingernails easily slicing through the skin of his wrist as she gripped it. 

"Please don't tell me your falling for your own con," grimacing, leaning forward to confront him, with growing amusement. Laying the rather decadent feather edged fan across her gowned knee," and for a mortal no less."

"Mortal, yes," he agreed, cunningly avoiding the question," certainly nothing much compared to your ageless beauty... "

"Silence," she exclaimed, brashly. A glimmer of boredom crossing her cheeks," your flatteries wouldn't warm a unoc. Mr Compton I expect something solid by months end, or one more experienced shall take over. Bottom rank you shall remain unless I'm appeased, you understand?"

He nodded," of course your majesty."

"So to the business of this other vampire," she pushed, "what name do I give the fly in proverbial ointment?" 

"I'd hate to say," he stalled, taken aback by the level of her interest.

Sophie-Annes eye sockets darkened warningly," but you brought it up? Unless that was just an excuse for your lack of progress," he shook his head," then out with it!"

"They hold a position of power," Bill said quietly," may be considered ill taste..."

She smiled broadly, as a lion would do on encountering wounded prey," MY station far outweighs the Authority. This vampires claim to status is nothing, I assure you. Give me a name."

Scuffing shoes on polished floor, he paused," it's a Mr North...."

"Eric Northman!" she finished, surprise clear in the tone. Faraway smile claiming her features momentarily, muttering offhand to herself," always had such decidedly fine taste. Trust him to be after my prize." Turning attention to Bill once more,"better bring out the game of your life Mr Compton, or your Sheriff will have her in his own gloriously superb fashion."

"I hardly think Sookie cares much for him," the vampire snarled back.

The Queen rose abruptly," play with those notions if it pleases you. But Bill, I will have her before he does. She is Mine! I found her.....and well finders, keepers."

Fanning herself gently, setting curls of Ginger waving in soft motion, cooling down the blaze emulating from her eyes.

Bills jaw mashed tightly shut, tendons in his neck stretched tense. 

Forcing himself to answer, "of course your Highness. I won't disappoint you."

Offering her hand he placed cold lips to the knuckles and ring adorning it. 

"You serve me, always," she purred, happy to see the glint of fight backing his glare,"now accompany me downstairs would you, there's a good boy."

Getting up rather woodenly Bill allowed her to link her arm through his.

"It would be an honor," he said, sullen as the sulk he had descended into.

Walking gracefully towards the door, she tinkled," do you play cards Mr Compton? Our stakes are reasonable, if you wish to join."

"I'm not really a gambling man."

"You do tease me so, everyone enjoys a good flutter," she continued, her voice trailing off as the memory faded,"one game and if your not converted, I'll eat my words."

Exhaling tiredly I ran fingers across my temple. Bloody Bill was working with the Queen. If she was aware of Sookie and faes in general, how many more knew. Immortals with less humanity and patience to 'test' and get 'samples'. 

The scheming turned my stomach on it's side. An ambush had been laid, the young woman attacked to get the vampire into her good graces. Sinking lower on the scales, Mr Compton had failed on numerous occasions to pass himself off as anything other than two faced. Under his nicities, something always simmered in his eyes. A glint that vaguely resembled contempt. 

He hated his own kind, looked down on them as pityful. Depraved in their quest for sustenance and blood. Bill stood proud as a 'mainstreamer'. Rolling my eyes heavenward, unless it came to that blond fae, with her, he most surely would open a vein without thinking twice.

Giggles wormed like icicle crackling through my shoulders. Turning in surreal horror I saw a very young girl dashing past. Through me, ghost like. Melting as liquid around the mass of my organs and bones combined. She must have been about ten or eleven at the time. Blue eyes sparkling with adventure.

'No,' I whispered, the scene growing dark with gathering fog. Clouding in a Steven King nightmare manner. 

Backtracking with frenzy to find an image of Bills. A single hint, even the slightest ray would do. I could grasp it tight and enter his thoughts once more. 

'Wait up!'came the equally excited response, stopping as my own mini-me ran past. Skirt caught up in her hands, jumping over long blades of grass,' Bekka your like the wind....slow down.'

Trying in vain to reach out and wipe the picture away. Erase them before he noticed. That sleeping immortal whose mind I currently stepped into. Cursing heatedly,' God damn it Eric, I asked you for one thing...'

Sandalwood snaked into my lungs. Latching onto the scent taking it deep. 

I rushed towards the almost invisible door that Bill and the Queen had exited through. Willing it to be something solid enough to turn. Hand sweaty, reaching for the elegant gold. 

'Please, please work...'whispering repeatedly. 

Blossoms had began to creep up my knees, bringing scents of the forest. My memory from centuries ago. I needed it gone. 

Skimming palm went straight through the handle. Staring it down, egging something to work. This was Bills terrain, it was hostile. Controlled by only him. 

'Damn it,' cursing as I tried again and again. To hold the elusive doorknob and throw it open. 

Voices!! My heart jackhammered. They were coming back and this room had turned into something of an outdoor living space. A picture that wasn't his. The furniture dotted around forest, was not Sophie-Annes elegant home. Standing out in misplaced beauty.

Angling behind the frame, spine against wall. It clicked inward, I held my breath.

They stepped in. Seeing their stalled footfalls from hidden vantage behind. Bills head whipped around, not before I found Sophie-Anne clamping me tight. Air was being sucked out of me. Some fast deflating balloon. Blurs swirling around, coffee whipped with fine off-white cream. Lashing out in dizzying panic. Something solid, flimsy but solid, tangeable.

Coughing, choking madly, relieved to be steadied by my anchor. Feet were on Eric's office floor. Talisman weighing tightly between clenched finger tips.

He was gripping tight to my upper arms, still shaking me. Clearly too worked up to see that no longer was trance in control.

"Eric....," I spat, jaw rattling achingly from being wrenched around. Reaching towards the chest of black shirt," Eric, stop. I'm back."

Squinting in accusation," fuck Alicia, 'immediately?' I've been trying to get you concious for over half an hour."

"Its not possible..." stammering, pushing him away weakly. Stumbling to the desk. Thread bound so tightly in a chain it resembled more of a ball,"only minutes...less, before..."

'Before you left breadcrumbs.' My mind finished.

'Brought the wolf to your door.'

'Knock, knock Alicia. Anyone home?'

I could feel all the energy, colour draining from my face. 

"What?" Eric demanded, joining my surveillance of the floating string. 

"He knows," I whispered," Bills always known." Blue orbs darted anxiously to my face. " he doesn't work alone."

Passing the object I'd snatched from echo world into his hand.

Eric looked confused,"how?"

Even I couldn't explain such lunacy. Magic always moved to her own rather mysterious tune. Allowing me to spirit something from there into a more physical pane. Sheer madness. Had I not lived a life consumed by these improbabilities, I would have scoffed at the appearance of objects from clear nothingness. It was a magicians trick. Rabbits and hats aside.

Opening his wrought fingers to peek at the dainty fan, I'd placed there. Folded up for now. Concealing its beauty. But dangling from the golden wrist chain was unmistakable emblem of the Queen. No denying its origin.

"Imperium in imperio," he breathed. As always one worked for higher sources. A maze within a maze.  The Viking could see the jam surrounding Sookie. Her essence demanded by royalty.

Folded fan mocking the situation. Bill was nothing compared to who he served.

Grabbing the object had been reckless, a move made in sheer panic. Desperation to not be seen, to exit that vampires mind as tiptoe as it was entered.

No such luck. Hopefully Bill assumed it was some warped trickles of bad dream, having me spying on the meeting with Sophie-Anne Lecherq. A paranoid delusion, he would shrug off. Maybey even forget upon waking.

Moving numbly I shirked into my shoes. Had I still worn the guise of dead soilder or my own features? Cloudy with doubts. The appearance of Rebekah might have thrown things off. Forced a drop in veil, through skittishness alone. Mind consumed with not being found.

"Buy a girl a drink," my response causing whisper of puzzlement," I'll tell you all about it."

Thin line of mirth skirting across viking brow, placing down the Queens  possession. Leaving it clearly in both our view, between computer screen and keyboard.

"I know just the thing."

Without so much as blinking, he slit a narrow dice along his wrist. Tipping a glass to it's flow. Easy crimson of vampire elixir flowing out. Steady tap, half turned on, nowhere close to splashing out of control. Mr Northman so used to opening his flesh, the thing was an art form. Surgical precision. He watched it fill up with pride.

Knowing this was a spectacle that should put me off, turn stomach. But it never had. Not in all the years spent with the Viking. The thought a sobering one. Maybe there were darker reasons to why I was so comfortable around the dead. Pain, even torture more expected than bliss. It was possible that damage within me was far more deep rooted that I wanted to admit to. 

Then maybe I wasn't alone in such discomfort. Happiness eluded the surrounding immortals. Unsure of what to do with it when it presented itself. Preferring to retreat inside and cling to our shattered sorrows. 

All these fragments. Pieces of deconstructed people, somehow worked together. Myself, Eric, Pam, the Mikaelsons. If you joined the tatters, we would form a complete human. Cut out the anomolites and there would stand a very battered mortal psyce. 

Frankenstein eat your heart out, my head joked. That monster had nothing on us. 

Thirst and hunger twisted lurchingly in pit of empty stomach. Mouth tasting bland, like nothing in particular. That non taste, making me feel like vomit was near creeping up my throat. Luckily there were no mortals around at this hour. All sleeping off hangovers, or self meditating. 

They were safer miles from here. My pledge to leave the innocent alone would have been rightly tested.

Closing my eyes with a sigh, the vast, heaved scent of waves amplified with each drop of Viking blood.

Mouth watering at the presence of it in this small room. 

Eric stemmed the ebb. Twisting his cut upwards to elevate it. Even from here I witnessed the line closing. Vampire body healing itself. Not as fast as hybrid repair by any means, still as effective.

Passing the glass over to now shaking fingers. I took a deep dreg, swirling it in contemplation across my tongue. Reveling in it's taste for a fleeting moment.

The Viking reached for his stash of potent aile. Formulated with recipe passed down tounge to tounge in the old country. He straddled the desk. One lanky leg dangling over the edge.

Serious flat expression to Norse face. 

We needed a well formulated plan. The fae wasn't safe.

"Sookie has to disappear," I said. Astonished by his silent nod of agreement. Expecting a heated debate. 

He sat resolute, unflinching," it's for the best."

Casting my gaze to the doorway, wishing to escape from what needed saying next," no one can know where she is. Not even you."

Glass shattered in his hand. Crunching the container in hot temper. 

Seething," I know Alicia, just get it done. I won't stand in your way."

Well, hell. As if blame for Bill Compton was mine. He sighed, shielding mouth with his dripping hand. Glass tinkling free from lacerated flesh. I flinched for him, recalling the splintered fragments to cut me over the years. Shards lodging deep, unforgiving.

Eric distanced himself in this guarded way. Hoping by covering pursed lips I couldnt tell how anxious he was. Almost on the verge of pointing out his tell tale sign was much higher, less concealable. Catching the words before they tumbled carelessly out. Reading him was hard enough without opening up and giving away secrets.

Murmuring what I took as an apology, he fell into sponge mode. Venturing little 'uh-huh' here or there to encourage more information out. Listening with pretext of not really taking anything in. A true art form.

Biting down, proceeding with explanation of what transpired in the Queens office. The Viking conceded  that not only would Miss Stackhouse have to vanish, but quite probably Bill also. Then Queen Sophie-Anne would just assume that Mr Compton had double crossed her, kept the fae for himself. Her efforts to find them, skipping merrily over Eric and Fangtasia completely. 


	23. No Rest For The Wicked

Waltzing up to my door, I threw it open. Only two people sat resolutely in the living room. Seeing their forms the second I stepped foot past threshold.

"Where's Eric?" Alcide snipped. Rising to his feet in brash temper," I've had enough of this babysitting cr..."

Placing keys on the side table I pointed to dawn cracking through the windows," one guess."

He scraped fringe off his forehead roughly," damn fanger, does he think I've nothing better to do?"

This man was fierce, giving into his more animal side. As one borne with the moons full swell usually displayed such temperment, it didn't concern me greatly. 

Not until my awareness was drawn to his hands. Scythe tight in his grasp. That damn weapon forged in hell itself. Just looking at it was enough to set wars in motion. It cried for strength, power. Whispering instruction to me, wishing to be weilded. Held and set free. Urging spilt blood to slake it's thirst.

Alcide seemed tired, antsy. How long had he been in contact with the Scythe. Its unique seduction a bleak promice. Hearts desires were not on the itenorary, but slaughter. Best not succumb to false visions.

Pushing up the checkered sleeve that slipped down tanned arms. I wondered off hand if it was possible, should the situation descend to madness, for me to wrestle the weapon from such a being. Skin tightened through hard labour, coloured from being outdoors. Working hours at a time under the shimmering rays. No mistake to the pure strength hidden there. 

He sighed in exhaustion. 

Shirking off my coat, I measured," I'm here now Mr Herveaux. You're free to go about your day. Sorry for...."

"Inconveniencing me?" he growled, turning attentiontion to the prisoner. Niklaus smirked. Whatever happened between them clearly amused hybrid humor, "I'll stay. Haven't been relieved yet."

Frowning hard, trying to regulate my answer," look I can take over. Eric will be fine with that."

"No. Until he stands there in front of me, saying it's alright. I'm duty bound." 

Sighing deep, obviously Viking had compelled him with glamour. Giving order to stay until dismissed by General Northman himself.

"You've had a long day," I leveled, approaching the matter in a gentle enough way. Alcide was a generally somber guy. With some brashness to his demeanor. May have had a cross word exchange between us in the past, wasn't about succumb to argument now," even crummier night. At least let me make you something to eat, drink. Relax a while. Honestly Eric will never know. He won't be around for hours, this doesn't have to be a hassle."

The wolf had been single handedly watching over Niklaus. His fellow jailors must have left hours ago. Taking to ground. There had been two vampires sent to accompany him. Ease the burden. Stationed at the window door overlooking the garden probably. The grass had been trampled from feet being marched around there. My invitation not open to every vampire, neither could enter my house. Must had annoyed them to no ends. Standing firm, unwilling to go against Eric's orders. 

He had used them for a reason. Chow had proved his loyalty, so he had been chosen along with another to do the Sheriffs bidding.

Keep check that there was no sudden bonding between these wolven duo. No friendship that would encourage the easing of shackles. Little did they know this original made acquaintances a lot slower than enemies. Hatred more preferential to being revered. 

"Sorry Alicia," he simmered, latching scythe onto his workbelt. The leather still strapped across his waist loosely." This whole situations got me on edge. What the hell's really going on?"

"Hasn't said," I lied. Impulsively covering for towering Viking," all very hush hush."

The vampire had left me in a weird situation. Not knowing exactly what was said to this rather unwilling jailor, reguarding the man he kept watch over. 

Eric was known to keep things painfully close, wrapped up under those vests he chose to wear. Little wiggle room to squeeze out any information. Alcide would accept that I had been left out of the loop. Many had, and would dance blindly to the Vikings tune, current company included.

"How cosy," Niklaus drawled distastefully,"on first name terms I see." 

"Whats it to you?" Alcide grated stepping towards the seated original," really wanna go again..."

Catching the instant reach back for that demon weapon, I stepped in," coffee good for you? Can fry up some Bacon."

The wolf nodded, sidetracked, ignoring hybrids chuckle. This man much easier to control than Niklauss wayward temper. Alcide didn't hang on to every little jibe as a bone of contention.

"Toddle on now there's a good boy," he snickered. 

"Half breed," Alcide spat back. 

"Ouch, now that would hurt, had it not come from a lap dog." 

"Bloodsucking mongrel," Mr Herveaux leveled," no wonder you have no pack. No family." 

Scathing remark made while shadowing me into the alcove, towards kitchen. 

The wolf was fuming. On the verge of full on temper tantrum. They were winding each other up. Testesterone overload. A situation that needed defusing. Niklaus was one of the Mikaelson clan. In no need for further kin than siblings and his daughter, Hayley by extension being Hopes mother. 

It was a close knit circle only few had the fortitude to infiltrate. 

He seemed to have given up persuing a 'pack', for now. Which was a God send after the mess he'd already made in Mystic Falls. Those hybrids had gone rabid and had to be felled.

Alcide ground teeth together aggressively. Standing in the entrance to keep an eye on his charge, I set the kettle up. 

Filling its silver chamber with water. Searching the fridge and ice compartment in quick succession. Humning. A trick picked up from towering Viking. Subliminally attempting to settle frayed nerves. Playing out role of hostess. He had left everything untouched, which ment that he would now be ravenous. One sure way to a mans heart. Feed the beast, soothe it.

The wolf hadn't moved. Not a single muscle. Keeping my ears trained on him, lest a change signalled unease aimed towards the original. Strong and healthy beat of well able, full bodied heart. Possibly posing a temptation to my quite, at this stage, ravenous house guest. Probably best keeping him here out of reach to wandering fangs.

As long as he was here observing, the hybrid couldn't continue pushing buttons. No detonator to set off, with explosives gone. Such desires, defused. 

Continuing with preparation. 

Only turning once comforting wefts of cooking food filled the air. Mr Herveaux had relaxed, physically at least. Leaning comfortably in door frame. Arms crossed leisurely. As if, this was in fact a home he was used to visiting. No niggles of uncomfortable worry claiming his aura. 

May as well own the place, my mind joked. Alcides confidence astounded me. I wasn't bound by the same rules as other vampire counterparts, and could enter any place of residence happily without waiting for invitation. But there were few moments where I was at ease in those homes. Little taps of anxiety never far from warning to keep good manners, ever concious not to vex ones hosts by overstaying their welcome. Here was a being perfectly composed for any situation.

"Quite a whiz in the kitchen," he said," could sort out that stove for you?"

Shaking my head in disbelief, no matter how exhausted this wolf was he looked out for others. Seeking to make their lives better, easier. I had been reduced to using a portable hob. The old fashioned stove giving up on me some months back. Our local Shreveport handy men avoided working on appliances, or even entering the premises of someone known to associate with vampires.

Some misconstrued idea that we were periahs. Unapproachable lepers of sorts.

Plating up the alphas breakfast, I smiled," thanks Alcide that would be great. I'll settle up with you later."

Shaking his head, tapping his left chest pocket, " Mr Northman has things covered. Trust me." 

"You sure?" My query answered when he pulled out a wad of cash. Clipped together in one of Eric's signature silver holders. He had paid the wolf quite favourably. The man was by no means greedy. Alcide liked to earn his money fairly. It would be pointless arguing with him. If he wished to help out some more, to have clear concience, that was his choice. 

Would save any more searching for vampire friendly handymen.

He cast gaze on the blood bag laid within hands reach. Its moisture creating drops on marble unit surface. Pulling his coffee mug slowly to hand. 

Seeing the fizz of disgust work down his features face to face with vampire appetite. Drinking blood was apparently not for him, but did Weres  not devour their prey. The more raw the flesh the better. Was there much of a line between what each sub-species found appealing? Both enjoyed rather carnivorous menus.

Deleberating his wording," is that for..."

I nodded, the blood was indeed for Niklaus. He had been on some stupid fast. And needed sustenance.

Prodding the AB hospital bag, thinking with distraction, better be a type he found palatable. Not like there was much variety of the human form available under my roof. Seeing as I was currently stocked up on vampire essence. It was doubthful that he'd appreciate being forced to endure my own rather different taste. 

"Look, if you don't think I should...,"

The alpha shook his head, scraping knife through yellow yoked eggs," we're not savages. Let him see that. May learn a thing or two."

Making sure the last piece of his statement was louder, more angled, so hybrid ears couldn't mistake the obvious taunt or intended target.

Clicking the tube open, squeezing out enough to fill a cup. Placing it down onto microwave plate, I timed it to warm.

Styflying an exhausted yawn. Wishing that today would be over. I just wanted to bury my head in the sand and not resurface until this whole sorry mess was over. Fat chance of that. Stretching out fingers and flexing tired wrists. Bringing the muffled crack that usually accompanied old joints. Was age finally beginning to show? Only took a millennia, seemed about right. Yet the presence of such rigidness, unnerved me. Zips of wayward electrical surges were building up as stress levels heightened. Flowing around already scattered emotions. 

'Please, let's just get through this. Then backlash to your hearts content.'

Alcide had been regarding everything. Misconstrued wearyness as worry.

Taking the scythe, grating it across counter top. He pushed hits laid down form towards me. 

"In case a reminder is needed, take that."

Feeling the unigue weight of the weapon, my fingers grasped it. Hesitant to fully embrace it. Alcide was right. Niklaus may become irrational when presented with his drink. He had been bound up for far too long, shackled by magical chains. My part in his discomfort required toxic reaction.

The Scythe was bleak. Disturbing in not only appearance but aura. Its darkness was blinding. Different to the Travelers cave. Far stronger, viler. The less we interacted the better. Whispers turning into insistent calls. Pulling out buried tendrils of hidden, devilish desires.

Taking the cup in one hand, weapon in the other I passed by the wolf strolling into living room. Alcide sat at the counter. Peering into the room at us, through my open plan kitchen window, as he continued with his food. 

"Here," I said, approaching the hybrid,"you need to have some. Even a drop will do." 

Grimacing at the cup being offered. My reasoning an annoyance. No one commanded him, ever. Sitting in front of Niklaus, balancing on the edge of my coffee table. Visually examining for added signs of damage. 

Nurse checking over troublesome patient. Whatever beating he may have recieved stayed mystery for now. Thanks to the advanced healing of hybrid essence.

He remained shackled, hands to his back. Making not only being seated, but reaching the beverage a task he couldn't complete comfortably without help.

Twisting the straw around to make it easy for him to sip. Stretching out that bit nearer. Not that it mattered much judging by the obstinate face regarding mine.

"Playing hostess are we," he jibed," might be more persuasive if you unchain me."

Glaring at each other, I clinked the scythe onto the table. Aiming to make a point before even responding to his accusation.

"When the time is right, you will be released. On the road home to New Orleans. In one piece, if you behave."

Blue orbs glinting with mischief, he leaned forward," says you or that giant Viking shaped pain in the ass."

Again with Eric. 

"Do you see him around here?" I asked calmly, crossing my legs at the knee. Offering the blood his way once more," if not. Then let's just assume that it's my choice to keep you bound."

Smirking. Causing dimples to burrow into almost bearded cheeks." One doesn't always see the puppet masters strings, to know he's there."

"Well as deep an observation as that is Niklaus. No one controls me, you of all people should know..."

"Until that rather curious experience in the basement, yes. I thought you more than capable of independent thought, but now...."

Grimacing harshly,"Now. What?"

"I see how easily bent you are to the will of men," tilting an eyebrow easily,"a pec here, compliment  there and you're positively a flutter...... "

"Be careful," my warning bringing curiosity," that's beginning to sound a lot like envy." 

His eyes narrowed repeating,"envy?"

"Yes. Does it concern you that Eric succeeded where you so clearly failed. He only has to ask for a favour and I oblige. No blackmail necessary."

His orbs flared at such accusation, "I have many who can perform your skills, and to a much  higher standard."

"Sure. So what is this? An obsession to get one over on a vampire you barely know.."

"To find out exactly how you are, what you are!" He snarled," whether this is all some kind of fabrication. And her...the waitress, she is something new, different. Does this town hide more unexpected creatures?"

Alcide stormed in on us, hearing raised voices,"what the hell is going on? Is he mouthing off again."

Stammering out a response, I rose," no. Its fine just a misunderstanding. Turns out Mr Mikaelson doesn't want refreshments after all."

How familiar was he with Bon Temps, this very handy wolf? The less people figured out that this hybrid spoke of Sookie the better. Never recalled seeing the Herveaux Contractors van parked in the town. I hoped this slip of information made no sense to Alcide.

Trust the original to go bandying things about carelessly. What Elijah had said a couple of weeks ago, sparked in tautingly. He knew his brother would not leave this alone. No matter how long it took, my entire genetics would be micro analised.

Flaming Niklaus, he knew what I did. Explaining things in New Orleans that night was not enough, it'd posed more inspection. 

No one craved more knowledge about my being than myself. I sought answers. A futile attempt to date. 

What irked him still lurking in veil of almost invisible cloak. He hated that Esther, his mother, lied to them, and that they believed the word of a conniving, controlling witch. 

It played on his mind more than he admitted to. This hybrid was well known to never let things go. I was not going to become one of those bothersome niggles itching his lizard brain. Not if I could help it.

And Sookie Stackhouse was just some happy mistake he'd stumbled across. Another item of curious artwork to fascinate the hybrid mind that was Niklaus Mikaelson.

Curt ring on the doorbell startled me. 

"Expecting someone?" Alcide demanded, flexing towards the sound. 

Flicking slight crease in corner of the curtain. 

"No," puzzled beyond words, I never had visitors. 

Checking out what this new imposition was. Joining him beside heavy wooden front door. Ignoring the splintered paint scratches from where Eric bust it to gain entry mere days ago.

Here was yet another caller demanding attention.

Wondering if this would become a new occurrence. The peaceful home descended on by drones of people. Even my few neighbours steered clear.

Looking through the peephole. Golden curls of one Rebekah Mikaelson stared back unashamedly bright. My pulse spasmed hurriedly.

Convinced that she was drawn here by whispered aura of her brother. That she could somehow sense his presence in this building.

How was it the Mikaelsons sniffed out my home so easily. I had not given that particular contact detail to any of them. Fearful of just this. A descent of undead on my doorstep. 

Observing the mild flare of wolven nose. Alcide could smell what she was. Yet she enjoyed strolling through the day, when such a thing should prove impossible. Holy crap, there was a storm coming. The thought tripping through as we split second caught one another's eye.  

Prioritize. First things first. Wordlessly clicking into action.

"Typical," I cursed, zipping to grab some sage, setting the thing alight in fast succession. Needing to make this space soundproof immediately. Would deal with whatever queries flowed in Alcides head later.

He had stormed the room. Muzzeling our prisoner without skipping a beat. Nodding towards the stairs, following him up quickly, I placed the burning herb in my walk in closet. The wolf deposited a lashing out hybrid there, locking it shut tight. 

He shirked out of his shirt, surprising me. Met by the muscled sight of tanned body, I gulped. Not expecting that vision. Unbuckling his belt, letting the leather hang. Thunking off shoes sharply he raced down the stairs towards the door. 

Rebekah was banging it now," Hello, anyone home!! Come on Alicia, I'm old not deaf."

"Oh hey," he stammered, opening it sharply,"sorry we, eh, didn't hear the bell."

"Hey yourself," she said chuckling," if I'd known she had company. Would've called first."

Appearing to the side of Alcide I smiled a flushed greeting, caused by rushing to hide her brother from Rebekahs eagle senses," Bekka, come on in. Don't just stand there warming the porch."

The wolf backed away casting look at me, his thinking had been quick. Spur of the moment. But perfect, it disarmed her. Took the edge off laxity answering trivial things like doors. Even she could not argue with an 'amorous' couple. 

"Just gonna go get something on," he breathed, heading towards the stairs. Ambling up them winking.

"No need to rush away on my account," Rebekah joked. Watching the hulking man ascend out of our sight. Giving me a twinkle of approval she grinned,"your taste has improved dramatically."

Rolling my eyes, I went to the table picking up discarded cup," I've always had great taste. You're just too stubborn to admit it." 

We had both been drawn to some rather attractive farmers sons eyons ago. Men quite a few years older than us, with absolutely no interest in dating young ladies with more adventure than sence. We apparently would not have made good wives. 

Far from the quiet, obedient notions they held in their heads. Behaving more like men than loyal womenfolk. Our characters a challenge they felt unobliged to meet. She the only living daughter of a viking warrior, and I the medicine mans child. In reality our infatuation with them was pure fictional romantic drivel. 

Bekka and I convinced ourselves we could win them over. Convert the men enough to run away with us. Even though we could more than handle ourselves, it did no harm to have some burly men around to chase off any untoward people. But it was not to be.

They broke our young hearts when they settled down, got married to women nearer their age. 

That was forever ago.

Yet it was not them she referred to, in this instance. No, not our handsome laborers at all, rather a certain big brother of hers. 

"Lets agree to disagree," the blond woman breezed happily. Possibly glad to see me filling my time with things other than moniacle ways. Strolling around the living room and inspecting it. 

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" my question made while moving to the kitchen," hardly here to discuss my class or lack thereof."

Sighing she followed me, running fingers over canvass edged paintings," sadly not. Its Nic. Seems to have vanished off the face of the earth. Won't bloody answer his phone."

Tensing up I turned to face her. We grew up together, and I felt terrible deceiving someone looked on as family. Opening up to her instead. Partially at least, half truth better than none.

"He was here," this admittance not surprising ,"throwing his weigh around as usual. But that was a few days ago, just assumed he headed home..."

"Thought as much," she snipped, folding arms over her ribs, gazing at me,"who has he angered now?"

"Besides me, couldn't really venture a guess."

Rebekah downturned her lips, not believing what she heard. Exhaling I stepped towards her, dropping my voice to a lower tone," look, he came here wanting answers to these messed up genetics of mine. Eric happened to be visiting me and well...... you know Niklaus. They've had a quote/unquote 'disagreement'. He demanded immediate attention. As you can imagine some head butting ensued."

"Eric, that vampire who helped with Dahlia?" she exclaimed puzzeled, running hand through some tangled curls," what the bloody hell is wrong with him?"

"Eh, I don't follow..."

"Nik! Why does he have to destroy everything he touches," Rebekah was exasperated, ranting," most of our enemies, are in reality only 'his'. Many fights we are forced to endure are of his making. He demands war, so we fall in line, have his back."

I shrugged not knowing how to soothe those woes, blood was after all the thickest bond to break, "his choices don't always have to be yours Bekka. It is ok to stand apart sometimes. You're allowed to focus on 'you', without anyone saying otherwise."

She nodded looking doubtful," hard to do when it's family.... So, do you think Eric has him?" 

I laughed," how would he manage that? No one can better a hybrid. Anyway he had taken to ground long before your brother stormed off."

"Took to ground," she repeated. Almost slapping myself, of course she'd query that practice still being around today. While herself and most of the vampires she knew had day rings. The undead here did not. 

"Yea," my mumble one of anguish, it irritated me to no ends that not only one, but two immortals had walked into Shreveport bearing such things. Both if them headed my way like some beacons. Eric's 'eyes' would have spotted her, just as they did her brother. " I know it's an almost laughable thing, but he doesn't really enjoy daytime. Eric finds comfort going 'bump' in the night."

She looked momentarily taken aback by that admission. Her vampirised family didn't need to spend time skulking around, vigilantly watching for the first peaks of sun. Ducking into shadows to avoid it's heat. Esther had made sure they were thourally taken care of. Not a single dint of burning flesh nor frazzled of hair. 

"How strange. Why is it we seem to draw the peculiar ones to us?" Rebekah stated, an observation more so than question. Referencing to her family and my chosen kin here. Their mind sets befuddling many a weary night. 

Let her believe the Viking was an oddball, much better than some kind of underlying threat. Although a few hours ago my vision of him had swayed. Another layer added to the onion core that was Mr Northman. Finding out that he too had a collection similar to the originals dark, mysterious objects. A stark but obvious truth, that although the members of this new kinship were different, I'd inadvertently fallen in with very Mikaelson-esque individuals. Different faces but the game stayed the same.

Alcide thumped down the stairs, taking attention off current conversation. Rebekahs eyes lit, giving him a long once over. Drinking in the sight in an obvious that way. This man held a more rugged appeal than she usually went for.

He smiled, a pretty lady checking you out did wonders for anyone," hope its not rude but...mind if I finish my breakfast?"

Clear indication that although this was my house, he wouldn't abandon his post. Which was perfect. I needed this sister far away from discovering her kin as possible.

And there was the matter of dropping off materials to F'elma Cassie. Two birds, as Elijah would say.

"Go right ahead," I smiled grabbing keys and the still crated box." Sorry about this, know we had the day planned. But I need to run a few errands, will you be ok on your own..."

'Yea, sitting here trying not to delimb Niklaus.' Some fantastic 'planned' passtime for a Friday. A wry slice of this weeks stale cake remained. Getting him out of here and back to his dominion.

"Don't be silly," he mumbled," you go do your thing. I'll be here when you get back."

Rebekah watched smirking at our whole interaction. Intrigued no doubt at the level of nervous energy surrounding us. 

"Ready Bekka?" I quizzed walking to the door, opening it suggestively. She ambled over slowly after giving the wolf another cursory inspection. 

"What no kiss?" She said nodding towards a hunched over Alcide.

"No," my answer rushed," we're not at 'that' stage yet."

"So just the sleeping tog...."

"Come on Bekka," I grumbled, leading her out by the elbow," just let it go."

Smiling ever so sweetly, she eyeballed rose tipped cheeks, calling out over her shoulder, "nice to have met you."

"And you," Alcides response barely making it out through the door before I clicked it shut. 


	24. Sister, Sister.

"Forget something?" trying to keep the anxious tint out of my voice.

Rebekah stopped abruptly, no sooner had I pulled the door closed. 

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" She enquired in one quick exhale. Arching an eyebrow to match the half tilt to her lips. 

"Bathroom...." faltering with the simple, yet ridiculous request. 

She nodded," just want to freshen up a bit. Can't have my first impression on this town being any less than perfect."

Smiling broadly I clicked open the car door. In the hope of disarming my sister," come on Bekka you look stunning. As if that could ever change...."

"He's here, isn't he," Rebekah stated flatly.

Hands on hips. A clear indication of a stand off about to happen. Knowing that my flattery was an evasive manuver. A ploy she was not going to fall victim to.

It was a look of incredulity thrown my way, that spoke volumes. 

'How dare you question my intelligence.' The words I knew would be uttered in moments, if I chose to keep evading the obvious. 

"In Shreveport yes," this agreement, didn't pinpoint exact location. 

"Why lie about it? Are we not sis...." 

"He's blood. And in case you've forgotten I know you." 

"Where exactly is he, who has him? " she demanded, barrelling the questions out. Long manicured nails digging into my forearm bluntly. Her salon splurge would be ruined if she broke flesh. But I was lax to point out that to her, given current mood.

"Safe. Niklaus is fine, trust me."

"Bring me to him now, or I may choose to forget how close we once were Alicia." 

Pushing back with equal venom, "yes sister, let's forget our past lives and focus in the now. He is quite secure. And when your idiotic brother poses no threat to me, he shall be released."

"Hope misses her father," she stated in a obvious ploy to nudge my soft spot for the child. But if her father seemed hell  bent on creating moutains, he better be prepared to climb them. It was hardly my fault Niklaus was such an obsessive person, he couldn't let anything go. No matter how small.

"He didn't put her first coming here to start making demands."

"Demands?!"

"He wants to control what I have. Dissect it. Use me. And then of course, there's this ever so secretive spat he and Eric have with one another. Whatever played out on the night of your fathers demise, none will speak of...but whatever it is, it continues to draw animosity."

"If you expect me to leave here without him you're an imbecile."

"Hardly," my responce level," Work with me Bekka?"

Intrigue lighting those Mikaelson orbs. Going against him was something she had done with Marcel. How would she react to my offer. 

"Come on," she tinkled, clicking open the Chevy door, "let's talk details."

"So your alright with this, no discomfort.."

"For once Nik should feel what's its like to be a pawn to another's plan. So no, sister. What I feel is nothing close to discomfort but retribution."

As the engine burst into life, I clicked my belt resolutely. Angling us back out of the country driveway. Over the years Niklaus had succeeded in alienating many, if not all of his siblings. Single handedly taking their lives into his own plotting hands. He was afraid to be alone. Why else cart the only people who couldn't leave around everywhere with him?

Blood was something that could never fade, or shatter like friend or relationships. He became the author if his own downfall. Writer of character flaws. Ones that would garner little pity. I never thought of myself as being one to stand against him. Yet here I was embroiling Rebekah in just that. A plot against her kin. Her hybrid half brother.

****

"Weres and witches ," Alcide said," we've always had a certain vested interest in one another." 

"How long have you known?" I stuttered, if he knew what I was how many others did. The cloak thrown up to stop intrigue being drawn my way needed recasting. That was obvious now.

"Long enough," pausing to check if I needed more explanation," my father was old school, before becoming hooked on that V crap. Pure blood, a true Lycantrope."

Lycan, a word I hadn't heard used in too long. Something that showed the authenticity of his truth. Only pure breed spoke in this way. Used the old tongue to describe themselves. There was a reason no shadows cast over Alcide. He was led by a completely different set of standards to the vampires surrounding us. 

He spoke on, " We're a dying breed, with all these new inter webbed watered down wolves. Few relate to the old ways. Things he spoke of, taught me. They stayed. The rest, I kinda pieced together myself over time. But magic always speaks to us, if we only know 'how' to listen."

"Listen," caught off guard I could only dumbly repeat his final word.

Nodding, pausing long enough to clear his throat," there's a certain whispered essence that surrounds you. A  calling, music to the trained ear," turning to look me in the eye," Your secrets safe with me." 

Safe. That was an idiotic word. Too many knew now that I could command more than natural lotions. This so called 'secret' was compromised. Hardly worth keeping at all, yet Godrics warning still niggled away insesantly.

** 

He put down his cup sharply. Shifting in demeanor. Stone creasing over the friendly conversation we'd been having. 

"About time," the wolf sneered, seeing the figure of vampire before I did. 

Erics appearance at the floor length windows creating tension before he even entered the house. Pushing the frame open, with an extended forefinger, he strode inside, owning the place. Demanding attention of the room immediately. 

"Where's the halfbreed?"

"Secure," Alcide ground," you're aware you wasted my day."

"Not entirely. There's always the night, still hours left to amuse yourself," the vampire cast back.

"That's not the point.."

"Did I not pay you enough?"

"Ample,"the wolf agreed. 

"Well you can leave."

Growling to rise, confronting him. Tremouring increasing in volume from his throat. He reacted to the dismissal with temper. Creature dribbling through.

Not realising until now how they compaired size wise. Alcide was at least a few inches taller than the immortal, and of much bigger build. All brawn and muscle. His strip earlier had shown that. But Eric stood resolute. He wasn't threatened in the slightest. Quite at home with drama and shouting. 

"Eric,"I warned moving to stand beside them. Something he didn't acknowledge. Yet again visions of impending bloodshed splattering the walls of my house entered minds eye. This was the problem with diverse species. Especially one who despised each other.

"You have been officially relieved." 

"That's all you can say," the wolf continued, eyes narrowing," you get me, her involved in some sick game. And we're just meant to take it on the chin.."

Alcide seemed pissed at my involvement. Demanding some sort of explanation. The chat we'd been having held deeper meaning. Did he feel like our connection as witch and wolf should be pitted against the immortal that was Mr Northman? He had insinuated that the tie between our two kinds was an old one.

"Was I unclear?" Eric drove, taking a step closer. Peering hard at the wolf, " Oh wait you expect an apology. I'm sorry. Now fuck off!" 

Angling his jaw in realization. The vampire wasn't taking in a damn thing he had said. Ignoring the prodding to prize open his twisted plans for joined perusal. The Viking wouldn't give him satisfaction of blurting out what was in store for our prisoner. Not even a modicum, or slice of information cake.

"You're lucky theres a lady present,"Alcide stormed away, grabbing his coat," Good day Alicia. Always a pleasure. Glad I'm not stuck dealing with him."

The door shut forcefully to mark his swift exit. Turning to Eric, I scouled. 

Listening to the scratch of gravel as Alcide stomped across it. Grating key into the lock of his truck. Engine bursting into life. Tires backtracking creakily across the dirt road before vanishing through dense trees. Seeing in my minds eye the pickup vanishing out of sight. 

We had both been silent, acknowledging the wolfs departure. Making sure he was well out of earshot, not privy to what happened next. Alcides part in this matter was over. And the man seemed glad to wash his hands of the whole sorry affair. 

Although taken with earwigging on Mr Herveauxs departure, my eyes had not once softened. Still regarding the Viking with hostility. Something he decided to practically ignore. Placing his own inquiry above all else by giving me a one worded brush off.

"What?" he shrugged, staring around distractedly. As if I was going to forget his people skills. Or lack thereof. A mix of peace and satisfaction resting across his features,"so where is he?"

Eric always got his way in the end, woe betide your frail emotions if they got in the way. Sucking in an angry breath. Vipers of annoyance tainting the veins pumping through my temples. 

"Do you need to be so rude?"I ventured ,"he was doing you a favour remember."

The vampire smiled,"was that rude? You'll have to excuse me, my manners don't translate all that well."

More like they took an unscheduled leave. Especially where those beneath him were concerned. But those even pools of ice blue never registered or even acknowledged fault in his behaviour. He was oblivious, as usual to any faults. Pointless in attempting to have the man see error in his actions.

"Niklaus is upstairs," I said. Leading the way to where the hybrid had been for the past few hours. There was no being reasonable when the viking got peculiar notions into his head. Decades had taught me that.

Walking into one of the two spare rooms quickly. Making a needed detour along the way. Steeling myself up, wondering what would transpire with this new turn of events. This was a vampire that hated surprises, and I was about to throw a curve ball his way.

Eric stride fell short of mine," whats she doing here?"

Smiling sweetly at the Vikings thunderous face, Rebekah mouthed, " why hello to you too Mr Northman."

"This is not going to end well," he ground. Gritting fangs at me," where is that brother of hers?"

Sighing heavily," look Eric. You want me to do you a favour. Make sure he never returns to Bon Temps. Once I cast the spell. Rebekah provides a cover story. I'm going to put it into his head that he went to dispose of an enemy. She merely followed when his 'mis-adventure' took longer than expected. Give him some purpose, keep things well clear of the 'cess pool' that is my current home. If he believes hes scoped this place, and found nothing but a dead beat, lazy, country town. Niklaus will never give it a second thought. He's a more......upscale kind of guy. In his mind at least. "

"Even after all these centuries, you know him so well," Rebekah agreed, rising out of the chaise lounge,"my brother will not return here. Especially if he believes there is nothing of value left.."

"Nothing of value?" Eric repeated casting me a quizzical look. One that verged on the insane scale. The vision made when explosion was imminent if answer didn't measure up to high expectations.

"That weapon of yours," I said, swallowing deeply," we need him to believe he has stolen something of great value from Fangtasia. An object that holds power to destroy you. If he has the surer footing, he will not willingly come back to cause grievance here. He'll expect some retribution to follow him, take place on home soil, so to speak. "

He huffed a strangled chuckle," you want me to relinquish it to his care..."

We stared at each other. I hadn't let on how vast his collection was. That much stayed in our close knit group. This was a chance for the Viking to choose a small item from his stash that he wouldn't mind parting with. 

Placing a hand on his cheek in what could be seen as a soothing, beseeching manner. I relaid that information through thought. A trick I'd only done twice before. Both times completly accidental. Praying it worked. Needing the connection of flesh to complete it's journey into his mind.

'Part with something taudry, but with little clout. Whats a small token to be rid of him.'

"I do. Consider it payment for services rendered," said out loud. Using the statement as a cover for what had transpired through thoughts alone. 

Eric was unflinching. Real poker face, too hard to read. We played out our game superbly.

My sister never once moving with seeds of doubth. She was no stranger to using her womanly wiles to soothe beasts or get them on her side.

Rebekah giggled. 

Eric crossed his hands across that gangly torso. Twisting out of my grasp, in a percieved annoyed manner. Yet I knew him well enough to see it was all a show. Weighing up the idea for a moment. Observing us both.

"Fine. Just be absolutely certain he does not return."

Catching her smirk out of the corner of my eye, she nodded," oh don't worry. We'll make sure of it."

Stepping towards the Viking I asked somberly," did you get what I asked for?"

Shuffling through his pockets, pulling a small paper bag free. Eric passed it to me. 

Feeling a noose weight gripping hard, I wavered. Clutching the container tightly. Trying to suffocate the sweet aroma of Fae blood from wafting free. Rebekah didn't need to question just what smell assaulted her nostrils. Thankful that inscence burned brightly, masking the new essence with it's smokey presence.

Shifting uncomfortably to the alter I'd set up into the corner of the room. Glancing out at the windswept trees dancing to mother natures will. 

Oh to be as carefree as they were!

What worries befell them, but the slow, interesting passage of time. Dancing merrily to each season, no backlash of devious friends or kin. If I were to be somehow reincarnated, it would have to be animal or plant. It was the only justice I sought, and a reprieve long awaited.

Fingers moved unthinking, to light candles. Auto pilot mode engaged.

Mumbling to myself,'well here we go again.'

****

"It's  done," I told Eric. 

He had left the house to procure a weapon. One which Niklaus would believe to be of great value.

Rebekah sat comfortably in the car. Touching up make up in the overhead mirror.

Her brother strapped in the passenger seat beside her. We had propped the hybrid up, buckeled him in. My encantation set to awaken him once they crossed border into New Orleans. 

I was putting immense faith in my sisters long held disdain for her brothers antics. His continued insistence of overruling everything they did making her an ally in this cover up against him. 

Still keeping the full extent of his stay and visit to Shreveport from her. Rebeksh believed that her brother had behaved like a stubborn child, when I refused to become his new resident witch. That he had been bound by Eric as retaliation for their spat, and a mixture of the stunt he pulled by kidnapping Pam.

Passing the wrapped knife through rolled down window, into her waiting palm. She gave a satisfied nod. Our part was now complete. All she had to do was start the engine, head homewards. That and enter the compound with nothing but our made up tale on her lips. 

Seeds and visions already planted in Niklaus head only needed watering for them to stem into flower. I had thrown some Datura into the spell, in his weakened state the plant made it near impossible for him to distinguish between reality and illusion. Rebekah would serve as the anchor to pull those threads together for him.

Weave a tapestry worthy of celebration. For he would, no doubt be in the mood for a libation. Once tales of twarting Eric became reality, with the rather concrete proof , in the form of rustic blade.

"Any complications I'm only a call away," I said calmly.

Glad to be rid of the hybrid. More so happy to see him headed back to his family, and most importantly his daughter. For his sake he was better off away from this place and Eric's wrath. I couldn't bear to look at him after all his cunning wiles. Even though Eric had entrusted me with the remaining syringes containing the truth serum, they remained unused. 

Norseman probably wished me to be free of this immortal. Gave the chance for me to question him without prying ears. There was nothing my brain wanted to know that it wasn't already aware of. Out of self preservation this wayward heart finally listened to it's intellectual partner. United in their decision not to know for sure how the hybrid felt one way or the other.

Placing Erics weapon on her unconcious brothers knee, Rebekah cast me a glittering look of humor," I can handle Nik."

"Bekka you know what I mean."

Arching an eyebrow, she rolled orbs at me," if he even breathes the name Bon Temps, you'll be the first to know."

"Be safe sister," leaning into the car to give her brief hug. She pulled me tight.

"And you. There's something offputting about this place," giving her a questioning look, what was she talking about. Surely her interest hadn't also been peeked." here in the middle of nowhere. You really need a man around. For safety. That Alcide sure seems nice."

Of course. I had unloaded onto her anger at the wolves involvement in this. She assumed he was a romantic interest of mine. I merely agreed, blaming my temper on the fact that Eric had persuaded him with a bit of compulsive glamour, to go and collect Niklaus from a drop off point. Something that would be done by the time we got back. 

Once she had seen for herself that Niklaus was indeed in one, slightly disgruntled piece. Rebekah relaxed. Positioning herself in a room close enough to her brother, but out sight from Eric's eventual arrival. She gave us, 'the couple' space and privacy. Not caring that I lit some sage to keep our conversation from her. Too busy drawn to spreading the good news to Elijah and Hayley, that she had found him. Their search was over.

So she wished me to forge a deeper relationship with Alcide. 

Shaking my head in disbelief. Still able to tease despite all the scheeming of the past few hours. Winking she rolled up the window. Pulling out. Lights vanishing down darkened shrubbery. Watching the headlamps cast eerie flickers of yellow/white over tree trunks and leaves. 

Eric approached to stand to my left.

He looked dubious, "So Sookie is gone from him."

"Yes,"I replied.," As gone as can be. It is a strong bind, which is the way with blood. If she should ever cross his path, Niklaus will just encounter another mortal. No one of any interest what so ever. Just another blond waitress. I hope that's ok?"

"Perfect," he mused," Pity you can't do the same for all immortals."

Smiling rulefully," Would take some doing. Are you going to start rounding them up. We could do it in groups. Wait for Miss Stackhouse to accumulate the appropriate levels of blood."

He clucked shaking Norse head, "no Alicia, but one can dream, is it not so?"

"Always," I breathed, regarding final tendrils of lights disappearing from view. Spiriting the Mikaelsons out of this place.

One must never stop dreaming. Imagining a life devoid of such would it really be called living at all. More similar to hell. Seeking better, believing salvation is around the corner, that is what keeps the soul alive. The one vision to fend away darkness.

In a world descending into happy black, beams were scarce.

Bring on the light. May it be bright and easily rekindled.


	25. Meadonforth Park

Breath came back to me all at once. Choking with the sudden rush of oxygen. The air moving as if passing over dry cracked throat. Parched from lack of moisture in my mouth. Dryness hanging on atmospheric surroundings. Pinpricks of numbness encased my body.

How long had I been unconscious?

Flat out on the cement floor. On my back, log-esque. Appearing in many ways, a plastic doll, all straight and rigid. Joints frozen from lack of movement.

A breeze whispered through hairline cracks at my fingertips. The very ground crumbled open. Frissures of fault lines similar to those of tectonic plates beneath my inquisitive touch.

Smelling wafts of incence on the air. Woody lightness of Sandalwood met my nose.

A solitary flickering candle dancing its elongated way along the ceiling. Twisting in plays of yellowy oranges to lic up walls, in a quest to reach heavenwards. Wax all but melted down the twisted wick. Walls alive with shadows.

Reaching out their knarled hands to clutch wooden furniture.

I could see bowls, jars, pages skimming from a book. Plucked by the winds and twirled around in precarious spirals.

It was surrealy silent. Descent of paper ruffeling onto the floor soundless. Ears feeling stuffed with cotton wool effect. Lifting up to survey surroundings.

It was clear to me that this was the home of a witch. Telltale herbs, plants, grimoires dotting the room. Shakily getting to still wakening legs. I glanced downwards. Circle surrounded the faded spot from which I'd previously laid.

Creating a dust outline. Ironically close to the of chalk outlines for police crime scenes. Sending a shivered dread through my heart.

How long had I sprawled there? Enough time for dirt to settle and build. Giving my clothes a self conscious shake, shirking away any lingering particles.

The home was new, but decorated in such a way to give the impression of mocked antiquity. 

Reading the scrawled scribbles inside the round design at my feet. A witch trap, one I was very familiar with. Made to imprison me. Running eyes along the spidering cracks, breaking up the spell. Someone must have helped to free me. 

If the lines remained resolute I would have stayed locked in that place. Latin, repeated in a refrain. An accursed sight. A powerful spell.

Who tried to channel me?

For what?

Rubbing the back of my head, vaguely remebering being hit and hard. Bump having long lost the swelling that must have been there. Leaving remains of soreness behind.

I'd been jumped, the impossibility of it was almost laughable. Almost. 

Yet somehow it had infact happened. 

Pulling hair off my head in clumps, what the hell? Seriously.

Confusion gradually lifting as snippets of my last conversation with Eric inched in. Like shortened film reel. Releasing its information in a sharp, swift burst.

***

"What was that knife?"

Leaning on the freshly wiped bar counter. I dared air a question which niggled at me. Every since he had passed it over to the clutches of Mikaelson, it ate at me. With the added weight of Rebekahs presence, demands had been made of him.

I had cohersed my Viking kin to give up something from his collection. It was old and inscribed with nordic tongue. From the brief look cast over the blade, it hollered of the old country. And Erics homeland. Needing to be sure of its origin, the query was airborne.

Aware that such an inquiry cold draw venom, it passed my lips tentatively anyway. My mind needed quietening. For it raged with itself over just how important the object was and whether retribution would be sought. Cause ill will between the two of us.

Eric took another long pull of mjød into his mouth before answering," just something from the old country..."

Disturbing in it's vagueness.

Wave of oddly panicked regret nudging in. "Don't tell me it belonged to..." 

"One of our neighbours, " he stated," nothing of consequence.." 

Breathing relieved," so not your families then, your fathers?" 

He eyed me with weary suspicion,"no, our weapons are safe. But he will not know one viking sigl from another, so all is well Alicia. Now Sookie..." 

Thankful that the subterfuge hadn't stripped from him something of personal value. It wasn't an emotional tie he had to the weapon, more so hidden anger that it was taken from his grasp so easily. But he would no doubt make efforts to regain it. Leave some time for dust to settle before going to the abundance of New Orleans, and taking back what was his. 

Which was fine, such manovers were to be expected. And the original family would be prepared to dear with such recourse.

Right now though the Norseman was more concerned about Miss Stackhouse, which was something I could quell. Having been the one to take care of her in this instance. My sle job to hide her from murderously minded vampires and silver spooned queens.

"She's safe Eric," taking his reluctant hand in mine. Making clear the threat to her was gone, by affording him small comfort of looking him in the eye," believe me. Sookie is secure, no harm will come to her. Should I even ask about Bill?" 

He sat up straight, orbs lit in an unusual way," no one will miss him."

Chilled by the candidity. It was a sobering thought that Mr Compton hadn't made a good impression on anyone. None would rush to find him barr the Queen and her minions.

Even Jessica, his projeny seemed too taken by Hoyt to care much what her maker did. She was otherwise engaged in loves web, so would take some time to seek out her, always frowning father figure. 

Eric's jaw clicked. Jamming the question that burned him, deep back into its cage. He wished to know what I had done with the Fae. Location of her whereabouts. It was a thing he loathed to ask. Answer I wouldn't give. Couldn't if the girl was to remain safe. Not like he would believe me much anyway. 

I has gone to her, in that peculiar hour. When night greeted the begining of dusk in an unspoken smokey way. Smiling at the irony. It was the 'witching hours' as laymen called them. A time when magic seemed to grip tight. Bringing spirts and illusions to weary eyes and waking minds.

Approaching the blond haired woman. I leaned over her sleeing form. Spoke whispered instruction into slumbering ear. Asking her to follow her gut, seek those she knew to be family, just like her. Those who had the same force inside them.

Rising as undead zombie, she rose. Took to stepping lightly out of her home. Moving with hidden intent, following her blood. The inner fae essence taking her for to safe haven.

Quite accidentally she'd lead me to a vast open space. Pure nothingness,  as far as the eye could see. Although this place some of much more. The land enticing in an unusual way. Glimmers I had never felt before sparking it to life. 

It was a mecca for those like her. She had all but stepped onto thin air before me.

The presence of one, her cousin, peeking through what I assumed were draped curtains. 

"You brought her here?" They enquired worriedly. Shocked at our sudden appearance. 

"Your kin is in danger. Will she be safe with you?" 

Feeling the gaze of many on me, but seeing none. It was a peculiar sensation. One I would have to endure. Knowing The occupants were wary. Being scrutinized for any hint of deviousness I may hold towards her or them. 

"Were you followed?" 

Shaking my head to the negative," no, magic cloaked us both. No one can permiate that veil. Not without me knowing."

She sighed in relief, being joined by a much younger man. 

"Thank you, Sookie will be looked after here. I would ask that you tell none of this place.."

"Of course," my answer skewed when he took my hand, whisper of realisation crossing dark orbs. A sliver of essence mingling with mine. Exchanging unknown information. 

"She picked a right one to call friend," the man acknowledged to the female with him before they both disappeared.

Not stopping them to correct the notion that myself and their kindred were merely acquainted, nothing close to friends. No. Miss Stackhouse was safe, no point in arguing about mundane things like semantics.

Once I'd turned to leave the countryside seemed to shift in appearance. Trees and shrubbery moving to make a different picture. Casting gaze over my shoulder a wash of apprehesion ran up my arms, the clearing had vanished. Instead shadowy old trees and thorns reached forward in a twisted manner.

Those Faes we're being extra cautious. My head becoming fuzzy with heavyness. Leaving the place in a hurry, trying to clear the cobwebs being cast over my memories from taking full root. 

The sensation only store when I'd reached Sookie house once more. And all information my head had tried to store about the route we has taken, was gone. Brushed away in a gust of wind. 

She was safe. Her kin had seen that. It was a shallow relief.

"Alicia," Eric murmured, interrupting my thoughts," I think you need a break. These new tricks need addressing. Preferably by those who know their intricacies. "

He was correct. It was time to seek truth, and with Merete there was a clear starting point.

****

I'd left Shreveport with all intention of getting to the root of assistance. Aide in the dorm of a certain Mz Talma.

But something pulled me in this direction, lead as some leashed animal. Persuing an image. The snap shot of this little town.

Medonforth.

It was off the grid. Behind heaving mountains, the first sight through glared Chevy windows was that of picturesque tranquility.

Although whispers, echoes of magic held my hand, leading to this small place. And a shop. One which sold natural remedies, quite like the ones I concocted. Herbs hanging off floor to ceiling shelves.

There was a figure. And the smell of tobacco. Straining to recall features. None returned. Just a blunt, angled crack to my temple. Followed by footfalls of more than one being, my world skewed out if focus.

Filled with sudden purpose. The urge to vacate the area.

Scuffing boots across the room, unlatching the door I left. Whoever bound me, long gone. This was a chance of freedom. Escape. One which should not be taken idily. 

Briskness to my moves. Any other day I would have lingered. Toiled through the books and inspected the people who were trying to use me. Taken apart what I could assemble of their lives. Inspect the puzzeled pieces. Put them under the microscope, assign a file and name to motives.

Right now something urged me to leave this house and fast.

Throwing open the front door with a bang, sunlight greeted me. Momentarily blinded by it, shining in glorious gold.

Hit by a stench. Assaulting my nostrils, causing it to wrinkle in disgust. The potency harsh with accusation.

Floating disembodied, as a mist hanging around. The unmistakable smell of death. Fresh, new and plentiful. A massacre had happened.

Shading my sight, to scan the horizon.

I shivered. Sickness erupting to grip me. Ribs sinking into the pit-pattering of crazily beating heart. Bodies littered the streets and sidewalks.

Stumbling while covering my nose from the continued stench. Weakness and fright kicking in to unnerve me. My legs began to falter. Whatever had happened here was pure evil. I could feel it, yet for some reason I wasn't surprised. It was as if my whole being just accepted the sight. Which knocked me for six.

Emotionless ment one thing, my more vampiric side had been triggered. The cold calculation, stemming from 'switching off' would encourage self preservation. Lead me to do unspeakable things to keep myself alive. At the behest of others.

That was a decision I didn't recall making. It happened under the radar. Possibly a reboot had been flipped, but this feeling was unnerving. Something which needed to be put right. Shrugging off the whispers of calm chattering in my head.

They must be ignored. Such kindness bottled up as the contradictory voice it was.

People had died here. Natures way aborted. And I needed to cleanse the land. Acknowledge the effect their passage wreaked on the small town. Allowing myself to feel, live the pain wreaked here. Embrace each loss. It surged in at once. Overpowering.

Reaching for support, the cool wood of a picket fence greeted me. Listening frantically, zoning in those blasted vampire ears of mine for a single pulse. Any sign that there was survivors. 

None found the exceptional hearing. 

There had to be someone, anyone, untouched by whatever fate befell the neighbour hood in which I stood.

Listening to the urge to run. I did, dashing all over the vast fields, houses, places of work. 

Getting into a breathless panic on finding no living survivor.

Ending up rooted to the spot, once every avenue had been investigated. Each building and car. Every house no matter how big. Aware, with crushing pokers that I was alone. No breath or heart to join these fluttering ones.

Stood right in the middle of a crossroad junction, I cried. Tears of sorrow, lamenting. 

Spinning around, needing to see the full picture before me. Finding only sparsely dotted corpses. For that's what they were now. Seeing as the soul resided someplace else.

Making my head swim with dizzying bubbles, no signs of life left, as far as the eye could see. Even the animals. Even the young.

Pulling a frustrated hand through clumpy hair, I pleaded. 

For aid. Any form of help.

There was only one who answered. 

Leaves and grass rusteling to attention. Disturbed mildly by the brushed path made through them. Approaching the sound. The tall figure. Human. At the moment anyway, for their aura smelled of so much more. Something more primal. 

Looking past the mucky, checkered shirt. Torn and shredded in places. Beyond the filth coating face and hair alike. Stubble holding onto crumbs of dirt and undersoil. As if they had been buried.

A wolf. Staring into the life worn face. I realised they were familiar to me. A man from the years of my youth.

So many centuries ago. An essence so so similar yet different at once.

Blue/grey eyes met mine. That much lighter, less menacing than his hybrid son.

"Ansel!" I breathed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> So this draws to a close the first installation.  
> The next part in this story will be 'Defective Spirit.'  
> Feel free to drop by and check it out, carries on from where things left off here!  
> Anyhow, hope you enjoyed reading 'What Illusion Is This?  
> Was both a challenge and a joy to write ♥  
> Would appreciate any, and I do mean any comments!  
> Have a fantastic, morning, evening, night!!  
> :-) ✌❤  
> 'Always & Forever'  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> More to follow, please bear with me.
> 
> Trying to organise my thoughts is an insane task  
>   
> Please feel free to comment, always good to get some feedback!!  
> Much love!  
> Have a great day❤


End file.
